Ever Us—The Blessing - Keiko
by Gayle Nightingale
Summary: AU. Specifically 1769, in Japan at the castle in the Western Lands. In my "Ever Us" universe Keiko's conception was a surprise to both brothers but considered a blessing and aptly named. This story reveals more details, (sex in in version on AFF), and some pregnancy woes. Yaoi. Mpreg. Inucest. Sumo tournament, chap 18. OC: Keiko, Kenichi, Usagi, Nana, Nami, and several more.
1. Chapter 1

**Ever Us—The Blessing, Keiko**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Title: Ever Us—Mpreg

Author: Gayle Nightingale

Prompt: AU. Specifically 1769, in Japan at the castle in the Western Lands. In my "Ever Us" universe Keiko's conception was a surprise to both brothers but considered a blessing and aptly named. This story reveals more details, (sex in in version on AFF), and some pregnancy woes. Yaoi. Mpreg.

Word Count: -

Rated: M

Genre: Romance/Smut

Pairing: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru.

 **It is 1769. The Takahashis are living at the Western castle in Japan. They have been mates for almost 200 years. They are two alpha males, powerful, proud, and oozing sexuality. They love to rut, to hunt, to play. They are learning about sharing and love. Both still have tempers. Both have suffered losses but are stronger for it. Sesshomaru continues to be inflexible, and very rigid in his thinking. Inuyasha's attempting to change this, but is not doing it well. At some point he realizes arguing doesn't help and tries a sweeter approach.**

 **Here is a reminder of our timeline to the current date with matching stories.**

 **Timeline for "Ever Us"**

 **1500 - Kagome returns to the Feudal era and she and Inuyasha marry**

 **1503 - Sesshomaru marries Rin**

 **1560s – Both women die. Sesshomaru goes to Inuyasha and comforts him.**

 **1570 – Sesshomaru and Inuyasha mate**

 **1769 – "Ever Us—How Sesshomaru became a physician"**

 **1770 – Keiko is born "Ever Us—Mpreg"**

 **1792 – The marital fight of the century "Ever Us—A Historical perspective of the 1792 Tsunami"**

 **1793 – Kenichi is born**

 **1808 - Ryuu is born**

 **1822 – Steven\Suteiibun is born**

 **1850- Kyo and Yuki are born**

 **1868- "Ever Us-Robin Hood, An Inuyasha yaoi story"**

 **1870- Sesshomaru takes his pack to Canada**

 **1906- Bobbie and Barbie are born**

 **1990- Suzy is born**

 **2018- Rin is born "Ever Us"**

Chapter one: Bug infestation

'Kami! This is SO Boring. And I'm SO horny. I want sex!' Inuyasha rubbed his mating mark to get his mates attention.

Sesshomaru continued to look forward and listen to their advisors. They co-ruled their lands, but Inuyasha's short attention span made long meetings like this one increasingly hard. Inuyasha had been sending sexual imagines through their mating link from shortly after the meeting started. By this time in the meeting Sesshomaru was definitely hard-rock hard and uncomfortable. He sent back through the mating link, 'Little brother, your distractions will be your undoing. You may regret your actions when I'm finished with you.'

'I can hardly wait,' Inuyasha grinned. An advisor thought it odd that his lord grinned while they were talking about the treasury report but he had come to accept his lords' eccentricities.

The Inu brothers had been meeting with their advisors and the captain of the guards discussing the state of the kingdom. The two leaders were in the main throne room sitting in seiza on the elevated tatami floor. The sliding doors on one side of the room were painted with a mural of their father flying in his Inu form and some humans at the bottom of the mural staring in awe at his beauty. The shoji doors on the opposite side were translucent and gave images of movement outside the room. The semi-transparent paper doors were Sesshomaru's choice because he didn't like to be closed in completely but still liked his privacy. Opposite the elevated tatami the wall held the swords of the great dog demon when they were not being worn. In front of the dog demons in the place of honor sat their advisers and Master Jaken. The captain of the guard stood to the side watching the proceedings ever alert, protecting his lords. The meeting was winding down when the shoji slid open unexpectedly and the messenger ran in to the room.

"My Lords! Bugs have infested the Western Lands!"

The herald paused to catch his breath. Leaning forward with his hands on his knees and his whole body moving as he tried to inhale air, the gasping herald had the entire court's attention.

One of Lord Sesshomaru's advisors in front of him and to his left made a move to hush the boy but Lord Sesshomaru stayed him with a sharp glance of the eye. He motioned to his captain of the guard. "Go. See to him."

Turning to his right where Inuyasha sat he was about to give his brother some advice on how to handle these situations when they arose in the court when Sesshomaru noticed his brother was missing. Sesshomaru's eyes roved the room. He was not surprised to see Inuyasha at the knave's side assisting him and encouraging him to catch his breath. A small sigh passed his lips followed by a smile that only lasted milliseconds. The two brothers certainly handled things differently but it usually got the same results. 'Let's see how little brother handles it,' he thought.

"What is it?! Spill it man!" Inuyasha barked to the young herald.

Nodding but still panting the messenger looked to his Lords. Fear shone in his brown eyes. He spoke in short bursts with great gasps of air sucked in periodically. Noticing all the eyes staring at him he panicked even more and forced out his message as quick as possible.

"My Lords! It's horrible! The Bugs! They are eating - ( _breath_ ) - everything in sight! ( _pant_ ) They are huge – ( _breath_ ) - and there are millions of them! ( _Gulp_ ) I ran as fast as I could! –( _wheeze_ )- The bugs were destroying the village—( _puff and wheeze_ )- and eating anyone that couldn't move fast enough! (He gasped for air and raced through the next thought.) I couldn't fight them by myself. Nothing can cut through their harden shells."

And with the last word he collapsed.

Lord Sesshomaru and the court got a better look. He was a young gangly rabbit demon barely in his teens. They stood around the messenger's crumpled body staring. None of them knew what to do.

An older advisor with a warbling old crackled voice spoke, "I believe a castle healer would be a good thing, my Lords. At least for times like these…" He pointed to the young rabbit.

The captain of the guard nodded to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru then picked up the young hare and took him the guard quarters where one of the off duty soldiers would look after him.

Jaken stuttered, "We didn't even find out what location he ran from."

Inuyasha looked at the toad and then pointed to his nose. "I got a good scent of him. My mate and I can back track this scent. Ready, Big Brother?!" The Inuhanyou cocked an ear and smiled as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm ready for a good hunt and I really enjoy exterminating bugs, especially spiders." Sesshomaru smiled at the wink from his baby brother.

'This could be an interesting day,' he thought as he rose and walked across the room to grab their swords. Tossing Inuyasha his weapon, Sesshomaru tucked his swords in his obi and walked to the shoji doors.

The servants had many of the sliding doors open to air out the villa. The breeze blew gently through the home. The scent was strong and easy to follow. Once they cleared the front door Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru and whispered, "First one there gets to choose…" A suggestive look and quick release of pheromones and Inuyasha ran. "I love a good chase and I don't lose," Sesshomaru whispered in return and he ran. Several of the guards followed but quickly fell behind when they smelled the pheromones. They were accustom to their lords' frolics and would keep well away, but knew they needed to be near enough to protect them.

One half day's run through forests, hills and plains, the brothers tied as they stopped on top of a crest and looked down in the natural basin. Initially it looked as though the basin was boiling with brown liquid. Further examination revealed the bottom of the basin was alive, crawling with all kinds of pests; ants, spiders, scorpion, centipedes, beetles and other insects with barbed claws and stingers. The sexual tension between them dropped away immediately. Upon seeing the dog demons the bugs started up the crater wall toward them.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha vocalized as he gapped at the seething ground. "Where did they all come from!"

"WIND SCAR!" he yelled as he sent a strike into the teeming masses. One hundred bugs dissolved but the ground was quickly covered again with more insects. The bugs continued to crawl up the wall toward Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"BAKUSAIGA !" An explosive corrosive wave traveled through the insect army killing one thousand enemies in seconds. This time the ground did not recover as quickly. Seeing the success of that attack Sesshomaru fired off several more swings from his sword and Inuyasha covered him to prevent any bugs from a personal confrontation. The battle rhythm established between the two of them thrummed. The captain and his guards joined in the fray. Within fifteen minutes the basin was down to less than a dozen of the largest bugs.

Inuyasha was itching to battle the larger bugs but Sesshomaru had ordered him to remain at this side as long as he was using the corrosive wave for fear of injuring his mate. Now that the numbers were lower and spread further apart Sesshomaru switched attacks and released his mate to fight the insects in one on one battles. The guards spread out, fighting bugs and covering their lords.

Inuyasha flew into a battle with a nearby centipede. Claws extended Inuyasha split the centipede down the center killing it instantly and splashing bug guts all over him. He didn't turn around to see his success but ran to the next slaying it with a swing of Tessaiga. He repeated this pattern over and over again on the battlefield. So confident he was of his battle successes he failed to notice one insect was only injured and it came up behind him and pinched him on his buttocks. The pinchers pierced the fire rat material and punctured his buttocks and locked in place. Inuyasha's surprised cry of pain frightened Sesshomaru and he was instantly at Inuyasha's side. Sesshomaru sliced off the head and body of the insect leaving only the pincher.

"Captain! Eradicate this field of vermin! I will care for my mate! We shall discuss your finding at the castle." And with that he grabbed Inuyasha to his chest and bolted to a safe area far from the battle.

-FF version- (See also AFF for sex scenes.)

The two had gone to a small isolated field surrounded by trees and rocks. No predators lived in the area. The small field was home to wild flowers, butterflies and small birds. The atmosphere was calm and peaceful as though nature had prepared a private romantic location for the lords.

"Kami! That hurts!"

When Sesshomaru started to pull on the pincher, Inuyasha yelled. "Don't yank it out. Feels like that pincher is buried deep in me."

"Hush now, Big brother can take care of it." Sesshomaru crooned attempting to calm himself and Inuyasha. Let's get you out of those clothes and see what we are dealing with. This is an example of why we need a castle healer."

"Screw that! This was a fluke accident. I was careless. Also NO ONE but you will see my body! Do you hear me!"

"Inu! Be reasonable. We could have also used a healer today for that rabbit teen," Sesshomaru looked him in the eye as he removed the fire rat piece by piece. Inuyasha stood defensively, hands on hips bare-chested with his hakamas unfastened. The fierceness of the stance was nulled though by the bug guts dripping out of his hair. Sesshomaru prowled around the inuhanyou assessing the situation. The V-shaped barb had multiple smaller thorns on both sides made to rip flesh. Once attached it would not be removed without ripping the victim's tissues.

"Guess it could be worse. It could have poison on it. Just do it," Inuyasha sighed. I'll bite that stick so I don't yell. I can tell that sucker is in me. Hurts like hell."

After manipulating the clothing and barb for what seemed like an eternity, Sesshomaru removed the barb. Sesshomaru pulled out his finger with the barb on it and sat back on his heels. The barb was in one piece. He had done it. He had removed the barb. A feeling of deep satisfaction passed over Sesshomaru. He had healed his mate. Little did he realize that the barb had forced open the stenotic entrance to Inuyasha's womb. Later Sesshomaru would realize that demons and hanyous develop in utero with both sexes but when born the outward sexual characteristic dominated and the other narrow and scar shut. But at that time his mind was not on medical knowledge, only carnal. The barb removed and the crisis over the two mates followed up on their earlier bet and horny thoughts.

The Princess's conception occurred in early am while the brothers slept in each other's arms. But they knew nothing of the miracle occurring.

-end chap 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

The following morning as Sesshomaru rose to consciousness he noted that he felt stronger and better than ever. His mind raced through the events of yesterday—the race with his mate, the success of the battle, the knot, and the healing of his mate. He lingered a minute on the satisfying feeling of healing Inuyasha. It was kind of like the high he got from using Tenseiga. 'I can heal,' he purred to himself.

Sesshomaru stretched leisurely and looked over to his mate. Inuyasha had a scrunched up face, the expression of someone in discomfort. Gently turning to his brother, Sesshomaru nuzzled into his neck and sniffed. Finding no unusual odors he started kissing his brother in order to wake him. Inuyasha's facial expression relaxed and with an arch of his back and a stretch of his arms he opened his eyes. Seeing Sesshomaru gazing lovingly in his face was a phenomenon Inuyasha swore he'd never tire of.

"'Mornin'," the inuhanyou whispered. Then just as quickly Inuyasha's eyes opened wide, his voice volume increased and he grabbed his posterior. "Holy S—t! My ass still hurts! It feels bruised!" The white haired lord rotated his head to the left and right attempting to get a good look at his posterior. The inuhanyou continued his fervor of movement, hair flying left and right as he moved his head to try and look as his backside.

Initially confused by the actions and tone of his mate, Sesshomaru sat back staring. Quickly enough he regained control of his mate by grabbing his shoulders. "LOOK AT ME, HANYOU!"

"Sesshomaru, something's still in there! Kami! It hurts!" Inuyasha actually whined.

Equally distressed, Sesshomaru flipped his mate over with his ass in the air, and quickly got to the flesh of the matter. Looking, touching, smelling, and even tasting Sesshomaru could not find anything wrong. He began to relax. However, Inuyasha continued to complain.

"Mate, I can't see anything wrong but I will numb it for you and then carry you back to the castle. Perhaps if we had a healer…"  
But Inuyasha interrupted, "NO WAY IN HELL WILL I LET ANYONE BESIDE YOU LOOK AT MY BODY!"

"But Mate…"

"Especially no butts," Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of his chest. And with that proclamation, Inuyasha went silent.

Both males dressed.

Sesshomaru shifted to his Inu form and dropped his chest to the ground for Inuyasha to mount. Gingerly, Inuyasha found purchase on his mate's back near his neck and rested leaning forward. Sighing at the softness of the fur and taking the pressure off his bruised butt Inuyasha whispered in his mate's ear that his was ready. A quick leap into the air and the demon dog flew toward home. The cold morning air blew through Inuyasha's face like a splash of cold water. Inuyasha stretched his neck and looked up into the surrounding clouds breathing in the cold air. He enjoyed that for a while but then started shivering and lowered himself into the deep fur at the base of Sesshomaru's neck and shoulders. Surrounded by smell, touch, and the security of his big brother, Inuyasha returned to sleep.

During the flight home Sesshomaru pondered Inuyasha's obstinate attitude about the healer and his defensiveness about being examined. He looked normal to Sesshomaru, 100% male. Had someone hurt his mate? He knew that Inuyasha had married the human Kagome and to his knowledge she was his only sexual partner. Had there been another?

He also pondered his mate's continued pain-in-the-ass and briefly chuckled to himself before resuming his musings. He had removed the entire barb. He had examined it. He was sure he had healed his mate. He wondered how much damage the barb had caused. He wondered if it had poison on it after all. It appeared he had some research to do when he got home.

His musings temporarily complete he observed their kingdom and noted movement toward the Western Palace. Groups of demons and their trappings appeared to be slowly trekking their way to his home. Seeing nothing chasing them he filed that information away to be reviewed later.

As he closed into the castle of the West, Sesshomaru flashed back to a conversation he had had with Inuyasha many years previous. At that time Inuyasha had fallen asleep on his back and rather than wake him he had landed in the front of the castle converted back to his human form and carried his mate into the castle. The action although endearing to the female castle employees had only made Inuyasha look "weak" to the male guards and Inuyasha had made NO effort to buffer his anger regarding that incident. After suffering his mate's anger and more importantly lack of sex for one week, Sesshomaru offered an apology and a suggestion for the next time. 'Time to implement the "wake the inuhanyou" maneuver', he reflected. The huge demon dog shuddered.

To the castle residents all they saw was the head of the younger lord nodded up and down from in-between their ruler's shoulder blades. To Sesshomaru he heard a whispered, "Thank you," followed swiftly by a kiss on his neck. The big dog landed with a smile on his face that disappeared before he took on his human form. Rapidly stepping forward with Inuyasha at his side he addressed his captain of the guard.

"We will meet in the main dining hall in one hour to eat and discuss your findings, Captain Kenichi. My mate and I are in desperate need for a bath and clean attire. Additionally I observed many demons moving this direction. Send a guard and messenger to determine their intent."

"Understood, My Lords," jumped the soldiers and advisors. Captain Kenichi dispatched his swiftest bird warriors to gather information on the trekkers and then turned to the other guards barking out orders to secure the castle and strengthen the borders. Ladies-in-waiting rushed to tell the kitchen help to prepare the meal and others ran to the lords' quarters to set out clothing and prepare the baths and still others went to the main dining hall to set the table. Master Jaken could be seen in the midst, his beak moving nonstop as he repeated Lord Sesshomaru's orders to all. The palace was a buzz with activity.

Inuyasha lead the way to the castle hot springs. "This is going to feel good. I can tell already." Although putting on a false front, Sesshomaru could tell by the minuscule limp in his brother's gait that Inuyasha was still in pain. He had enjoyed watching that strut for many years and had memorized every curve and contour. His eyes perused his mate from head to toe, lingering a little longer on the rustling of the fire rat material over Inuyasha's derriere. Smelling his mate's arousal Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and smirked.

Clean and pain free after the soak in the hot springs, the inu nobles sat to eat and discuss the battle with their chief advisors and the captain of the guard, Kenichi.

The banquet table was laden with fowl and fish because they cooked quickly. Regardless of the short notice the kitchen staff and waiting staff had thrown together a feast they knew would please their inuhanyou. Forget all the others. They all had come to adore the puppy-eared royal. Inuyasha's eating antics had proven over and over again that they were appreciated. On his first day in the castle Inuyasha had made a point to introduce himself to the kitchen staff. "After all," he claimed, "Food is fundamental, but good food is godly and this food is the best of all!" Needless to say he won their affection and loyalty in one-puppy-sweep of the kitchen. He further ensured it by dropping in and assisting with washing dishes and freeing the staff to eat while he puttered around, washing the dirtiest of pans and conveying stories of food from the campfires of the Inu gang. They hid their giggles when he threatened a particularly greasy pan with a wind scar from his Tessaiga, but quickly came to his rescue taking him under their wings and pampering him as much as possible.

The meal was delicious and several jokes bantered through the advisors and lords. Inuyasha's presence had changed how Sesshomaru had viewed dining. Until that point he had no need to sit alone in the huge dining hall but rather took his meal in his study, usually eating and drinking alone. Now, however, thanks to his little brother he enjoyed listening as members around the table told stories and the social news of the day. He had one rule about the conversation. Business was to be discussed after eating.

During a lull in the conversation, an advisor asked Captain Kenichi how he had come to be in the service of the Inu royals. He looked to Inuyasha as if to ask permission. Inuyasha returned the look. "Keh. I don't mind you tellin' the tale this time. Might be interestin' to hear it from your point of view."

The room got silent.

Captain Kenichi began his tale.

"Once upon a time, I worked exclusively for a master who preferred I stayed in my inu form. He called me, Shippeitaro."

Upon hearing the name many of the advisors gasped. There was a loud sucking sound.

Smiling Inuyasha motioned him to continue his story.

"A red clad warrior showed up at my master's home and asked to borrow me for the night. When asked for what purpose, the warrior said he needed my hunting expertise. So, my master allowed him to take me away. We walked together for a distance making sure we were clear of my master's home when the warrior turned to me and asked why I didn't resume my humanoid form. Surprised that he realized I was more than what I appeared I transformed to the form you see now. But I hadn't spoken in many years and my voice was out of practice. The warrior didn't mind. He could speak inu."

"I beg to differ," murmured Sesshomaru.

"Hey! Be nice," growled Inuyasha.

The advisors were puzzled and looked back and forth between their lords and the laughing captain of the guard.

After getting his mirth under control Kenichi continued. "Inuyasha told me of a human village that was forced to offer sacrifices to a god in a nearby temple. He had hidden and stayed overnight in that temple and believed that it was infested in demons not gods. He asked my help to rid the temple and help the human village. I saw no reason not to help so I continued my journey with him."

"As we closed in on the human village he asked me to resume my inu form. We had worked out a plan and it was contingent on no one knowing my true form. The villagers put me in the cage that the sacrifice was to go in with one of the young woman's dresses to scent the cage. Then they covered it and left the cage at the temple. Inuyasha hid and waited."

"Late that evening we smelled them. The false gods had taken the bait. They opened the cage and I charged taking out the first three cats with a sweep of my claws. Inuyasha rushed out from hiding and the two of us took out the cat trash. Fur flew! It was so much fun!" Kenichi raised an arm into the air in jubilation at the memory.

"Oh yeah! Good times!" Inuyasha whooped back.

"Many years later my master died and I searched out the red clad warrior. I dropped the "Shippeitaro" name and resumed the name my sire had given me. "Shippeitaro" has become legend."

"Kami, I never knew," proclaimed an advisor.

"I've told that story to my children," contemplated another.

"Let's keep it a legend," Sesshomaru hummed.

"Oh course, my Lord," chorused the advisors.

The conversation paused while the table was cleared.

"Let's get down to business, Gentlemen," Sesshomaru stated. "What information did you find at the battle site?"

Captain Kenichi began.

"There were very little clues, Lord Sesshomaru. The team scoured the basin and found one insect that was barely alive. It muttered _she lied?_ with its dying breath. What I found incredible were the multiple types of insects on the battlefield. Some of those insects don't really like each other but it seemed they were working together. A couple of the warriors told me that the insects didn't seem interested in fighting them. They seemed focused on you two."

"By the way, are you okay, Lord Inuyasha? I heard you scream-"

"Nah. M'fine. Damn bug just caught me by surprise. Sesshomaru fixed it."

At that moment two demon osprey flew in the dining room and stood at attention. They had just returned from their scouting. "My Lords," they bowed as Captain Kenichi jumped up sword in hand to discipline them. "Forgive us but we thought you needed to hear this news immediately." Sesshomaru waved a hand to have Captain Kenichi stand down. "The demons on the road are refugees from the insect attacks. Their lands have been cleared out and they have no other possessions than the items they are carrying. They say there are many others headed this way. Our nest mate is making a larger sweep to attempt to get a count of the displaced demons but it appears there are hundreds."

Sesshomaru nodded. He turned to Jaken. "The castle town must be made aware. Jaken, see to the housing and feeding of all the visitors."

"Where will we put them all?" Jaken squawked. "I must meet with the castle town's people immediately." He rose from the table. Waddling off he was heard speaking to himself, "Some can be employed here. We do have openings. I will need to find out if they have talents of benefit. We do need more farmers. I wonder what housing we can arrange…."

"How is that rabbit teen anyway," Sesshomaru asked as the meeting closed.

Inuyasha turned to look at his mate inquisitively and then turned his attention to Captain Kenichi.

Kenichi replied, "He recovered from his faint fairly quickly, milord."

"But?" Sesshomaru prompted their captain to continue.

Kenichi pursed his lips and paused before responding. "Milord, he appears to be physically well, but his mind appears elsewhere. It is though his spirit died. He answers when called upon but will just sit in the corner staring at the wall. Many of my men have tried to engage him in conversation or activity, yet he remains apathetic. All the energy and excitement he showed upon his arrival to the castle has shriveled away. He resembles a turtle demon now, barely able to crawl from one bench to another. None have been able to get him to eat either. I fear that he will soon depart from this world." Kenichi shook his head sadly and looked to his hands which were folded and resting in his lap.

The warbling old crackled voice advisor spoke up, "As I said before my Lords, I believe a castle healer would be a good thing." But before he could go on, Inuyasha rose and excused himself from the table and the meeting.

"I believe this meeting is adjourned, gentlemen," Sesshomaru announced as he watched his mate walk away.

"I will be in my study should anyone need me." Sesshomaru left to research bugs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

That evening the inu lords ate in their private quarters. Well, that's what the servants told the advisors, anyway.

Inuyasha had passed on to one of the servants that he was feeling poorly. The servant immediately sought out Lord Sesshomaru and he dropped the scrolls he was reading to rush to their room. When he arrived in the room he saw a clothing divider hiding his mate from sight except for his feet which were bedazzled with some sort of coloring that sparkled. Sesshomaru carefully shut the door and walked quietly toward the bed. As he neared the divider and could see past it his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Lying on the bed wearing incredibly skimpy, see through underwear was his mate, the supposedly "poor feeling" inuhanyou. Sesshomaru drooled as he took in the atmosphere his mate had created in their chambers. Candles and flower petals surrounded the minx in dog ears.

"I decided to go through a storage container today. I found some fun things in a box. I wanted to surprise you. Are you surprised, Big Brother?!" A devilish smile danced playfully on the beautiful visage.

Sesshomaru claimed his mate with an enthusiastic kiss and then he held Inuyasha tight.

"Stop worrying me, Half-breed," the royal whispered seductively in the puppy ear nearest his lips and then he smothered it in kissing and play bites. "I have been accustomed to your presence in my bed and would hate to break in another."

Breaking apart quickly and playfully slapping his brother for the comment, Inuyasha laughed. He quipped back, "You'd be lucky to find another sap willing to stick himself to Your Royal Highness, My Lord. Plus I was made to take a licking and keep on ticking, so there!" The brash young hanyou stuck out his tongue at his lover.

"If you insist on sticking out that tongue I have a few places in mind for you to stick it."

Incredibly turned on by that comment Inuyasha straddled Sesshomaru and started rubbing their penises together. Moaning and groaning accompanied the movement and soon Inuyasha leaned forward to lick his mate.

Silk robes were pealed from the dog demon lord and thrown to the floor. Sesshomaru caressed Inuyasha's skin, suckling fingers, shoulders, and neck. Manhandling his mate he flipped them over so Inuyasha was on the bottom and he stood to remove his own hakamas and fundoshi. Seeing Inuyasha's hard phallus through the mess fabric, Sesshomaru bent down to suckle it. Shortly however he desired skin to skin contact and raised a nail to cut through the mess.

"Don't ruin it. It hasn't been made yet and I can't replace it."

Sesshomaru sat back and stared as his mate. "What is it with you and clothes? Are you sentimentally attached to everything? Yesterday you didn't want me to hurt the fire rat. Today you're worried about this unique loin cloth.

Sitting up and pulling out of Sesshomaru's reach, Inuyasha snarled. "Because they are mine! Probably the only bloody thing here that belongs to me! Everything else is yours or ours but these, these are mine! And up until this second I wanted to share them with you. But now I'm having second thoughts. Inuyasha pulled his legs together and wrapped his arms around them effectively shutting off his body from Sesshomaru.

The dog brothers sat quietly casting furtive glances at each other. Each left along in their thoughts, trying to figure a way out of the argument they had gotten into. Inuyasha was first to move. He stood on the opposite side of the bed and quickly removed the underwear. The hard-on he originally sported was all shrunk up and he considered just getting under the covers and turning his back on his brother. Sesshomaru saw this and intercepted his mate with a warm palm over his heart.

"I guess we still have things to learn about each other. Do you value any clothing I have given you, Mate? You treasure the fire rat from Father and that loin cloth from Kagome, but do you value anything from this Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha realized at that moment that his altogether big brother might actually need a little reassurance. Smiling warmly he reached his palm out and placed it over his brother's heart and felt the rapid rate of that organ.

"Everything I have from you I treasure. But mostly I treasure you!" Sesshomaru—Mate-Lover. Come here." He pulled Sesshomaru's head to his chest. "Do you hear that? It's my heart and it beats for you and you only. Father's fire rate and the see through undies are not as important as you. You know I have forgiven you for my childhood but there are still some things I hang on to."

"Like those clothes?"

"Like those clothes."

The two snuggled a few more minutes and then Inuyasha spoke.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you about yesterday?"

"I thought it was well covered at the meal," Sesshomaru said as he looked up into Inuyasha's round amber eyes.

"No I mean - what's with the knot, anyway? KNot that I mind," the inuhanyou giggled, "once I was used to it but talk about intense..."

"I don't know. It's not happened before. I will have to look it up in Father's library tomorrow. Did you want to experiment and see if it'll happen again?" Sesshomaru looked hopeful.

Inuyasha's heart filled with love as he looked at his mate. Cheekily he replied, "Why knot! I have been accustomed to your presence in my bed and would hate to break in another."


	4. Chapter 4

AN—1615-1868 was the Edo period, the time of the Samurai.

Chap 4

Early the following morning Jaken found himself at the castle gate yelling out orders to the guards in reference to all the refugees flooding in the castle town. The guards were slow to respond to Jaken's demands, not out of spite but because they couldn't understand him. Jaken didn't take to being ignored and just started talking louder and louder to the point he was screaming in his shrill squeaky voice. The entire castle was awakened by this "alarm clock" and window shutters across the fortress opened to see what was transpiring. Two rocks thrown from the highest window left Jaken lying supine unconscious and effectively stopped the noise. The guards recognized that was the lords' suite and sharply saluted the window and returned to their duty.

"You know we should probably get up and figure out what the old imp needs, right?" Muttered Inuyasha as he crawled back into bed and snuggled back into his pillow.

"That's my pillow, mate."

"I thought it was mine. Smells like mine," Inuyasha muttered, closing his eyes and curling into a fetal position cuddled under covers.

"That's because it's MY pillow, Inuyasha."

"But it smells so good," the inuhanyou inhaled deeply as he hugged it closer and buried his nose into the object in question.

Sesshomaru smiled. They were the same pillows. They were constantly exchanged back and forth. He liked to tease his little brother about them. It was fun watching the Inuhanyou in these docile moments. These moments were brief but precious.

Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the bed debating whether he was ready to rise as well. A clawed hand sneaked out of the blanket and attempted to pull him back further on to the bed. Another smile passed his lips. Whoever would have imagined the ice prince be so easily handled in bed. But who was he kidding. He loved these private times with his mate. He loved their fuss over the pillows. He loved having sex. Inuyasha was so passionate, so flexible, and so eager. Sesshomaru loved his mate.

So those thoughts on his mind Sesshomaru slipped back into the bed and curled into his mate and started kissing every inch of skin in his sight.

One round eye opened. It observed the dog demon kissing him. He began waking more willingly, first by returning the kisses, nips and love bites, and then by humping the thigh of his bed mate.

"So eager, Lover," cooed the demon.

"Uh huh," moaned the hanyou.

Grabbing for some oil that was on the floor near the bed, Sesshomaru coated his fingers. Circling Inuyasha's balls and slipping his hand behind them he allowed his fingertips to touch Inuyasha's rim. Holding his fingers there he gently pushed. Inuyasha moaned and pushed himself into the fingers. The fingers felt around the opening they had explored countless times before.

"I will never get tired of touching you," Sesshomaru looked into Inuyasha's now fully open eyes.

"And I won't get tired of you touching me either. So get with it before we grow too old to hump," Inuyasha teased.

"Your wish is my command," the demon lord responded. Three fingers stretched the opening gently, and lovingly, as Sesshomaru rose to his knees. Withdrawing them he wiped the excess oil on his penis and lifted one of Inuyasha's knees with one hand while guiding his phallus into the warmth of his mate. Inuyasha arched his back.

"You are so hot, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru moaned. "I may not last long after so many rounds last night."

"No sweat. I won't last long either. My ass still hurts."

Sesshomaru stopped cold.

"Why didn't you say something earlier? I'll stop now. I don't want to hurt you."

Laughing the inuhanyou replied, "That is one sentence I always hoped you'd say 300 years ago. Karma! Takes gettin' bit in the ass to get you to say that. Ha, ha, ha!" but Inuyasha wrapped his legs around Sesshomaru and refused to let him pull out.

Now stone-faced Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha upward so they could look eye-to-eye. "Inuyasha. I mean it. I don't want to hurt you."

"Keh. I get it. Thanks. My butt has ached since the battle. It'll improve. Just give it time. Inuyasha attempted to move his hips.

"But I pulled out the pincher and barb," Sesshomaru remained still and blocked his mate's motion.

"Okay. Let's review together the events leading up to this current pain-in-my-ass, shall we?" Smirking the younger still tried to get his brother to move.

"I fought the bugs and one bit me in the butt. You cut the head off but left the pincher with the barbed tips 'til we cleared the field. Once we were out of the battle zone you carefully undressed me and got the top pincher and barb tip without any trouble, right?

"Right," Sesshomaru remained as a statue.

"The bottom jaw of that damn bug was in my ass and you had to poke around to get that out," The inuhanyou struggled to get some movement but remained blocked.

Clearly distracted by the conversation topic and now deflating, Sesshomaru dropped his brother's legs and put a hand to his chin. "Do you suppose you could be bruised from that?"

Now sexually frustrated, Inuyasha snarled as he pulled away from his mate, "Either that or that KNOT of yours!"

"I thought you got the point you enjoyed it," Sesshomaru appeared startled by the anger of his mate. "If we had a healer we could ask them about all of this!"

Unable to speak due to his anger Inuyasha dashed out of bed, stomped around the room, got dressed, and slammed the door on his way out. The door shattered into pieces.

Confused at the rapid change of mood, Sesshomaru took in his position, alone on the bed on his knees. Irritated, but mostly confused, Sesshomaru shook his head as if to clear it.

"I need to go to the library. Hopefully Father collected some information."

Inuyasha left the castle without breakfast and climbed a tree in the garden to pout.

It didn't take much time for the castle occupants to realize that their lords were having a lovers spat. The chef baked some biscuits that ordinarily have Inuyasha in the kitchen drooling. However, it only collected a familiar fox.

"Don't worry. I'll fix it," Shippo said as he popped one of the tasty morsels in his mouth. "These really are the best! What do you call them?"

"Cheesy Bites"

The fox put several in a kitchen cloth and strolled out to the pouting tree.

"Inuyasha, why are you in the tree again?"

"Sesshomaru, he—he—he makes me crazy!"

"So what's new," Shippo said as he opened the kitchen cloth and allowed the scents of the freshly baked treats to waft up to the dog on the branch.

"We had a fight."

"And?"

"And he — he's unreasonable. He gets set on something and just won't let go of it."

"So?"

"Well, I'm mad!"

Then twitching his nose he looked around to see Shippo pick up a biscuit and pop it in his mouth.

"Stop eating my treats, Brat!"

"Come down and make me," Shippo taunted.

"You Brat!" Inuyasha jumped down and grabbed a biscuit. However, he didn't notice that the biscuit he grabbed was actually a fox trick. Immediately he was sealed to the ground.

Shippo quickly stepped just out of reach but left one biscuit for Inuyasha to eat.

"Now, you are going to listen to me. I came by to show you my third tail and you didn't even comment on it. I'm so broken hearted." Shippo fakes a sniffle and wiped a non-existent tear from his eye.

"Oi. Brat, I'm sorry," pausing to look embarrassed. A few seconds passed as he looked over his son, then beaming he continued, "I'm terrible proud of you, ya know".

"Yeah. I know," Shippo stood up straight smiling, fanning the three tails like a peacock.

The two held each other's eyes for a few more seconds, then Inuyasha startled says, "Hey! You weren't really crying."

"Yeah, I know that too. But now that I have your attention I need you to listen to me."

"Keh. Guess I'm a "captive audience". You aren't going to free me 'til you finish jabbering at me so toss me another biscuit and get on with it." Inuyasha settle comfortably next to his seal.

"Dad, You and Father have been lovers and best friends forever it seems now, at least 200 years anyway. Some times when you guys are under stress, both of you can say and do things you wouldn't ordinarily do —sometimes even things you regret. I watched you and Kagome enough to see that. The issue is not that you aren't loved, but more like you've reached your limit. Yes, Father's is lower than yours."

"You need to take a minute to renew your positive energy. You need it to "tame" your emotions, and not react to things that may frustrate or upset you, ok? Are you listening to me?"

"I hear ya."

"Nobody likes to "blow up" or "flip out" on the people they love—it's embarrassing and hurts. Take a minute and just breathe and then tell yourself three things you are grateful for about Father. You could try sweetness instead of being short tempered."

"I am kinda embarrassed about slamming the door on him," Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, you did kinda break the door again."

"Urgh."

"Might help if you guys would sleep every so often too. The noise keeps up the entire castle," Shippo laughed out loud at his observation.

Inuyasha blushed bright red and kept quiet.

"Next time I should lead with that so I keep my tricks for more mischievous moments. Humm." Shippo scratched his head.

The two sat there for several minutes longer before Inuyasha shook his mane of hair.

"Wait a minute. When did you get here?"

"Last night when the servants told us you were "feeling poorly". Ha ha. Not by the sounds coming from your chambers," tinkling laughter arose again from the fox demon.

Sighing and deflating some more Inuyasha paused until he had Shippo's attention. "What brought you home? Did you bring your mate or kits?"

"Kami! I nearly forgot! Dad, I rushed over to tell you about the bugs! The bugs have destroyed all the territory from your castle to our forest. Most of the refugees near us are being careful for by my family. You should see my girls serving soup. Makes this Papa so proud!"

Inuyasha smiled at the image of his grand kits. They were grown vixens by now but he still saw them in his mind's eye as little fluff balls running around at his feet. 'Foxes grow up so much faster than dogs', he thought. 'I wish I could have enjoyed them a bit longer when they were little.'

"Dad, the refugees are headed this way and there are hundreds of them! The bugs ate all the crops and wood. The land is devastated. I couldn't find a clue of what was behind it. The insects are gone now though."

"Yeah. Your father and I exterminated them." Proud of their combined battle prowess, Inuyasha unconsciously rubbed his mating mark sending a message of pride to his mate.

In the library, Sesshomaru looked up from a scroll and sighed a breath of relief. "At least he feels better now." Sesshomaru rubbed his mark and sent a loving thought. The link severed immediately. "Well, almost better," he sighed again.

"Dad, they will need medical care."

"Damn it! Not you too. Everybody is pushing me to get a healer."

"The healer is not for you, Dad. Believe it or not, it's NOT all about YOU."

Surprised at his adopted son's comment, Inuyasha began to realize it was true. The rabbit demon in the guard house, the refugees, they could profit from a healer. The inuhanyou sat still contemplating. Shippo walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder. Then he released the seal on the fake biscuit.

"You're right, Brat. When did you get so smart?"

"When Kagome taught me to read, duh!"

And with that sassy comment a certain half dog chased a fox all over the garden and forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Capt 5

After dinner that night Jaken and the advisors were discussing the logistics of housing and caring for all the new demons that were moving to the castle town and surrounding areas due to bugs. Inuyasha listened but avoided eye contact with Sesshomaru. The advisors and Jaken had many different ideas of how to care for the masses but at some point in the circular arguments Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Advisors, Master Jaken,"

The advisors stopped and turned their full attention to the younger of the two lords.

"As Jaken remembers I was once married to a human priestess. You may remember the tales of our battles against Naraku. She was from the future."

"The Future!" cries of shock resonated from the old demons.

Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Jaken looked unfazed.

"She asked me not share too many things about the future with you, but I believe at this time it is appropriate. With your permission, My Lord?" Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru.

A graceful wave of the hand and nod were all the response he gave.

"The age of the Samurai will be over soon. When it passes so will the caste system."

Squawks of dissention erupted from the table. Inuyasha remained quiet for several minutes awaiting a break in the noise but none came. Comments like "that's not possible" and "I don't believe this" as well as "utter nonsense" "The boy must have hit his head" or "that fox is responsible for our lord's temporary insanity" filled the air.

"Power will shift," Sesshomaru spoke sharply. It silenced the old men. "My brother has chosen to share this information with you. It would behoove you to listen."

Stunned by this support Inuyasha bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Currently the social order from top to bottom is the Shogun, then the local daimyos, next samurai, then peasants, artisans and merchants. Castle towns have been constructed with this in mind. The samurai were always closest to the castle proper. The towns were formed with social class, military function, and aesthetics in mind. Temples have been left outside the castle town effectively making them unprotected. People gather at the temples for education, social events like services, funerals, weddings, and the children's playground. Typically the builders and planners use existing landscape and topography to guide the building of the castle town."

The advisors nodded, agreeing with the information.

"Advisors, we have a unique opportunity to shape our castle town to serve our new population." Turning to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha spoke confidently and clearly. "Brother, I propose we move the temple in near the castle leaving the wooded area for everyone to enjoy. The samurai are strong and should be moved to the outer edges of the city. They can protect the city. This city will need to have an administration to deal with daily problems, fights, and thefts for example. They can adjudicate the simpler issues that have become back logged on your desk. The streets of the city can be in a wheel and spoke pattern with no direct route to the center of the town making it difficult for enemies who have breached the walls to get to the temple and castle. Additionally there needs to be one other building-a place for the healer to live and work."

The atmosphere at the table was intense. Silence reigned. Inuyasha's confidence began to quiver but just then a slow hand clap began from the oldest advisor and gradually spread through the table. Shippo jumped up and hugged his dad.

"Brilliant, Dad. Just brilliant!"

But Inuyasha didn't hear a word because he was focused on the message he was receiving from his mate via the mark-A message of pride, love, and gratitude.

After several rounds of hand claps and back slaps, and a toast with the castle sake, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru slipped away.

-FF version

As the duo approached the door to their room Inuyasha reached out and gently ran his fingertips along the wood. Stopping he stared at the door a bit longer. It was a new shoji door. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm."

"Did you know the word "shoji" means proper peace?

"Hmm."

"I would like to apologize to you before we go through the doorway. I'd like to ensure proper peace exists between us."

"Silly Hanyou. You were forgiven this morning when you radiated your pride of us through your mark. I did send back my love before you cut the link."

"I got the message, Sesshomaru. I was just so embarrassed at my response to the healer thing. I just want to look at you right here and say to you - I am sorry."

"In that case, I forgive you. I also have something to say. But I'd rather be in the room to speak to you through my actions." And with that Sesshomaru put a hand to Inuyasha's lower back and pushed him through the door way and into their master suite.

"Inuyasha, I am sad you were hurt by my persistent demand for a castle healer. I hope that you will sometime share with me why you feel so adamant about it but I will not force you to do it now. Right now I would like to worship my mate's body."

Sesshomaru shed his kimono and untied his hakama. Walking forward out of his clothes he stood before his mate in his fundoshi only. On the front panel of the etchu fundoshi there were embroidered an arrangement of sunflowers, carnations, and forget-me-nots. In the Japanese language of flowers Hanakatoba, they conveyed love in three different ways. No more words were needed. Inuyasha threw himself in his brother's arms. Lips connected and opened for tongues to caress each other.

Casting off his clothing as he was being walked backward to their bed Inuyasha was soon naked. Hands roamed all over his flesh and his roamed over Sesshomaru's body until his fingertips lingered on the strings to the fundoshi. Dropping to his knees in front of his brother, he began kissing the flowers on the front, mouthing over the erection it covered. Sesshomaru stood proudly and sank his hands in the mop of white hair in front of him.

"I had something made and I wanted to share them with you." A hand descended to pull up his mate from the floor.

Enormous amber eyes looked up from his position at Sesshomaru's groin. A gentle kiss was placed on the flower arrangement and the ties were undone before accepting the hand and rising to melt into his lover. Lips connected again and arms embraced as the fundoshi fell away. Sesshomaru backed his brother on to the bed so that he lay in the middle of the top 1/3 of the bed.

-Kiss and Makeup on AFF-

Basking in the afterglow, Inuyasha commented, "I thought you might finish on my foot. It's still dripping. See?" He held up his foot for examination.

Rolling to see, Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's foot and started licking it. The inuhanyou started giggling due to his ticklish nature and a mock tickle fight was quickly underway. The castle inhabitants rejoice in the lightheartedness of the atmosphere.

The castle was enveloped in an atmosphere of gaiety and joy.

The following morning an official invitation was drafted for a healer and Shippo volunteered to deliver it to Jinenji.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6 The Library

Shippo didn't leave immediately for Jinenji's. He spent a few days talking with Inuyasha, several days questioning the advisors and most of the time annoying Sesshomaru. One week after the invitation was drafted and still remained in the castle, Sesshomaru confronted Shippo.

"The invitation to Jinenji could have been delivered by now. Perhaps I should send it by another messenger, one that is more reliable? One that is not a moocher?" Sesshomaru stared at the fox pointedly.

Shippo appeared unbothered. "You're the king. Do as you wish."

Sesshomaru angered. His eyes reddened. Steam came from his aristocratic nose. Staring at the fox, he thought, 'I despise foxes. They're nippy and noisy and wild. They also have a nasty scent, which is not appealing at all. If he weren't Inuyasha's adopted brat, I'd…"

Shippo spoke up. "I just happen to know Jinenji isn't at home right now. He's made a pilgrimage to his father's grave. If I leave tomorrow he might be home."

Turning swiftly, complete with hair flying off monokomo, the ice prince disappeared back to the library

A moment passed. Inuyasha turned to Shippo. "Why do you antagonize him so?"

Shippo smirked. "I'm a fox. It's in my nature to rile dogs." Shippo turned to look at his nails and preen his tails.

Inuyasha gaped. "You could have told him that a week ago, you know."

"Keh. Slipped my mind."

At the Library

Sesshomaru had spent many of his free hours in the castle's substantial library. His grandfather had loved books and searched the entire world for interesting tomes to add to his library. The library actually took up an entire wing of the castle. Complete with reading nooks and comfortable furniture, pillows, or futons, the library was a haven for a bibliophile. A library that large needed staff. The book worm demons who worked during the day were slow researchers but very methodical and could be counted on to find all sorts of hidden treasures. But lately they hid at night when the owl demons started shift. Sesshomaru had commanded the owls to leave the worms alone but after several worms went missing the worm demons had gone on strike and refused to enter the library until the conditions were safe. Sesshomaru realized after several days of impeded research, a full library table, multiple stacks of books that needed re-shelved and increasing frustration with the situation that he couldn't just kill them all, he had to do something about the protest and he called Inuyasha to help mediate.

"Not that I mind, but why me?" The Inuhanyou's eyes were wide open and roved the entire library.

"Little brother, I suspect you can come up with an alternative for the library like you did for the town," Sesshomaru suggested.

Pleased by the praise from his mate, Inuyasha touched the nearby scrolls gently. Walking across the wide library he nodded his understanding but did not voice a reply. A little while later a faint, "Allow me some time to think about it," was heard.

"Of course." Sesshomaru returned to a stack of books, papers, and scrolls he was pouring through.

Inuyasha continued his saunter through the collections. Reaching for a pile he found a story about a festival. Taking the scroll he sat in the sunny spot near the window and began reading. Before very long he was immersed in the story, laughing out loud and talking back to the characters in the story. All the while the sun warmed his back and as the time went on he became sleepy. Drifting off to sleep he dreamed of the characters at the festival and the fun events he read.

Two hours later moved by a need to get a drink of water, Sesshomaru uncurled from his studying position. An elegant stretch followed. He gradually moved from his mound of study materials. As he looked around his area he noted it resembled a nest of books, scrolls and papers more so than a dignified lord's study area. Irritated he growled. The more he thought about the situation with the owls and worms the angrier he got and the louder the growl became.

It was the growl that entered Inuyasha's dream. The joyful nature of the festival faded. Inuyasha heart rate accelerated and he awoke with a start. Searching the area around for the source of the rumbling he noticed his mate was beginning to change into his demon form. Papers were flying, caught up in his demonic aura. Pages of books started flipping. The air pressure had increased and even moving required extra strength.

'I must get to my mate. I must calm him before we have to repair the castle again.' Inuyasha crawled across the library floor. Flying books hit him. Papers blew around him, blocking his vision, but before long he reached his brother's boots. Holding on for dear life, he attempted to get his brother's attention. He yelled. He hit Sesshomaru's leg. He squeezed his leg tightly. He even considered biting Sesshomaru's leg, but thought better of it. He remembered Shippo suggested using sweetness. 'Couldn't hurt,' he shrugged his shoulders. He turned to the boot and started kissing it. Holding on and working his way up his mate's body Inuyasha kissed and licked and blew warm air on every piece of flesh he could touch. All the while he whispered sweet nothings.

The actions caught the attention of the demon lord. Little by little Sesshomaru calmed. As he calmed the air pressure returned to normal and Inuyasha scurried up to his mate's neck and quickly licked it. Books dropped. Papers floated back to the ground. Sesshomaru's demon markings and the extended jaw returned to normal and Inuyasha moved his kisses and love bites from neck to jaw and then to cheek and finally to Sesshomaru's lips. Soft lips met and tender caresses were exchanged. Hands moved up the sides of the demon lord and two bodies moved even closer together. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his mate and breaking the lip-lock sighed heavily.

"What on earth just happened?!"

"This Sesshomaru hates mess!"

The inuhanyou surveyed the room and then looked incredulously at his mate. Then bending over he started laughing.

The sweet sound of his mate's laughter filled the air.

Sesshomaru attempted to break away and turn his back on his mate, but Inuyasha grabbed for him. "It's ok, my love. It's ok."

Sesshomaru was embarrassed. He was having trouble dealing with his emotions. In years gone by he would have just killed the librarians and hired new ones. All subjects were to cater to him. This bit about managing employees was not his thing. It required compassion and patience. He found those emotions annoying if not useless. The introduction of a mate, specifically the one giggling at his side, had changed many things in the castle. Those kitchen helpers cooed and catered to Inuyasha, coming to his side even before he called them. Was it so much to have the library servants cater to him! How hard was it to bring someone a book and put the others back up?!

Noticing Sesshomaru was quiet, Inuyasha continued, "Anyway Big Brother, I have an idea. I think it'll work."

Shifting back to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru made eye contact. "You have my attention."

"I have to go visit the tailor first. Tell the library staff we will be mediating this strike today. They will be reconciled or fired. I'll be back in one hour." And with that Inuyasha raced out of the library.

Looking about him Sesshomaru took in the mess he had created. 'I cannot allow the employees to see this. As much as I hate doing servant duties, I refuse to allow them to see the consequences of my actions.' He gracefully bent over and proceeded to pick up the strewn papers and open books. As he glanced over an open book he noticed a drawing. Picking up the book he studied the drawing. 'I believe I have found something of importance here.' Sesshomaru marked it and set it to the side to read later. Maybe it was ok to tidy up after all. He might find other treasures. He picked up the scattered books and papers, setting several more to the side to peruse later. After cleaning, he contacted Jaken and had Jaken arrange the reconciliation meeting between the owls and the book worm demons. He then returned to his "treasures" and resumed studying at the now clean big library table.

Inuyasha returned shortly before the meeting with a simple plain cinch bag. He sat next to Sesshomaru after looking over the library. He considered asking Sesshomaru who cleaned it but decided he really didn't need to know.

The two had no time to converse before the owls and Jaken carrying a box entered the library. The owls migrated to the right side of the big table and Jaken took the box to the opposite side near Lord Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at the box. "Jaken, where are the worm demons?"

A muffled voice called out. "Safe in the box."

"You dare to think that your Lords will not protect you!" snarling softly Sesshomaru started to stand.

Inuyasha put a hand on his mate's. "I understand you feel concern for your safety. We are here to discuss those issues with plans for reconciliation. But we must be able to talk to you face to face."

"Can you promise the owls won't eat us?"

"My Lords", hooted the matron owl. "We won't eat anyone. We haven't eaten our colleagues. We fear for our lives. Lord Sesshomaru would sure end our lives if we ate the book worm demons."

"Ha!" a sharp sound came from the box. "Then where are the three missing worms?"

The owls ruffled their feathers and hooted their incense. Several pin feathers floated down and landed on the table. One landed on the distinguished nose of Lord Sesshomaru. Silence filled the room. Lord Sesshomaru crossed his eyes to look at the pesky annoyance and then with a soft pfff the feather floated the rest of the way to the floor. He remained silent.

Inuyasha picked up the box and dumped the worm librarians on the table. "Look here. I'll get to the bottom of the missing worms next but for now, I have this proposal." He opened the simple bag and dumped the contents on the table top.

"Owls. You will wear these beak protectors while on duty here."

The owls started to complain.

"Or you are fired."

Silence returned.

A small elf owl demon cautiously raised his wing.

"Yes," Inuyasha motioned to the owl scholar.

"Milord," sheepishly he continued, "I'm Elwood. I want to help you find the three worms. One of them was a friend of mine. His name was Jake"

The oldest librarian sucked in a breath of shock. He clucked, "A friend. How preposterous. Owls aren't friends with book worm demons. They aren't good enough to be scholars. Only owls are proper scholars." The other owls' opened their eyes larger at the admission from the head librarian. "Seriously, it's as preposterous as a half demon being lord of this land."

Sesshomaru's sword sang true dividing the old fool in two. Inside the owl's belly were the three missing worm demons, clearly deceased. The worms gasped in horror. The small owl began to cry.

"Jake! My friend," he wept.

Tessaiga rattled. Sesshomaru pulled the sword from the sheath and examined the situation. The imps of hell had already bound the owl but were looking confused at the worm demons. They looked up to Sesshomaru and raised their hands in surrender. The lord swung the sword of heaven up and down as though he were dissecting the worms from the owl. The worms returned to life. The owl's carcass dissipated into nothingness.

A small voice called out to the small owl. Elwood looked through teary eyes when he heard the sound he thought was forever gone. Inching slowly forward the book worm looked worried. "Why are you crying Elwood? Are you ok?"

Tears of joy poured down Elwood's cheeks. "Just happiness, Jake. Just happiness."

The book worm adjusted his glasses and carefully looked over his friend.

"He is just ecstatic," Sesshomaru interrupted. "I have just appointed him head librarian. Now, enough nonsense. Everyone get back to work."

The owls and book worm demons gathered around the three new resurrected colleagues and began exchanging ideas for better organization of the library.

Inuyasha swept the beak protectors back into the bag and cinched it closed. Bowing to his mate he smiled as he walked away from the table on his way to meet with the advisors. The festival story had given him another idea.

Sesshomaru returned to the treasures and continued to read.

In regards to dog demon knotting:

When dog demons mate three phases occur. In the first phase, the male produces a clear fluid that has very little or no sperm in it. This usually takes place when the male is beginning to mount his mate. It can be used as lubricant to assist in male to male coupling.

Sesshomaru nodded agreement.

In the second phase, when penetration has occurred and the pair are engaged in vigorous thrusting, the male produces sperm filled ejaculate. At the end of this phase, immediately before the final "tie", the most sperm filled ejaculate is produced.

Sesshomaru started feeling aroused.

The final phase is unique to the dog demon mating process. In the third phase, a portion of the male's penis, called the bulbus glandis, enlarges (called a knot), and prostatic fluid with some sperm in it is released. This phase typically lasts about 15 minutes, although it can last anywhere from a few minutes to up to an hour, during which time the male and his mate remain "tied" or "locked". Physically separating them can result in injury to either dog demon genitalia. The demons should rest during this time as moving around will cause pain. Healers should try to discourage dog demons from moving around too much during this phase, so that injury does not occur. If the male dog demon withdraws before the enlargement or knot forms on his penis, the breeding is referred to as a slip mating. This may occur because the mate moved prior to the formation of a knot on the male's penis or subconsciously the partners are not prepared for offspring. When a slip mating occurs, ejaculate that would be released into the mate in the third phase of mating does not occur and some leakage of 2nd phase ejaculate may occur. Pregnancy will not occur in slipped mating but it will occur when the knot is present.

See also article on cloaca.

The arousal was immediately doused. The book dropped from Sesshomaru's hands. Jumping to his feet, he exited the library in haste. 'I must go visit Bokusenō now!'


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

 _One week from the bug battle_

While Sesshomaru was immersed in the books, the owls and book worms conferred. They had much to discuss; reassuring the worm demons that the remaining owls didn't want to get in Lord Sesshomaru's bad graces, current library issues, and research problems and successes. In due time Elwood told Jake and the other two worm demons about being eating by the previous, now dead, head librarian. They were in shock. As far as they remembered they were reviewing articles and researching information for Lord Sesshomaru and then it was dark, damp, and they went to sleep. Or at least that's how they remembered it. Jake tilted his head in concentration, his little glasses moved upward as he scrunched his face focusing on that day. "Oh, yes. I had just found a book too. I had hoped it would be of use to Lord Sesshomaru. Where did I put it? First, though, I must thank our Lord for his mercy."

Jake turned to thank Lord Sesshomaru for his miraculous resurrection but the Lord was gone.

"Well, I'll tell my mother I'm back at least." The little worm demon creeped out of the library to deliver the news. His mother was beside herself with joy and started telling all the neighbors of Lord Sesshomaru's gracious act. Before the day was out the story had been embellished and exaggerated to momentous proportions. The Lord could operate, raise the dead and heal the sick!

In the meantime, Lord Inuyasha had found the advisors. They were meeting with some concerned merchants in the sunny open court area at the entrance of the castle. Castle guards watched over the castle gate and the advisors. Overhearing a few comments as Inuyasha walked up to the group, he decided to listen first to their concerns rather than break up the meeting. The baker was commenting that he didn't have enough flour to make enough bread to feed the new people. The dairy man was lamenting that there was not enough milk to feed the children. The tailor added that he had run out of supplies to make clothes for all the new orders he was receiving. But then conversation stopped as all turned to watch Jaken. The gate guards moved into an alert position because Jaken was shrieking.

All the individuals looked around them. The guards raised their weapons

"Slow down, Lord Inuyasha."

Immediately the gathering relaxed and the guards resumed their positions at the gates.

Jaken had been running his hardest to keep up with Inuyasha. His short legs were a disadvantage when trying to keep up with the young lord as Inuyasha always seemed to run from place to place. Jaken bent over his knees. He panted and wheezed. He looked as though he would die.

Inuyasha squatted down to check on the imp. By this point in their relationship they liked each other. Inuyasha felt a debt of gratitude to Jaken for his part in Inuyasha's mating with Sesshomaru. He was amused that the part got larger every time the story was retold but he really didn't mind. He sensed a kindred spirit in Jaken, a pure spirit that cared for his lord brother with all his heart, and that he sanctioned.

"Hey, Jaken. You ok?" The inuhanyou tapped his shoulder.

Panting heavily Jaken replied, "Yes milord."

Any other response was cut short as all looked up as a bright yellow sphere zipped overhead from the library window toward the forest.

Eyebrows lifted in surprise, Inuyasha turned to Jaken, "Guess he found something of interest in his studies."

All the eyes in the courtyard followed the sphere's flight until it was out of sight.

Turning to the merchants and advisors Lord Inuyasha motioned to the court benches near the fountain. "Come all of you. Let me share some ideas with you."

The advisors walked quickly to the seats and looked up at the younger lord. The three merchants were caught off guard that they were included in the lord's company and stood dumbly looking at each other.

"Get over here," Inuyasha motioned. "I need your input too."

Flattered the men nearly tripped over themselves getting to Inuyasha's circle. Inuyasha took a moment to look at all the faces and then started laying out his ideas for funding the redesign of the castle town.

"I just read an exciting story about a festival. As I was reading it I pictured the festival in my mind's eye right here in Castle town. There were multiple vendors of foods, merchandise, games, and singers and dancers to entertain. People came from far and near to participate. They paid to participate!"

"Advisors, Merchants, Jaken, I'd like to further examine this option as a way to fund the castle town extension, house and feed all the refugees and bring in a new source of revenue. The refugees can work in their fields of expertise. They just need supplies. The participants can pay in cash or supplies. The supplies can go to the refugees and they can support the festival. Go talk to the refugees. Take some castle staff and guards with you for manpower. Figure out what they need. I'll need a list of all the supplies needed from you. Mull over the idea and we can add more activities to the festival. There should be plenty of sake from last year's crops. The entrance fee doesn't have to high especially if we can attract a large number of participants. Invite the humans, demons, and hanyou. Don't exclude anyone. The more the merrier! When Sesshomaru gets back I can confer with him. Maybe we can have the two of us put on a demonstration of warrior skill, or something else of that nature."

The advisors nodded and appeared ready to get to work but Inuyasha wasn't finished.

"Baker." Inuyasha moved to stand directly in front of the baker.

"Yes milord."

"Can you bake something unique and special for the festival?"

Stuttering the demon replied, "I'mm mmm sure I can come up with something. I'll need eggs and more flour though," he added as he scratched his head in thought.

"Put it on the list." Inuyasha moved to stand in front of the next merchant. "Dairy man."

The demon cow lowed, "Milord."

"Surely there is a dairy treat that would attract the masses."

"The Chinese have a sweet treat called _Cream Ice._ I could try and get the recipe and make it, but I would need a sweetener."

"Add it to the list. Could it be honey? Or Fruit?"

The demon cow looked up into the Inuhanyou's face. "I shall try several ideas and bring them to you for your testing."

"Excellent! Bring enough for the kitchen crew, because if I like it they need to be able to make it."

"Of course, milord!" The dairyman mooed delightedly.

"What can I do Milord," the tailor bleated.

"You have so many options," Inuyasha smiled as he gazed at the sheep demon. "And you don't need a lot of fabric for some of the ideas. For example, headbands, obis, wristlets, decorative bracers and greaves for kids made from colorful threads. That will catch the eyes of the children and the parents will buy them. You will have to make banners and small flags with Sesshomaru's image in his dog demon form. I want one already", Inuyasha smiled at the shy tailor. "Allow your creative side to soar free.

Bashfully the sheep baaed, "May I make one with a silhouette of puppy ears?" The last part was said so softly that the puppy ears in question had to swivel ever so carefully to pick up the soft sounds. It was clear they had received the message when they perked up and twitched.

"I did say let your creative side soar." Inuyasha laughed. "Can't imagine they will sell but do whatever you want as long as it's in good taste. All of you remember your actions reflect on our King, my brother and mate. Now, go, create, and make that list. You have a week. Jaken, you are head coordinator. Show Sesshomaru and me the list when you get it."

Having been given Lord Inuyasha's permission to leave, the merchants accompanied the advisors and several guards as they met the refugees and discovering their talents. By the second stop interviewing refugees the tailor had made the acquaintances of several silk worm demons. They got along well. Deciding to work together on the festival projects they all returned to the tailor's shop and started weaving and creating. The dairyman and the baker remained with the advisors and guards.

The refugees were young and old, human, hanyou, and demon. They were spread throughout the town. The luckier ones had family or friends in town and had moved in with them. Some had tent material and had squatted on the field near the river and the town. Others were forced to sleep in the streets or in the alley ways where they had some cover from the wind and rain. The advisors and several guards laboriously searched for all the individuals, logging their names, talents, and needs.

The baker was fascinated by the use of different flours that the refugees used. He stopped one woman and asked what she was going to use the sweet potatoes for. She explained that if she cooked it and dried it, that she could mash it and make potato flour. The baker left the group to further explore the purple sweet potato uses the woman had invented. 'We have many purple sweet potatoes from the fields,' he thought.

"Necessity is the mother of invention," Jaken reminded him. He had spent enough time with Rin to realize that. Lost in a memory, Jaken thought of the many mushrooms Rin had picked and the dishes she had attempted to create.

One dish even left his tongue numb.

Further down the road of refugees the dairy man met a goat demon sitting down to enjoy some cheese. That was the point where he left the group. The cow and goat compared ideas and then returned to the dairyman's dairy.

The guards and advisors would spend the remainder of the week finishing the census. As they concluded they realized they had gained many new talents and creative geniuses that would definitely make the castle town stronger and better.

—-

Sesshomaru has flown at top speed non-stop to Bokuneso's glade. Gathering his wits he re-materialized, straightened out his kimono and Monokomo. In a clear polite voice he introduced his presence. "Bokuneso-sama, it is I, Lord Sesshomaru. I have come requesting your guidance on a matter of the utmost delicate nature."

Sesshomaru stood where he was, barely breathing, anticipating the old tree's response. Outwardly he appeared as stoic as ever. Inwardly his emotions ran the gamut. His visits to Bokusenō had increased after introducing him to his brother Inuyasha. The old tree demon was entranced by the inuhanyou's charms. Usually Inuyasha accompanied him on his visits. Would Inuyasha be upset he missed an opportunity to see the tree? He had begun to see Bokusenō as a grandfatherly figure especially after Inuyasha called him 'Grandpa'. His wisdom was priceless. And personally anyone who realized the value of his inuhanyou was deserving of respect.

Continuing his reflections as he stood still before the tree, he remembered in his younger years that Bokusenō was not as easy to talk to. Pausing he considered 'Perhaps I was not as receptive to the pearls of wisdom then.' Another thought fascinated Sesshomaru. 'It is so easy to talk to Bokusenō. I would never talk to my mother about this.' Just then Bokusenō showed his face.

"Lord Sesshomaru, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Sesshomaru launched straight to the issue.

"Bokusenō, Inuyasha and I have been sexually active since our mating, but recently I knotted in him. What do you know of dog demon knotting?"

The demon tree did not even pause. He was always willing to give information to his ally's son.

"Very little my Lord. Your great lord father confided in me on many subjects but he did not know the significance of a knot either. He was pondering its possible correlation with his offspring because he had knotted only twice in his life both times prior to his sons' birth. I suggested he consult a book by an author I had once heard of. His pages are from one of the non-demon trees from the nearby forest. I think the demon author was Ogai Oni, or something like that. If his suspicions are true then has something occurred that allowed a male partner, specifically Inuyasha, to become pregnant?"

"I am uncertain."

"Are you willing to share the details surrounding the encounter?" The tree's visage softened and eyes much older gazed at the Western Lord. The golden orbs did not hesitate but relayed the bug infestation, bug bite, and subsequent exploratory examination complete with the pop sound that had registered only in his subconscious mind because his mind was on carnal desires.

The tree was silent as he absorbed all the information. At length he spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I know little personally of copulation because my species spreads our seeds in the wind. But I have watched as many mammals have stumbled through my glade to make love in front of me. No other species knots. The only ones to knot are Inu demons and dumb animals. If you do not wish to talk to your mother about this, consider a human dog breeder. There may be similarities."


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

 _same day_

The sun was still high overhead. While Sesshomaru spoke with Bokusenō in the forest glade, Shippo caught up with Inuyasha wandering the castle gardens. Inuyasha told Shippo what had transpired that day including the upcoming weapon demonstration with his mate. "Well, if I'm to show off with Sesshomaru I'd better get in a little practice. Wonder if Kenichi has some time to spar." The two walk off to the guards' quarters.

The Captain of the guard was not there.

As they wandered the castle looking for Kenichi, Inuyasha chatted with Shippo about his ideas for the festival. Suddenly inspired he turned to face his adopted son, who was shoulder height and much thinner now in his grown size.

"Hey, Shippo! You want to do some magic tricks at the festival? It'd be great fun to see you do your magic!"

"You mean you'd actually let me trick people!"

"No! I mean a demonstration of fox magic. You could bring some of your brats too. I'd love to see them again."

"Yea, well, I'll have to talk to their mom about that. She doesn't let them get too far from the nest."

"Bring her too then. It would be nice to see her. Come to think of it. I don't think she's ever come here, has she?"

Shippo interrupted his step and the conversation ceased. Inuyasha took another step forward before he realized Shippo had stopped. Turning he caught the eye of the adult fox. The expression on his brow was one of sadness.

"Inuyasha, you know I love you, right?"

"Keh! Brat, get out with it," Inuyasha cuffed his son gently on the side of the head.

"My wife had some bad experiences with wild dogs. She can't seem to get over the fact that you guys are dogs, I mean dog demons. All dogs are bad to her. We kinda get into big fights when I come see you guys." Shippo sat down and leaned against the wall.

Inuyasha sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him.

"It's ok, kid. Let's face it. Sesshomaru is one big scary DOG when he takes his demon form. I can understand her fear. It took me a while to get over it too. But when I understood he loved me in all his forms I realized that I had been blessed with the BEST guard dog in the world!

"Yea, well, she's scared of you too."

"Me?!" came a shocked sound that turned into laughter. "It's been a long time since anyone said I scared them. Hahahaha!" the laughter turned the heads of a few servants who were in the hallway.

Shippo kept silent.

The laughter faded as Inuyasha realized he was the only one laughing.

"Care to explain how I can be scary to my adopted kid's wife?!" now the inuhanyou was calm and concerned.

"Honestly, I don't understand. I've told her how wonderful you were to me, how you avenged my father, how you included me in your pack, and how much I loved Kagome and you. But she's scared. Every time I come to visit we fight."

Inuyasha scratched his ear with his back leg. "Maybe she's not scared of us, but scared you will stay with us? Is that a possibility? Knowing you the stories about us are pretty amazing, aren't they?! A little larger than life, perhaps? You always had a way with storytelling! Maybe she's just worried she's not as astonishing as we are."

"She's more astonishing that anyone!" the fox said defensively.

"Maybe you need to remind her of that."

The thin adult fox had been leaning forward following the conversation thoughtfully. As he listened his face appeared to brighten as though an internal light was turned on. "I'm going to spend more time adoring my lovely bride when I get home. I should pick up some gifts today. I can make dinner for her. Maybe I'll take her to the spa for some private adult time. Oh, and I can nuzzle her neck and kiss…"

But he was interrupted by Inuyasha at that point.

"Oy, Brat! Enough talking, just don't tell me."

Laughing the two longtime friends got up from their resting places and continued the search for the captain of the castle guard.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Kenichi was asking the staff to make something for the rabbit demon teen, Usagi to eat. Kenichi had taken over caring for Usagi. Somehow in the short week the teen lived in the guard quarters he had touched Kenichi's heart. Perhaps it was their common childhood trauma or perhaps Usagi was the son Kenichi never had the opportunity to have, but Kenichi had bonded.

Kenichi had become attached to the rabbit, but Usagi made no signs of interest in people, environment or food. The small sips of water or broth he ingested were coaxed down him by Kenichi. They had been enough to keep him alive but barely. Kenichi was increasingly concerned that the rabbit teen would starve to death. Today he had taken Usagi with him to the kitchen staff prep area and was begging the kitchen staff to make a little something special to help save the young one.

The castle kitchen had been modified several times over the centuries. Before Inuyasha and Sesshomaru mated the main kitchen stove and prepping areas were outside of the main castle. When the dog mates returned home to the main castle permanently they had the kitchen building connected by a corridor to the castle. As the years advanced the corridor was expanded. Now it had a kitchen staff break area, a well-stocked pantry, and an enormous sake storage room. The talk of the kingdom was the kitchen's running water. It came from bamboo shafts that were connected to the water source. The staff never knew that the ideas were inspired by Inuyasha's visits to the future. They just attributed this engineering miracle to their lords.

In the staff area several kitchen members were talking at the same time about the most recent castle gossip and specifically how Lord Sesshomaru had saved Jake, the book worm demon.

"Did you hear? The Lord can operate, raise the dead and heal the sick!"

"Is it true? Did the old head library eat the worm demons? Was Jake actually dead?"

"He is Lord Sesshomaru. He can do many amazing and wondrous things."

"He does have the sword of heaven Tenseiga. Did you know he could do that, I didn't?"

"Yes, that sword can raise the dead. Lady Rin was saved by that very sword."

"Who's Lady Rin?" said the newest employee. Another older staff member was heard recounting the story of the human girl who first touched their great lord's heart.

Kenichi continued to haggle with a cook within hearing range of the staffs' conversation. Only a small twitch of a rabbit's ear indicated he perceived anything from his environment. Within ten minutes Kenichi had convinced the chef to make a double batch of Inuyasha's favorite treats "Cheesy Bites", one batch would be ready for the lords and one for the rabbit teen. Kenichi and the rabbit made themselves comfortable at the staff table to watch the process.

The process of making the treat took thirty minute preparation and was followed by a chilling period. Because they had no refrigerator the chef set the dough in the cooling bin that sat in the small underground area. During the time the dough chilled the chef prepared the brick oven. Once the oven was at the right temperature, the chef retrieved the dough. After rolling it out into 1/4" thick rectangles, he cut the dough in smaller bit sizes squares. These "Bites" were placed on the hot brick of the oven and a junior chef was assigned to count a specific number before they were considered done. The counting was not truly required but it was considered an honor to assist with the "Cheesy Bites" and Lord Inuyasha always made a fuss about the importance of the junior chef.

An hour passed and a wondrous odor arose from the oven. The aroma swirled around the noses in the staff room and then whirled through the kitchen and dining area. It's eddies continued rolling through the castle until a certain inuhanyou, ears perked, and nose twitching caught it on the wind. Forgetting his search for Kenichi and even the company of his adopted son, Inuyasha changed directions and ran straight for the kitchen.

The distance between the two grew rapidly so Shippo yelled, "Hey Inuyasha! Where you going?"

"Cheesy Bites! I smell Cheesy Bites!" And all that was seen was a flash of red and white.

Shippo caught up with Inuyasha in the staff area of the kitchen. The inuhanyou was in between bites of treats and spreading compliments to all the staff. From the staff table Kenichi stared unabashedly. His mouthed opened and closed without words.

"Told you. You should have listened. No such thing as a "little" something special," the chef stated firmly, hands on hips, satisfied smile on face. "I can count on getting Lord Inuyasha here just by making these little morsels. You can ask him for some for your teenager now that he's had several."

Quickly regaining his wits for the sake of his charge, Kenichi approached the young lord. "Lord Inuyasha. Lord Inuyasha. May I have your ear?"

"Hey Kenichi! What have I told you about calling me "Lord"! Hey! I was looking for you!"

Shaking his brown locks, the captain of the guard marveled at the sight. His red clad warrior lord looked like a messy toddler. He was bent over a plate of tasty treats, crumbs falling from his cheeks, eyes bright and lively, talking with food in his mouth.

Always the faithful guard, his first priority was his lords. Snapping to attention Kenichi replied, "I'm here Milord. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to get in some sparring practice. If I can talk Sesshomaru into it we are going to be putting on a sparing demo for the upcoming festival."

At the word "festival" the staff went into an uproar.

"Festival?"

"When is that?"

"OH my! I need to order supplies!"

"We need to get the number of attendees."

"So much to do. So much to do."

And half dozen employees dashed all which ways.

Shippo saw all this and started laughing. Before long he was bent on the floor rolling in laughter. Between bouts of uncontrollable mirth were mutterings of "only you," "chaos in your wake," and "utter pandemonium".

All the noise roused Usagi from his unresponsive state. His nose started twitching. His eyes opened wide and he blinked as though waking from a deep sleep. He got up from the table and walked over to the Inuhanyou.

Inuyasha looked up into the eyes of the teen. "Hey, want some treats? Here you go." He passed the platter to the rabbit. Usagi lifted one morsel to his nose. After taking a deep breath he popped the cheesy bite in his mouth. Eyes widened and emotions lit the teen face for the first time in the week.

The din stopped as everyone stared at the rabbit and the lord.

"They're good, aren't they?!"

The rabbit nodded and moved to take another but stopped.

"It's good. Take another," Permitted the young lord.

The rabbit popped another into his mouth, stopping only to savor the delicious treat.

"Here. Take this tray. I'll grab the next one. Glad to see you eating, kid."

Kenichi started. His lord knew of the rabbit's eating problem?! Inuyasha never ceased amazing him. He really had a finger on the heartbeat of the castle. The captain felt someone shake his shoulder.

"Kenichi! Hey man! I was talking to you. When can we practice?"

"Uh,"stuttered the captain of the guard. "Whenever you're ready."

"Great. Let's go."

Inuyasha grabbed Kenichi's elbow and started dragging him to the practice field.

Kenichi looked confused and caught the eye of the chef. The chef smiled. "Don't worry. We'll watch him. According to our young Lord "Food is fundamental, but good food is godly and this food is the best of all!""

Kenichi took one last look at his charge who was now devouring all the morsels in reach. Smiling contently he allowed Inuyasha to lead him away.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I'm kinda excited about this chapter so I'm going to post it tonight. But by doing that there may be several typos and grammar problems. Let me know. Hope you're as excited as I am. GN

Chap 9

 _The afternoon and evening of the 7th day after the bug infestation_

Sesshomaru took to the air in his dog demon form. 'Bokusenō shared Father's observations regarding the significance of the "knot", but that's still not proof. Twice knotted led to two sons. Was that a co-incidence? That book I read also matched knotting to pregnancy, though.' He stopped in flight. 'Did I share that book with Bokusenō? Could it have been the very author Bokusenō recommended?'

Sesshomaru started flying again. 'If that book was right, Inuyasha could be pregnant right now.'

He flew ten more feet.

'Pregnant?'

The great dog nearly fell from the sky.

Righting himself just before he touched the ground, the big dog kneeled in the field. Gathering his wits about him he surveyed his landing spot. No one around. Good for them. No one would be allowed to see the great dog demon falter. They would have to die.

Allowing himself to return to his previous train of thought, he smiled. 'Pregnant. Pups. Progeny. Continuing his father's legacy.'

He daydreamed.

Visions of white dogs

A pack of inuyoukai.

Beautiful!

He allowed the dream pups to chase him before turning and chasing them all over the garden.

They licked his chin.

He preened their coats.

Sighing with happiness, the great dog rested in the glen.

Suddenly he snapped back to the real world. 'How would that be possible though? Inuyasha is a male.' The Lord thoughts drifted to his mate.

'An incredibly sexy male.'

His mind visualized his mate, complete with tan skin all over.

'No tan marks. Clearly unashamed of his body.

Defined musculature.

Strength. Strength in mental and physical character.

Beautiful!'

Resting his head on his paws he sighed in happiness another time.

Snapping back to the real world again, Sesshomaru scolded himself. 'Twice in one day. What was the world coming too! But Inuyasha is a male! He can't be pregnant. I need to get back to work patrolling the countryside.' And with that thought Sesshomaru leaped back into the air.

Reserving one thought before compartmentalizing the visions of progeny and his sexy mate, he contemplated, 'What's a cloaca anyway? I needed to get back to that book.'

Sesshomaru made the rounds of his lands. He observed many areas where the land was destroyed completely. The smell of dead humans and demons prevailed. Tenseiga remained quiet on his hip. Occasionally he noticed sickly smelling humans trekking toward specific temples and towns. He shook his great nose. 'Sick humans stink.'

Continually surveying the area he noticed some demons wandering. Changing to his humanoid form he landed in front of them.

"Demons, I am Lord Sesshomaru."

Even before his introduction the majority of the demons were kneeling. The few left standing were toppled to their knees by their neighbors or spouses. Even the children knew to kneel. They didn't know the reputation of the Lord but they knew the immense power of the aura that surrounded this being.

Lord Sesshomaru acknowledged their respect and asked them to rise.

"Are you refugees from the bug infestation?"

"Yes my Lord Sesshomaru."

"Where are you going?"

"We don't really know. Our land was destroyed. We have the tools of our trade but no resources. Most human towns won't accept us. Only the ones of us who can assume humanoid forms can blend in."

"Then follow me and I will bring you to Castle town. We will protect you there."

"We have no money, milord."

"Don't worry if you don't have money. You can share the fruit of your labors."

With the refugees following, Sesshomaru didn't get home until late in the evening.

The practice field had gathered a number of observers. Many of the older castle staff had seen the great Tessaiga in action but it was the first time the younger staff members were treated to an amazing demonstration of "Wind Scar", "Backlash wave", and "Adamant Barrage". Captain Kenichi was no slouch either and wowed the audience with his own swordsmanship and combination martial artistry. The sparring went well. The competition brought out the endorphins and by the end of the sparring match even though they were bruised and had bumps the friend had no pain.

Arms around each other's waist they laughed and joked about different moments in the mock battle. They were walking back to the guard quarters when Sesshomaru arrived home. One glance as his mate's bruised and limping body and Sesshomaru went ballistic.

Kenichi and Inuyasha only heard a menacing growl before they found themselves tossed apart.

Rushing straight into Kenichi and pushing him to the ground, Sesshomaru growled. Pulling Bakusaiga from his sheath, he held it at the captain's neck.

"How dare you injure this one's mate!" Sesshomaru was barely holding it together. The sight and smell of injuries on his mate, his potential pregnant mate, had nearly turned him into his animal form. Visions of those sweet innocent white pups, all now dead and bloody flooded the lord's mind. His eyes were red!

Righting himself as quickly as possible Inuyasha saw that Sesshomaru had grabbed Bakusaiga. "Holy Kami! Sesshomaru! Pull yourself together! I'm ok! We were just sparring! It was all in good clean fun. See? I'm ok! Sesshomaru!" Running to his mate he grabbed his sword arm and tried to stop him from releasing the power of the sword.

Kenichi remained still. He knew he had no chance against Lord Sesshomaru. If the Lord wanted his life, he would lay it down for him. He always thought it would be in a more heroic situation but who was he to say. Kenichi's face relaxed. 'At least I've had the pleasure of serving my Lords.' His posture signaled his acceptance of the inevitable.

"NO!" cried Usagi, as he rushed across the field throwing himself over Kenichi. "Not another family member! Take me instead. I don't deserve to live. I ran away from the bugs. My father said I needed to run and tell you but I wish I'd just stayed with them. They are all gone. They are all gone. I only have Kenichi left. Don't take him." The rabbit broke down into a mess of tears while tightly holding on to Kenichi.

At the same time Inuyasha started whispering, "I'm ok. I'm ok. Smell me. Smell me." He followed his words with actions of puppy nips and kisses on whatever part of Sesshomaru he could reach.

Time seemed to freeze as Sesshomaru sifted through all the sensory information. His inuhanyou was injured but not fatally. In fact it seemed he had been happy. There had been an endorphin scent. There were tears, a rabbit teen, his captain of the guard, various staff of the castle, but nothing bad. The visions of bloody pups faded as the red receded from his eyes.

Blinking to clear his mind and vision, Sesshomaru took in his kill position over his captain of the guard. He saw the resignation in the face of the captain. He smelled the tears pouring from the rabbit teen. He heard the whispers of his mate. Putting away his sword, he grabbed his mate securely around the waist and turning into a ball of golden light zipped through the master bedroom window.

Sesshomaru stripped his mate and immediately crushed his love's lips with his. Tongues battled, but Inuyasha knew to allow his older brother the victory. Collapsing into the arms of his love he purposely lost every battle for domination further conveying his acknowledgement of his position in their relationship. Sesshomaru reassured from his response, slowly calmed down.

-sex scene moved to AFF-

In time Inuyasha snuggled up to lick under Sesshomaru's chin. A fleeting image of small fur balls doing the same brought a growl of pleasure to the lord of the castle.

The two mates enjoyed several moments of peace and quiet.

Convinced Sesshomaru's beast was calm, Inuyasha shared his day starting with the festival idea and ending with the sparring exercise. Placated Sesshomaru listened attentively, appropriately interjecting "Hnnnns" at the proper times but never letting go of his hanyou. In time, Inuyasha fell asleep wrapped snuggly in monokomo and Sesshomaru's arms.

Sesshomaru remained awake until the wee early hours of the morning. His mind was racing with thoughts. 'Bokusenō had suggested I speak with my mother or a human dog breeder. Such poor options. I'd rather pull teeth and listen to Totosai prattle than talk to the woman who calls herself my mother. I suppose that means I will be required to find a human dog breeder. Tomorrow then.'

The castle staff that witnessed the sparring contest were left standing in the sparring field when the golden sphere whizzed away with their lords. Their wits returning the oldest of the staff reached down to Kenichi and pulled him to a sitting position with a crumpled crying rabbit still in his lap. Kenichi wrapped his arms around the teenager and began talking softly to him.

"It's ok now. You're ok. You're safe. I have you. No one will harm you. Everything is fine." Then taking a page from Inuyasha, he added, "Smell me. I'm ok."

The teenager looked up and saw the soulful hound dog's eyes smiling at him. The rabbit glomped on to his rock and the tears slowed.

"You know," the rabbit sniffed, "Rabbit's don't smell quite as well as dogs can."

"I am aware of that but you are plastered on my smelly, sweaty body. I don't think anyone can miss this odor." Kenichi lifted an arm so that the armpit odor wafted in the air. The two chuckled. Friendly hands reached down to pick them up and soon they were standing amongst their friends and co-workers.

"Usagi, I desperately need a bath."

"I'll walk you there."

And the two walked off to the guards' quarters leaving the rest of staff mingling in the yard. Looking all around the castle employees decided the evening entertainment was over and the gaggle dispersed to return to their duties or their homes.

After a good scrub and a hot bath, Kenichi gazed over at his companion.

"It was nice hearing your voice tonight."

A bit embarrassed, the rabbit demon shrugged his shoulders. He mumbled a thank you.

"It's ok. Let me talk for a little while, ok?"

A nod was the only sign the rabbit understood the request.

"I know you've had a tough time of it, this last week. It's hard losing family. I lost mine too when I was your age."

The rabbit looked up and opened his eyes wide. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. I saw them murdered right before my eyes. I couldn't figure out why I lived and they had to die. I suspected you felt the same way so that was why I took an interest in you initially. But then I started caring about you like a son. I never mated so I never had kids, but I think of you that way. And from what you said earlier, I think you feel the same way. I'm not a man to put words in someone else's mouth though so I'll just tell you. I think of you as a son. I'd like to adopt you. Is that ok?"

Happiness lighted the small face. A few happy tears raced down the furry face. "Yes, please. I want to be your family."

The two shared a familial hug, and then Kenichi continued. "We'll make it formal tomorrow in Lord Sesshomaru's court."

"But he almost killed you."

"He's the Lord. It's his prerogative. I live and work by his command. He desires my death, it is his."

"I don't understand."

"I'll explain it to you in time. Stay by my side and I promise I will teach you and guide you."

"Um, ok, I guess. But he's not going to kill you tomorrow, is he?"

"We'll see. I imagine Lord Inuyasha has gotten to the crux of the issue and all will be well. If it would make you feel better we can talk to Lord Inuyasha first."

"Please?" came the small soft voice of the rabbit teen.

"Of course, Son. Come on. It's time for bed."

Both men smiled. They both liked the sound of the title "Son".


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

 _Next day_

"Early to bed, early to rise, keeps a worm healthy, wealthy, and wise." Jake sang to himself as he entered the castle library. Nodding to his friends he inched his way to a book that was open on the floor beneath Lord Sesshomaru's usual chair. Looking the book over he recognized it as the book he had discovered before he was eaten by the head owl.

"Elwood! Can you help me with this? It's a bit heavy for me and I'm pretty sure it's the book Lord Sesshomaru was looking for." He browsed the title page and noted the book was authored by Ougai Oni. "Let's set it out for Lord Sesshomaru." The two friends lifted the tome and placed it on the table near their master's seat.

"I think there were a few other scrolls he wanted too." The two worked together and piled several scrolls, books and papers on top of the Ougai Oni volume, creating a nice pile of research for their master to scrutinize.

"Elwood, back in the 1500's, there was an Italian illustrator. He changed the way the medical world saw the skeletal and muscular systems of the human body. Don't we have a copy of his book "De humani corporis fabrica"? I think it was Andreas Vesalius. I'm pretty sure that book is in the stacks somewhere." Jake wandered to another section of the library.

"Let's divide and conquer. I'll look into bugs and insects." Elwood flew to another area.

As the sunshine started peeking into the master bedroom, Inuyasha rolled over and nuzzled into Sesshomaru's chest. Although he was rising to consciousness he wanted to just remain in the warmth and comfort of his bed. Sesshomaru had considered turning away from the sunbeams until he felt the warm breath of his lover on his chest. He raised a striped arm and gently started stroking Inuyasha's back. The inuhanyou responded with a moan of comfort, and then wiggled his shoulder so that the sharp claws would pass over a particularly itchy patch of skin. The hand passed over the skin. Inuyasha twisted to get the hand back in position. The hand passed over the spot again. Inuyasha shifted again.

Sesshomaru had been enjoying the moment before being fully awoken; however, all the squirming had forced Sesshomaru fully awake.

"You are sleeping on my pillow again, brat."

"Mumm," was the only reply.

"Time to wake up."

"Mumm," muttered the wiggling hanyou.

"Inuyasha. Why are you imitating a wiggle worm?"

"Itch that spot. That one right there." The inuhanyou mumbled as he wormed around to line up the claws with the patch of pruritic skin.

Sesshomaru smiled. He moved his hand to the spot in question and began gently scratching it.

"Oh, yeaaaaaaa," moaned his mate. "Kami! That's so good! I love you so much."

"So happy I could please you, Love." Sesshomaru sat up and dropped his feet over the side of the bed and then stood gracefully. Reaching both arms to the ceiling he stretched luxuriously. Gently rolling his head and shoulders he twisted his waist and looked at his mate who was admiring the view in front of him. Teasing his mate was fun, so he bent down to touch his toes and looked through his legs to the panting pup.

"Like the view, Lover?" Sesshomaru continued his stretching routine with a little more seductive movement than normal.

-AFF now-

xoxoxoxoxox

-resume FF-

"Stop staring at it, Sesshomaru. I know it looks weird."

"What?" Sesshomaru mumbled into Inuyasha's inner thigh and then licked it and delivered a quick nip. He turned his head and delivered a lick and nip to the other side before he looked up at his mate's face.

On Inuyasha's visage was a mixture of sadness and shame.

Sesshomaru slid up his mate. Moving a hand to his face he turned Inuyasha's face toward him. "You look beautiful to me. I adore you, silly hanyou. What do you mean telling this Sesshomaru anything he loves "looks weird"?"

Inuyasha struggled to turn away but failed so he cast his eyes downward.

"Kagome said she could see a seam or some fancy word—raffe or rafee or something like that. I never asked any more about it. I was too embarrassed. I don't know what it looks like down there but whatever the word was, it sounded weird. Am I weird, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha had pulled his legs together and curled up into a ball, essentially hiding his bottom from view.

Sesshomaru pulled his mate tight against his body molding their bodies into one. "Nothing this Sesshomaru loves or adores is "Weird". Your body looks perfect to me. If it makes you feel better I will research the term –rafee. But at this moment, I would like to get back to worshipping you." Sesshomaru's smile melted Inuyasha and he showered his mate with kisses. Limbs intertwined and lips locked the two lovers resumed their love making.

In time the lovers relaxed in each other's arms, satiated and tranquil. The morning sun was now firmly on its track across the sky. The lovers heard the birds singing, the castle staff conversing, and the din the Castle town inhabitants rising indicating the start of their day.

"Suppose I should get up and wish the brat good luck on his trip to Jinenji," Inuyasha muttered as he rested his head on Sesshomaru's chest.

"And I should get back to the library too," Sesshomaru said as he turned to kiss Inuyasha between the ears. "But first I wanted to let you know I saw Bokusenō yesterday."

"You went to see Gramps without me!" The hanyou sat up quickly. "Of all the nerve! You know I love that old tree! I can't believe you saw him without me!" Inuyasha got up and stomped around the room. "Oh, I suppose that's what you did when you whizzed out of the library window. Couldn't stop to pick up your mate! Had to go by yourself! Honestly! You deal with court issues today then!" The temper tantrum continued as the Inuhanyou searched for clothing for them. Throwing a fundoshi at Sesshomaru and putting one on himself, he continued to berate his mate.

'I guess that answered if Inuyasha would be upset or not if he missed an opportunity to see Bokusenō,' Sesshomaru watched his mate storm about the room.

Raising from the bed and walking over to his mate he bowed slightly and offered an apology which stopped Inuyasha in the middle of a rant. "I admit I made a mistake, Inuyasha. I promise I will always ask you first before going to see Bokusenō again. I am unable to change the past but I will do better in the future."

Opening his eyes wide and staring at his mate, he ran into his arms and crushed his body into his brother's. "What did you talk to the old tree about anyway?"

"I asked him if Father had ever talked to him about knotting."

"YOU WHAT! OH KAMI! You shared details of our lovemaking?!" Inuyasha blushed. Even Inuyasha's ears were bright red.

"Apparently, so did Father," Sesshomaru replied, non-pulsed.

"I am from a family of perverts," the hanyou sighed.

"I am not sure how that is perverted," Sesshomaru looked inquiringly at his brother.

"Never mind. We have court to attend."

After a quick breakfast of miso soup and fish, the dog lords transferred to the open court area near the front of the castle. Inuyasha assumed the seat to the right of Sesshomaru. Leaning toward Jaken, he whispered, "What's on the slate?"

"Milords," Jaken proudly announced, "We have Shippo to send off on a mission, an adoption and a taste testing event in preparation for the festival."

"Well, let's get on with it."

Shippo stepped up in front of the kings.

"Milords," he bowed politely. "I take my leave today. I will deliver this message to Jinenji and return with him as soon as I am able. I do not take this responsibility lightly. I understand its importance. I will well and faithfully discharge this task." At the end of his vow, Shippo clasped his right hand over his heart and held it with his left. He nodded his head one time and turned swiftly to leave, his traveling cloak furling gracefully. Near the front gate two castle guards stood accompanied by three horses. As Shippo approached them, one passed a set of reigns to him and all three mounted in a smooth motion. The pageantry was superb and Sesshomaru thought, 'Maybe there is hope for that brat', when all of the sudden Shippo yelled back, "See ya Father! Hey Dad, Save some treats for me!" The smile on his face reached ear-to-ear and the twinkle in his eyes were all the evidence Sesshomaru needed to prove that Shippo would never understand court procedures and significance. Then he looked to his right and saw Inuyasha standing and waving at him and he sighed. 'So much for court decorum.'

Jaken cleared his throat and announced the next case.

Captain Kenichi walked up before the lords and kneeled. "Milords"

But before he could go on Sesshomaru phased before him. Grabbing his forearm he lifted the captain to his feet. "It is good to see you are well."

Nodding the blood hound replied, "I live to serve my lords."

"And you serve them well," Sesshomaru nodded. The great lord resumed his seat but his mate knew that he had indirectly apologized to Inuyasha's longtime friend.

Now standing tall in front of the royals, Captain Kenichi smiled. "Milords! I would like your blessing. I am adopting Usagi as my son!" He pointed to the location where the rabbit teen stood patiently waiting.

The young rabbit stepped forward and stood tall beside his adopted father. The teen's ears reached Kenichi's shoulders.

Inuyasha nodded and then walked to his side. "Usagi, Is this your wish as well?"

"Yes, milord," the rabbit proclaimed proudly. "More than anything."

Then turning to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha nodded.

Standing Sesshomaru proclaimed to the court, "Anyone who would willingly lay down his life for another should be considered a treasure of great worth. Be it known, the Takahashi court approves the adoption of Usagi into Captain Kenichi's clan." Sesshomaru first looked directly at Usagi. "Usagi, Respect your father and treasure his teachings."

Usagi nodded.

Then turning to Kenichi, he gave the following direction. "Kenichi, do not frustrate your son, but provide him with solid teachings and love."

To both he continued, "Support each other. I wish for you to have a long and joyous life."

The courtiers and commoners applauded as Kenichi smiled and pulled the young rabbit under his arm.  
"My family," he smiled. The rabbit smiled back. They walked from the center of the court and resumed their position in the crowd.

Jaken returned in front of Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the tasting session will be moved to the dining hall, and per Lord Inuyasha's wishes the kitchen staff will be in attendance."

An eyebrow rose but a cheeky inuhanyou had already started walking to the dining hall. Sesshomaru rubbed his mating mark sending only a question emotion. Inuyasha just kept walking.

When they reached the dining hall, Inuyasha pointed to Sesshomaru to take his seat at the head of the table. The castle dining table was a long lacquer table with short legs. At the head of the table was a cushion of the highest quality for the master of the house. Sesshomaru seated himself. Inuyasha took his place at his right hand. The remainder of the table was surrounded by comfortable pillows. Sesshomaru noted the table was set up to display the various baked products. The smells were interesting. He leaned forward and motioned to Jaken to start this event.

Jaken came up to left side and motioned to the baker to come join him.

"My lord Sesshomaru. This is the baker that Lord Inuyasha met only yesterday. Lord Inuyasha tasked him with coming up with a unique treat for the upcoming festival. Lord Inuyasha asked us to include the kitchen staff so they could recreate the dish should he desire it." Inuyasha winked at Sesshomaru. The kitchen personnel were standing at attention at the far end of the room.

"Come to the table, then. If my little brother wants your input, so be it!" Sesshomaru gestured to the staff to assume positions around the table. They moved quickly to the table and turned all their eyes to the brothers.

"Baker, what treats have you created?" Inuyasha smiled at the nervous man.

The baker who had been fretting with his apron strings dropped them and cleared his throat. "Lord Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru. Yesterday was one of the most exciting days in my entire life! After meeting you and getting your directions I accompanied your advisors and Lord Jaken through the town meeting the refugees. We met so many amazing people, my lords!" The baker was quickly losing his fear. The excitement of the past day was rapidly taking over and he began to bubble with excitement.

"I met a woman who was using those purple sweet potatoes to make things other than simply baking them. I asked her to show me what she was doing and she replied that since she had no rice or wheat to make flour she was using whatever she could find. That got me to thinking and I went to my kitchens and started experimenting. I've been cooking ever since that moment. Here are my samples. Please test my wares."

Sesshomaru nodded to start the testing.

"This one is made from rye." The baker started with the nearest platter. A loaf of rye bread was passed to Lord Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru picked it up and smelled it. "Interesting odor. Makes me want some roast beast and pickles. It's rather heavy, isn't it? Hnnn." Sesshomaru broke off a corner of the loaf and tasted it .

"Interesting. Now I really want some pickles and tea."

Immediately two the kitchen staff dashed to the kitchens to bring the lords some tea and pickles.

Inuyasha took his turn examining the bread. After tasting a bit he agreed with his brother.

The kitchen helpers returned with the tea and pickles. The brothers enjoyed the combination and soon it was passed around the table.

Next the baker passed around some red bean paste. He explained how he made it and then passed around some sticky rice cakes for the tasters to spread the paste on. He further elaborated on using the paste inside buns and the differences to the taste after cooking in some sugar.

Sesshomaru nodded his approval and Inuyasha and the staff eagerly awaited they're chance at trying the red bean concoction. After that mixture had made its way around the table of testers the baker demonstrated a number of other treats from bamboo shoots, aubergines (Japanese eggplant), cucumbers, burdock, onions, spring onions, yams, and radishes. When the onion products were offered, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha politely declined, saying only that they did not like onions. But when radish dishes were offered both dogs sniffed and smiled.

Finally the baker picked up a purple sweet potato from the table.

"I have saved the best for last. Japanese sweet potatoes, abundant and plentiful, when baked and then mashed and mixed with sugar and milk make this delicious bite size morsel." He lifted the plate and proudly displayed it to all at the table. "Milord?" He offered a morsel to Lord Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru held the morsel between two fingers. Sniffing it, he plopped it in his mouth. Chewing it slowly he allowed his taste buds to savor the treat.

All at the table had leaned in to see his response.

"It's good. Very good." Lord Sesshomaru declared. Inuyasha grabbed one and chewed quicker.

"Oh yeah. This is it! The taste of the festival!"The Inuhanyou declared with food in his mouth.

The table cheered. The noise level rose. Jaken congratulated the baker who was beaming with joy. The head chef made his way to the baker to ask for recipe instructions.

The Lords stood. All rose as they exited and then some of the staff busied themselves with clearing up after the successful tasting event while the others returned to the kitchen to start working on the next meal. The cleaning staff then entered the hall and finished cleaning the table and fluffing the pillows. Within moments the dining hall was in pristine condition again.

Inuyasha walked with Sesshomaru through their home. "Where you going today, brother?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Time to study some more about bugs and sex. Want to accompany me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why not!"

The royals found the library quiet and both sat down to read. Sesshomaru looked about his chair for the book he had been reading but couldn't find it. Rather than say anything to the staff he simply started looking through the research they had placed on the table in front of him. Little did he realize that the book he desired was at the bottom of his stack. Inuyasha wandered through the book shelves until he found another story. This one was about a dragon. He found a comfortable pillow and quickly lost himself in the adventure.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chap 11**

 _Later that week_

The week wore on for the two dog demons with the only significant disagreement concerning the idea of having a sparring demonstration between them. When Inuyasha first brought up the idea, Sesshomaru simply said no and walked away. Inuyasha chased after him and asked him why not and Sesshomaru refused to give a reason. He had not shared any more details about his visit with Bokusenō or told him of the nightmarish images of bloody pups and a dead mate. Not knowing for certain what Sesshomaru was thinking, Inuyasha took the objection to the demonstration personally. He assumed Sesshomaru thought it would be below him to fight a hanyou in public and even imagined Sesshomaru would be ashamed to be seen sparing together. That idea was supported by the fact that neither brother had taken the time to go to the sparring field for at least two weeks. That, of course, was just coincidental but Inuyasha took it to heart.

Eventually Inuyasha got so angry he started physically fighting with his mate. But Sesshomaru wouldn't be baited and refused to fight back. He only remained on the defensive, allowing a few hits but mostly ducking or phasing about until Inuyasha was exhausted and collapsed on the ground. Now physically exhausted but still upset the final weapon left in Inuyasha's arsenal was to cry.

The only things that ever got through Sesshomaru's armor were tears.

Rin had always been a happy child and then later a happy adult but on the few occasions she was brought to tears, Sesshomaru was a lost puppy. And the same held for Inuyasha. Inuyasha, who had survived on his own for so many years before Sesshomaru saw the value in his father's youngest; Inuyasha, the half-demon who took down Naraku with his ragtag band of friends; Inuyasha, his brave, fearless little brother and mate; the very few times Inuyasha was brought to tears, Sesshomaru was as helpless as a new born pup.

It was this situation the two found themselves in late one afternoon in the private gardens off Sesshomaru's office.

Inuyasha lay in a crumpled heap sobbing loudly. His body was exhausted.

Sesshomaru stood as a statue several feet to his side, uncertain of what to do. He was conflicted. Honestly he loved to spar, especially with his brother. Nothing generated such a heavenly high as a good spar. Except sex with his mate, of course. But he couldn't see past that horrendous vision. He certainly wasn't going to share the nightmare of dead bloody puppies. Kami No!

He couldn't tell Inuyasha that the knot meant pregnancy could happen. Inuyasha was a male after all. He couldn't tell Inuyasha of the visions of beautiful white pups because then Inuyasha would be upset. He would accuse Sesshomaru of wanting to have pups and Sesshomaru would rather have Inuyasha than anything or anyone in the world.

Somewhere deep in Sesshomaru's psyche was the thought, 'what if my mate is really pregnant,' and he couldn't bring himself to fight.

Meanwhile Inuyasha's mind continued to battle. It told him that he wasn't good enough for Sesshomaru. This mind dredged up old memories, of times when he fought Sesshomaru just trying to stay alive. And sadly the old memories were gaining ground. The sobs grow louder and the sound penetrated the statue standing near him.

Sesshomaru dropped to his knees and grabbed hold of Inuyasha. Pulling his mate up on his knees so that they were face to face, Sesshomaru did the only thing he could think of. He started licking Inuyasha's tears.

They were salty and bitter and tasted of failure.

"Please mate, please."

Inuyasha was startled by the thick long tongue that covered his face and traced the tracks the tears had left behind. His tears slowed but then embarrassment hit him. He had cried in front of his mate. He attempted to get away.

But Sesshomaru had planned for that and had Inuyasha in a tight hug supported by monokomo. They had him sandwiched and they weren't going to let go.

"Please what, then," Inuyasha sighed.

"Inuyasha—I can't spar with you."  
"Yeah. I got that." The hanyou choked and fought another bout of tears from forming.

"But it's not because I don't want to."

"Yeah. Right." came the response thick and bitter with sarcasm.

"Seriously, Inuyasha."

"I get it. I'm not good enough for you." Inuyasha wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"NO! NO! NO!" the dog barked. "That's not the reason."

"Well, then either spill it or -"Inuyasha couldn't figure out what the consequence would be so he let the threat drop off.

Deciding to tell part of the truth Sesshomaru whispered, "I had a nightmare that you died on the sparring field." His shoulders dropped as he said the last word.

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru.

"You had a nightmare?"

"yes"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Inuyasha, I've never had a nightmare before. Not even when Father died."

"Wow."

The two sunk down in the grass. Sesshomaru held Inuyasha to his chest and rested his chin on top of his mate's head.

"Wow," Inuyasha repeated.

A minute passed.

"Wow," Inuyasha said again.

"You've said that."

"It's just –Wow-It's a lot to take in. You had a nightmare. And your nightmare was about me."

"yes, Inuyasha. That sums it up."

"And that's why you don't want to fight me?

"Yes, Inuyasha."

"Hnnn."

Another minute passed. This time Sesshomaru spoke.

"I love sparring with you. You are the only one I consider an equal. When we fight, I am challenged. I feel your passion and the response comes from deep inside me. Our fighting is our mating dance. We twist and twirl endlessly, each movement etching deeper and deeper into my heart. I have to continually improve myself to keep up with you." Holding Inuyasha's face in his hands, Sesshomaru stared deep in his eyes, "Inuyasha, I need you. I am better when I am with you. You complete me. I can't breathe without you in my world. I cannot bare the idea that you should perish in a stupid demonstration. Please don't ask me to spar with you. Not until I understand why I've had this nightmare."

Gazing into his husband's eyes and seeing only truth and love, Inuyasha conceded. "I won't ask again."

Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha into a tight hug. Inuyasha smelt a salty tear but assumed it was from him and just curled into Sesshomaru's chest.

The lovers sat in the garden under the moonlight and stars late into the night.

Shippo and the castle guards arrived at Jinenji's farm after three days of riding. Jinenji was still was a kind-hearted, gentle demon. He was no longer surprised at having visitors and no longer afraid of being injured for just existing. Jinenji continued to grow and harvest herbs and make medicines for those in need. As the humans around him passed on and others came in their place, the humans became blind to his demonic status and just called him the "giant healer", the term being ambiguous enough that most of the local humans didn't know if he healed giants or he was a giant who was a healer.

Jinenji recognized Shippo as soon as the fox demon spoke. A large smile filled his face. Welcoming the men in for tea, he offered to board and feed the horses as well. Being part horse demon Jinenji could speak to horses. The horses assured him they were treated well and he offered them certain fields they could graze and to avoid others or they might have a tummy ache. The horses whinnied and sauntered to the greenest field to start eating. The guards and Shippo smiled and thanked the gentle giant for caring for their horses.

"Please come in," and Jinenji lead the men into his barn house. Now that his mother was gone, Jinenji increased the size of his home and made room for the work animals he had to help on the farm. He was not bothered by cold like his mother and found the company of the animals pleasing. The men sat on bales of sweet smelling hay that surrounded a homemade wooden table. A miss-matched tea set looked perfectly at home there.

Shippo shared small talk with Jinenji for several minutes before they got to the reason for their visit.

"Jinenji, Lord Sesshomaru asked us to deliver this message." Shippo pulled the scroll from his cape.

A guard opened the seal and the scroll was rolled open for Jinenji's eyes.

The Takahashi brothers request the presence of the healer Jinenji to Castle town. The increased number of demons, hanyous and humans displaced from the recent bug infestation has greatly exceeded the current number of medical providers. Additionally a new healer's facility is being established and is need of an herbalist who understands demon, hanyou, and human physiology. Shippo will await your decision.

Lord Sesshomaru-

"Wow. I'm so honored." Jinenji looked at the three faces sitting at his table. All three smiled back.

"It says the Takahashi brothers."

"Yeh, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have been mates for 200 plus years now."

"Time flies. Seems like Kagome only visited with Rin a little while ago."

Shippo smiled a little and sighed. "Yeh, Mom and Auntie Rin loved to visit you. And they always came home with tons of herbs and flowers. I miss them."

Jinenji patted Shippo gently on the shoulder. "So do I."

"But Dad and Father are good for each other. Never a dull moment at the castle or in the castle town for that matter. So, what do you think? Want to come visit and see the sites?"

"I'd like to think about it."

"Sure, Hey mind if we get some shut eye? That hay looks really soft and smells good."

Jinenji settled his guests in and then feed the animals in the barn and went outside.

One of the horses that had been grazing nosed up to Jinenji.

"What do you think of castle town, my friend?" Jinenji whinnied to the horse. The horse shared his knowledge of the guard quarters and of his fellow horses. He talked about the two headed dragon and the funny little green imp that visited him often. He told Jinenji of all the smells and tastes and of the hay that was sweet and of the big dogs that lived in the castle. From the horse's perspective the dogs were quite affectionate and made love a lot especially at night. Jinenji's cheeks turned bright red.

"Should I visit?" Jinenji nickered.

The horse nodded emphatically.

"Thanks friend." And then Jinenji lead the three castle horses into his barn and set them up for the night. Finally he walked a ways to a lone gravestone.

"Ma, I know you want me to be happy. Shippo says Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha need me at castle town. It might be nice to have some demon and human company again. The horses say they like it there and they don't lie. I think-no- I want to go to Castle town and be the herbalist. Thank you and Father for everything. I love you.

The following morning Jinenji told the three men he would go with them but they needed to help him harvest some crops and prepare the animals for the trip. Tasks were completed in three days and a large cart was loaded with fresh herbs and some plants packed in soil and wrapped in cloth prepared for transplanting. A number of giant size tools lined the sides of the cart. In the front of the cart safely packed in hay and wrapped in checkered tablecloth, a miss-matched tea set rested securely. Jinenji opted to pull the cart even though the three horses nuzzled and appeared to want to do the job. The two guards and Shippo just sat back and laughed as the docile giant dealt with the well-meaning steads. At the end Shippo sat on the cart and his horse help Jinenji pull the cart to Castle town.

A day from Castle town Shippo asked the group to make a detour by his home to pick up his family. By going that direction Jinenji had a chance to see the destruction the bugs left. The soft hearted giant knelt by a broken doll. He picked it up and cradled it, a tear sliding down his cheek. There were no survivors in the area, the smell of death nearly made them ill.

"We need to go Jinenji. The castle town refugees need us. Who knows, that dolly may even need reunited with its owner. It could have been left in haste. Let us hope the child still lives." But all of them knew that was not the likely story. Destruction and death like this were indiscriminate and took old and young, innocent and guilty alike.

Shippo's wife consented to a visit to the castle but wanted to leave the oldest daughter and her kits behind to care for the refugees. By this time the number of refugees in the forest had decreased to a quarter of the original number. Many of them had heard they may find work in Castle town. Others decided to venture other directions. But the vixen won't leave demons in need so in the end the two oldest children and their children stayed to care for them. Jinenji left some herbs for them to use.

As they approached Castle town Jinenji began to have second thoughts. The last time he had seen Lord Sesshomaru he was near scared to death. The Lord had been napping in his dog demon form and Rin had been picking flowers nearby. He had recognized her and had galloped up to say hello. The noise woke the sleeping dog. Jinenji was on the ground with a huge paw on his chest before he knew what happened. He was looking up at the largest, maddest, scariest, poison drooling dog in the world. If it hadn't been for Rin he knew he would have been dead. Jinenji's new mantra was "Never wake a sleeping dog, especially if it's Lord Sesshomaru"

Shippo sensed a concern from the hanyou just at the same time his horse had. 'I'll just leave it to the horses. After all they are the ones that convinced him to come in the first place.' Shippo turned to his vixen and whispered a sweet nothing in her ear. The vixen blushed and pecked his cheek. She had never been very public with her affections. Shippo was looking forward to some alone time with his bride. 'After all Grandpa Inu could entertain his brats. Gotta love Grandparents!' He smiled.

The castle gates came into view and the grand kits ran to get Grandpa Inu. Soon they were running around him, hugging his legs, and begging him to play with them.

"You guys got here just in time. The dairy man brought some _Cream Ice_ to try!"

The fox kits cried for joy. They had never tried it but if Grandpa Inu thought it was good, it must be. Off the pack went to the dining hall where more pillows than before were placed for the testers.

The kitchen staff had taken care of the fox grandkits before and easily added settings for the _Cream Ice_ testing.

Out in the court yard, the guards were met by their colleagues and the horses were lead away but not before Jinenji could thank them all personally and tell them that he would see them again.

The cart was parked in the horse barn and a guard assured Jinenji that it would be guarded until his return from the _Cream Ice_ testing. The animals were taken to the castle barn and soon Jinenji was alone in the castle court yard.

He looked about and saw no one. Feeling a bit awkward he started to sit down on the castle step when he heard Inuyasha yell for him.

Following the familiar voice Jinenji entered the dining hall and found twenty plus pairs of eyes staring up at him, including the amber eyes of Lord Sesshomaru. Rapidly he knelt and hit his head on the floor.

"Milord, I am here as requested."

"Rise Jinenji, and welcome to the castle!" Sesshomaru calmly called out.

"Yo, Jinenji, get over here and sit to my right," Inuyasha called out. "Good to see you. We'll talk soon but first you've got to taste this!"

The dairyman stood and bowed to Lord Sesshomaru and then Lord Inuyasha.

"I have the pleasure of introducing " _Cream Ice_ " to castle town! Such a delightful creation! Thank you Lord Inuyasha for encouraging me to explore this delight! It is made of cream and a sweetner like honey or fruit. Then it is chilled and churned to this pleasing consistency."

The dairyman, the goat demon, and some of the kitchen staff passed out chilled bowls with a scoop of a white dairy treat in the middle. They started at the head of the table with Lord Sesshomaru and gave a bowl to Lord Inuyasha. Then they quickly spread the bowls to the remainder of the testers. The grand kits were reminded to wait for Lord Sesshomaru. All eyes turned to the head of the table.

Lord Sesshomaru had heard many tales about the delightful treat—ice cream—from his sister-in-law Kagome and from his mate Inuyasha. He was curious if anything could possibly be as wonderful as they claimed it to be. He stared into his chilled bowl and took a sniff. 'Smells like milk and cream. Well, that's nice.' Then he put the spoon into the softening mixture. The spoon went through the scoop like a knife through butter. He lifted the spoon to his lips and opened his mouth. The small bite slid on to his tongue.

His taste buds exploded with joy! The cold temperature, the sweet milk, the texture, this was heavenly! He took another bite and closed his eyes as he savored the concoction. A smile slowly developed and soon he was humming happily. Another bite and another and another and before he knew it the bowl was empty. He opened his eyes and looked up from his empty bowl to the expectant faces surrounding him. The room was completely quiet except for someone humming. 'Who was humming?' He looked around. Anticipation was thick. He turned to Inuyasha.

"Told you it was something special! You're even humming."

Sesshomaru blinked. Inuyasha kissed his cheek.

Regaining his royal composure he motioned to the dairyman. The dairyman rushed to his side and knelt.

"More please."

The table noise reached the library. Spoons clinked bowls. Grand kits called for more. Parents stopping them after two scoops but sneaking a third for themselves. Kitchen staff singing the praises of _Cream Ice._

Smiling contently at the people surrounding his table, Inuyasha rubbed his mating mark. 'I'm so happy.'

Sesshomaru looked at his mate and shared his joy. Leaning over to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru kissed his lips. "You dripped some on your lips." The two lords smiled and held hands.

Jinenji noticed the brothers turned lovers and smiled too. 'It would be ok to work here. I'll be just fine Ma.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12

 _End of 2nd week after the bug infestation_

By the end of the week plans were developing for the festival. Jaken and the advisors made their individual formal reports to the royal court as well as produced the list Inuyasha had instructed them to make. As they listened to the other advisors and complied their reports they all realized that they had gained many new talents and creative geniuses that would definitely make the castle town stronger and better.

The silk worms and the tailor brought samples of their wares to the castle court. Everyone present was impressed with the quality of the samples. Sesshomaru was particularly fond of the pennants with the silhouette of puppy ears. Laughing Inuyasha started the orders by commissioning several of the puppy ear pennants as well as festival banners with a great white dog. Sesshomaru nodded his approval. Sesshomaru also ordered a camp curtain, a jinmaku, with a honeycomb sakura pattern in red and white with a cherry blossom flower crest like on his sleeves. Inuyasha seemed very pleased with these orders.

Just then the grand kits called for Grandpa Inu and so he left. Once he was out of hearing range and no one else was about, Sesshomaru ordered a surprise for Inuyasha, a baby size kimono like Sesshomaru's. He told the tailor that it was for a doll and not to tell anyone that the hanyou liked dolls. The sheep and silk worm demons made hand motions over their mouths to indicate their lips were sealed. The great dog dismissed them from his court and proceeded to inspect the castle guard in the company of the captain of the guard.

Along the way the kits and a smiling Grandpa Inu caught up with them. The leash of foxes and their grandpa decided to follow along after the Lord and his captain of the guard and made the affair into a noisy parade. Inuyasha laughed and encouraged them to sing and wave to the guards and castle staff who waved back with enthusiasm. Sesshomaru maintained a stoic exterior but internally was amused by his mate. Kenichi fought to keep the smile off his face and maintain his professionalism. That went smooth enough until Inuyasha recruited his son Usagi. By then nothing could stop him from smiling. It was good to see life in the rabbit teen again. The kits convinced the rabbit that he should hang out with them and Grandpa Inu because "they were the fun people". How could Usagi argue with that?

Soon they met up with Jinenji. Jinenji was introduced to everyone. Earlier he had been told to make himself at home. So he had gone to the horse stable where his horse friends lived and had decorated a place for himself complete with his mismatched tea set positioned proudly on his checkered tablecloth. When they got to the stable Sesshomaru started to say something but Inuyasha quickly squeezed Sesshomaru's hand and complimented Jinenji on his room. The gentle giant beamed contently. Shortly after that Sesshomaru told the leash that he must retreated to the library for further study. Inuyasha just smiled and waved goodbye to him. He knew it was to escape the noise.

In the library Sesshomaru's search for the dropped book had not borne fruit. He was beginning to think he would have to meet the dog breeder the advisors told him about in the census report when Jake, the book worm demon caught up with him. Generally the librarians did not speak to Lord Sesshomaru. He spoke to them briefly giving them taskers, or just left messages for them, but they were afraid to speak to him. Gratitude outweighed fear this time and Jake thanked Lord Sesshomaru over and over again for saving his life.

Seeing he had a private audience with the master of the land, Jake asserted that he was searching the bookshelves for an anatomy book from the 1500s that was considered quite radical. He commented that the book changed the way the medical world saw the skeletal and muscular systems of the human body. It was called "De humani corporis fabrica" by Andreas Vesalius. Jake also told him that unfortunately he hadn't found it yet. Sesshomaru had been leaning forward in anticipation but when Jake said he hadn't found it yet he inclined back in his chair. Then Jake asked if the other research he had gathered was what the Lord desired or did he need something else. That was the opening Sesshomaru needed to ask about the Ougai Oni book. Jake pointed to the book at the bottom of the stack, and Sesshomaru dismissed him for the time being.

Relieved to have the book again, Sesshomaru started reading it from the front cover to the back.

While the kits napped, Inuyasha and Jinenji caught up on the news and events in their lives. When the kits got up they joined their grandpa and the healer to explore. Jinenji had remembered the broken doll he had found on the way to castle town. He brought it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took a couple of sniffs and determined the owner of the dolly was in Castletown. Jinenji was excited and told his three horse friends. Inuyasha, Jinenji, the three horses and the leash of grand kits sniffed their way through the town to a small tent along the river. The refugees were surprised to see the second lord of castle town at their door and even more shocked to see the gaggle of beings that had followed him. Inuyasha and Jinenji attempted to share the reason for their visit but were spared the conversation when a young hanyou peaked out the door and spied her dolly in Jinenji's hands. Screams of joy came from her mouth as she rushed out the tent and jumped to get the dolly from Jinenji's hands. Jinenji's eyes welled with unspent tears and bent to his knees to carefully hand the dolly to her. Joyful tears fell from the human mother's eyes. The couple could not express their gratitude enough and offered it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha denied any part of the rescue of Dolly and said that it was all Jinenji's kindness. The parents made sure to invite the healer to their home any time. The girl had noticed that Dolly had a broken arm by this time and pointed it out to her mommy. Inuyasha knelt in front of her and told her that Jinenji was the castle healer and maybe he could help Dolly since he was the one that had rescued her in the first place. The little girl turned to Jinenji and asked politely if the healer could help her Dolly. He smiled and told her that he would return later that day with the supplies to fix Dolly's arm. Finding so many kindred souls nearby helped Jinenji become more self-confident and feel at home in his new environment.

Later at the castle gardens one very happy Grandpa Inu played for hours with his grand kits. They played tag and hide and seek and kick the ball until they flopped on the ground exhausted. Meanwhile in the guest suite Shippo took the opportunity to woo his vixen, Tsuki, and remind her that she was the center of his universe.

Sesshomaru looked out his office windows when the noise died down and noticed Inuyasha resting with their grand kits. He watched them for a while and then decided he had read enough for the day. He put a book mark in the book and closed it. Walking out in the garden he stretched and transformed into a smaller version of himself. Then he tackled Inuyasha and licked his face. The grand kits stood back for a second but soon were jumping and running around their grandparents, chirping with glee.

Shippo's wife Tsuki heard her kits and ran to the balcony of the guest suite. She saw a large white dog on top of Inuyasha and saw her kits running around the two. She panicked and bolted to their side. She began attacking the big dog and screaming for Shippo. By the time Shippo arrived Sesshomaru had resumed his humanoid appearance and the two dog demons were bowing and pleading with Tsuki to forgive them for surprising her. They reassured her that they meant no hurt to her brood but were in fact having a tickle fight. The kits were talking over each other trying to reassure their mom that they were ok as well. Suddenly Tsuki realized that all were telling the truth. She started crying and fell on her knees before the dogs and apologized for jumping to conclusions. In a matter of a few moments the misunderstanding was cleared up and all parties adjourned to the bathes to clean for dinner.

In the bath Inuyasha began scrubbing his mate. As he rubbed his hand over Sesshomaru's ribs Sesshomaru twitched. It was a particularly tender spot. Inuyasha examined the area and observed fox teeth.

Sesshomaru looked at him. "Today's biggest lesson: Don't scare a momma fox!"

The two laughed and snuggled in the hot water for a little while before they prepared for dinner.

After dinner the grand kits begged Grandpa Inu for a story. Inuyasha and the kits excused themselves from the table. Inuyasha walked them to their room and started settling them down for the bedtime story.

Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Tsuki remained at the table drinking their digestifs.

"Father. May I have a word?" Shippo looked down at his feet. Tsuki reached out and held his paw.

"Hnnn," Sesshomaru nodded.

"Father, I want to apologize for my behavior to you." Bowing his head, Shippo continued, "You have been very tolerant of my bad manners but the incident this afternoon…You were so kind to my beloved. I..I…"

Shippo couldn't find the words.

"I accept your apology, son. Your wife's response in what she feared to be the worse situation shows that you have a brave mate. Truly mating her was your finest moment. Go spend some time with her while my mate entertains your kits."


	13. Chapter 13

_AN—"Ever Us – Shippo and the Beanstalk" precedes this chapter if you want to experience the series in its chronologic order._

Chap 13

Inuyasha floated contently into their master bedroom later that night. He had been with the grand kits. He had told them a bedtime story complete with actions and different voices for different characters. Their reactions to his rendition of _Shippo and the Beanstalk_ filled him with such happiness he was beaming as he strolled through the shoji doors. Sesshomaru looked up from his Ougai book and admired his mate. Sesshomaru had been lounging on the bed making some head way reading the heavy tome.

'Beautiful!' he thought as he rubbed his mark. He had considered speaking but hated to ruin the moment with anything other than a whisper.

The inuhanyou glowed.

Sesshomaru paused, wondering if this was the "glow of pregnancy" but kept those thoughts to himself. He returned to his book.

Inuyasha hummed as he stripped out of his day attire and grabbed a soft kimono. Wrapping it around himself loosely he sat in seiza on the floor near the bed and looked expectantly at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had resumed the previous chapter and was finding Ougai's observations interesting. However, he noticed the room was still silent. He quirked an eyebrow and searched the room for his not-so-quiet lover. He found his little brother sitting seiza on the floor. Sitting in seiza was often practiced in the dojo as a manner of practicing respectful and devotion but seldom practiced in their bedroom.

Sesshomaru sat up straight and addressed his little brother. "Are you well, my love?"

"I am."

The quiet resumed. The brothers stared at each other.

"Is there something on your mind, Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru" He paused looking thoughtfully. "What do you think of children?"

There was a pause before he responded. "In general or our grand kits?"

"Both, I guess." There was adorable look on the hanyou's face. It was clear to Sesshomaru that Inuyasha had something in mind. Sesshomaru remained quiet as he pondered his answer. He could tell his mate that he was looking forward to having some of their own. Maybe Inuyasha was pregnant. Then he could really tell him why he didn't want to spar. But then again Inuyasha couldn't be pregnant—he's a male. Ougai didn't say the knot meant pregnancy in male relationships. He didn't want Inuyasha to feel that they weren't complete without children.

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru and waited.

Sesshomaru continued pondering the purpose of the knot. What if the knot didn't mean anything in male partners? He wanted to figure out more details on that _stupid_ knot. He wanted children but not as much as he wanted Inuyasha. He actually liked the grand kits. They kept their father Shippo running ragged. Unconsciously Sesshomaru rubbed his mating mark as he thought of Shippo being harried, being called six different directions at dinner that night.

The silence was broken by Inuyasha's laugh.

"I was thinking of that too. I think it is funny seeing him get his just deserts. Darn brat. He was so cute once upon a time."

"Are we talking about the same fox?!" Sesshomaru snorted. "I don't think he was ever cute-unruly, undisciplined, smelly, yes, but NOT cute. Now, his kits, on the other hand, ARE adorable. Must be Tsuki's doing. By the way, he apologized tonight for being a brat."

"I'm pleased," Inuyasha hummed. "He is growing up."

The men sat in silence again, each lost in their own thoughts.

Being caught off guard earlier letting one thought free, Sesshomaru was determined not to think anything else until he heard what Inuyasha was thinking about. So he tested, "Why do you ask, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was still in seiza on the floor. He had been looking down but when asked he raised his eyes to look at his brother.

"I guess it's ok to tell you."

"Hnnn?"

"I had a very pleasant dream the night before the bug hunt."

"Oh?"

"I dreamed we had a little princess. She was so beautiful, Sesshomaru. She was a full demon and looked like you but had my eyes. She was the most innocent, beautiful baby I've ever seen. She was wearing a little kimono like yours even. Her hair was silky soft and she smelled so good, like fresh air after a rain. I told her stories just like I tell the kits." Inuyasha paused and his expression told Sesshomaru he was far away in his fantasy. The room remained quiet.

"But it's just a dream, Sesshomaru. I can't have pups. Kagome and I tried—a lot—but I must be infertile. Makes sense too since Kagome always liked to touch my "rafee-thing". Not sure why it fascinated her so much. Makes me feel ashamed."

The glow disappeared from Inuyasha's cheeks and was replaced by a red-faced, self-conscious shame.

Sesshomaru stood from the bed. He walked to his mate's side and grabbing his arms pulled him up to talk to him face to face. "Stop those thoughts this instant, Mate! Your miko wouldn't have hurt you like that. Besides you have no reason to be embarrassed. Didn't I tell you that nothing this Sesshomaru loves or adores is "Weird"! Your body looks perfect to me. I promised you I would research the term –rafee. I'm sure it's in this book. I just haven't found it yet." Sesshomaru pointed at the tome.

Sesshomaru had released Inuyasha's arms to point to the book. He moved his left hand to gently cup his mate's face. Inuyasha leaned into the warmth of his lover's hand.

"More importantly your dream sounds lovely. A princess, you say. A princess of the realm! What a lovely dream. A princess with your eyes." Sesshomaru moved Inuyasha's head so they were looking eye to eye. Sesshomaru repeated himself.

Inuyasha stared. It must be very important if Sesshomaru repeated himself.

"A princess with your beautiful eyes." He stared into his mate's face, hypnotized by the amber irises with their strong yellowish golden strands and coppery tint on the large white orbs. Those expressive eyes; the ones that captured him the first time he saw them, the ones that haunted him with their sadness when shunned as a child, those compassionate eyes that forgave him, those love-stuck eyes that said _YES_ when he proposed, those beautiful eyes that loved him.

Whispering "I think that would be wonderful!" Sesshomaru leaned and gave Inuyasha a chaste kiss. He pulled away to look at his lover again. This time the orbs glistened with unshed tears of joy.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru leaned in again and this time pursued the kiss with fervor.

-to AFF

xoxoxox

-return to FF

The following day Jaken was sent to ask Jinenji to meet Sesshomaru in the study. Jinenji arrived promptly but shivered and stuttered so much that Sesshomaru couldn't get further than welcoming him to the castle and assuring he had all the things he needed. 'I'll have to ask him about medicine later.' Sesshomaru returned to the Ougai book.


	14. Chapter 14

Chap 14

 _The 3_ _rd_ _week from the bug infestation_

"We still haven't figured out where the insects came from Milords," Captain Kenichi reported to the brothers and the advisors at the private advisors' meeting. "We have reports of bug damage from the castle to the fox forest but no other clues besides the dying words of a cockroach— _she lied_. No one can shed any light on it"

"Keep searching," Sesshomaru commanded.

Another advisor gave a financial report. All in all the refugees were not tapping the castle funds too severely but it would be good to have the festival as soon as possible.

Jinenji was required to attend the advisor meeting now that he was the castle healer. He sat to Inuyasha's right. He watched the advisors. They had accepted him without scorn for his half demon status. He gave his report about the number of people seeking care. He mentioned that he could use some land to plant his herbs and possibly some assistance in farming them. One advisor told Jinenji that he had met some farmers during the census and would gladly introduce them to the gentle giant. Jaken added that the castle staff could be increased by a number if the farmers were satisfactory to him.

Jinenji stared at the advisors and gulped. He had never been so welcomed and accommodated in his life. "Thank you so much, kind sirs," he bowed.

"Nonsense, lad. We are grateful to you. You are the castle healer. All you have to do is just say something and it'll be yours."

Jinenji's eyes were open to their fullest with the realization of his value to the Takahashi brothers and advisors. His heart raced and skipped beats. His face flushed. Fortunately no one was watching him at this point and he had a chance to get his breathing and heart rate slowed down.

Finally Inuyasha took the list that the advisors and Jaken had compiled and read it to the group.

"Brother, Advisors. The dairy man asked for milk but then crossed it off after meeting the goat demon. The tailor asked for cloth but crossed that off after meeting the silk worms. The baker asked for flour and eggs but crossed that off after meeting the woman with sweet potatoes. I see that trend continued down the entire list. That was my hope that we could find the things we needed if we only looked in a different place."

"Next we need construction workers to build the new castle town. I see there are laborers on the census. Can they be taught the construction techniques that will be required to renovate and build our city? I imagine they can. Since we don't need supplies and we have manpower we don't need to use that for entrance fee to the festival. Now we just need to settle on an acceptable entrance fee to our festival."

"As for Participants, they can be singers, drummers, and dancers. They can play folk music. The monk can do chants. We can have bon dancing. The shamisen can be played solo or with other shamisen, in ensembles with other instruments, with singing, or as an accompaniment to drama."

Jaken piped up. "Hope someone plays the flute. I like the flute."

Inuyasha nodded. "The flute does make a pleasant sound. Let's make sure to look for one. Let's avoid former princesses named Sara though, ok, Jaken?" The two shared a private laugh as Sesshomaru shook his head.

"We will have food stands including our baker's festival special, noodle stands and a pickle stand. I'd like to see flower arrangers that do ikebana and florists that use Hanakatoba, the language of flowers. The tailor, the doll makers, the kite and fan makers will make money for themselves. The umbrella and lantern merchants should be able to sell their goods. Wood block prints would be nice."

An advisor added, "We can ask 1-5% of their profits as the fee for setting up a booth. We can explain it is for the rebuilding of Castle town and the addition of housing for the refugees. I think the percentage would be better than a flat fee. Some booths will make more than others and we can employ castle personnel to assist each stand. They can help the merchant and assure we get the amount we wish."

The oldest advisor nodded in agreement.

"The Cream Ice stand will undoubtedly attract a lot of customers so we should allot them adequate space."

All the members in the room agreed.

"There must be a trough for watering the beast of burden. Drinks of tea, milk, sake, and beer will be available for the attendees"

"Food should be accompanied by drink. It helps with digestion," Jinenji contributed.

"Wisely noted, Healer," the crackly voiced advisor croaked. "Perhaps the food and drink should be in a different section of the festival so people don't spill on the merchandise."

A few nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha resumed. "As for entertainment, there can be kites to fly, a go tournament, a dramatic re-enactment of our defeat of Naraku, the musical events and story tellers. Initially I suggested a warrior demonstration but I believe a Sumo competition amongst the samurai and ronin would attract even more attention. We could even offer the winner a position in the castle guard if Captain Kenichi approves."

Captain Kenichi scratched his chin. "I still like to battle them personally to ascertain their skill. How about saying the top three winners will be allowed an interview for the castle guard. All the guards have been vetted and are devoted to you my lords. I fear we may open the castle to an unknown. The guards have access to the entire castle. I have serious reservations."

"Well thought out, Captain. Your concerns are sound." Turning to Inuyasha he continued, "I do like the sumo competition, Inuyasha. This could be very entertaining. There is undoubtedly a different prize that would be satisfying to the victor yet not jeopardize the security of the castle."

"Choice in housing location?"

"Food?"

"a medal?"

"a monetary reward?"

Sesshomaru listened as ideas popped about him. "We will have to come back to this. What else did you have Inuyasha?"

"Shippo told me he could perform some fox magic. That will be a big attraction. I did mention he couldn't prank the people. But some of them may want to be fooled. I admit to laughing about his tricks after the fact."

The oldest advisor crossed his arms. "I don't want to be fooled. The last pranks that fox pulled on me …"

Inuyasha cut him off and changed subjects. "Perhaps the Shinto priests and Buddhist priests would bless the temple."

"Excellent idea, milord! There are more humans in the town. That would be important to them."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Jaken, let's get the word out and plan for this festival next week. That should give us enough time. Right, advisors! We will charge one mon or its equivalent in rice. You are adjourned. Get to work."

The advisors rose to leave. Inuyasha reached out to Jinenji. "Jinenji, I want you to visit the kitchen with me. The chef made a kitchen herb garden in a very small area. You might find some ideas from the way he constructed it."

The two hanyous walked through the castle to the kitchen. They had gotten half way there when Jinenji asked Inuyasha if he could talk to him.

"Of course, old friend. What can I do for you?"

The horse hanyou cleared his throat and a soft whiney escaped. "I-I—I'm tongue tied in front of your brother. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest and my ears ring."

"Hey! You got a crush on my demon?" Inuyasha frowned disapprovingly.

"OH NO!" Jinenji pulled back. "He scares me to death. He almost killed me once when I woke him from a nap."

Inuyasha started chuckling. "Just for your knowledge, he makes my heart pound and my ears ring too. And never wake a sleeping dog. That's just a bad idea."

He patted Jinenji on the arm and then stepped back so he could look at Jinenji eye to eye. "You were the one he wanted to talk to first about the healer job," Inuyasha confided.

Jinenji blinked. "Why me?"

"Dunno."

"Huh."

"Well, whatever his reason, he wanted you, so you are going to have to get over your fear of him and that's that."

"Will you be there when he wants to talk to me?"

"Yeah, sure, but don't be surprised if I laugh at you for being afraid of the "big bad doggie" though."

"Thanks Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shook his mane of hair and laughed again. The two resumed their stroll to the kitchen.

As they entered the ever busy kitchen they heard singing, dishes clanking and the chef yelling out instructions to different subordinates. However, all noise stopped and all heads turned to see their favorite inuhanyou.

"Lord Inuyasha! Just the guy I was looking for!" the chef called out as he strode across the big kitchen.

Inuyasha greeted the chef with an elbow bump. They had developed their own greeting a century previous when the chef had dough on his hands. Inuyasha laughed then and said, "elbow bump" and it had stuck. Now neither had their hands full but it was their greeting.

"I brought Jinenji down to see the kitchen herb garden. Let's show it to him so he can get some ideas about growing herbs in smaller areas and then you can tell me what's on your mind."

The chef opened the shoji doors that led to the small inner courtyard. In the center of the courtyard was the well that provided water for the kitchen. On one side of the well bamboo closed troughs led water into the kitchen. On the other side a series of long thin boxes were hanging from the wall. From a distance it looked like a wide ladder but on closer inspection each step was actually a plant box with seedlings. The chef smiled proudly as he pointed out the different herbs. Jinenji's eyes opened wide and he leaned in to look closer.

"Brilliant. I never thought about using a small space like this. How do you get enough sunlight for them?"

"The ones that need the most sun are on top. The bottom level has the herbs that prefer shade." The two herbalists shared notes for several more minutes. Then after assuring the healer he could visit anytime he wished, the chef turned to Inuyasha.

"Lord Inuyasha, I want to know what the kitchen staff can do for the festival. The staff is excited and ready to help." The chef rubbed his hands together and bounced on his toes.

"Wonderful! I want you to share "cheesy bites" with the world! I know they will be a Big Hit!" Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of him and adopted a cocky smile.

The chef swallowed a couple of times. His eagerness faded. "Are you sure my Lord? They are for royalty."

Inuyasha's eye sparkled and he smiled the reassuring smile they had grown to know and love.

"Yes Chef. I am sure. I want the world to know the joy of "Cheesy Bites". Sesshomaru and I have discussed this and we feel strongly about this. Everyone should have the privilege of trying those delightful morsels. You, Chef, are the creator of this marvelous food. Enjoy the attention. It will bring in money for the reconstruction. Be proud. You will be doing something significant!"

With that Inuyasha walked out of the kitchen and chased down his grand kits.

In the guard quarters Kenichi found Usagi sitting and staring at the wall. 'Oh no, not again,' he thought. Then quickly he called out to Usagi, "Son? Usagi?" He started to his side to shake his shoulder but Usagi looked up just then. Usagi wore a sad expression. "Son? What's wrong?"

"Dad, I know you said it's ok, but I …." Tears began building in his eyes.

Kenichi reached out a hand to the rabbit. "It's ok to mourn for those we love. How about coming with me?" He pulled him to his side and they walked out doors in to the sunlight.

"Let's walk for a little while." Kenichi motioned to a nearby guard. "We're going to the temple. Keep an eye on the Lords for me."

"Yes Sir," came the quick reply.

Kenichi and Usagi walked through the town to the temple on the out skirts of the village. In the temple they could hear several human monks chanting. Small children were playing ball to the side of the temple. In a small circle on the front yard four young men were practicing their writing. A number of hanyou, demon and humans mingled on the porch and pointed toward the roof and then inside the temple in the corresponding place.

"Usagi, this is a human temple but here in Castle town all of us can use it. Have you ever been to a temple before?"

"No. We had a shrine to our ancestors but that was in our home."

"I see. When I was young we had a shrine in our home too but then everything was gone when Mother and Father and the rest of my family were murdered. I was the only one left. I couldn't stay there. I had resorted to using my demon dog form to stay alive. I wandered aimlessly until a human man took me in. He named me Shippeitaro. He didn't know I was a dog demon. He just thought I was just a smart dog so he talked to me all the time.

One time he took me to the temple and started talking to his kami. I heard him tell his kami everything. Thanks for food and friends, sorrow for missing family, wishes for the harvest, everything. He even told his kami he was grateful for me. When he walked out of the temple he walked lighter. I looked all around to see what was in the temple, but I didn't smell anything. We would go there frequently and every time he felt better after spending time in the temple.

One time while I waited I copied everything he said. I felt silly at first but then when he walked out I realized I felt better too."

Kenichi walked the two of them to the zen garden and sat down.

Kenichi told Usagi how he had met Inuyasha and the story of the cat demons in the temple and how they had beaten them. He explained that he had stayed with the old human until he passed and then he went in search of Inuyasha. By that time Inuyasha had just mated with Sesshomaru and they had begun living in the castle at castle town. Inuyasha had greeted Kenichi with open arms and introduced him to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had been very jealous that Inuyasha greeted Kenichi with a hug and demanded a duel. Immediately Inuyasha started screaming at the two of them not to fight. However Sesshomaru had demanded and both men were stubborn prideful demons. Inuyasha had used a variety of colorful words and threats to try and stop the battle. Sesshomaru won, of course, but Kenichi gave him a couple of wounds in the process. In hindsight Kenichi saw that Sesshomaru was so jealous he wasn't careful and that's how Kenichi hit him. But finally the Kenichi fell from exhaustion. Sesshomaru had calmed down considerably by that time and put his sword away. Sesshomaru demanded Kenichi start his job as captain of the guard first thing in the am after breakfast and then turned and grabbed Inuyasha and flew away to their room in the castle.

After a couple of decades Kenichi asked Inuyasha if there was magic in temples. The inuhanyou snorted and said no and then he proceeded to tell Kenichi a great deal about temples from what he had learned from his very good friend Miroku the monk. Inuyasha didn't know how it worked either but he knew humans always felt better when they talked to their kami about stuff.

"Usagi, I still really don't know how it works but talking to the kami helps demons too. Maybe it's the quiet and peace in the main temple, or maybe it's just getting the stuff off your chest. Maybe there is a great kami. I'd like to think so."

"Some demons like to go to graves and talk to their loved ones there. Others have a shrine in their home. You and I don't have graves to visit. Our home is in the guard quarters with all the other guards. But we do have this temple. Let's talk to the kami, ok?"

So father and son sat in the Zen garden talking to the kami. They shared their sorrows, their thanks, their wishes for the future, and their best wishes for a fruitful festival. When they walked away from the temple, Kenichi noticed Usagi was bouncing slightly. He smiled.

As they returned to the castle Kenichi told Usagi they would start training the next day. The leash of kits was playing hide and seek in the courtyard. They saw Usagi and begged him to join them. Shippo's preteen daughter Suyuki blushed prettily as she saw Usagi bounce through the gate.

Kenichi smiled. 'Wonder if I need to discuss the birds and the bees too?' He waved to his son as he went back to work.

Sesshomaru had grabbed the Ougai book and had wandered through the castle to find a quiet place to read. Finding a quiet warm spot he sat down and started reading. This particular section of Ougai's book was very technical and dry and soon Sesshomaru fell asleep. His dreams returned him to visions of white fluffy balls of fur, yipping and nipping at his heels. There in the midst was a female pup with Inuyasha's eyes. She barked to him. He watched as his mate called the pups to his side and taught them something that he couldn't hear. He stood guard over his family. It was his duty. It was his responsibility. He also felt another emotion but could not describe it, but it made him feel warm.


	15. Chapter 15

Chap 15

Day 22

"Dang it! My nose won't work. It's all stuffed up." Inuyasha sat up, the bedding pooling at his waist.

"Good morning to you too, Brother." Sesshomaru yawned and stretched.

"I can't smell you, but I want sex." The inuhanyou looked over his shoulder to his brother who was still stretched out in the bed.

"GOOD morning!" Sesshomaru grinned lecherously and turned to face his brother. "I am reminded of a comment I made to you. I believe I would like a taste of power intermingled with mischievous hanyou."

"And I would be happy to make that happen, my Lord." Inuyasha crawled into his brother's lap and started kissing his groin."

"What? No morning kiss? Just going to start at the main event?" Sesshomaru held his hands up and open at his chest.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'll give you a kiss - but my breath is pretty ripe. Something I ate didn't like me so much. I burped it most of the night."

"So much for the mood," Sesshomaru shook his head and stood to get out of bed.

"Not so fast, lover. I have some mint to chew. Give me a second chance." Inuyasha opened a lacquer box that was near his side of the bed and pulled out a few sprigs to chew.

Sesshomaru stared in disbelief from his standing position at the bedside. "When did you start keeping mint at the bed side?"

"Since I started having heartburn last week." Inuyasha sighed.

"I wish you'd tell me when you are sick. I need to know about the health of my mate." Sesshomaru's face took on a serious expression.

"Keh. It's just heartburn." Inuyasha tried to blow it off.

"Inuyasha-" Sesshomaru looked at his mate. If he pressed the issue, they'd get into an argument and then neither would get sex. He _was_ trying to let his mate make more decisions. It was hard to let go of being in charge. He had been in control for so long.

Inuyasha prepared to get defensive. His shoulders stiffened. His back straightened. He knew his brother. Sesshomaru was just so controlling.

Sesshomaru saw his brother's body respond. "Inuyasha, Pass me some mint too. That sounds refreshing." He watched as his brother froze and then relaxed and passed the lacquer box over the bed. Sesshomaru opened the box and grabbed a sprig and popped it in his mouth. Chewing he realized it was a tasty breath freshener. He smiled at Inuyasha who was just staring at him.

Inuyasha started laughing and pointing. "Ha, ha, ha. You've got green in your teeth." He rolled onto the bed giggling.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "So do you." He fell on the bed encircling his baby brother in a hug and smothering him in kisses. The kisses gradually moved from lighthearted fun to more intense romance.

-To AFF-

xoxoxoxoxxoxo

-to FF- After some intense "exercise" Sesshomaru teased Inuyasha, but Inuyasha didn't respond. He had dropped into a sound nap.

Kissing his brother gently on the cheek, Sesshomaru cleaned and dressed and attended to few the court issues while Inuyasha slept. When those were complete he returned to the library and picked up the Ougai book. After a couple of more chapters which gave him no more information than he had already amassed, he considered his options.

'I could talk to mother.'

The reflection took only milliseconds before he answered himself, 'No way in hell! Done that once. Not again!'

'I could talk to the human dog trainer. I could do that. Sure. Let's see. First I'd have to find the advisor who had met the man and then once he lead me to the man I'd have to get the advisor to leave.' His mind continued. 'But of course the advisors wouldn't just leave me with a human. They would undoubtedly take their aids and the whole thing would become a spectacle.'

"Urgh" the lord muttered.

"What can we do for you, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jake and Elwood suddenly appeared.

Startled by their rapid appearance and also by his vocalization of his thoughts Lord Sesshomaru stared at the duo.

The duo shuttered. "We, uh, just – want—to - help, my Lord" They kneeled quickly. As they looked down at the floor they did not see the confusion and then resignation cross the lord's face.

'I just need to ask them. How hard can this be?! I battle monsters and control demons. I am Lord Sesshomaru!'

Then turning to the librarians, he said, "Rise. I am in need of your assistance on a sensitive matter."

The two sat up and looked at the king.

"Only say the word, my Lord."

"I have recently heard a word that sounded like Rafee, but I am not aware of the meaning of the word. I would very much like to know what it means, and how it is spelled. Do not tell anyone of this assignment. It is of a highly sensitive diplomatic matter."

"Right away, my Lord!" The duo rushed off to search the stacks.

'Very good,' Sesshomaru hummed contentedly. 'That wasn't so hard after all.'

Sesshomaru walked to his study with the Ougai book in hand. He resumed reading the tome. He had now read half of the Ougai book but unfortunately had not learned anything more about the knot or the rafee thing. He had talked directly to the librarians for the sake of his mate. It was in fact very easy. Now he would talk to the healer. So he had Jaken called the healer to his side again so he could ask Jinenji about knotting. Only this time, Inuyasha popped in when Jinenji was called. Sesshomaru couldn't ask Jinenji any questions about the knot with Inuyasha around, so he hummed and heed and asked Jinenji if he was comfortable in his new environs and if he had everything he needed. The gentle giant muttered soft short replies and kept his head bowed the entire visit. Inuyasha, on the other hand, wore a smirk the entire time, like he had a secret and was dying laughing. As Sesshomaru cocked one eyed at Inuyasha, he thought, 'Blasted Brat. So cute and so annoying!' Jinenji soon excused himself leaving a smiling Inuyasha with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha bounced over to Sesshomaru's side and kissed him. As he left the room Sesshomaru could have sworn he heard "my big ferocious puppy" and a suppressed giggle.

Sesshomaru called Shippo to join him in the study.

"I need a favor," Sesshomaru confided to Shippo. As he conveyed his wish the fox gladly agreed.

Dinner proved entertaining. At one of those moments when everyone is quietly eating and no one is talking, the grand kits asked Inuyasha why he made so much noise in his room at night. Complete silence filled the dining hall as all eyes turned and watched the inuhanyou turn bright red. The silence was broken swiftly by a raucous howl. Everyone turned to Shippo who was laughing so hard he was rolling on the floor, tears pouring down his face. As the prankster regained his breath he caught his dad's eyes and the chase was on. Sitting back slowly eating his rice in peace Sesshomaru smiled between bites, 'That was worth more than one favor. I'll have to thank Shippo for helping me get even. So there, Brat!'


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Day 23

A day with the healer

Word got around that Jinenji had come to the castle to be the healer. Soon his days filled with gardening herbs and visiting refugees around the town. The advisors were true to their word and they provided Jinenji with help, and land. Jaken hired several farmers as part of the castle staff to tend the gardens so Jinenji would have more time to care for the ailing.

Jinenji met an old grandmother who went by Nana. She was knowledgeable about children and their ailments and he asked her to assist him in the town. Mothers were a bit frighten of the giant but when they saw Nana at his side they flocked to him to ask about breast feeding, nipple discomfort, and various aches and pains associated with childbirth. Jinenji did not have much experience with these types of questions and listened attentively to Nana as she comforted and reassured young mothers. There was also a litany of questions about newborns from sleeping to passing gas to feeding schedules. Nana had lived a long life in the rural areas and worked with many people accumulating a great deal of information and she loved sharing it with anyone who listened. Jinenji added his knowledge of herbs to the discussions but for the most part he listened and absorbed Nana's wisdom.

On one visit Nana noted the young mother had yet to get up from her birthing bed. "Time to get up and move around. It's better for you to move and exercise than just lay there. Up now."

Jinenji pulled Nana to the side. "Nana, the bedding period is not over yet."

"I have worked with births in the rural area for many years, Son. They couldn't afford to lie around. Too many chores to do and those women did just fine. It won't hurt your patients."

"Yes, Nana." And so with that the bedding period was changed.

Jinenji returned to the horse barn after finishing his morning rounds and spent some time relaxing with Jaken and A-Un. Jaken often was seen resting with A-Un. There was no conversation, per say, but there was companionship pure and unconditional. They shared tea from the miss matched tea set. The two headed dragon found the giant a curiosity and would wind his heads around Jinenji's hands in an effort to get his heads scratched. The giant would comply. As his heads were scratched his back leg would twitch much like a common dog.

That afternoon several sick patients started appearing at the castle gate begging for Lord Sesshomaru to heal them. Jinenji joined the castle guards and offered his services in place of the lord.

As he started taking care of a few of the patients he overheard a guard ask. "Pardon me, but why would you think that Lord Sesshomaru is the healer?"

The human ronin Yori who had escorted with the sick people replied, "Everybody across the country has heard that Lord Sesshomaru can operate, raise the dead and heal the sick."

The people made more noise begging for Lord Sesshomaru's attention.

Inuyasha, hearing the ruckus at the castle gate, came running with Captain Kenichi.

"What's going on?" they asked the guards.

Yori recognized Captain Kenichi and Inuyasha as true warriors and bowed. "My Lords, I have escorted these sick and ailing humans from the lands destroyed by the bugs. Along the way we have heard of the great healing abilities of Lord Sesshomaru."

A limping older man continued the story. "I heard it from the beavers."

Another said, "I heard it from the herons."

And so forth it went all proclaiming that they had heard Lord Sesshomaru could operate, raise the dead and heal the sick.

"Well, Jinenji is the castle healer and he can help. Have a seat in the court yard and I'll go get my brother." Inuyasha scratched his head as he turned and walked back into the castle in search of his mate.

Captain Kenichi and his men helped seat the wounded and ill while Jinenji found out who was the sickest and started there.

Inuyasha searched through the castle looking for Sesshomaru until he reached the library. As he walked in he noticed his brother in a deep conversation with a moth demon. His brother was obviously enthralled with the tale he was being told. Inuyasha stepped up to his brother's side and rested his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Inuyasha! I was just enjoying my chat with Jake's mom! She came to thank me for saving her son and then started regaling me with tales of her adventures. She used to work here when I was but a pup."

"Now, Sesshomaru. That makes me sound old!" the moth scolded.

"Mom, You are old," Jake sighed as he shook his head.

"I swear I taught you better manners, my boy. Shouldn't you be doing some research or something?" The moth demon shoed the book worm demon. Jake shook his head again and inched away.

Inuyasha smiled and bowed to the mother moth. "Pleasure meeting you. Do you mind if I interrupt for just one moment?"

The moth nodded her consent.

"My Lord Brother. There is a group of travelers at the gate asking for Lord Sesshomaru to heal them."

"Hnnnn. I wonder why that would be." Sesshomaru looked inquiringly at his brother who shrugged his shoulders, equally confused.

"That may be my fault, my dears," the old moth cleared her throat. "You see Jake's news of his resurrection thrilled me so I told everyone I met."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows lifted.

Inuyasha bit his upper lip nervously. 'What would his brother do in this situation?'

Sesshomaru remained silent for several heart beats.

"Well, come Inuyasha. We should see what the people need."

Then he turned to the moth. "I expect you to join us for dinner. You have many interesting stories to share."

The moth bowed.

"Until dinner then." Sesshomaru waved as the men left the room.

Sesshomaru lead Inuyasha out of the library and moved toward the court yard stopping only to pick up Tenseiga from its place in the main throne room.

Upon Sesshomaru's arrival in the courtyard the faces of the sick and ill lit up briefly and then rested in their assigned positions.

Sesshomaru walked through the crowd to the castle healer. "What is the situation, Jinenji?"

Bowing, the horse demon delineated the different ailments. Several were malnourished. Many children were weak from lack of fluid and food. Jinenji had started them on simple food with herbal supplements. One had a sprained ankle. Another had an insect bite that had caused a rash. One had stepped on a sharp object and appeared to have developed an infection that was progressing up his leg. The worst case was a man who was barely hanging on to life. His family huddled around him, sobbing quietly.

Usagi had come to the courtyard searching his father. But he ended up helping settle the refugee-patients. He had sympathized with the family crying for their father and was watching with big eyes when Lord Sesshomaru walked past them.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Usagi called to the great dog demon.

Startled, Sesshomaru turned to Usagi.

"Yes, Usagi."

"Lord Sesshomaru, they say you can raise the dead with that sword. Can you?" The teen was hesitant as he asked, but his face had a look of hope.

Sesshomaru looked in the rabbit's eyes. He faced Usagi and walked back to him. Ushering the rabbit to a step he sat down on the step above and placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Usagi, the sword of heaven can resurrect but it does not always choose to. It is not something this Sesshomaru can command. Rather it commands me. It speaks to me and tells me when it wants to be used. Should that man perish, Tenseiga not I will determine whether he will be raised or allowed to pass on to the great circle of reincarnation. It is not long now. Sit here with me and we will await Tenseiga's will."

So the rabbit teen and the great Lord sat quietly as others worked around them.

Yori, the ronin, sat with his back to the castle gate wall watching over the people he escorted. Captain Kenichi brought him a cup of water.

"You did well bringing this folks to the healer. How much did they pay you?"

Yori looked up from under his woven hat. "Nothin'. I didn't charge them. I was coming this way and just brought them along."

"What brought you this way?"

"I heard there was to be a sumo tournament and I wanted to compete. It didn't say if there were any criteria. Do you know? Can I compete?"

Inuyasha walked up when Yori mentioned "Sumo".

Kenichi made eye contact with his lord and Inuyasha nodded.

"There is always a place for a good man to compete. I'll be watching you, Yori." Add Inuyasha and Kenichi walked off to talk to the castle guards.

Jinenji lanced the infected foot and wrapped it in a poultice. By the time he had finished with all his duties, only the dying man and his family were left.

Sesshomaru remained patiently sitting with Usagi. Neither had moved since sitting down. They made a perfect tableau.

Kenichi walked up to them. "Come, Son," Kenichi said.

Usagi excused himself from the Lord's presence and stood up. Father and son turned and walked away slowly, Kenichi hugging Usagi to his chest as they moved away from the sad scene. Just as they got to the end of the court yard they heard the man's wife sob loudly. The man had perished. Tears ran down Usagi's cheeks and Kenichi stopped to hold him tighter to his bosom. Usagi turned his head to look one last time at the mourning family when he witness Sesshomaru stand and walk toward the group. Inuyasha stood at the castle entrance watching. Sesshomaru unsheathed the sword, his expression blank. Swinging with clear intent Sesshomaru appeared to vanquish an unseen enemy. He sheathed the blade and turning he walked to his mate's side and escorted him into the castle.

Usagi returned his eyes to the family. He blinked. He blinked again. There in the middle of the family was the father, healthy and ALIVE.

"Dad! Dad! Did you see that!" Usagi tugged at Kenichi's arm.

"Yes son. I did. It never gets old."

"You've seen it before?" Usagi stuttered.

"Once, a long time ago." Kenichi patted Usagi between the ears. "Come. It's time to clean up before dinner."

"Will you tell me the story?"

"After we eat."

In the dining hall that evening Jake's mom entertained everyone with her adventures. She had read many of the tomes in the castle library when she was a book worm librarian and had decided when she became a moth that she would travel and see all the cool things she had read about. She had the audience spell bound. She talked to the adults and the children. She stressed the importance of reading to the young kits. Inuyasha understand how his brother had been enthralled with her tales. He found himself following her every word.

First she told them of the jungles and large Buddhas and temples in the lands south of them. Then she told them that there was a country far from here that was covered in sand. "As I flew over it I noticed the backbone of the mountain looked like a sleeping dragon. I wasn't sure it wasn't a dragon. If it was, I did not want to wake it. It was so large and so beautiful. The sun rose over the desert and for just a moment of time it was painted in different shades of colors. When the sun was fully in the sky, it was very hot there and I searched for shade. I saw these wondrous horse creatures with two humps on their backs. I started to rest in the shade of one of these gentle beasts when I saw an eight legged insect rush toward me. It nearly frightened me to death. The camel spider as he was called rests in the shade of the beast. I stayed clear of him though, I found his eight long legs, speed, and his great girth terrifying."

"I flew toward the water then and saw many men on ships. Some wore rags on their heads and smelled of alcohol and sweat. The water was crystal clear like a gem. At points I wondered if I saw movement below. The men on the ships would call out for harpoons and they would lay chase to the great beasts of the sea. Naturally I cheered for the beasts."

"I flew over a land that had large cats. I have never seen non demon cats that large. There was one in every group that had a large fringe of hair around his face. He made a ferocious sound that echoed over the savannah. The other animals offered deference to him as though he was the royalty of the area. There were also many long necked creatures that ate from the top of the trees. Funny looking creatures but they could run fast."

"About that point I found myself a bit homesick for my son and my country so I returned a different way. The air was cold and the mountains touched the sky. It was a holy place. I found that I became lightheaded and I descended the mountains and bravely crossed the main land country. I saw the great wall. I rested there awhile as I scanned the view. It is a glorious site. But nothing compared to the view of our beloved home."

The diners oohed and aahed as she described the places and animals. The kits asked all sorts of questions of the old moth until Tsuki caught her youngest yawning. She herded the leash off to bed. The remaining adults savored one final cup of tea together before dispersing for the night. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha saw their guest out of the castle and invited her to visit any time.

Once the moth had left Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha under his chin and hugged him. They were standing at the top of the stairs that lead to the courtyard that had been the scene of the refugee patients from earlier that day. Sesshomaru didn't say a word but held his mate to his chest securely. Inuyasha could feel his chest expand and collapse as he breathed. The stars had filled the sky and the noise of Castle town had nearly died off. They enjoyed the night a little while longer then turned and entered their home.

Walking through the castle hand in hand the dog demons continued their silent reflections. When they reached their third floor master suite Inuyasha pushed the shoji door open and led his mate in. Sesshomaru didn't drop Inuyasha's hand when he turned to shut the door, but kept his mate close.

Inuyasha faced Sesshomaru. "You said you wished that I'd tell you when I felt sick- that you needed to know about the health of your mate."

"That's what I said," replied the demon.

"Thank you for caring about me, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha pulled their clasped hands to his chest.

"What ails you my love?" Sesshomaru look at their clasped hands and bent over it to kiss Inuyasha's knuckles.

"It's nothing serious- just little stuff. Seems kinda silly to bother you, but after today I get it. We're the only family we have. We're blessed to have each other."

Another kiss was bestowed on the hanyou's knuckles to encourage him to continue.

"My nose has been stuffy all day. Because of that I've had some trouble smelling. S'pose that was a blessing, because the dying man in the front of the castle probably smelled really bad."

Sesshomaru nodded his agreement.

"I still have heartburn."

"Is that all, my love?" Sesshomaru gazed into the round eyes of his love while bringing the hand he was kissing up between them. The gentle pecks turned into open lip kisses. Hooded eyes suggested more erotic intentions. Inuyasha smiled, a touch of pink lighting his cheeks.

"Well, my nipples are still tender. Clothes rubbing against them - well—it arouses me." He motioned to his chest, gently touching one breast with his fingertips and bewitchingly drawing his hand across his chest to the other nipple before shedding his shirt. "Can you help a brother out?" The hanyou threw his mate a seductive look and shucked the rest of his clothes as he slowly strutted to the bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chap 17

Days 24 through 27

The remaining days in the week flew by as preparations for the festival took the priority. Banners and bunting flags with dog ears were hung all over Castle town. Food and merchandise stands were constructed and a sumo ring built. Musicians practiced all over town. The sound of instruments was heard from early morning to late evening. The castle was buzzing. There was an advisor meeting, playing with grand kits, eating, sleeping complete with pillow swaps and a LOT of sex between a super horny inuhanyou and a dog demon lord. Sesshomaru still took time out to read from the Ougai book. He also researched reasons why Inuyasha would have a stuffy nose and recently incredibly warm feet which he noticed the previous evening. He also searched for information on enlarged nipples, frequent napping, heartburn, and increased libido, a problem he really didn't mind. It bothered Inuyasha that he couldn't smell as well as usual especially with all the batches of cheesy treats being created in the kitchen but the chef was silently pleased. He wouldn't have to make triple the amount to account for the hanyou's amazing appetite. All of this activity was on top of the normal duties of the castle staff; meals, cleaning, laundry, and more especially since the leash, and their parents were still with them.

The enlarging nipples fascinated Sesshomaru, but the frequent naps worried him a bit. He didn't worry too much as the kits were in the castle still and were keeping their grandpa Inu very busy.

Kenichi fretted about how to explain sex to his son and asked a number of parents for advice. Finally he paused during Usagi's training to broch the subject of sex education only to find out the teen rabbit was not at all shocked about the subject of sex. His parents had sex all the time. "There were lots of us for a reason," he nonchalantly commented and then restarted his kata. Kenichi shook his head and followed suit.

In a private security meeting Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kenichi discussed the disturbing lack of information about the bug infestation and how odd it was that there was no information forth coming. Kenichi told the lords that he was going to have the castle guards watch all the visitors for anything unusual. Perhaps the enemy would announce himself that way. Sesshomaru agreed with that strategy. Inuyasha pouted and said, "It's easier when they just come out and fight."

Sesshomaru responded, "Let's think of it from their perspective. We are bigger and stronger. How do you fight an enemy that is bigger and stronger?"

"With Tessaiga!" Smiling Inuyasha stood and pulled the sword from his side, the blade enlarged and shining in the light. His confidence inspired his fellow warriors. The meeting broke up, each man going to another task.

After that Kenichi spent a lot of time with the castle guards running drills and making sure the security was tight. Having that many people on the castle grounds worried Kenichi so he made sure all his guards were prepared.

Jinenji had healing duties, herb farming, and more instruction from Nana. But he spent every lunch time with A-un and Jaken, the three becoming fast friends. The castle horses adored Jinenji. He gave them a way to communicate to their riders. Kenichi was pleased with the increased bonding he noted with his cavalry. He made a point of thanking Jinenji who just blushed and said it was no big deal.

Jinenji shared his joy of learning from Nana with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was delighted to the see the healer thriving and thrilled. The stories of Nana made him inquisitive so he decided after the festival he would have Jinenji take him to meet Nana.

Jake and Elwood searched the entire library for the spelling and meaning of "rafee" but only found a medical term in a Greek tome. Since that wasn't a diplomatic term they just re-shelved the book and didn't bother Lord Sesshomaru with it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chap 18

Day 28

 **The Festival**

The day of the festival had arrived. It arrived very early that morning when the brothers were awoken by yet another shrill scream from Jaken. Rather than hit the poor Kappa on the head both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stuck their heads out the window to see what was going on first. At least that's what they told each other. Truthfully the stack of rocks they had stashed by the window was empty. Inuyasha made a note to restock as soon as possible. The kits would have fun looking for rocks.

Most of the vendors' stands had been set up in the last week. They lined the town streets and open common areas and lead up to the castle gates. The castle grounds had been set aside for the ice cream stand, the cheesy treats stand, the musical and magical demonstrations and the sumo competition. All the castle guards were employed for the day and even Kenichi reluctantly consented to hiring some of the ronin to patrol the town, so long as it was **outside** of the castle wall. They still hadn't figured the cause of the bug infestation and Kenichi's warrior sense was on edge.

At the advisor meeting that week Inuyasha had even asked Kenichi to officiate the sumo tournament but he had refused saying that his place was to guard his lords and he wouldn't leave their sides.

One of the older castle guards, a demon samurai who had competed in sumo competitions, was selected for the honor of being gyoji or referee. The old warrior nearly wept with joy for being given this opportunity to serve his lords.

In the human competitions sumo had ties to Shintoism. Typically the gyoji was dressed as a Shinto priest to symbol the driving away of demons. In the demon sumo competitions that ritual was mirrored. There the gyoji wore a Tengu red, phallic-nosed mask to symbolize the Shinto god and then performed actions to drive the humans away. One advisor laughed and recommended they also have a Shinto priest. Then the Tengu and the Shinto priest could drive each other away so the athletes could just compete. The other court advisors snickered at the suggestion. Finally Jaken suggested a compromise.

"The gyoji has already been honored. But we need ring side referees. A human dressed as a priest and a hanyou official should be selected then all three races will have fair and equal representation. After all isn't this about raising money for our castle town and ALL its peoples."

"Well said! Well said!" the old crackly voiced advisor called out.

Sesshomaru nodded and the rest of the sumo rules were outlined with some practical input from new gyoji.

1\. There would be a confined ring as Oba Nobunaga had commanded several centuries previous called a dohyo.

2\. There would be no bad sportsmanship. It will be a dignified and noble competition.

3\. No killing allowed.

4\. No kicking, striking with fists, hair pulling, eye-gouging, and choking.

5\. A match ended when one of the wrestlers was either thrown out of the ring, or if any part of his body apart from the soles of his feet touched the ground.

The advisor meeting had continued discussing many other details of the festival.

Jaken had been screeching because the sumo competitors had started doing shiko all around the castle grounds. Shiko is the sumo exercise where each leg in succession is lifted as high and as straight as possible, and then brought down to stomp on the ground with considerable force. The noise from the stomping was growing in volume rapidly and no one could hear the musicians, specifically Jaken's favorite, the flute. The old advisor that had previously been pranked by Shippo recognized there was only one way around this. He humbled himself and politely asked Shippo to cast a quiet spell on the stomping so the festival goers could hear the music. Shippo nodded and stood at the top of the courtyard stairs. He spread his three fox tails wide, concentrated his magic and performed the spell. Tsuki stood beside him watching.

"Perhaps my best trick and no one even knows," sighed the fox.

"I do, my love," Tsuki batted her eyelashes as she looked up at him.

Smiling from ear to ear Shippo rushed Tsuki back to their room and shut the door.

The pre-ceremonies for the sumo competition included shiko to drive away the demons, the throwing of salt, staring matches, and the ritual of washing hands and drinking sacred water for humans and sake for demons. It culminated in all the mawashi-belted competitors encircling the ring. They raised their hands, shouted and rubbed their hands together to symbolize washing before battle, and clapped to attract the attention of their god. As they walked away from the ring they gestured to the royal audience that they weren't carrying any weapons.

Sesshomaru stood and announced to the crowd.

"We remind everyone we are here today to raise money to rebuild Castle town and make room for our newest inhabitants. Many of them were displaced during the bug infestation one month ago. We wish the competitors the best of luck. May the games commence."

Then the competition began.

After some more throwing of salt, the participants entered the ring and stared at each other in an attempt to psyche each other out. The gyoji told them to get ready. Hands barely touched the ring and the match was on. Many observers thought the largest wrestlers would be the winners. However the smaller agile fighters would not be overlooked as their speed and agility outmaneuvered the slow awkward fighters.

Inuyasha was to sit on the platform on the royal chairs under the shade with Sesshomaru but once the matches were underway he was cheering and jumping up and down yelling for one fighter or another. When Yori, the ronin who brought the injured and sick to the castle, competed Inuyasha cheered boisterously. Sesshomaru just sat quietly. At one point he made a halfhearted attempt to rein in his brother and remind him of court decorum.

"Inuyasha, we want to support all our competitors. We don't want to be anyone to think this is an unfair or biased contest." Sesshomaru confided to his brother.

Inuyasha understood and nodded but within two more bouts he was hollering and hooping again.

Jaken waddled to his lord's side.

"All is well, my Lord. It is his way. It is part of his charm, is it not? Lady Rin would be laughing happily right now. She would be pleased that you are in each other's company. Decorum is important my Lord but all is well." The kappa smiled a simple quick smile that reminded Sesshomaru of Rin. He paused momentarily and inhaled a sweet smell of his mate, the dirt of the competition field, the sweat and excitement of the area and then turning to Jaken he nodded.

"Well said, "Uncle"."

Jaken bowed and returned his attention to the match just as the large lizard demon pushed the agile wolf from the ring.

There were many more matches with wins from simple leg trips to being slapped out of the ring. Many could grab their opponents' belt and throw them to the ground while others focused on catching their opponent off balance and knocking them out of the ring. Only twice did the three referees have to convene to declare a verdict on a fight. Both times they declared the match a tie and had them fight again.

The morning passed quickly and finally it was down to eight fighters. Akio was a local human rice farmer well known and loved in Castle town. He sang as he trained with his oxen daily. Yori, the ronin, had a small but boisterous fan group of the people he had escorted to the healer. A beaver named Ryota had won the crowd's affection. He had a refreshing and straightforward manner. The crowd was amused by his shiko; one pound for each leg and an extra for his tail. Kouga from the wolf demon tribe had made it to the top eight through his agility and speed. He had almost kicked once but quickly did a flip and by getting on the opposite side of his opponent pushed them out of the ring. Tsuneo, an elegant appearing human had managed to progress by side stepping many of the bigger fighters and dropping to a spider stance for other battles. His style intrigued Sesshomaru and he pondered if he had witnessed it before. Hiroshi, a talented tanuki shape shifter, had garnered many fans through his generous contributions to the castle town rebuilding fund. The largest of the last eight fighters was the bear demon Haru. Haru did not stare at his opponents like all the others. He smiled at them. The smile caught many off guard and creeped the others out. He meant no evil with his smile. He just was a happy bear. The surprise of the group was Bunza the lynx demon. When Inuyasha saw his friend he nearly jumped off the elevated platform to get to his side. Sesshomaru held him back and asked who the fighter was. Inuyasha took a moment to explain and Sesshomaru asked Jaken to make sure and invite the Lynx to join them later. The last battle matches were announced and the intensity in the crowd mounted.

Akio met Yori in the first bout of the seed. The staring match was intense. The wrestlers stomped the ground and assumed their starting stance. Akio surged forward and grabbed Yori's belt and pushed him out of the ring within one second. The match was over and Akio moved forward.

Yori blinked several times, caught off guard by the sped of his fellow human but gracefully assumed his place at the side of the ring to watch the remainder of the competition. Kenichi kept an eye on him and asked one of his guards to tail him. Yori had potential to be a good castle guard and Kenichi didn't want to lose a good man.

Haru, the bear, smiled happily at Bunza during the pre-match ritual, but Bunza wasn't fazed at all. He smiled right back. The two clapped their hands to the kami and then assumed their starting stance. From Sesshomaru's view the bear overshadowed Bunza with his great girth and he was sure that Bunza would be tossed out of the ring for certain. However, Inuyasha remembered the little lynx's tenacity and offered his brother a bet that the lynx would win.

"What are you betting Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru hesitantly inquired.

"Sex and more sex, what else?"

"What specifically?" The demon leaned closer to his mate.

"If Bunza wins I get to try something new to us. Don't worry. You won't be breeched." The inuhanyou started blushing as he looked into his brother's eyes.

"Hnnn. Something new, you say?" The dog demon paused but felt the excitement buzz through his mark. "You're on."

As they looked up they witnessed the bear being toppled and Bunza rising from a low-to-the-ground stance.

"We missed it! Holy Kami! That happened fast!" Inuyasha bounced in his seat.

Captain Kenichi offered a verbal replay. "Bunza played off his low center of gravity. After the gyoji had them assume their starting positions Bunza dropped to a spider stance and lunged at Haru. Knocked him straight back and he tripped and fell."

Inuyasha smirked. "I won." Then he blushed bright red and leaned forward so that his hair covered his face.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how he felt about this bet but a bet is a bet so he would honor his word. His mood dampened.

The brothers sat quietly through the next match.

In the next match Hiroshi beat Ryota with a flip. The match lasted two seconds.

Inuyasha looked bashfully at Sesshomaru. "I don't want to make you upset, big brother. I'll tell you about it. If you don't want to try, it's ok. I'd rather have you happy than somber like you are now."

Sesshomaru reached over and squeezed his mate's hand, relaying his gratitude and love.

With good mood restored they turned back to the matches just in time to see Kouga and Tsuneo step up to the ring. The staring complete, the wrestlers face off. As soon as Kouga charged Tsuneo, Tsuneo attempted to grab Kouga's belt with an underarm grab. Unfortunate for him Kouga anticipated that and slapped Tsuneo in rapid succession. The blows were harsh and the human tried to get away but ended up walking backwards out of the ring. He had lost his perception of his place in the ring. Kouga was announced the winner. Inuyasha cheered for his old friend as Sesshomaru pulled Kenichi over and whispered in his ear. The captain nodded once and stepped to the side.

Captain Kenichi did not have a good feeling about Tsuneo either and was relieved to hear Sesshomaru's concerns. Kenichi set another guard to tail Tsuneo with the instructions of not getting too close, just getting information. The falcon transformed to his bird form and disappeared into the sky. His raptor vision would serve him just as well at a safe distance.

The final four competitors were Akio, Bunza, Kouga, and Hiroshi. The roars from the crowd were becoming feverish. The local folk all knew Akio. Bunza's last bout with Haru had made him a phenomenon. Kouga's wolf demon tribe had come to support him and they were cheering madly with wolf whistles and howls. Hiroshi was also becoming a crowd favorite with his transformations and charismatic style. Hiroshi quickly shifted through his fellow fighters. The crowd roared with laughter as the doppelganger faced each of the others. Bunza just blinked and smiled at himself. Akio scratched his head and the mimic followed suit. Kouga brought the crowd to loud hee haws when Hiroshi imitated the wolf prince. Kouga kissed himself. Hiroshi quickly broke the lip lock and ran to the other side of the referees. It took several moments for the rowdy crowd to calm down enough to hear the final instructions.

The gyoji went through the rules again for good measure and to calm the crowd.

Kouga and Hiroshi were up first. The crowd resumed its roaring, and howling. During the prefight Kouga bounced around playing to his audience. The tanuki bowed gracefully to the royals and smiled to the crowd. Then the staring contest commenced. Kouga could not contain himself and started laughing as he internally replayed kissing himself. The tanuki kept the eye contact and only broke when the gyoji had them assume their starting positions.

Kouga was so excited he jumped the gun. The referee called for new start and Kouga bowed and apologized to the Lords first and then his opponent. Then they tried starting again. Unfortunately, however, the false start got the better of Kouga and he over compensated by being late the second time. Hiroshi took advantage of that and expanded his body instantly pushing Kouga right out of the ring and flying in to the arms of his wolf demon comrades. Hiroshi's body shrank back to its compact size just as quickly as it had inflated leaving him standing alone in the ring with the gyoji.

The next battle was Akio versa Bunza. Akio had witnessed Bunza's spider stance and recognized the lynx demon was a worthy warrior. Instead of staring at him Akio offered his praise and gratitude for a worthy competitor. Bunza smiled and returned the compliment. Both warriors bowed to the royals. That was the point when Bunza saw Inuyasha. He hadn't noticed who the royals were before because the royal brothers were hidden by the shadows from the platform's sun shade.

Even though he heard the gyoji say "Spirit" and he had assumed the position to fight, Bunza was now completely distracted by the knowledge that Inuyasha was still alive and obviously well at the right hand of Lord Sesshomaru. He didn't see Akio lean over and pick him up by the belt in an overarm grab. He didn't even realize he had been pushed out of the ring.

The match was over and he stood staring at Inuyasha.

A friendly wave from Inuyasha was all he needed and he dashed to his friend's side. Captain Kenichi dashed in front of him to protect his lords but a hand on his shoulder eased his tension and the little lynx was reunited with his friend. The two friends hugged as the gyoji announced the final match-Akio versa Hiroshi!

"Hey Bunza! Great to see you!" Inuyasha glowed as he pulled away from the hug. A possessive growl had been building behind him and he knew all too well he needed to break the hug as soon as possible.

"INUYASHA! I can't believe it's you!" Quickly noting the armed warriors around them and the growling king in front of him Bunza dropped to his knees. "Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't realize that Inuyasha was your brother."

"He is also _My Mate_!" the dog demon growled, "And I want you to remove your hands from _My Mate_!"

"Yes sir! Immediately, sir!" The lynx demon dropped to the ground and bared his belly and neck to the Lord as a show of complete submission. He remained in that position until the growling ceased.

"Really?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Not Now," was all Sesshomaru said.

The growling had stopped and the armed guards had returned to their positions on the elevated platform. Inuyasha helped Bunza to his feet and had him sit next to him for the final bout. "We'll catch up soon, I promise."

"Ok," came the timid reply. The lynx demon was definitely a scaredy-cat under the sumo wrestler facade.

The final competitors were in their positions in the ring. Akio was a farmer and grounded to the soil. His feet knew the sand and salt from his daily travails. He performed one shiko stomp on his right side to feel the ground. He performed one shiko stomp on his left and assumed his place in this final bout.

Hiroshi contemplated which technique to use to beat the human. He had just expanded and bounced Kouga out of the ring. He could use that again. Of course, he could transform into a heavier wrestler and use his bulk to win. His mind was still running strategies when he assumed the position. He leaned forward ready to charge Akio.

The gyoji called out "Spirit" and the men attacked. Akio anticipated his challenger would transform and quickly used one arm in an underarm grab on the belt. He pushed upwards with that arm keeping Hiroshi's arm away from his belt. Akio used his other arm and established an over arm grab and picked up the tanuki off the ground. He walked to the closest side of the ring holding the struggling tanuki in his grip. When he arrived at the edge of the ring he released his grip. The tanuki fell on the outside of the ring.

Hiroshi conceded his loss. Akio had bested him. Even if he had transformed he would have been outside the ring. It was a brilliant move on Akio's part.

The crowd had gone wild! The local man had won! Akio stood calmly in front of the lords and bowed. He then turned to the crowd and bowed to them. The volume increased dramatically.

Soon the gyoji brought out an unstrung bow and Akio took it in his hands. He won so he had the privilege of doing the bow dance. His heart swelled with joy as he twirled the bow like a baton to drive away evil flying spirits. Then he performed the digging gesture to drive away evil ground spirits. Then he completed the performance with a powerful shiko. He squatted one final time and left the ring.

The crowd went wild. Many of his friends and male relatives bestowed their congratulations. The family was allowed some time with Aiko and then he was escorted to Lord Sesshomaru.

The sumo winner dropped to his knees to the Lord of the castle town. All around him followed suit. If the winner of the contest thought he needed to be on his knees they definitely needed to be on theirs. The affect was like a ripple in a pond with Aiko being the center. As soon as the people in back saw Aiko on his knees they dropped to theirs, the circle behind them until the entire crowd was silent and kneeling.

Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha and took his hand. The two demons stepped forward on the platform until they were isolated from their guards and Bunza.

"Rise Aiko, Winner of the Castle town sumo tournament! You have brought great honor to our kingdom and Castle town!" As he said that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru raised their free hands motioning for the crowd to stand. The crowd did rise and so did the volume to deafening levels. The royal couple and Bunza were lead away by their castle guard staff.

"Brother? You didn't award him anything yet."

"That's correct Inuyasha."

Then turning to Captain Kenichi he said, "Have the gyoji bring Aiko to the camp curtain area later this day and we will award him then. Have him bring his family so they can share in his triumph."

Turning back to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru continued, "The festival is in full swing, my love. The leash is probably biting and nipping at everything in sight waiting for Grandpa Inu." And then in a whisper, "And I'd like a bowl of ice cream."


	19. Chapter 19

Chap 19 Day 28 part 2

Sesshomaru had the camp curtain, also called jinmaku, positioned in the open court yard. Typically the sides of the curtain were placed in right angles making the camp curtain a roofless private area for warriors and their lord to discuss war plans. However, Sesshomaru had other plans for the camp curtain. The back or middle silk piece followed the front steps of the castle acting as a barrier to unwanted visitors. The two opposite sides provided a barrier to festival goers. One side prevented entry into the private gardens. The other kept anyone from meandering into the guard house.

Inuyasha's and his chair were positioned at the top of the stairs giving them an elevated view of the festival. They were at the back of the Jinmaku along with cushions for Shippo, Tsuki, the leash and staff members who desired to sit on the castle steps and watch the festival activities. The majority of the musical events were directly in front of their chairs. Jaken was sent after some ice cream and Sesshomaru moved to his chair to watch the crowd. Before too long he heard a noisy yippy sound. That sound preceded their grand kits who came dashing out the castle door, through the hidden flap in the curtain and rapidly toward the food and merchandise with Grandpa Inu and Bunza in tow.

Sesshomaru smiled and leaned back in his throne, content to rest in silence. Jaken returned with three scoops of ice cream for him with words of thanks from the dairyman. He savored every drop of it. As soon as he was finished with the ice cream, Advisors filed by relaying how the festival was going, how many people had come, and how much money they had made thus far. He listened and then they moved on either to sit quietly on the steps or to get swept away in the crowd of festival attendees. The sun made its path across the sky. The leash made its way back to the castle steps for a much needed nap. During that time Inuyasha sat with Bunza catching him up on his life with Kagome and then his brother and even more recently the events with the bug infestation. Sesshomaru listened quietly. Bunza returned the favor and filled him in as well. He had been doing well and had actually been on the sumo circuit. He used his humanoid form to compete in the human contests and did avoid any contests with deeply spiritual connections as those priests were capable of purifying him.

The leash woke from their twenty minute nap refreshed and ready to go again. Bunza and Inuyasha gathered them up and off they went.

Sesshomaru continued to watch over the crowd in his seat in the courtyard. Shortly Jinenji strolled into the courtyard from the horse barn and guard quarters. He failed to see Sesshomaru sitting in the throne and sat down on the steps to people watch. Sesshomaru turned in his chair to face Jinenji.

"I failed to tell you what a good job you did with the ill and injured several days ago. I am very pleased that you have come to castle town Jinenji. Those people are alive and healthy because of you."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." Jinenji blushed.

Sesshomaru realized now was the time to ask while no one was around. He may never have this opportunity the rate things were going.

"Jinenji, what do you know of delivery babies?"

"Sorry, my Lord. I know very little in that subject. I have watched the cows deliver and helped right a foal but I have no humanoid experience."

"I see." Sesshomaru was thwarted but not discouraged. He just needed to keep reading Ougai's book.

A quiet filled the air and then Jinenji added. "I have met a human by the name of Nana. Her knowledge could fill a library. As a healer I am always trying to learn more. Knowledge comes in a variety of sources. I met Nana when I was making my herb deliveries in the town. I overheard her speaking with a pregnant half demon woman and introduced myself." Suddenly feeling very self-conscious for talking so much to Sesshomaru, Jinenji looked wide eyed at the throne.

"It's ok. I think it's interesting. Continue." Sesshomaru leaned forward.

Jinenji swallowed and nodded. "Nana is old now. She told me she likes to share her knowledge. Human life spans are so short. Just when they learn something they die and the knowledge dies with them. Nana has been telling me as much as she can. She wants the knowledge to live on."

"That's intriguing, Jinenji. Do you think Nana would allow one of my scribes to copy her words? They would live on that way. Would you ask her?"

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! What a wonderful idea! I'll go find her now." And the gentle giant dashed off into the crowd.

Proud of himself for find a potential source for pregnancy information Sesshomaru stood and decided to go find Inuyasha and the leash. As he walked into the crowd the people stepped back and the path opened for the royal being. Human children stared unabashed and asked their parents who the pretty man was. The tailor looked from his stand to see what the commotion was and saw the lord. Dashing to his side the tailor asked him to come to his stand for something special. Lord Sesshomaru stopped his forward motion and turned to accompany the tailor to his stand. By this time Captain Kenichi's men had caught up with the lord. They started moving people along so to give the lord some privacy for his shopping.

Lord Sesshomaru entered the temporary stand and sat on the proffered stool.

"We have completed the doll clothes as requested, My Lord. We believe you will find them to your liking." The silk worms held the garment up for the lord to examine. It was a perfect copy of the garment he was currently wearing. He ran his fingers over the material and felt it between his fingers.

Lord Sesshomaru maintained a stoic expression though internally he was as giddy as one of the kits. He looked over the garment with a critical eye and nodded as he said, "Very well done, Tailor. Come by the castle tomorrow and we will pay you for all the flags, camp curtains and this garment."

"We cannot, my Lord. We want to give you these gifts for all the things you have done for us. We have made much money today. We are set and able to have a bigger store. Your mate arrange all of this my Lord. We want him to have this gift. We are sworn to secrecy regarding his doll, but we would be honored to make other items as well. Just tell us." The worms and sheep looked at their lord with wonder and appreciation.

"Very well good demons. I accept this gift on behalf of my mate. I know he will send his gratitude."

Sesshomaru rose gracefully from the stool and departed the stand with a small wrapped package. As he walked through the stands he shifted the package into his sleeve. As he rounded the corner he came into the presence of the leash, Inuyasha, and Bunza. The leash was running circles around the two adults. Inuyasha appeared to be leaning forward resting his hands on his knees and Bunza trying to calm the leash.

"What is going on here?" came an authoritative voice.

Sesshomaru turned to see Tsuki and Shippo coming from another direction.

"You all know better than that!" Tsuki scolded.

"Dad, Are you ok?" Shippo dashed to his dad's side.

"Keh. Just a bit tired, Shippo. Sesshomaru, I'm really glad to see you."

"And I, you, my love. What's wrong?" Sesshomaru reached out a hand to pull his mate to his side. Once at his side Inuyasha leaned on him.

"I'm just a bit tired. Would you walk with us? We haven't seen the entire festival yet."

"Why don't you and I take a rest at the castle and allow Shippo, Tsuki, and Bunza a chance to play with the kits. We can even just sit on the throne chairs and relax. The musicians will be playing soon. After that I hear there is a great magician. The kits will join us soon enough."

"That would be nice." Inuyasha sighed resting against Sesshomaru's chest.

Shippo, Tsuki, and Bunza nodded their understanding and they gathered the leash to go explore the other parts of the festival. They were concerned for Inuyasha but knew Sesshomaru would care for him.

Sesshomaru considered phasing into a ball and going straight to their room but one look at Inuyasha told him that would not be a good idea.

Once the kits were out of sight, Inuyasha sighed. "They've never worn me out like that before, Sesshomaru. I'm exhausted."

Recognizing an opportunity when it presented itself Sesshomaru asked, "Shall I fly us back to the master bed room?"

"Naaah. Give me another second and we can walk back to the courtyard and rest there."

They stood still in the midst of the crowd, Sesshomaru arms wrapped around his mate and Inuyasha resting heavily against his chest. Both men scanned the crowd. Sesshomaru thought, 'So many humans, hanyous, and demons-All getting along peacefully. This is a good thing.'

A small girl walked by holding her momma's hand. She looked at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and pointed. "Look Mommy! That statue is so pretty!"

The mother smiled at her daughter and then followed the finger to see the beautiful brothers. "Yes it is, sweetheart. Come now; let's go see the storytellers at the temple. I believe they are telling the story of how Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru beat Naraku. We may still get there in time. I know you love that bedtime story."

And the two rushed off.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru whispered in an ear.

No response.

Sesshomaru moved a bit to look at his mate. Inuyasha had fallen asleep standing up.

One of the mounted castle guards passed on his patrol. Recognizing the lords he stopped and dismounted. Bowing he asked, "Is there anything I can do to help you my Lord?"

"Lord Inuyasha needs to return to the castle without a great deal of fanfare. I would carry him but that would attract attention."

"My Lord, there was a covered horse carriage just around the corner. I will go get it for you." The soldier left and within three minutes returned with a horse carriage complete with driver. The pulled up close to the duo.

"Allow me," the guard opened the door and some box steps unfolded to the street level.

Sesshomaru mounted the carriage carrying Inuyasha as though he was dancing on Sesshomaru's feet. Very few people even noticed and they were soon settled in the cab and on their way to the castle gates, the mounted guard accompanying them. As they approached the gate the mounted patrol eased ahead of the carriage and told the guards there who was in the carriage. The carriage passed without stopping. They pulled in behind the camp curtain and Sesshomaru stepped out carrying his brother one arm behind his neck and shoulders and the other under his knees. The hanyou continued to sleep soundly.

Sesshomaru carried his love into the first floor study and placed him on the day bed. Then he grabbed the Ougai book and started reading.

Twenty minutes passed and Inuyasha began moving. A big yawn was heard first and then rustling sounds of stretching limbs and popping joints. The mattress dipped down and a bed headed Inuhanyou stood rolling his neck and stretching to the sky.

"Man, was I exhausted." Inuyasha looked around and caught Sesshomaru's eye. "How did we get here?"

"We just took a carriage ride. Nothing outlandish, no fanfare, just a horse and carriage ride to a private area behind the camp curtain and straight in to the study. Only two guards and two maids saw you wrapped in my arms."

"You love me!" Inuyasha rushed to Sesshomaru and hugged him. "Thank you."

"I will not have you mad at me and have you ban me from your beautiful body again. I am addicted to you, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha on the head in between his ears.

The inuhanyou hugged his mate even tighter. Sesshomaru allowed the hug but then pushed them apart and looked into Inuyasha's round eyes. Hands firmly grabbing Inuyasha's shoulders he pushed them to the door.

"Come. It's time for Shippo's magic show."


	20. Chapter 20

Chap 20 Day 28 part 3

The courtyard had filled but the thrones were waiting for them. Jaken had a horn make a fanfare informing the crowd that the Lords had arrived. All turned and bowed as the lords took their place. As soon as Sesshomaru sat Shippo bowed and started his show. The fox was a master performer and quickly had the audience wrapped in his paw. They were oohing and awing and gasping with surprise and delight. He involved the audience and made someone levitate. He did multiple tricks from rope tricks to birds and rabbits from his hat. For his finale Shippo had the kits help. They loved it! The audience laughed and enjoyed it when the kits ran wildly around him and he just dropped his head, put up his arms in surrender and disappeared leaving the kits alone on the stage. Shippo reappeared next to Inuyasha and just bowed. The crowd roared with applause. Sesshomaru caught his eye and nodded. Inuyasha smiled and hugged his son.

Next the musicians took the attention of the crowd. Several musicians had played during the day, wandering through the crowds and playing in the common areas. However, now was the time for the well-known musicians from Edo. The shamisen ensemble played first and then they were joined with other instruments, and singing.

Between music performances Inuyasha whispered, "Sesshomaru?"

"Hnnn?" The dog demon kept looking forward at the musicians.

"Did I ever tell you about J-pop?" Inuyasha murmured.

"Hnnn?"

"It's in the future. It's big. You should consider investing some money in it, say 2000 time frame." Inuyasha scratched his head as he tried to figure the actual date.

"Ok, little brother. If you say so."

A flutist was next on the stage. She played such a light carefree song that Inuyasha's foot started tapping. Soon his leg was wiggling in time with the music. It wasn't long after that Sesshomaru noticed his finger tapping, shoulders moving side to side, and his head bouncing. Sesshomaru lifted gracefully from his chair and reached for his hand.

"My brother, will you join this Sesshomaru for a dance?" The king winked.

The young lord bowed and blushed sweetly and the two were off dancing around the upper courtyard. The lovers smiled warmly at each other and swayed perfectly to the music. Too soon the tune was over and the music ceased. Inuyasha looked down and realized they were floating on Sesshomaru's Ki cloud several inches above the ground. Happiness flowed between their mating marks. The audience was silent in reverence to the beauty that they had beheld. Sesshomaru led his mate back to their thrones and turned to address the crowd.

"It is time to award the victor of Castle town sumo tournament. Aiko, step forward."

The rice farmer came from the midst of the crowd and bowed before the lords.

"Akio, through your skill and wits you have become the sumo champion of the Castle town tournament. It is time for you to be recognized in front of all the people of our town. Turn and receive your accolades."

Akio turned. The crowd roared with applause and howls.

Sesshomaru had explained to Inuyasha earlier that the sumo tournament had been for men only. No women were allowed to watch or compete. Sesshomaru told Inuyasha that he felt women should be allowed to see and cheer for their victors so that's why he delayed the victory ceremony.

Inuyasha sat in his throne smiling. He was so proud of his brother.

Akio's wife was beaming. His children looked at him with awe. He was already their hero but now he was the town hero too. They looked around at all the applauding people and stared with their mouths open.

Sesshomaru allowed Akio to savor the moment before he continued with the presentation.

"Akio. For winning the Castle town sumo tournament you are awarded a year's supply of rice, a barrel of chestnuts, buckets of each; grapes, pears, and onions, and a year's supply of sake." Akio's wife covered her mouth to keep from screaming in joy.

But Sesshomaru wasn't finished. "In addition you may serve our court as a human advisor if you should choose."

Akio dropped to his knees. He took several deep breaths before he could talk. "Thank you my Lord," was all he could say before he dropped his forehead to the ground.

"Arise, Akio. The ground is no place for you. Your name means victor. You are our town's victor!"

The crowd thundered their approval.

The drummers were up next and the crowd formed chains and danced to the beat.

When the sky was dark enough the firework display started. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha slipped out and went to their master bedroom. They made sure they didn't light any of the lamps in the room and silently stood at their bed room window to watch the explosions.

What an amazing display it was too!

The explosions light up the sky and the sparkles twinkled in their eyes. Sesshomaru snuggled up behind Inuyasha and wrapped his arms around him. Inuyasha sighed happily. Sesshomaru rested his cheek against his mate's head. The fireworks continued marching through brilliant colors and dazzling patterns. Inuyasha rubbed his hands over Sesshomaru's arms and hands. Sesshomaru dipped his head and nuzzled Inuyasha's neck and shoulder.

The fireworks were filling the sky and could easily be seen from the bed so the two moved to the side of the bed and continued watching. Sesshomaru was more interested in laying small kisses down Inuyasha's jaw. He stole a quick closed mouth kiss from his mate and then returned to his neck where he nipped and suckled. Inuyasha had been watching the fireworks but now was getting increasingly distracted.

Sesshomaru's hands roamed Inuyasha's body and slipped under his clothes. He used his finger to outline Inuyasha's abdominal muscles. He traced the bottom of his rib cage and then moved higher to outline his ribs. As he moved upward toward the ever sensitive nipples, Inuyasha rotated toward his brother and stretching his neck forward reached for his lips. Warm breath passed between the lovers. Gently lips touched lips and fireworks exploded both in the room and out the window.

Multicolored sparkling lights danced in the sky whirling and bursting into dazzling pinwheels of light, while the two lovers undressed each other and massaged arms and shoulders. Skin tingled with anticipation. Kisses were placed, moaning and adorations were uttered.

A firework spiraled past their window and burst into vivid colors

xoxox

Another firework spurted by the window followed by a shimmering ball of light.

xoxox

Another firework coiled through the air, exploding and raining down twinkling stars.

xoxox

Whizz. A firework went blasting by.

xxxxxxoxox

The climax of the firework show was coming.

xoxox

Multiple fireworks jet, spun, whirled by the window. As they reached the apex of their flight the pyrotechnics shot, splattered, gushed and sprayed.

The final explosion filled the sky lighting even the bedroom. Sesshomaru could see the afterglow on Inuyasha's face as well as feel his.

"I love mischievous hanyou intermixed with power!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chap 21**

 **Day 29** Day of the Night of the new moon.

"Dad, I think Tsuki and I need to go home and check on the other kits and the refugees that remained."

Inuyasha looked up from his breakfast, his eyes wide. "Really, Shippo. You just got here."

"Dad. We've been here a half month at least. We miss our other kits too." Shippo reached an arm around Tsuki's waist and pulled her close. "It's been a blast seeing you and Father but we talked about it last night and we need to check on our other kits." Shippo turned and put a kiss on his wife's head.

"Yeh. I understand. It's been so good seeing you and playing with the kits." Inuyasha's mood was somber and sad.

Tsuki spoke up. "We'll come back more often. I promise. I know we-I—have been bad at visiting but no longer. I can bring the leash. I want to bring the leash more often. They adore their Grandpa Inu." She smiled winningly at her dad-in-law.

A smile and a small nod was the response from the inuhanyou. "I'm glad. I adore them too." Then after a brief pause where everyone was sipping their soup he added, "How soon do you have to go?"

"I'd like to leave this morning, Dad. The leash doesn't travel that well. They tire easily and we have to make multiple stops."

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru. "I'd like to send some of the horses with a wagon and guard or two to take them home and then they can help any refugees get back to Castle town. Would that be ok?"

Sesshomaru had been sipping his tea. He finished his draw and set down his cup.

"That sounds like a good suggestion. Jinenji, you've developed quite a rapport with the horses. Would you ask one of the horses to take Shippo's brood home?"

Jinenji stopped eating and turned to the brothers. Shakily, he took a breath, "My Lords, I'm sure the horses wouldn't mind but A-Un would like to get out and stretch his legs some. Perhaps he could assist." Then he added quickly, "Only if you approve, of course."

"Excellent idea!" Sesshomaru responded. "Jaken, when you finish go tell A-Un he'll be flying the kits home today."

A roar of excitement rang from the kits who had been listening to the adults' discussion. They had not liked the idea of going home at all. After all, Grandpa Inu played with them and they had fun. When they went home they would have to do chores and study their lessons. However, the chance to fly with A-Un was a-dream-come true. None of them had ever flown with A-Un before. It was going to be the best thing ever!

Jinenji excused himself from the table. "I'll be right back."

A moment later he returned with a ginger root and gave it to Tsuki. "Mrs Tsuki, on the way here a couple of your kits had motion sickness, right?"

"Why yes, Healer. Why do you ask?"

"Ginger is good for upset tummies. Sometimes the motion of flying can make one feel like they have motion sickness. Just cut a sliver of the ginger and have them suck on it." The healer pointed to the ginger root in her hand.

"Thank you, Healer. I'll put it in my pocket right now." Tsuki slipped the ginger root into her dress apron pocket and patted it.

"Have a good trip home. It was my pleasure to meet you all." Jinenji waved at the foxes.

"It was our pleasure as well, right children?" Shippo prompted.

The kits echoed, "Nice meeting you" and "bye bye" to the healer and turned back to their food.

The gentle giant nodded and then addressed the brothers. "I will be making my rounds, if you need me. Oh, and Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hnnn?" Lord Sesshomaru tilted his head and looked up from his extended family.

"Nana said she would be honored to have her knowledge recorded. She asked me to thank you."

Jinenji left the castle grounds after stopping to get herbs from his new herb shed which stood next to the horse barn. The herb shed was a gift from one of the refugees that Yori had brought to the castle. The carpenter's daughter had been dying from malnutrition before Jinenji started caring for her. Jinenji had showed the parents what herbs would help her regain her strength. The carpenter was so impressed with the power of herbs that he made a small shed and then set it up for Jinenji. Jinenji was going to see the child on his rounds and knew he would need some supplies. He was still in awe of how much support he had received at castle town.

He also planned on seeing the young hanyou and checking in on her dolly. He had put the broken arm in a cast and left it with her. Meanwhile he had constructed another arm from some straw. Today he was going to replace the broken one discreetly. He had told her mother of his plan and she planned to distract her daughter while the "operation" was done.

While Jinenji was making his rounds, the kits and their parents were making their farewells with Grandpa Inu and Sesshomaru. Jaken had saddled and prepared A-Un for the adventure. The castle guards had prepared a wagon to carry the family and their belongings. The two guards that were accompanying Shippo's family were going to divide their duties, one would sit on A-Un as a look out and the golden eagle demon guard would fly behind the wagon as rear look out.

Kenichi had cornered Sesshomaru and Inuyasha before breakfast and told them that the falcon guard who was tracking Tsuneo had not returned yet and he was beginning to get worried. That was part of the reason Sesshomaru agreed to send guards with Shippo's family. He didn't want to overreact but Inuyasha provided him an avenue to send the guards along and he seized the opportunity.

Sesshomaru stood at the top of the stairs in the courtyard while Inuyasha made his rounds hugging everyone once and then once again. On the second round Shippo grabbed his dad and said, "I promise we'll be back. We have to go now Dad. We love you."

Inuyasha held him tightly and sniffed. "Love ya, Brat. So proud of you and your family. So proud."

Shippo broke away from the hug and herded the leash into the wagon. Soon little heads popped up all the way around the edge.

"Bye Bye!" they hollered.

The guard watched for the signal from Lord Sesshomaru. At the slight nod, he snapped the whip between A-Un's heads. The dragon took off with a couple of running steps and was soon flying high above the castle town. The rear guard took off right after and flew 50 feet behind the wagon, his head scanning the sky and ground. The golden eagle could fly in his humanoid form; his golden locks flowed behind him.

Inuyasha climbed the stairs and stood by Sesshomaru watching until A-Un, the golden locks and all had disappeared from sight.

"They will be ok, Inuyasha. A-Un is a formidable fighter on his own and he is accompanied by Shippo, Tsuki and our two men."

"I know. I just worry."

Sesshomaru put an arm around Inuyasha's shoulders. The two stood in silence. Sesshomaru could feel his mate becoming more and more melancholy the longer they stood there.

"Inuyasha, if you are lonely go find Jinenji and meet Nana."

Inuyasha turned his large eyes toward Sesshomaru. "That's a great idea! I'll do that. What are you going to do this morning?"

"I'm going to the library."

As Sesshomaru approached the library he overheard a heated discussion between Jake and Elwood.

"Jake, I really don't think we're going to find any other reference to "rafee" other than the medical one in the Greek tome. We've searched the library and the only place is that tome." The owl hooted.

"Elwood, I know you are right but we have to give a report to Lord Sesshomaru. He asked us to look and that's it."

Sesshomaru paused outside of the doors and contemplated the easiest way to get the information. He really didn't want to tell them why he needed the information, just that he needed it.

The book worm was readjusted his glasses as Sesshomaru entered the room.

"Gentlemen, I will take any and all results on my request regarding the word "rafee" regardless of its source or meaning."

Both librarians gave a relieved sigh.

"My Lord, we found one reference to it in a Greek book. Here you go."

"Raphe perinealis—groove, ridge, or seam in an organ or tissue, typically marking the line where two halves fused in the embryo. It's first known use was circa 1752. History and Etymology for _raphe_ New Latin, from Greek _rhaphē_ seam, from _rhaptein_ to sew"

"Did you ever find the anatomy text you were talking about Jake?" Sesshomaru struggled to keep his joy bottled.

"No Lord. But I found another."

Jake and Elwood left and returned in a few moments with the anatomy text. They waited for Lord Sesshomaru's next order.

"You are dismissed. I will call you if I need anything." Sesshomaru sat in his chair at the table and began regarding the anatomy book. He found a drawing that illustrated a normal raphe perinealis.

He sat back and pondered. 'Inuyasha's looks like that only more prominent. Is there a significance to a prominent perineal raphe?'

He picked up the Ougai book again and resumed reading.

Inuyasha left the castle grounds in search of Jinenji. Jinenji told them that he was going to make rounds of his patients, so Inuyasha sniffed the air for Jinenji, herbal poultices, and sick humans. His nose took him all over castle town. It appeared he just missed Jinenji at the first five houses. He asked the last woman patient if she knew where Jinenji was headed next.

"Nana was with him Lord Inuyasha. I think they were going to the center of town."

Thanking her politely, the inuhanyou raced to the center of town.

Jinenji was talking to Nana when Inuyasha reached them.

Back at the library, Sesshomaru came across the section in Ougai's book about cloaca.

In regards to cloaca:

Cloaca is a common passageway for feces, urine and reproduction. At one point in the development of the human, demon, and certain half-demon embryo, there is a cloaca. It is the far end of a structure called the hindgut. This structure then divides to form a rectum, a bladder, and genitalia. In demons and certain half-demons both male and female reproductive organs are present. During gestation when the demon determines its outward sexuality the passages to the opposite reproductive organs are closed and become dormant. To the visual inspection it appears normal except the raphe perinealis is more prominent.

Specifically, the cloaca is present in birds, reptiles, amphibians, most fish, and dog demons. This is important for a healer to understand as they will take care of a variety of demons and provide counseling for male to male coupling.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened wide. The answer was in his hands all this time.

See also article on dog demon knotting.

Sesshomaru flipped back to dog demon knotting and reread the article. _(AN-Chapter 6)_

In regards to dog demon knotting:

When dog demons mate three phases occur. In the first phase, the male produces a clear fluid that has very little or no sperm in it. This usually takes place when the male is beginning to mount his mate. It can be used as lubricant to assist in male to male coupling.

In the second phase, when penetration has occurred and the pair are engaged in vigorous thrusting, the male produces sperm filled ejaculate. At the end of this phase, immediately before the final "tie", the most sperm filled ejaculate is produced.

The final phase is unique to the dog demon mating process in couples psychologically ready for children. In the third phase, a portion of the male's penis, called the bulbus glandis, enlarges (called a knot), and prostatic fluid with some sperm in it is released. This phase typically lasts about 15 minutes, although it can last anywhere from a few minutes to up to an hour, during which time the male and his mate remain "tied" or "locked". Physically separating them can result in injury to either dog demon genitalia. The demons should rest during this time as moving around will cause pain. Healers should try to discourage dog demons from moving around too much during this phase, so that injury does not occur. If the male dog demon withdraws before the enlargement or knot forms on his penis, the breeding is referred to as a slip mating. This may occur because the mate moved prior to the formation of a knot on the male's penis or subconsciously the partners are not prepared for offspring. When a slip mating occurs, ejaculate that would be released into the mate in the third phase of mating does not occur and some leakage of 2nd phase ejaculate may occur. Pregnancy will not occur in slipped mating but it will occur when the knot is present.

This time he continued to the end of the page.

A male dog demon or half dog demon whose cloaca is open may conceive.

Sesshomaru stared at the book.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha strolled up to Jinenji as Nana was finishing some instruction on diagnosing pregnancy.

"Inuyasha! So glad you came to meet Nana!" Jinenji bounced up from his squatted position and took a couple of steps toward his friend.

"Nana! This is Lord Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Nana."

Nana bowed, "A pleasure to meet you, milord"

Inuyasha closed the distance between them and returned the bow, "The pleasure is mine. I heard we are going to get to record your wisdom. Thank you Nana."

Nana studied the beautiful hanyou head to toe silently. "Forgive me, milord. May I?" She reached out a wrinkled hand toward Inuyasha.

"Keh, just don't pull on them. Women can't resist them." Inuyasha bent to lower his ears to her touch, but Nana reached for his core instead.

"Jinenji, feel this." Nana seemed shocked.

"Forgive me, Inuyasha. Nana has been teaching me about reading ki."

"Knock yourself out," Inuyasha leaned back allowing the two healers the opportunity to touch his ki.

"Jinenji, do you feel it?" Nana asked softly.

"I'm not sure, Nana. What am I feeling?"

Nana looked around the square. They were beginning to attract the attention of a number of bystanders. Inuyasha was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Come. We'll continue this lesson in private." Nana led the two hanyous away from the activity of the street and to a private home.

"I wasn't expecting royalty, so forgive the mess." Nana muttered as she moved some shoes and books from her chairs and sofa. "Milord, Lay down on the sofa. Please."

"I'm not sick." Inuyasha was annoyed.

"You are right. You aren't sick." Nana agreed.

"Then why do you want me to lie down?" Inuyasha's temper was beginning to rise.

"So Jinenji can feel your ki." Nana explained simply.

"Dang it woman. What's so fascinating about my ki that you couldn't teach him outside?" Inuyasha stomped his foot in frustration.

"You're pregnant, milord."

Inuyasha sat down.

Sesshomaru realized that he had been staring at nothing for a while and decided that he needed to reread the section about raphe, cloaca, and knotting again. He replayed the insect bite to his mate's butt and the pop the barb had made. He replayed the dream Inuyasha had shared and the day dream he had experienced and came to one conclusion. He needed his mate and he needed him NOW. Sesshomaru ran out of the castle and down into the town sniffing for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat on Nana's sofa in a state of shock. Then without saying anything to Jinenji or Nana he got up and walked out the door. His feet were taking him to the castle. His mind was calling for his mate.

Half way to the castle Sesshomaru found him. Seeing his mate in a state of shock he embraced him and turned into a golden ball and flew off to Bokuseno's forest.

They arrived in Bokuseno's glade just after noon.

"Bokuseno! We need you!" shouted the dog demon as he held his mate tight to his chest.

"My dear friends, what is wrong?" The demon tree appeared rapidly at the frantic sound of his oldest friend. He looked before him and saw Inuyasha trembling like a child and Sesshomaru holding him tight in his arms.

"I'm pregnant," Inuyasha whispered. "She says I'm pregnant. Sesshomaru, Nana says I'm pregnant. How is that possible?" The inuhanyou looked small and lost.

Bokusenō lowered a branch with leaves to protect the visitors from the sun. He created a safe haven in his glade for the two and listened to see how he could help. Sesshomaru knelt with Inuyasha on the ground at the foot of the old magnolia. Inuyasha's back was still resting on Sesshomaru's left arm and shoulder.

Bokuseno posed a question. "Sesshomaru, did you asked your mother? Or a human dog trainer?"

"NO!" Sesshomaru sat straight up and shivered. "The answer was in Ougai's book all along. The knot happens when the couple is psychologically prepared for children. Both Inuyasha and I have had dreams about our pups."

"What! You didn't tell me you had dreams about pups too!" Inuyasha set up straighter for a moment to look directly in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Mate, I didn't tell you my dream because I -" Sesshomaru paused. "I was afraid. I was afraid you'd feel that we aren't complete without children. That you'd doubt how much I love you. I didn't want you to fight. I just couldn't tell you of the visions of beautiful white pups because then you would be upset. I was afraid you would accuse me of wanting to have pups and I would rather have you than anything or anyone in the world."

"Inuyasha, I told you that I had talked to Bokuseno about knotting. He recommended I read a book by Ougai. It is a lengthy tome and only today did I find the information I believe will help us understand.

"Your miko never ceased to amaze me. I had no idea she was educated in the Greek language. My research has shown me that "rhaphe" means seam in Greek. Your seam is a bit more prominent than others. Ougai noted that some species with cloaca have both male and female organs when they are being created and that when their sex is determined the opening to the other is sealed."

Inuyasha stared at him.

Bokuseno made a humming sound indicating he was paying attention.

"Inuyasha, the species with cloaca have a prominent raphe-like you. I think the pathway was opened when I removed the barb from your ass. Inuyasha, you can be pregnant. It's possible."

Inuyasha slid off Sesshomaru's lap and plopped down in a heap on the ground and leaned against the demon tree. Sesshomaru kneeled in front of him.

"You mean Nana could be right? The little princess I dreamed off could be real?" Inuyasha stared at his belly. "She is in there right now?" He gently patted his lower abdomen as though it were made of glass. "Really, Sesshomaru? We could have children?"

Sesshomaru reached for the hand that patted his belly and covered it with his larger hand. Then he turned to Inuyasha, "That's what I've been studying all this month in the library, my love. Your womb is open to receive my seed. Every time we knot we can conceive."

He leaned down to Inuyasha's lower abdomen. "Hello our sweet princess," he murmured. Inuyasha sighed contentedly.

Sesshomaru slumped forward and rested his forehead on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I've been baring this burden for almost a month and I'm glad to get it off my chest. I don't lie and I don't keep things from you."

Inuyasha started petting his mate's hair and humming quietly. "Wait. What did you say? A month? Oh s—t! Sesshomaru, tonight's the new moon! What's going to happen?"

Sesshomaru sat up and looked into the frightened eyes of his mate.

"It's not in the book. I don't know what will happen. But I do know we will face it together." Sesshomaru caressed Inuyasha. He allowed their lips to touch before he deepened the kiss. Soon the brothers were oblivious of anything besides the two of them. Bokusenō formed a protective canopy of his leaves and shielded his charges from any outside interference.

The night of the new moon came and left with no issues. Inuyasha didn't change to his human form either. The men just attributed it to the fetus's demonic power.

"We appear to have many blessings, Inuyasha."

"Yes, many blessings, Sesshomaru."

That morning they were relaxed. Both lovers spoke more with Bokusenō. Sesshomaru told him how they weren't getting anywhere with the investigation of the bug infestation. He mentioned the sumo competitor who left the scene and the falcon guard who was missing. Inuyasha talked to him about the festival and the kits. The tree laughed about the way Shippo teased Inuyasha and as he laughed leaves floated down around them like confetti in a parade. Inuyasha shared many antics of the grand kits and more leaves fell in the quiet glade.

Eventually Sesshomaru stood up and bowed deeply to the old tree.

"Thank you, Bokusenō-sama."

"I am always at your service, Sesshomaru. However, I am unsure as to what I have done." The tree's face shifted as it took on a questioning look.

"You are the only being in our world that I would turn to when confronted with- that I would turn to- that I thought to go to-" Sesshomaru hesitated. It was not normal for him to lack word to express himself. He was at a lost.

Inuyasha jumped up and bowed to the tree. Rising he said, "What my tongue tied mate is trying to say is we really are glad we can talk to you. Court decorum be damned. When we both need something you are the one being we can turn too. You are our safe haven. We are grateful." As Inuyasha was talking Sesshomaru reached out a hand and squeezed his mate's. Both inus bowed again.

Bokuseno smiled. "It is this old tree's pleasure to be able to see the two of you. And soon, the three of you. Please bring the princess to me when you can. It would bring great joy to this old tree to see the granddaughter of Toga."

"You mean, your granddaughter, don't you, Grandpa."

The tree laughed again, a deep rumble filled with joy. "It is an honor to be called such."

On the way back to the castle Sesshomaru suggested they patrol the lands. He chose to fly on his ki cloud with his arm wrapped loosely around Inuyasha. It seemed that Inuyasha didn't mind being seen in the arms of his love and Sesshomaru was feeling so protective he wasn't about to let go of his mate.

Inuyasha's eyes scanned the lands. After several minutes he realized his mind was not on patrolling. Turning his head he looked to his mate. "Sesshomaru, you seem to be handling this better than me."

"I've just had a longer time to process it. I have been studying the possibility for nearly the entire month. However, if it makes you feel better, when I first realized it was a possibility, I nearly fell out of the sky."

Two very large round eyes stared up in amazement.

As soon as the castle lords touched down on the court yard they were greeted by Kenichi.

"My Lords! We have to talk!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chap 22

Day 30

"My Lords! We have to talk! Your advisors await you in the throne room. I have information but it must be shared in a secure location." Kenichi was the model soldier and leader but he appeared agitated currently.

"To the throne room then!" Sesshomaru commanded.

Their new revelation could wait temporarily. Both lords sniffed for any unusual odors but found everything at the castle to be normal. Inuyasha sniffed several times but shook his head.

Ordinarily upon entering the throne room they would put their swords in place on the wall. However, today they kept them on their hips and took their positions on the elevated tatami floor in front of their advisors. The advisors had stood when the lords entered and were now reseating themselves. Captain Kenichi remained standing.

"Lords, before I give the security report I would like to reintroduce our newest advisor—Akio, victor of the sumo contest!" Polite applause was heard from the advisors and Jinenji. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded their approval.

"Our golden eagle scout has returned from his mission to deliver the kits to their home. He reported that on their way to the kits' home they saw nothing of significance, however, on the way back to Castle town they flew a bit to the south and noted severe flooding around the river. My Lords, the beaver demon settlement has been washed out completely!"

A gasp was heard from the advisors.

"In addition he spied an arrow lodged in a tree top and after securing there was no current danger in the area, flew close to examine it. He brought it back with him. Here it is." Captain Kenichi brought the arrow to the Lords for their closer scrutiny. "It's got falcon blood on it, Lords."

Inuyasha lifted the arrow to smell but because of his recent problems with a stuffed nose he was unable to pick up any details. He shrugged his shoulders and passed it to his brother. Sesshomaru smelled the falcon guard immediately.

"It is as you fear. Someone has shot at our falcon guard. I smell no other scents though. Perhaps the archer wore gloves. What else did he have to report?" Sesshomaru took all the information in calmly.

"I have amassed a number of guards and they are prepared to go the beaver demon settlement on your orders to provide security and assist with aid." Kenichi added.

"Jinenji, we may need a healer. Can Nana cover for you or are your patients stable enough to leave?"

"I will need to talk to her." Jinenji stared at Inuyasha. "Perhaps Lord Inuyasha would join me to talk with her."

"I would accompany you," Inuyasha replied. He turned to Sesshomaru and nodded.

"Very well. Don't be long. We will depart for the river within the hour. Are there any other pressing issues, or can they wait until after we assess and assist our beaver friends?"

Akio spoke up. "Kyota, the sumo beaver, is still here in Castle town, my Lords. I am sure he would be a great assistance in the flood situation."

"Great! Go find him and bring him to the court yard!"

The men left the throne room to get their tasks complete.

"Jinenji, go on ahead. I need to talk to Inuyasha briefly." Sesshomaru remarked.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Jinenji bowed as he bent his head to clear the doorway.

Jaken watched the healer bend through the doorway.

"I'll just go talk to the carpenter about enlarging this doorway," and he waddled off.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared after the old imp until they were the only two in the room.

Inuyasha turned back to Sesshomaru.

"What's up?"

"I would tell you that you should stay home-"

Inuyasha started to growl.

" **But** I know you would fight me."

"Damn Right!" the inuhanyou barked.

"I would ask that you talk to Nana about what you are able to do now that you carry. I **know** you don't want to put our princess at risk, right my love?"

Inuyasha's stance changed from defensive to contrite as the question sunk in.

The brothers stared at each other for several heart beats. Then Inuyasha spoke.

"If she says it's ok, will you allow me to accompany you? I can't stand the idea of being separated from you right now." Inuyasha slid closer to his spouse, his tone of voice pleading.

"Yes, but **only** if she says yes. I also need to have you in my sight. I know it is irrational but my instincts are telling me to keep you close." The brothers rubbed noses. "Now go, Jinenji is waiting at the castle steps."

The brothers arose and walked to the castle doorway. Inuyasha left with Jinenji and Sesshomaru went to the guard quarters to check over the platoon that would accompany them.

When Sesshomaru arrived at the guard quarters the men snapped to attention. Captain Kenichi had his back to the castle as he was talking to the golden eagle guard and did a sharp about face to salute his king.

"At ease, Captain. Are these the men who are assigned to this mission?"

"They are, Lord Sesshomaru. This is the golden eagle demon, Gōruden."

The golden eagle stepped up to Lord Sesshomaru and genuflected. "Call me Go, please Lord."

"Very well. Go, we are pleased with your report and sharp sight. Tell me what is your vision anyway?"

"I am told I am able to see five times further than the average human, Milord. I have never tested it."

"We will need your keen sight. Are you rested up for the trip?"

"Yes, Milord. Captain Kenichi was just giving me orders." The eagle stepped back to his captain's side.

"Captain, Allow me one moment with your team," Sesshomaru turned to face the men. It was a given that he would be granted all the time he desired, but he was a stickler for decorum and would follow it.

Kenichi bowed his acknowledgement. He has been in the Lords' service for many decades and had long understood the nonverbal cues.

"Men, Our mission is two–fold. We will assess the situation of our beaver demon citizens before entering the scene. Go and any of our other sharp sighted warriors will be key to this. If there is an enemy to battle we will battle. Once the scene is secure we will begin rescue. Akio has gone in search of Ryota, the beaver sumo wrestler from our tournament. He will be assisting in the rescue part of this mission. Good Luck men!"

Sesshomaru stepped back as Captain Kenichi lined up the platoon and pointed out the key players.

Akio came running into the guard quarters with Ryota right behind. Akio had filled in Ryota with the news of the flood and he was ready to go to his home and help. Ryota passed by Sesshomaru without a bow or acknowledgement of the king. Sesshomaru growled disapprovingly until Akio dashed to his side.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Ryota is very nearsighted. Forgive his lack of courtesy. I shall bring him to you. Please accept his apology." Akio grabbed Ryota and brought him to Sesshomaru all the time whispering in his ear about his mistake in acknowledging the king.

The giant beaver fell flat on his face and groveled at the king's feet. "I'm so sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. Forgive me. I don't have my glasses and I really didn't see you."

Sesshomaru considered the apology and accepted it. "Rise Ryota. This Sesshomaru will accept your apology. Your poor vision will be a problem though. Where are your glasses?"

The beaver rose slowly. "They broke in the tournament, sir." He reached into a pocket and pulled out two halves. The glasses had broken on the nose piece. The metal bridge had been sheared in half.

"Allow me." Sesshomaru reached a hand for the glasses.

The beaver placed them carefully in the royal palm. Akio and Captain Kenichi watched from their locations near the lord.

Sesshomaru examined the metal. He applied one drop of his poison to the end of one piece of the metal and then pushed the two ends together, welding it.

"Don't put them on yet. The poison hasn't dried." He said nonchalantly as he passed the glasses back to the beaver.

The beaver demon's mouth dropped open. The king had fixed his glasses. The KING had fixed his glasses. Quickly he regained his tongue. Ryota began thanking the lord profusely. A wave of the hand was the only acknowledgement as Sesshomaru walked away to the courtyard.

Inuyasha and Jinenji were waiting for him there.

"Hnnn?" Sesshomaru posed to Inuyasha. The question "What did Nana say?" was not said out loud.

Inuyasha smiled a cocky smirk. "She says to listen to my body. It'll tell me what I can do."

"Very well." Sesshomaru gathered a ki cloud under his feet. Inuyasha stepped on to it and they rose slowly to a level where they could see Jinenji, Captain Kenichi and their soldiers, Akio and Ryota.

"May the Kami be with Us!"

The warriors replied with a fervent cry and all were off.

A-Un had not been put up yet when they heard the battle cry. Both heads stretched to their fullest and they soared after the battle group, a hapless imp hanging on for dear life at the end of his leash. In no time the two headed dragon was alongside Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled at his brother. "Seems we haven't walked our dragon enough lately. Slide over and I'll ride him. Then you can rescue Uncle Jaken." The hanyou smirked and quickly covered his mouth. Sesshomaru had named Jaken, "Uncle" 200 plus years ago to assist in their courting process. But that action had been a gift that kept giving. Being family came with elevated position; with familiarity and protection. The imp was still annoying to both inus but he had grown on the hanyou. And Inuyasha felt a debt of gratitude to the imp for his permission to being courted. His mind drifted back to the past.

Sesshomaru had been so stuck on court decorum, would he have even courted Inuyasha without an elder's permission. The hanyou quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts. 'That's 200 year old insecurity talking there. Let it go.'

Sesshomaru placed Inuyasha gently on A-Un's back and shifted to the end of the leash where his monokomo wrapped tightly around Jaken. A muted sigh of relief was heard from the fluff. Sesshomaru returned to Inuyasha's side and deposited Jaken next to Inuyasha. The dogs shared a loving glance and then returned to looking forward and scanning the area.

As they closed in on the flooded river and beaver settlement, a squad of eagle demons and birds of prey demons approached the head of the formation. The formation stopped while the scouts broke into a star formation and searched the area. Kenichi and the other dog demons' olfactory senses were limited. The moisture in the air as well as the river area dulled their abilities to smell.

Go pointed to the forest near the dam and Captain Kenichi released the fighters in the platoon. They hit the ground and the skirmish began. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kenichi landed and watched from a far. The battle was quick and none of their soldiers were injured. A couple of the enemies attempted to run away but they were caught and brought before the lords and the captain.

"Who is behind this?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"We won't talk," sassed back one enemy prisoner.

A thin green whip slashed through the air and the sassy prisoners head rolled in front of another enemy prisoner. The blank eyes stared at the rat demon and he shrieked. "I'll talk. I'll talk. Don't kill me." But a millisecond later an arrow was lodged down his throat.

Sesshomaru threw his body over Inuyasha and dropped to the ground. Captain Kenichi yelled commands. Castle town's warriors scoured the land searching for the archer. When the area was again clear, Sesshomaru uncovered his mate and rose to assess the situation. Captain Kenichi was already examining the arrow that was lodged in the rat prisoner's mouth.

"It's the same archer, Lord Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha grunted as he got up off the ground. Dusting his clothes off, he straightened slowly and scanned the area. "Man, I don't even recognize this area." He was careful to keep his emotions under control. He was peeved that Sesshomaru covered him but knew that was to be expected due to their stupid instincts. This discussion would have to wait. He compartmentalized it all for later. Right now they needed to start their rescue efforts.

Ryota approached the leaders. "This is where I can be of use. The water edge used to be 50 feet that way." Ryota pointed. He bent and drew a map on the ground. The river was flowing over the town. "If the river came too fast they wouldn't have had time to get out of the settlement and they would have taken refuge in the big hall of the lodge. I'll dive down and see what I can."

The beaver demon shed his clothes to his fundoshi and dived into the water. A small cluster of bubbles appeared on the surface allowing the leaders to follow his progress. Suddenly the bubbles stopped. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kenichi, Akio and Jinenji leaned forward to try and stare into the cloudy waters of the rushing river. They knew it was of no avail but they could not help themselves.

"Who else can swim underwater in this group?" Sesshomaru barked. But no sooner had he said something, than a log came flying through the air from the bottom of the river. Then another and another and soon popped up multiple beaver demon heads floating in the rushing waters.

The ground forces yelled for the beaver demons to come to them. Some tossed ropes and others found twigs and before long there was a large group of beaver demons gathered on the shore. However, Ryota was not among them. Jinenji went to work triaging the wounded and caring for the injured while Kenichi's men interviewed the survivors. Just as Captain Kenichi was getting the story from his troops, Ryota surfaced. The beaver demons cheered! Ryota walked out of the water with a frail grandpa beaver in his arms. He brought the demon to Jinenji. Jinenji stopped his other work and turned to the frail beaver. The beaver was no longer breathing. Jinenji opened his mouth and turned him to his side. He beat on his back and turned him back to rest on his back. He leaned forward and tried to listen for breaths. Sensing no air movement Jinenji turned his head and looked to Lord Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru pulled Tenseiga from its sheath. The imps of hell were securing the last chains. They looked up just in time to see the sword of heaven hit them in the head.

Sesshomaru was wiping the blade and securing it to his side when he heard the hacking and clearing of the old beaver's lungs. He reached out to his mate and drew him to his side as he turned to watch the beavers.

Jinenji had been staring at the old beaver but turned briefly to nod his thanks to Sesshomaru. When he turned back to the old man, the old man had rolled over and was clearing his lungs of the water he had inhaled.

"You will be fine, old timer," Jinenji murmured comfortingly. "Our lord saved you."

Kenichi was always amazed at the miracle of Tenseiga and filed it in the list of stories to tell Usagi. He turned to Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha. "This is what we know so far."

Both Lords turned their attention on the captain of the guard.

"No one saw what happened. Only that the dam broke and the water rushed over the settlement. Witnesses say as many beavers as possible sought shelter in the great hall of the lodge. The great hall was designed to trap air so they could breathe and hide from predators. This time though, once they were inside it they could not escape."

"That's because a large log fell on the exit and blocked it. I had to remove the logs in order to free them." Ryota insert himself into the dialog.

"We saw the flying logs," Inuyasha commented. "Gotta be impressed, Kyota. You had a good toss on them."

"I'd like to think that was what got me to the sumo seed," the beaver demon commented snuggly.

"I guess I'm glad we didn't face off," Akio scratched his chin. "That was a pretty impressive toss."

"We can do a rematch some time," Ryota teased.

Nearby soldiers started making bets. A gruff, business growl caught everyone's attention.

"Anyway," Kenichi continued, "the survivors believe some of their kin were swept away by the river. I need to send the birds of prey out to look for them." Kenichi nodded to Sesshomaru and walked to the nearby warriors.

"Let's examine the dam. Come with me Inuyasha, Ryota. Akio, give Jinenji a hand."

"Yes sir," came the multiple replies.

The dam had been severely damaged. Only the foundation of the dam was left standing. Ryota dove to the base of the dam and examined the remains. He surfaced and relayed his observations to the leaders who were standing in a semi-circle facing the river.

"What could have done that kind of damage?" Inuyasha verbalized out loud.

"We were all thinking the same thought, Little brother."

"Well, it had to be strong." Inuyasha shrugged.

Ryota was scratching his head. "Maybe not, milord."

The hanyou's ears perked in attention.

"If a force was aimed directly at a weak point, the resulting forces could collapse the areas around it and cause a chain reaction." Ryota bent to the ground and built a miniature dam and then illustrated his idea. "But the saboteur would have to have construction skills to know that." Ryota rubbed his chin as he thought.

"Do you have any ideas?" the hanyou pressed.

Ryota looked at Inuyasha. "I'm not sure. Can we go talk to my pops?" Then he turned to Lord Sesshomaru. "Thank you for saving him, Lord Sesshomaru. He's my only family."

The dog demons nodded their approval and thanks concurrently and the group returned to the beaver group.

A fire had been started by Akio and many beavers were warming themselves around it. Akio had started a simple song with hand clapping and foot stomping which served several purposes. The moment increased blood flow and the simple song helped improved the mood of the survivors. Several of the women beavers had started work on a simple meal and the children were again playing a game of tag not far from the adults.

"Seems you have selected an excellent human advisor, my love," Inuyasha pointed out to his brother.

"Blessed again," was the only response.

Grandpa beaver was resting near the fire when the leaders returned.

"Pop," Ryota began, "the damage to the dam-it was the same damage you described to me in the story about the wolverines when I was a babe. I always thought that was a story but today it occurred to me that it was the truth. Pop, I—We—need to know what happened back fifty years ago." Ryota made a sweeping move to point to the dog lords and the warriors and advisors that accompanied them."

"I owe that for my life." The old timer turned sad eyes toward the crowd. "It was fifty years ago at least. The wolverines were fighting with us over rights to the river. They said our dam was changing the normal path of the river, but we declared it was supposed to be this way and we made that dam where it was, a bit downstream from here. One of our beaver colleagues sided with the wolverines and sabotaged the dam. But he was swept away in the torrent. I found his body myself. I told his widow that he died a hero and that he had tried to stop it. But I saw him go to the dam that night. I saw him sabotage the dam."

The old timer stopped his tale while he cried. "He was my friend. I couldn't believe he would do anything like that."

The others contemplated the story. How did this story fit into the current situation?

Inuyasha bent down next to the old beaver. "Why'd ya tell Ryota the story then?"

"I couldn't keep it inside me. It was a burden I couldn't bear any longer, but I didn't want my son to have it happen to him."

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru who nodded once that he heard.

Kenichi asked the next question, "Who else knows that story?"

Ryota looked up. "I know it. Pops told it to me. I don't know of anyone else."

"Are any of the wolverines from that time left in the area?" Akio asked.

"I think they moved up stream but I don't know," the old beaver replied. We rebuilt the dam further upstream after that.

Sesshomaru was in deep thought. He should have been told of the situation 50 years ago. They could have mediated the dispute. The wolverines and the beaver demons were both citizens of his domain. The flood could have been from prevented. They still didn't have a causality report. How many needless deaths? There was still the archer who took out his falcon guard and the rat demon. And where did Tsuneo go? That style of fighting-he'd seen it before. How did the bugs fit in? And who was the "she" that lied.

Sesshomaru looked around him. All eyes were focused on him.

"Inuyasha, Jinenji, Akio, Kenichi, and I are returning to the castle tonight. Ryota, no dam will be rebuilt until we have a complete picture of what has happened here. Move your people to safe ground. Captain Kenichi, leave some of your troops here to guard the beavers and scout the region. I want a casualty report, and a damage report. Bring that arrow. Perhaps one of the castle town weapons salesmen can recognize who manufactures it. Jinenji, find someone here can carry on for you with healing."

"Inuyasha, I need to speak with you. Come with me." The dog mates walked away from the group. Once they were out of hearing range, Sesshomaru turned his back to the group and pulled Inuyasha into him. "Rest now, brother. I know you are tired. I also know you want to give me an ear full but rest right now, please."

Sesshomaru had barely finished his speech before he heard Inuyasha lightly snore on his chest. "Listen to your body. Ha. Use those gorgeous triangles, Lover."


	23. Chapter 23

Chap 23

Day 31

The following morning Inuyasha awoke and stretched luxuriously. He was on his soft sheets with Sesshomaru's pillow under his nose. Long lashes fluttered. Inuyasha recognized he was in their room. 'I was talking to Sesshomaru in the woods. How did we get here?' He sat up and looked around. Sesshomaru was sleeping next to him, a hand grabbing in the air for the covers.

Inuyasha watched the striped hand reach for the invisible sheet. The third time the hand reached Inuyasha put the covers in the hand. The hand closed and pulled them up to Sesshomaru's chin and a soft "pftt" passed through those delicate lips. Inuyasha found himself lost in observing his brother.

Smooth skin,

Tantalizing lips,

Sophisticated markings,

Long lush lashes,

Fluffy silken bangs and hair framing that beautiful face,

Noble nose,

Pointed demon ears

Perfection.

Who would their children favor? Inuyasha reached out a fingertip and traced the sensitive facial marking. Would the princess have those marks? He continued his exploration of Sesshomaru's face not once noticing the flickering of the demon's eyelashes.

Sesshomaru had been having a lovely dream. He had been relaxing with his mate and children after a day at the beach. The water had been lapping gently on the beach. The salt smell permeated everything but it was ok. He had reached for a towel to dry off one of the children. Inuyasha had passed it to him. The adorable toddler was curious and had begun to trace his face comparing it to his own. Sesshomaru noticed the boy had Inuyasha's big eyes and he smiled. He nipped at the roving fingers.

"Hey, don't bite."

Sesshomaru woke from his dream to see Inuyasha sucking on his finger.

"My love—let me see. I'm sorry." Sesshomaru grabbed the finger and laved it with healing kisses.

Inuyasha smiled. "I'm just teasing you. You didn't hurt me. What were you dreaming about anyway?"

Sesshomaru reached up and pulled Inuyasha to his chest. "A lovely dream; You, me, the pups, a trip to the beach." The demon kissed his mate between the ears. "I think one of the boys will have your beautiful eyes. I can't wait to meet them." Inuyasha twisted and the lovers shared an embrace and kiss.

"Can you believe it Sesshomaru? Our princess is inside me." Inuyasha's face glowed.

"She'll be such a blessing," Sesshomaru gave his mate a special smile reserved only for him.

"Blessing—We could call her Keiko, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha rubbed his belly. "What do you think my princess? Would you like to be called Keiko?"

"Inuyasha, do you expect an answer?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno," he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe she'll kick or something."

"I think she's still really small right now. Her kick probably is like a mosquito bite."

The hanyou nodded. "It's just fun to wonder."

"Yes it is."

The two rested several heartbeats longer and then Inuyasha's stomach growled.

"Hey, let's eat." Inuyasha jumped out of bed and threw some clothes at Sesshomaru. "You can catch me up on what happened yesterday."

When the lords entered the dining hall, they were greeted by the advisors and some visitors who were enjoying the castle hospitality.

"Kouga! Thanks for stopping by before you left. Nice job in the contest!"

"Mutt face! Castle life is treating you well. Look at the glow on your face!"

Inuyasha blushed and then stepped forward and gave his long time frenemy a partial hug.

"Ayame still putting up with your ass?!"

"She loves me. I'm just one lucky wolf. She's pregnant or she would have come to the tournament. She's a bit of a woman rights chick these days. She would have protested and had you open the contest so women could watch. For some reason, she's my biggest fan. Gotta love my gal!"

The wolves with Kouga laughed. So did Bunza and Inuyasha.

"Gentlemen, join us for food and socializing but I must tell you all politics and business can wait until after we enjoy our kitchen's delicious offerings."

A cheer went up from around the table and soon the table was filled with food and happy conversation.

"Hey when did you start competing in sumo contests?" Inuyasha asked Kouga.

"Only this tournament. Gave us a chance to come west and see you all," Kouga talked with his mouth full. "But politics and business is for later. Meanwhile you should see my brats!"

Kouga continued to brag about his cubs and eat at the same time, resulting in the spraying his audience with food particles.

Sesshomaru lost his appetite after the first "food spray". He sat back protecting his tea cup and attempting to be the proper host.

Inuyasha ate some but quickly felt his stomach revolt.

"Jinenji, you have something for an upset stomach?" Inuyasha whispered to the gentle giant to his right.

"I'll be right back," he replied and slipped out of his seat.

Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru's eye, and winked.

The motion didn't slip Kouga's attention. "You guys still banging like newlyweds? If you were a female, Inuyasha, you'd be competing with Ayame for the largest number of brats."

Inuyasha blushed to the tip of his ears. The fortunate side effect of the embarrassment was that his stomachache had resolved for the time.

Sesshomaru saved his mate from the moron wolf by changing subjects. "Bunza, what news have you from the lynx tribe?"

"Milord, our tribe is shrinking. The wolverines have-"Bunza paused. All eyes had turned to stare at the lynx. "Oh no! Milord, I'm so sorry. I wasn't to talk about politics. Forgive me." Bunza was a mess of apologizing lynx demon. Fur flew as the anxious cat fretted.

"Cease the anxiety this instant." the dog demon leader sighed. "It appears we all have a part in this story. We will move this discussion to the throne room now. Jaken, get all the advisors, Captain Kenichi, and all concerned. We need to talk now!"

Inuyasha waited for the tea from Jinenji so he sat at the back of the throne room with the healer. The tea was delicious and he savored it. "Might as well make this tea regularly, friend. Can you teach me?" Jinenji had nodded yes and they remained where they were.

As each demon shared with Lord Sesshomaru the picture was getting clearer. Fifty years ago, when the wolverines and the beavers fought over the river and the beavers had made a dam, the wolverines were forced to move up stream. The wolverines attempted to usurp the wolves first, but the wolves had beaten the wolverines easily. The wolverines were pushed into the lynx territory so they fought the lynx demons for their place and the lynx were gradually decreasing.

"We need to have a peace conference!" asserted Kouga. "Just think if those beaver demons had just asked for help from the start." But he didn't get any further. Throughout this whole discussion Sesshomaru had been internally screaming at himself for allowing this to happen in his kingdom. Kouga's comment was the proverbial straw that broke the dog's back.

Lord Sesshomaru's eyes had turned red and he was growling. The pressure of his youkai was increasing rapidly. The change in air pressure was causing air torrents. The human and smaller demons with lower youkai were plastered to the ground moaning in discomfort. Inuyasha and Kouga barely could sit. The pressure continued to mount. Inuyasha realized he was too far away from Sesshomaru to kiss him or soothe him so he did the only thing he could think of. He whimpered out one word.

"Keiko"

The semi transformed dog demon calmed immediately and rushed to the side of his mate.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?"

Inuyasha smiled faintly. "We're ok, but I need a nap. Is it ok if Nana comes to visit? I'd like to let her teach another thing or two to Jinenji." At that Inuyasha smiled and closed his eyes, his breathing strong and even.

Sesshomaru picked up his mate tenderly and took him to the first floor study and laid him on the daybed. Jinenji followed to see where his friend would be resting and once he knew he went in search of Nana. A chamber maid was instructed to keep an eye on the resting hanyou and allow no one but Nana and Jinenji in the room. Then after kissing his mate, Sesshomaru returned to the throne room.

"Mutt face ok?" Kouga asked cautiously.

"Your concern is appreciated." Sesshomaru could not say any more without screaming in shame.

Captain Kenichi was a blood hound and had an excellent muzzle. He had already figured out that something was going on between his lords but he would not interfere until they asked him. But he could do his job.

"Gentlemen," he spoke out clearly. All eyes turned to him expectantly. "We have to find elders from every tribe involved who would have information on the events of fifty years ago. We have a beaver elder. Kouga, as the leader of your tribe, I assume you have the writings of your lord father. Read through them and search for some information about a female demon or perhaps witch. Clearly my lords were blindsided by someone with the power to bewitch or even perhaps manipulate. We will send a messenger with you to bring the information back as rapidly as possible.

"Lord Bunza, are there any elders left in your tribe?"

"My paternal grandmother still lives. I can talk to her. I'll talk to her friends and gather as much information as possible."

"Is your tribe safe?"

"For now," Bunza replied.

Captain Kenichi nodded.

"Akio, can you go back to the beaver camp and fill Ryota in on the events of today's meeting and ask the old timer if he can remember any bewitching females from 50 years ago. I'm sure you can get the old timer to spill some stories. Can you fly a dragon? A-Un would be the fastest transport."

"Ok everyone you have your tasks. Let's get it down. Keep an eye out. The enemy could be a shape shifter."

Sesshomaru had been sulking. He had been listening to Kenichi and slowly his attention was returning to the current situation. But when Sesshomaru heard "shape shifter" his mind became clear.

"Tsuneo!"

All eyes returned to Sesshomaru.

"Tsuneo, from the sumo tournament! Kouga, you battled him. He attempted to grab your belt. You anticipated his move and slapped him in rapid succession," recalled Sesshomaru.

"Yeh. I really slapped that guy. He really seemed surprised that I slapped him. Guess he turned out to have a low tolerance for pain and I pushed him out of the ring." Kouga smiled as he remembered his victory.

"There were a couple of things that bothered me about that guy," Sesshomaru continued. "One was the way he did the spider stance. Bunza did the spider stance too but Tsuneo's stance looked different. The other was how he backed up from being slapped. Could he have been the shape shifter?"

The men stared at each other as the lights went on in their head.

"I battled a WOMAN! Ayame's going to kill me," Kouga bit his lip. Ginta and Hakkuku snickered to each other.

Kenichi added, "Watch out. This shape shifter had a wicked skill with a bow and arrow."

Sesshomaru stepped out of the room and ushered the others out of the castle. He then turned and rapidly walked to the first floor study room. The chamber maid still stood outside the room.

"You are dismissed. You are not to speak of this. Do you understand!"

The chamber maid shook from head to toe and disappeared.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and secured his stoic mask before entering the room. However, that was futile. Inuyasha was up and bouncing around the room. The relief flooded Sesshomaru and a smile popped on his face before he could control it.

Nana watched her patient bounce about the room. "I don't know much about demons, but if he were human I'd say he got a shot of caffeine."

"How are they?" Sesshomaru looked from Nana to Jinenji then to Inuyasha.

"We're great Sesshomaru. Can you show him, Nana? Please?" Inuyasha flashed the "puppy eyes" and Nana caved.

"Lie down and hold still, please, Lord Inuyasha"

The inuhanyou laid down and although still fidgety he did his best at holding still.

"My Lord, I'm Nana. It's my honor to meet you," The frail old woman bowed.

Sesshomaru acknowledged the nod and tilted his head in return.

"As you know we all have ki or life force. The challenge is to visualize it. Start with your own ki. Draw it up between your hands.

Sesshomaru made a small cloud between his hands.

"Excellent. Now place your hands over your mate's core."

Turning to Jinenji Nana continued her instruction, "Because Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are mates their ki have interacted before. You may see colors. Their ki strengthens and supports each other."

The healers turned to watch Sesshomaru's ki turn from red to blue as it calmed realizing its mate was ok. The blue met Inuyasha's green ki and swirled. The curls caressed each other in tender strokes. As the waves calmed and settled, they all noticed a small cloud in the shape of a white rose lower on Inuyasha's abdomen. It was just a small point of white but it was visible to all in the room.

"That's even cooler Nana! Hi Keiko. Hi baby!" Inuyasha moved a finger down to touch the rose. "Look Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha looked up to his mate's face.

"Hey Jinenji can you take Nana around the castle? Maybe she'd like some of that tea. We need a few minutes. Thanks."

Sesshomaru was still as a statue until he heard the door shut, and then he collapsed on his knees and held his mate as massive tears rolled down his cheeks.

Once Inuyasha had gotten over the initial physical pressure on his body from Sesshomaru's ki, it had been to like drinking a double expresso. The fetus drank up a lot of the ki and grown in the time Nana had seen it to the time Sesshomaru had combined ki with his mate to visualize it.

Holding his sobbing mate to his breast Inuyasha realized he needed to let go of all the frustrations of the last 24 hours. All those silly frustrated feelings that he had compartmentalized at the Beaver camp weren't worth hanging on to. As his "ki-rush" calmed he murmured sweet words of love to his mate. By the time Jinenji and Nana knocked on the door the two lovers were sound asleep, side by side on the day bed.

"Let me introduce you to the castle record and librarians, Nana. I have a feeling you will be seeing a lot more of the castle staff over the next few months. We'll just tell them you are a human healer. That's the truth.

Jinenji started with the library staff. She was tickled to meet the book worm demons and fascinated in their resurrection tale. She shared with them that she was human healer and that Lord Sesshomaru had been kind enough to offer a way to continue her knowledge. Jake asked her to comment on the texts he had selected for his lord.

"Excellent research, Jake. A great job. I'm sure it's helped Lord Sesshomaru a great deal. May I read a bit of the Ougai text?"

"Certainly, dear lady. But please don't take it from the library. Lord Sesshomaru has been studying it daily."

"I shall be very careful." Nana picked up the book and allowed it to fall open naturally. Books that have been opened at one page and have been manipulated often will open to that page when allowed to. Ougai's book fell open at the section on cloaca. 'My. I see. That explains it then.' Nana then followed the book's reference to knotting. 'Okay.'

"Thank you Jake." Nana walked out of the library.

Jinenji returned with the scribe moment later.

"Did you see Nana?" Jinenji asked Jake.

"She just left. You would have passed her in the hall," Jake replied

"The only one in the hall was a chamber maid," Jinenji replied.


	24. Chapter 24

Chap 24

Day 31 continued

"Thanks for waiting for me Jinenji," Nana smiled as she re-entered the library. "Where shall we start? At the beginning, of course, I'm such an old forgetful gal." Nana laughed at herself and moved to a chair near the scribe. I'll just talk to Jinenji like I do when I'm teaching him, ok, Mr. Scribe?"

The scribe nodded and prepared his pen.

"Conception occurs when an egg and a sperm combine…"

Two hours later the scribe had to stop. He was out of paper. Nana had only gotten started.

"I'm so sorry Nana. I need to order more paper. We'll start again in a few days." The scribe bowed low to show his apology, but Nana just laughed.

"Don't worry dear. I don't plan to die too soon. I have some time left I think. Besides I need a break to make rounds with Jinenji. Come on Jinenji. I believe you had an "operation" you had to follow up on."

Nana stood and shuffled out the library. Jinenji followed close behind.

"Nana?"

Nana stopped and turned, "Yes Jinenji."

"Where were you?" Jinenji was hesitant but still curious about Nana's absence.

"The tea was good, Jinenji, but it ran through me. I stepped out to"

But before she could finish her statement Jinenji stopped her.

"I'm sorry Nana."

"Voiding is a natural thing, Jinenji. All people do it. Sometimes I think we are just a little too worried about stuff. Come now. We have rounds to make."

Captain Kenichi had taken the arrows to the chief weapons' maker for the castle guard for his evaluation when he had gotten home yesterday but didn't have a report back on it to give to his Lords for their meeting that morning. On his way to get Akio off safely and get Lord Bunza and Lord Kouga some messengers he peeked in to see if there was any news. The weapons maker shook his head no and suggested he come back in the late afternoon. After Kenichi left, the weapons maker turned back to the object of his interest. "Fascinating," was the only word he muttered before he was knocked unconscious. A castle guard took the arrows and disappeared into the shadows.

After seeing the guests off Kenichi searched for Usagi. Every day Usagi had been practicing his katas in the castle dojo. The young rabbit was progressing well especially with kicks and jumps.

"How are you today, Son?" Kenichi said as he approached Usagi.

"Good. You got in late last night Dad. Did your mission to help the beavers go ok?"

"There is much to do still but they are all safe for the time being. I am pleased you were paying attention. Are you interested in being on the guard staff? Your skills are improving rapidly and I would consider you in another six months or so if you keep up the hard work."

"Really? That's wonderful! I would love to work with you, Dad!"

Kenichi looked down into the brown eyes of his son. His heart pounded with pride. "It would be my honor to work side by side with you too." The rabbit gave his dad a flying hug. The first time Kenichi had been on the receiving end of his son's flying hug both of them had landed on the ground, laughing. Ever after that Kenichi knew to brace with his thighs. So he had braced for this hug.

Hugging his son was one of the best feelings he ever dreamed he could have. Orphaned at a young age, turned nearly feral and then remaining in his dog form for most of his early life had not allowed the blood hound much opportunity for receiving or displaying affection. Kenichi found these physical touches made him feel stronger and better than he ever dreamed. He leaned forward and pecked Usagi on the head between the ears.

"Love you, Son," he whispered.

"Love you too, Dad," came back the reply.

The two recommenced their katas. To a bystander looking into the dojo their movement would appear choreographed. The bystanders would listen carefully for the music that kept them together but wouldn't be able to hear it. That would be because their music was music of the soul.

Revitalized after a nap Inuyasha woke to find Sesshomaru staring at him. Stretching and arching his back the inuhanyou let out a noisy exhalation. He sat up and smiled goofily at Sesshomaru who was sitting at the edge of the day bed.

"Hi."

"Hi, Inuyasha."

The inuhanyou cocked his head and ears and continued to smile happily at his brother.

"I love you."

"And I you. How do you feel?"

"Hnnn." He drawled. His responses were slow. Each word savored like good gravy. "Happy. I feel happy. How about you? How do you feel, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha stared at his brother.

"I believe I feel happy too. I am feeling overwhelmed with the blessing of a daughter. I just thought it would be the two of us until the end but you have given me a daughter. You have blessed me and I am overcome with joy and love and pride and—"

But before he could say any more Inuyasha threw himself in Sesshomaru's arms and began kissing him. He attacked his lips and then kissed his forehead, eyebrows, ear tips, cheeks, nose, lips again and all in a fury of energy and excitement. Sesshomaru chuckled and hugged his brother tightly.

"Just when I think I love you as much as possible you show me you love me even more." Pulling the eager lover back to look in his face, he gave Inuyasha a soft smile. "Come with me to our room. I have a present I've been dying to give you."

Sesshomaru stood and pulled Inuyasha up to his chest. They stood there for a moment and then Sesshomaru whispered, "I need to be close to you. Will you allow me to carry you to our room?"

Inuyasha nodded his consent.

Sesshomaru put one arm under Inuyasha's legs and the other behind his shoulders and pulled him tight to his chest. Inuyasha curled into his brother, forcing his nose into Sesshomaru's neck. To Inuyasha the dog demon smelled of home. They phased through the castle to their third floor room within seconds. Sesshomaru gently placed Inuyasha on the bed. Then turning to his closet he retrieved a small paper wrapped bundle. He glanced at the bundle and smiled, and then he gifted it to Inuyasha.

"Can I open it?" Inuyasha looked up from his seated position on the bed.

"Please do." Sesshomaru remained standing in front of Inuyasha waiting the unwrapping of the gift.

Inuyasha ripped the paper off in shreds. His hand covered his mouth as tears welled in his eyes. "Sesshomaru! It's just like my dream." Tears rolled down his cheeks as he hugged his mate's torso.

"When can we see her? When will she be born?"

"I am uncertain. We will ask Nana. Perhaps I can find it in Father's journals. Did your mother ever tell you how long she carried you?"

"No." Inuyasha looked down at the small robe. "We didn't talk about that much. She said she loved our Father very much and then she would get a far off look in her eyes. I always wanted to make her feel better when that happened so I'd try to distract her with a new trick I'd learned. You know, like a somersault, or a cartwheel, or a kata I tried to imitate after watching the men in the dojo. She would laugh and clap her hands and then ask me to go play with her."

"Inuyasha, I was such a fool then."  
"We told each other we forgave each other. Don't dwell on it, my Love."

"I know she would have wanted to share this with you." Sesshomaru rested a hand on his mate's shoulder, the warmth comforting them both.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. How about your mom? Will she want to share this with us?"

"No way. That woman sent me to Hell. I don't have any desire to share anything with her."

"Okay. I get it." Inuyasha scratched the skin on his belly absentmindedly. "How are we going to tell people about this?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am not sure. I would like to know a bit more about the bugs and the flood. If we have an enemy I'd hate for them to know we are expecting."

"What did you tell the tailor?" Inuyasha blinked and picked up the kimono.

"I told him to keep it secret but that you had a doll."

"A DOLL!"

Sesshomaru cringed in response to the loud volume. "Well, they told me they would keep it secret."

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru and opened and closed his mouth several times. Sesshomaru was unsure if he was going to yell more or get kicked out of the room. Sweat began to develop on the aristocratic brow.

Finally Inuyasha started laughing.

"A doll! Ha! Ha! Ha! What a hoot! I'm going to tell the tailor first then. That way I can thank him and commission a new wardrobe for our princess. A doll! Man, I don't think I ever had a doll. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Inuyasha walked into the in suite bathroom and peed. He washed his hands and face and returned only start laughing all over again.

Sesshomaru had stood next to the bed the entire time, pondering his next words. If he said something wrong, his mate would get mad at him and ruin his good mood. Should he suggest they have sex? Sesshomaru could always go for sex. His mate had been very horny this last month. Maybe he would go for a midafternoon "sexcapade"? They were in the privacy of their rooms and laughter was adding a lovely glow to his mate's cheeks. Warily he approached his mate.

As he was walking closer to Inuyasha, the hanyou had bent over laughing. When Inuyasha leaned back up he was surprised to see Sesshomaru so close. Although his nose was stuffy, it was good enough to smell the arousal on his mate. He pushed his chest into his mate's and reached up on tiptoes. Whispering , he licked under Sesshomaru's chin, "Make love to me."

Sesshomaru was eager to carry out that command. He made short work of their clothes. Observing his mate's body turned him on further and his rod rose to full staff. Inuyasha licked his fingers seductively. He reached around and started preparing himself. The second his finger entered his anus he stopped.

"Sesshomaru, is it safe to have sex now that I'm pregnant? Is the baby in my colon? Oh no, can I poop her out? Oh no! Sesshomaru, we can't have sex until I know she'll be ok. Oh no! Do I need to put a cork in there? How does she stay put? Oh no!"

Sesshomaru's erection dropped. He bent down and picked up their clothes. Then he turned to Inuyasha and passed his clothes to him. After dressing quietly he looked as his mate.

"Let's go to the library. Maybe Ougai's book will tell us. We can find Nana and Jinenji too. We'll find an answer today.


	25. Chapter 25

Chap 25

Day 31 continued

Akio arrived at the beaver camp after a delightful ride on A-Uh. As he dismounted the dragon he scratched its heads and allowed it to nuzzle him. Laughing at first and then catching his breath he told the dragons that he had children of his own and would love to introduce them to his kids. A-Uh nodded both heads in agreement. They still missed their old mistress.

Akio walked out of the forest where A-Uh had landed to the camp site of the beavers. Ryota saw him from a far and came running up to greet him. After a strong handshake between the men which truthfully bordered on a sumo challenge, Akio shared the events of today's meeting and Lord Sesshomaru's instruction to ask the old timer and any other elders if they can remember any bewitching females from 50 years ago.

"Hold on Akio. I'm sure you can get Pops to spill some stories. But let's round up the others first. Beaver demons are good story tellers and even the young ones may know stories their elders told them. This could take a while."

The beavers had set up a temporary camp and were accompanied by some of Sesshomaru's men to protect them. Several had dove back into the river to retrieve pots and pans and other cooking tools. Anything that was heavy had stayed in the area. The other material belongs had flowed down stream and had been found caught up in the rocks, a bit beaten up and worse for the wear. Fortunately no beaver demons had been killed and the majority of the injuries were minor. The worst injury was a broken leg. The teenage boy with the broken leg was successfully working it to get some sympathy from several teenage girls. Ryota found Pops watching the entertaining teenagers.

"You know Son. You could probably take some tips from that kid. Both of those girls are tripping over themselves trying to please him. He'll probably get caught by one of them. His parents will have grandkits before I will." Pops sighed heavily.

"Pops! Really?" Ryota rolled his eyes. "Maybe I don't want to get married. What would you say to that?"

"I'd say that 'sumthin's wrong with you, boy."

Akio threw his head back and laughed.

The two beavers stared at him.

"Just sounded like the conversation my dad and I had a year before I met the love of my life." Akio smiled. "Don't rush it Pops," he said to the elder. Then turning to Ryota, he whispered, "My sister-in-law and my brother-in-law are still single. Both are strong, healthy, and good looking! Want an introduction?"

Ryota leaned his head back and threw up his arms. "Kami, save me. I'm surrounded by idiots."

Pops and Akio started laughing. The hilarity quickly progressed to loud guffaws and both men squinted their eyes and began slapping their knees. They were completely speechless within seconds. The merriment attracted the attention of the other beaver s and soon the crowd was assembled.

Pops cleared his eyes and regained his composure. Looking at Akio he smiled. "The only other demons able to laugh like beavers are otters. The key difference to us is the amount of work we get done. See son, us beavers, we work hard and play hard. Those silly otters just play all the time. But I have to give it to 'em, they have "play" down to an art! Let's tell some stories folks. This here youngun was sent from Lord Sesshomaru's place to find out what happened around here 50 sum years ago. Let's start with you, sweet cheeks."

The female beaver he pointed to blushed. She nodded at Akio and began her tale.

As they walked to the library Sesshomaru reflected. Earlier that day when he waited for Inuyasha to awaken from their nap in the first floor study he had split his time thinking about the future and looking at Inuyasha, specifically the location where they had seen the white rose. They were expanding their family. He needed to make sure he took care of them. He had enjoyed healing Inuyasha from the barb. 'Yeah, that was gratifying in many ways', he smiled deviously. 'Tenseiga has taught me so much. And Ougai's book is simply fascinating. I should become a physician! I wonder how do I do learn medical skills?'

The library was empty of people when the brothers entered. Sesshomaru opened Ougai's book and showed Inuyasha a picture of a cloaca. The book told its readers that the healer would be able to reassure their patients using the drawing. It explained that the fetus would implant on the wall of the uterus and it would be stable and safe for the parents to continual their coital activities.

Inuyasha's anxiety has already decreased considerably upon hearing that their daughter was safe and secure in his womb but he was curious about "coital activities". The brothers stood hovering over the Ougai book when Nana and Jinenji came back in the library.

"Excuse us my Lords. I forgot my handkerchief," Nana sighed. "We got all the way home and had to come back for this silly handkerchief." Nana waved a clean white cloth for the inus to see. Resting it on the table she folded it neatly into a small square and placed it in her kimono pocket. Jinenji and Nana turned to leave.

"Nana, Jinenji, before you go, I'd like to ask you some questions." Inuyasha reached out to stop the duo.

"Certainly dear. What do you need to know?" Nana sat at the table next to the inus.

"Nana, is it safe for us to do _it_ now that I'm pregnant? Inuyasha worried his bottom lip as he waited for her answer.

"Yes dear. It's safe and it's healthy. The fetus gets some of the father's ki that way."

Inuyasha slumped down in the chair next to hers, relief obvious on his face. Sesshomaru's face was not as easy to read but Nana knew he was ok too. She'd worked with too many tsundere fathers in her career.

Inuyasha pointed to the diagram in Ougai's book. "I was worried that the baby was in my colon, but Sesshomaru showed me this picture."

Nana leaned over to see what the mates were looking at. "That's a good drawing. It varies in position from individual to individual but that's typically where the uterus is. Cat and Dog demons often have a Y-shaped uterus. Not sure about half dog demons but we'll be seeing soon enough."

"What do you mean, Nana?"

"Well, when did you conceive?"

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru cleared his voice. "Approximately 30 days ago."

"Very good. You have five more months to go. You can't get too large so you need to watch your diet. Good nutrition is the best thing for you both. When the time comes you will deliver anally. That's how cloaca's are. They are joint passages for feces and reproduction. Odd, though, generally the uterine opening is closed off in the males." Nana rubbed her chin, a few gray hairs noticeable on her wrinkled old face.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kept their silence.

"I suppose your raphe is prominent?"

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide.

"It serves as a "cut here line". Very handy if you need to have a bigger opening. But you won't need that. You'll be eating properly so she won't get too big." Nana rattled on, missing the frightened look on her patients.

Inuyasha had paled dramatically.

Sesshomaru had grabbed his mate's hand and had squeezed it to reassure them both.

Both men looked shocked.

Nana looked up just then. Seeing their frightened faces she offered reassurance. "Now, now, my Lords. It'll be just fine. I find if my patients know what to expect they won't be as afraid of the unknown. Perhaps we should talk more later this week. As for now, resume your coital activities."

"Coital activities?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sex, dear. Enjoy yourselves. It's good for you both and her too."

By this time Inuyasha was red to the tip of his ears. Sesshomaru was thoughtful. 'I spent all month in the library researching what she told me in ten minutes. I think I need to find a preceptor. There are just some things you can't learn from a book.'

When Captain Kenichi made his afternoon rounds he found the weapon's maker slumped over his work table and no arrows in sight.

"Hey! Chief! No sleeping on the job! What's the report on those arrows?"

But the man didn't move. Kenichi went to his side and shook his shoulder but as he did he noticed a sticky substance running down his back. He removed his hand and saw it was covered in dark red blood. He checked the chief for breathing and after being reassured that he was still alive he yelled for help. Three soldiers rushed into the work area.

"You," he pointed to the one on the right. "Go get the healer, now. It's an emergency."

"You," he pointed to the one in the center. "Go tell the other soldiers to double the security. Be on a look out for anyone exhibiting unusual behaviors. There's an imposter on the castle grounds."

As the first two ran off, Kenichi realized he had not verified their identity. Growling at himself for his mistake, Kenichi decided to come up with a verification process now. Kenichi looked up and down the remaining soldier. "Identify yourself, Soldier."

The soldier rambled off his parents' names, his date of birth, and his location of his cot in the barracks. Content that he was who he said he was Captain Kenichi instructed the soldier to guard the weapon's chief until help arrived. Captain Kenichi needed to talk to the Lords!


	26. Chapter 26

Chap 26

Day 31

The guard that had gone in search of the healer found Jinenji at the castle gate walking Nana home. His urgent cry caught their notices and they followed after him. The immediate first aid complete they just waited for the chief to wake in the guards' quarters. Nana appeared unsettled.

"What's wrong, Nana?" Jinenji looked at Nana.

"I – I'm tired dear. I hate to leave you on your own, but I really need a nap. Can you watch him on your own? I'd like to go home and rest."

"Of course, Nana. I have been practicing the herbal part of medicine for quite a while. You don't have to worry about me." He pointed to the injured man. "I can watch him. Go rest."

Realizing her slight Nana flushed, "Oh my dear me. Of course you can handle this. You just look so young. I forget you are older than I am. Silly Nana," she bent her head and gently shook her head. Then reaching out an old wrinkled hand she patted Jinenji's forearm. "Forgive a silly old human lady?"

"There is nothing to forgive, _Sensei_ ," Jinenji winked, a small amount of pink appeared across his cheeks.

"Sensei—Wow there's a title I haven't heard in many years. Thank you dear." A thoughtful smile crossed her face. "I'll tell you a tale later. I will rest now. Come find me when you need me again." With that parting comment Nana rose slowly, pushing her thighs with her hands and then slowly straightening her spine. She walked away slowly.

Captain Kenichi walked in moments after Nana left.

"Jinenji, How's the chief?" Kenichi's face showed concern.

"Currently he's stable. The bleeding from his head has stopped and we have dressed the wound. Now I'm just waiting for him to wake up."

"We?" Kenichi inquired.

"Yes. Nana and I. You just missed her."

"I owe her our thanks. I'll be right back." Kenichi walked back out of the barracks and looked for Nana. She had vanished.

As soon as Captain Kenichi had informed his lords about the situation, the castle went on lock down. Staff members were interviewed and a massive search was conducted for a bloody weapon and the missing arrows. Captain Kenichi's revelations filled the entire castle with a sense of fear. Everyone had thought the castle was impenetrable and yet two castle guards were down and there was potentially an enemy in their midst.

Dinner was quiet and passed quickly. Everyone excused themselves and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru found themselves alone in the dining hall.

"Guess I need to talk to chef about my diet. Is it safe to tell him?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru.

"Let's wait to see what kind of identification process Kenichi is going to suggest. Perhaps there are only certain secrets we know about each other," Sesshomaru pondered out loud.

"I'm pretty sure I know it's you. And you know it's me and Keiko." Inuyasha stated simply.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Rest assured I will protect the two of you with my life."

"And I'll protect you too." Inuyasha huffed.

Sesshomaru bit his tongue. Now was not the time to remind his mate that he was the older brother and mate. If there was any protecting to do, then he would do it. If Inuyasha insisted on bring it up again though he would have to make sure his little brother understood court decorum.

"Come. Let's retire for the evening."

Once they had arrived in their room, Inuyasha looked around. No invaders were in the room. He peeked in the closets and in suite bathroom. Content that all was well, he returned to the main room to see Sesshomaru staring at him, an enquiring look on his face.

The inuhanyou puffed out his cheeks and then huffed as he released the air. "I can't smell so I had to look, ok?!" Frustrated, Inuyasha pointed to his mate, "I know you'll take care of me. It's not about you." He paused and looked at the ground before looking back at Sesshomaru who was now wearing a concerned expression. "This lack of smell—it's like being blind or deaf. I've been able to smell danger all my life and now-"

Sesshomaru stepped up to his mate and captured his brother's hands, squeezing to convey his support.

"I understand."

"Is it going to be permanent?" Inuyasha whispered.

"I don't know." Internally, Sesshomaru was cataloging all the details he wanted to know about pregnancy and the care of a pregnant mate. So far Inuyasha had been horny, had warm feet, heartburn, enlarged sensitive nipples, sleepy, hyper from the ki infusion, and he had lost his sense of smell. What was next?

"But I do know you are not alone. I am here with you. If you can't smell, I'll be your nose. If you can't see, I'll be your eyes. You are my mate and I love you!" With that declaration Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha into his arms and smashed his lips to his mates.

The kiss was a claiming, a declaration of assurance to his younger brother that he meant what he said. The kiss conveyed its message loud and clear. Even if he couldn't smell, Inuyasha could feel the pressure, the intensity of his older brother's emotions. It warmed him to his soul and lit his own emotions in return. The fear of being limited faded and in its place desire filled his being.

Inuyasha's skin started tingling and a recollection of their earlier sexcapades returned to the front of his mind. He pushed his chest into his mate's and broke their kiss. Leaning in on tiptoes, he whispered, "Make love to me."

To AFF-

xoxoxxo

Sesshomaru held him tight and inhaled and exhaled the musty scent of their love making. Then turning to Inuyasha, he smiled and said, "I will be your nose for as long as you need it. Right now, we smell wonderful together."

Inuyasha kissed his mate tenderly and lead him to their bath.

At the beaver camp Akio was learning that beaver tales were as amazing as beaver tails. The young woman Pops called "sweet cheeks" had recalled a time when a stranger had visited some 50 years ago. That stranger had attempted to tell the beaver demons that Naraku had just been a misunderstood soul. He continued by telling his audience that Naraku had removed from his rule of the western territories unjustly and that it was all the dog demons' fault. This elegant dressed stranger continued his tale by describing a terrible injustice to the insect world that their leader had been helpless and tried to persuade his audience that the dog demons had been placed under a spell by humans and forced to carry out their will. The beavers had let the stranger tell the tale for a little while thinking that eventually the punch line or joke would reveal itself. However, the stranger remained serious and at some point a heckler interrupted and asked when he would get to the punchline because it was one long bad joke.  
The stranger was offended that the heckler had basically called his story a lie and he stormed out the beaver settlement that night.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Akio asked.

"It's been awhile but he looked elegant, kind of dainty, like a girl," she looked upward out of the corner of her eye as she reflected.

An older female chimed in. "I thought he was girly too. His hands were so soft." She giggled. Some of the other beavers laughed at her.

Her son stomped his tail. "Why did you touch a stranger, Mom!"

"Well as I recall,' she stopped laughing and angrily marched over and stood hoovering over him. "You and your brothers were playing where you shouldn't be and he led you home to us. I shook his hand to thank him for looking out for my wayward children." The anger faded as the son lowered his head apologetically. "Odd, now I remember he seemed really worried about children. Hnnn"

Akio listened carefully. It was only his second day acting as Lord Sesshomaru's advisor. He was recalling the discussion between Kouga and his lord. His lord thought that Tsuneo could have been a female. Akio thought he might be too after hearing these tales. He would make sure to remember to tell Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha this story. Imagine someone trying to corrupt history. Even the humans in the castle town knew the story of the brothers and their friends taking down that dangerous spider. It was the best feudal fairy tale ever.

An old fisherman beaver decided to take his turn next.

"Akio, this isn't a story of some sexy lady or bewitching female but it is my recollections of a young porcupine missy. May not be anything important but it sure was a sad story and it was 50 years ago.

I had been fishing the river when I saw the young missy crying at the side of the river. She was talking to herself. It was hard to hear because of the sobbing but she kept saying that she had not made it back in time. Then she said, her babies, her babies, over and over and then she cried some more. I had a bundle of fish so I had to take them back to the village but I grabbed my missus and we came back to help her. But when we returned she wasn't there. Her cry was the saddest thing I ever heard. Heck, it still haunts my dreams."

The man's wife stood beside him and patted his hand. "Sit with me dear. We can offer a prayer to the kami on her behalf. Poor little missy."

Akio looked around the crowd. "Has anyone seen her since? Anyone got a description?"

Beaver head all nodded negatively.

"So sad," Akio thought. He was blessed with three young children and a wonderful wife. Suddenly he wanted to be home with them.

By the time Akio returned from the beaver settlement his head was spinning. He had heard so many stories that he struggled to keep them from tangling together. He asked A-Un to drop him off at home first so that he could see his wife and show the kids a real dragon and then they could go to the castle. A-Un agreed and landed carefully behind Akio's cabin, avoiding the garden. He looked longingly at the cabbage and Akio gave each head one cabbage.

Later he would get scolded by Jaken. Cabbage gave A-Un bad gas.


	27. Chapter 27

Chap 27

Day 32 to 38 or 5th week

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha slept. Sometime in the night they had switched pillows again. Now Inuyasha was resting in the groove between the two pillows, his ears forward and slightly to the side. Lying on his side Sesshomaru admired the strong face and then returned to the puppy's ears.

Those ears. How fascinating. He watched them twitch and flicker. They moved independent of each other.

He focused on them a while longer.

'Why was I so horrible to him? My own brother? Just because of those ears? I think they are incredible now that I'm honest with myself. So responsive. So soft. So unique. They are more canine looking than I am. Was I jealous?'

Sesshomaru tentatively reached a fingertip out to touch his mate's ears.

Flick.

Flick.

Flick.

The ears twitched as Sesshomaru lightly touched the fine hair that rose from his lover's ear tips. On the third tease the ears moved back and flattened against Inuyasha's head.

The dog demon sighed in disappointment and moved his hand to his mate's head. Massaging around the base of the ear Inuyasha leaned in to his hand and let out a long sigh. He opened his eyes and focused on his mate.

"Keiko liked that."

Sesshomaru's eyes opened wider temporarily and then squinted. "Did I wake you from a dream?"

"Em yeh," slurred the sleepy half demon. "She was telling me all about what she knew of life so far. She likes to jump and twirl. She's active, our little girl. I think she's going to be a handful. "Then pausing, he looked directly in his mate's eyes. "Can you promise me that we'll be good parents? I mean, that we'll treat her better than we treated each other? If she has siblings will we be able to keep them from fighting?"

Sesshomaru was speechless for a moment as he thought about the best answer. 'I can make no guarantees and yet I want to assure him. I don't lie so I can't say it'll be perfect. What is the best answer?' So rather than answering, Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

"Can you promise me any of those questions, my love?"

Inuyasha rolled to his back and stared at the ceiling. "I **want** to be able to promise all of those things, Brother, but I don't know. I'll do my best."

"So will I."

"I guess that'll have to do for now," Inuyasha nodded his head. "Hear that Keiko. Your father and I will try our best. And just to reassure you, baby, **our** best is pretty awesome." Sesshomaru heard the normal confidence radiate from his sibling and smiled.

'Life was going to be interesting.'

The advisors met that morning. First on the agenda Akio reported that miraculously the beaver settlement casualty report was zero. Then he told Lords Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and the other advisors of the distorted tale about Naraku's bid for domination of the lands. The story angered Inuyasha intensely and Jinenji intervened removing the younger lord from the room to give him a calming tea. Both of them missed the discussion about the possibility that the storyteller was Tsuneo. Also during the time they were gone, Captain Kenichi reported on the results of the search for the shape shifter and the proposed identity checking procedure. The advisors debated the issue fervently but eventually came to the conclusion that the method was sound. Two-sense verification was described to all staff that day after the meeting. Whether it was smell, taste, vision, hearing or touch, two senses must be used to verify to whom a castle member conversed. Jaken brought up his concern that the staff would be too familiar with his lords. Lord Sesshomaru acknowledged his concern and pointed out that the situation warranted some bending of court decorum. He appended his comment with "No Person Will Touch My Mate." Jaken was content. He would have preferred no one would touch either of his lords, but he considered it would be either a brave soul or a fool that would approach Lord Sesshomaru any way so the matter would be self-correcting.

Inuyasha returned with Jinenji in a very mellow mood. Akio returned to his story telling and told of the "poor little missy" porcupine. The story made all the advisors sad but Inuyasha shrugged his head and walked back out. Sesshomaru felt sadness and grief through his mark. Sesshomaru sent back his support and carried on with the meeting.

Jinenji stood in the doorway trying to decide whether to go with Inuyasha or stay when he suddenly realized he no longer had to duck to go through the doorway. His facial expressions flashed through surprise, delight, and gratitude. Jaken caught his attention.

"Healer."

"Yes, Master Jaken?"

"You need to tell us about the healer's facility requirements. It is time to discuss how big a facility you need." Jaken pointed to a seat near him. Jinenji looked down the hall the direction Inuyasha went and then turned and returned into the meeting, sliding the shoji door shut.

The healer had been thinking about the issue since arriving at the castle and had discussed some ideas with Inuyasha. He felt comfortable enough bringing them up to the larger audience so he proceeded.

"It needs a place for sick beings to lay and rest. That could be like a barrack, I guess." The gentle giant scratched his head. "It also needs some private areas to examine the patients. Finally it needs an operating area for lancing boils and cutting out infected tissues. Of course we'll need water and sewage. If the patients stay overnight, will the castle kitchen staff cook for them or do we need to have our own food preparers? I suppose their family members could bring food but what if the patient doesn't have family?"

The crackly voice old advisor spoke up. "Well thought out, healer. I am very impressed with your insight. I think a few nursing staff types need to be hired. Perhaps the kitchen staff can cover until we see how busy this clinic of ours will be. Up until now the healer has gone to each home. This is a new idea to have them come to us. I like it, but I know I always sleep better in my own bed. Not sure how many will stay overnight."

A chorus of agreements echoed the old man's sentiment.

"I'm interested in the treasury report before we go any further on the healing facility," interrupted Lord Sesshomaru. "I would be proud to have the excellent edifice you describe, Jinenji, but I'd like to know we can afford it first." Lord Sesshomaru pointed to the castle treasurer for his report.

"The final totals are in. The Castle town festival was a big success, My Lord," the treasurer cooed. He continued his report relaying that they had made plenty of money and they were able to pay for construction with funds from the tournament. "Merchants are still raving about the amount of money they brought in. It will allow them the opportunity to increase their stock and in some cases ever their shop size. The energy from the festival still vibrates in the air and in the minds of the community." The treasurer concluded his report with a starry eyed optimistic expression.

"Good then, "Lord Sesshomaru declared. "Let's get to building!"

Construction crews were taught over the next few days. They started on simple housing first to get the refugees off the streets and alleys. Next two story apartment complexes were attempted with some resistance from the people. The advisors had an open court day for the people to express their concerns. The common concern was anxiety about the people above them falling on them in the night as they slept. Akio stepped up at this concern. He explained that the two story apartments were constructed similarly to the castle. As soon as he compared the apartments to the castle, everyone wanted a place and the open court day concluded uneventfully.

Alone in their thrones at the top of the court steps, Inuyasha leaned over to Sesshomaru.

"Excellent choice in advisors, Dear brother. He has been with us for a week and has accomplished quite a bit. Perhaps a bonus is in order?'

"Find out how he's doing, Inuyasha. How is he balancing his work with us and his farming? Perhaps he needs some help on his farm?"

A cocky smile passes across Inuyasha's face. "Nothing slips passed you, does it?"

"Well, I have managed the Western Lands, the castle and its staff for a few years…"Sesshomaru smirked back.

At the castle security remained tight with limited movement.

As the days of imposed confinement passed Inuyasha began to get restless. And that manifested itself in a glorious fight between the two lovers.

Sesshomaru had been trying to do everything for his mate; opening doors, fluffing the pillow at the dining table, giving an "odor" report of all the dishes. Essentially he responded to the increased security by becoming even more overprotective of his mate. Inuyasha did not care for that at all, and "escaped" one afternoon to the cherry tree in the castle garden. His freedom lasted all of thirty minutes before he saw a shrieking Jaken fly overhead.

"Ouch. Bet that one hurts." Inuyasha muttered as he gritted his teeth in sympathy.

"Not compared to how much you're going to hurt, HANYOU!" growled a hovering, steaming angry InuDaiyoukai.

"Can't hurt me. I'm pregnant, remember," the hanyou replied nonchalantly, a straw hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"Trust me, it's the only thing keeping me from beating your ass," the demon snarled.

The confinement has worn on Inuyasha's last nerve. He stood and placed his hands on his hips. "OH YEAH! Bring it BIG DOG!" And he jumped to the ground.

"Inuyasha, you are being impossible. I need to keep you safe!" Sesshomaru argued after floating down to the ground several feet from his mate.

"Oh, and I'm a helpless little female?! I don't think so, jackass! I can protect us all!" Inuyasha's voice rose in pitch and volume and emphasized each word.

"That's not how it works, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru was calming down but still frustrated. "Why can't you understand that!"

"And why can't you understand I am able to be independent and strong and protect us too! You aren't being sensitive to me. You make me crazy."

Both men stared at each other.

Jaken stumbled back into the garden and plopped down at the foot of the tree between the two mates.

"My Lords, perhaps a work out in the dojo would help work off some of your frustrations. I understand there are some new kendo bamboo swords. It's designed for rigorous training and doesn't injure your opponent."

No sounds were heard from the lords.

"Or perhaps you could go on patrol? Get out of the castle. See the lands. Maybe get away for an hour or two?" Jaken's voice got smaller and softer. 'I'm going to get kicked again. I just know it.' Jaken balled up in preparation for the next airborne adventure.

Nothing happened.

Jaken opened his left eye just a little and looked around.

The lords were gone.

When Jaken had mentioned "bamboo swords" Sesshomaru shook his head negatively. Inuyasha's shoulders had dropped in frustration and sadness. However when Jaken had offered "patrol" the puppy ears sprang to life. Sesshomaru could live with that option and had grabbed his mate and had flown off immediately. While on the ki cloud Sesshomaru had grabbed Inuyasha with his mokomoko and transformed into his demon form. Mokomoko placed the hanyou gently between Sesshomaru's shoulders and with a short "huff" they dashed through the sky.

It was a clear day and the land was visible all around them. The land had a patchwork appearance between forests and in areas where farms had planted crops. The flooded rice patties reflected back further creating a massive mosaic. Humans, demons, and hanyous worked the soil and travelled the lands. The large road that lead to Edo were busy with merchants and traveling salesmen. Birds and other plain animals fed until they saw the demon dog shadow go over them and then they fled for fear. Sesshomaru's demon form was a higher level predator and all animals knew it.

Soon they reached a mountain clearing and Sesshomaru landed.

"Shall we stretch our legs, Brother?" Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha.

"Try to keep up, old man!" The hanyou teased as he dashed off through the woods and glades.

Their run took them by a hot spring. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.

"That looks amazing. Does it smell safe, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha appreciated that his brother gave him "odor reports", he really did, but he still missed smelling.

"It's safe. We can stop here. Just remember Nana and Jinenji have restricted the amount of time you spend in the hot water." Nana and Jinenji had dropped by that week with a list of things that were safe in pregnancy, foods to avoid, and activities that were ok. Sex had topped the approved list and Inuyasha had again blushed bright red. Nana had mentioned some dojo exercise was ok. However, in private later that day Sesshomaru had vetoed any sword battles or sparring. A quick reminder of his nightmare and Inuyasha reluctantly agreed.

The men stripped and stepped into the natural hot spring.

"Ah! This is great!" Inuyasha uttered as he leaned his head back on the edge of the spring.

"It is." Sesshomaru sidled up next to Inuyasha and copied his position.

They rested like that for five minutes.

"Look at that cloud, Sesshomaru. It looks like Jaken. Ha Ha Ha!" The hanyou laughed and pointed at the odd shaped cloud.

Sesshomaru shook his head in disbelief. "We can't get away from the old imp, even here."

"Hey, that 'old' imp had some pretty good counsel this afternoon. 'Go on patrol he said'. Brilliant. Kami, Sesshomaru! That's all I needed-just some fresh air. I don't like being confined. You know that." Inuyasha brought down his hand and splashed the water weakly.

Sesshomaru listened. He knew that confinement didn't suit his mate. It was time to share the rest of the day mare with his mate.

"Time to rest on the grass for a while and then we can get back in, I promise. I want to tell you something."

The two climbed out of the hot springs and after a good shake they sat on the grass.

"Inuyasha, I told you that I had a nightmare that you died on the sparring field."

"Yeh. I remember."

"Well, there was more to it."

Inuyasha had sat in seiza and gave his brother his complete attention.

"It was actually a day mare, and the pups died too."

Inuyasha curl up around his abdomen and wrapped his arms around himself, and then leaned into Sesshomaru for added protection. Instantly he realized he had instinctively relied on his mate to assist him in protecting their pup. "No wonder you don't want us spar. What a horrible day mare." He shivered, not from cold but from the repulsive idea.

"Yes it was. That's why I nearly slayed Kenichi. I owe you my thanks for bringing me back to myself with that 'smell me' comment." Sesshomaru pulled his mate tighter onto his lap and held on firmly.

"Thought about that later. Bet I was pretty ripe from all that exercising," Inuyasha snickered. " It sure felt good though. I miss working out like that." A pout crossed his face.

"I can think of an exercise or two," Sesshomaru whispered suggestively.

Inuyasha had not caught his suggestive tone and was still pouting about no exercise. "Isn't there some type of sword play that would be ok?"

This time Sesshomaru pulled his mate away from his chest so he could look in his eyes. "How about this sword play?" This time he would not be misunderstood. He raised and lowered his eyebrows quickly and made a grip around his dick.

"I could enjoy that kind of exercise," Inuyasha smiled and leaned in to kiss his mate.

The men had learned through the years that "make up sex" was pretty hot. Their anger had heated them up and sex allowed them the outlet they needed to blow off their excess energy. Additionally it restored their feelings of intimacy and closeness. This lovely private location with a hot spring in the background added to the heat. Soon the lovers were sweating and gyrating, lost in their own world yet again; the only battle fought-who would cum first.


	28. Chapter 28

Chap 28

Days 39-49

Sesshomaru sat in the library. Jake and Elwood worked silently around him, cleaning and refiling papers and books. Sesshomaru finished the last page of Ougai's tome and looked about.

"Perhaps you'd enjoy reading Nana's draft, Lord Sesshomaru. We listened in as she dictated. It was interesting." Jake adjusted his glasses.

Elwood presented the lacquered box to the lord.

Sesshomaru pulled the ribbon and opened the box. The paper and ink smelled fresh. He flipped the pages. Removing the stack from the box he started reading.

Elwood continued flying from stack to stack searching for insect information.

An hour later, Sesshomaru looked up from the work. "Jake, where's the next part? It just stopped." He flipped the papers over, and then looked in the box again.

"My Lord, the scribe ran out of paper."

"Hnnn." Sesshomaru rose out of the chair in an elegant smooth move. He looked around the library. Book worm demons and owl demons all stared at him; some in fear, others expectantly. He straightened his back. 'They look like they want me to say something. What would Inuyasha say?'

"Thank you for your good work. Keep it up." A regal wave and a nod and Sesshomaru walked away.

"It's our honor."

"Such a pleasure to serve our lord."

"It's a privilege, Lord Sesshomaru."

A flurry of feathers and responses followed even as he walked from the library.

Akio had finally got home. His first work week as an advisor had been time consuming. He surveyed his fields with his wife at his side.

"Wow. The weeds sure grew this last week!" Akio bent to pick one of the weeds in his field.

"The children and I tried to help, dear," his wife sighed. "I'm afraid we aren't as strong as you and the oxen don't like us as much as they like you."

"It's my amazing singing voice," Akio joked. "It's all about that bass."

"Whatever," his wife batted at his arm as he moved to put an arm around her. She grabbed his arm and pulled it tight around her shoulders.

"What are we going to do? I can ask my siblings to visit and help, I guess."

"I'll talk to Lord Sesshomaru about it tomorrow at the advisor meeting. Maybe my position has a perk like an assistant, or something?" Akio scratched his head. "I'll go get the oxen hitched up and start singing."

"I'll start the wash then. I'm so proud of you, husband."

"And I am blessed with such a wonderful wife." They share a quick kiss. Akio walked to the shed to get the oxen.

Before leaving the beaver settlement he had confided in Ryota that he was worried about not getting his fields plowed and sowed since he was so busy with his new job. He wasn't sure why he trusted Ryota with such a private thought but he did. There was something about competing with fellow warriors that established a common bound. Ryota had offered to visit Castletown and help. It was nice. Maybe he really did want to meet his in-laws. Well, he could arrange the meeting. Ryota would make a great in-law.

Sesshomaru understood Inuyasha's frustration with the limitations on his exercise and asked, rather than commanded, that Inuyasha would take daily walks in the garden with him. It was a compromise Inuyasha found acceptable. The evening walks frequently involved much loving and pleased both mates very much.

Prior to the advisor's meeting Inuyasha was strolling through the castle when he ran into the young chamber maid who had guarded the door when he had gotten overwhelmed with Sesshomaru's ki. The stack of fresh linens was so high she could not see past them and was startled when the young lord ran into her. She squeaked and dropped the pile she was carrying. Inuyasha bent and tried to help her. As he neared her he sniffed as was his habit, but he still couldn't smell. Curious as to her species he asked her. The young chamber maid was clearly flustered and started shaking uncontrollably. She stuttered but her voice was a whisper and Inuyasha couldn't hear. When it appeared Inuyasha was going to ask again she nearly fell apart. Inuyasha looked her over and realized he was frightening her. "Don't worry. You look familiar. Don't worry about it," and he left. She looked around. No one was near. She bent down and picked up a porcupine quill that she had shed in her panic.

It wasn't until the next advisors' meeting that Jinenji heard Captain Kenichi's concerns about a shape shifter. As he sat listening to the security report Jinenji worried that the shape shifter could be Nana. He reflected, 'Why did she run off twice? She said she really had to pee the first time. That's valid, odd but real. But where did she go the second time? Why did Captain Kenichi not find her? She had just left?'

Jinenji was so lost in his thoughts that he missed Lord Sesshomaru's question.

"Jinenji?" Inuyasha nudged him.

"Hey Jinenji!"Akio called out

"Healer!"Lord Sesshomaru growled, annoyed at being ignored.

The giant nearly jumped out of his skin!

"Yes, Milord?" The large protruding eyes stared in fear at the demon lord.

"I hate repeating myself." Sesshomaru was annoyed. He was growling continuously now.

"Got this, Brother. Jinenji, what's the status of the chief?" Inuyasha patted his brother's hand quickly and discretely.

"Oh, um, he's—he's—still out, sir." The healer was unable to look the lords in the eye. He was embarrassed that his attention span had wandered. "He doesn't respond to anything. We've tried a variety of herbs, some I've never used before and still no results."

"It smells in that room," Kenichi quipped.

"Nana believes it'll help him." Jinenji added.

"If it'll help then so be it." Kenichi nodded. "I'll just keep the door shut and all the other windows open. Makes my eyes heavy if I stay in there long."

"Now that you've rejoined our conversation, let's discuss …"

The meeting went on a while longer. Sesshomaru told Akio that they were pleased with his work on their behalf and asked if he needed help with his farm. Akio was pleased that he didn't have to bring it up. He smiled and said yes he could use some help. Jaken took over the conversation then and listed a number of refugees who wanted to work as farming assistants or apprentices.

Construction came up next. The new workers were learning and things were moving faster. The housing would still take some time but it was going well.

Finances were stable. There were no other large expenditures except construction on the books. In the following weeks the Dutch trading ships would be arriving in Japan. They traded twice a year. Lists should be started and vetted through the advisors. Lord Sesshomaru made sure they put writing paper on the list.

Captain Kenichi recapped the new security procedure. The impact of two scents identification procedure (2 ¢) seemed to reassure the castle employees as well as provide security. So far no one had identified any strangers and there were no odd events reported. Lord Inuyasha took the opportunity to ask Captain Kenichi about his background check on Yori. Captain Kenichi reported that the assigned guard had watched him for a week and had not uncovered any issues. Lord Sesshomaru instructed Kenichi to issue the invitation to compete for a position on the guard at the next open court date. Kenichi noted and whispered to Jaken to put it on the agenda for tomorrow's court as he had planned on seeing Yori that day.

When the meeting finished Jinenji excused himself to make rounds. He found Nana in the city center square talking with a number of younger mothers. He stood apart for a while and watched their interactions. The young women were gathered around her like little chicks to a mother hen. Nana was explaining something and using her hands to do it. The young women were following her every word and hand movement. Soon the subject was exhausted and Nana's hands went to her side. The young women nodded and thanked Nana and left. Nana looked up and saw Jinenji. She stepped forward toward the hanyou.

"Good morning, Jinenji. Is your meeting over? Are you ready for some tea?" She pointed toward her home.

"That would be nice, Nana."

The tall hanyou and the short old human walked side by side in a slow amble across the square and down one of the side streets to Nana's home.

Offering Jinenji a larger cup than her usual set, then grabbing hers Nana plopped down on the nearest chair and raised her feet.

"Growing old, I find I have more aches than ever. Forgive me dear, but I need to elevate my feet."

"Of course, Nana."

Silence filled the room as the two healers relaxed and sipped their morning tea.

Jinenji glanced at the old human sitting in the room with him. She looked like the Nana he'd always talked with and made rounds with. Aware that he was noisy when he sniffed, he inhaled cautiously. She smelled human and with some menthol-like smell, nothing different. Her voice sounded right. The tea tasted like normal.

"What's on your mind, dear? You're awfully quiet."

"Nana," Jinenji paused and gathered his wits. "Why did you disappear so fast after we treated the chief a week ago? "

"I didn't think it was that fast, Jinenji. As I recall I was very tired. I don't routinely move fast when I'm tired." Nana looked thoughtfully at Jinenji. "What made you think it was fast?"

"Captain Kenichi had just come in after you walked out. He wanted to thank you so he chased after you but you had disappeared. Where did you go?"

The old lady lowered her feet to the ground. Leaning forward she sat the cup down on the saucer on the end table.

"Jinenji, you called me "Sensei" that day."

"Yes, I remember," the giant nodded.

"And I told you that I would tell you a story."

"Yes, Nana."

"Being a healer, well, it's a multifaceted job. Sometimes we are teachers. Sometimes we are healers, and sometimes we are spiritual counselors. It's probably because not all injuries are flesh injuries. Some injuries are in the mind. We want to make everything better. It's just part of who we are. We seek out this profession because we want to help others." 

"Yes, Nana," Jinenji was following her every word. He agreed with her observations and was curious where she was going with this.

"Sometimes though, we can't help. We can try. We can guide or at least attempt to guide, but if the being doesn't want our help…" Nana stopped and took a deep breath. "On those occasions it feels like a failure. Ultimately it's that beings choice to follow or deny our advice, but I still wonder if I could have done things differently."

"Nana, where are you going with this? I don't understand what you are alluding to." Jinenji's large eyes were sympathetic.

Nana smiled a sad sort of smile.

"Jinenji, Forty years ago, or so a young woman came to me. She asked me to teach her midwifery. She was a fast learner and could repeat back all my instruction. She called me, "Sensei". It was my first student and I was so terrible proud of her."

"As we got to know each other I found out she had lost her own children. She had such a bad broken heart. I tried to help her. I tried to get her to talk about it, to work through her grief. But she had convinced herself it was someone else's fault and not just an unfortunate set of circumstances. She was set on revenge. But she never knew me who she wanted revenge against."

"Like every healer we want to heal all. Time is the best medicine but some are not as patient as others. It is at that time our job is to stand by them and guide them. But that can be hard. Just about the time I thought we were making headway with her anger, she left. She just disappeared."

"What was her name, Nana?"

"Nami. Her name was Nami." Nana bowed her head.

Silence filled the room. Jinenji sat down his cup.

"You still didn't tell me where you went last week?"

"Jinenji, you'll think this old woman crazy."

"Why would you say that, Nana?"

"I thought I saw her so I ran after her."

"What's so odd about that?" Jinenji tilted his head to look at his teacher.

"I looked for her everywhere when she disappeared those forty years ago. I posted signs and told travelers that I was looking for my lost apprentice I described her and her favorite flowered apron. Several years later a tall thin, elegantly dressed man told me he had seen a shredded flowered pinafore in the forest with blood on it. He told me I shouldn't go to look. It was too gruesome. He believed some animal had eaten her. I dropped to my knees and cried then. I hadn't been able to save her. I pray to the kami that her soul would be at rest. That's why you'd think I'm crazy. If it was her, it would have had to been her ghost!"

Nana covered her face and cried.

Jinenji patted her hand gently.

"It's ok Nana. Go ahead and cry. I'm glad you shared that with me. I really do understand."

Permission granted Nana cried openly for the first time in so many years.

As Jinenji patted her hand he realized one thing. He trusted Nana.

Captain Kenichi had sought out Yori that day and told him of the invitation to compete to be in the castle guard. Yori was simply beside himself with joy. He had been visiting one of the families he had brought to the castle town when Kenichi caught up with him. Yori bounced about their lodge telling everyone he saw that he had an invitation. Kenichi stood back and laughed. 'Wouldn't Inuyasha regret not being here to see this? Wonder when they are going to tell me what's going on between them? Oh well. My job is to protect and defend my lords, not to snoop into their private matters.' Kenichi turned his attention back on Yori.

"Remember, Yori. Report to open court tomorrow. You are already on the agenda." And Kenichi left.

Open court the next day had a number of disputes over land, one request for mediation and the public announcement of the guard trial for Yori scheduled on multiple days over the next week.

Fifty years ago

Nami sat at the side of the river crying. The beavers had redirected the river and it had flooded her home in the old hollow tree, an old forest snag that had served as her home for her entire life. She had knew the forest snag would soon fall due to age and deterioration but she had wanted her first litter to share the same nest she had been born in. She had four precious porcupettes in her first litter. She had been so proud. They were all healthy and beautiful to her. She had just gone out for food. She'd had to go further though because all the food in her area was depleted no thanks to those wolverines. She left the babes napping. From her hunting spot she had heard the water roaring. Even the ground shook beneath her feet from the force of the water. She ran back to the tree as fast as she could. She was afraid but she was even more afraid for her children. As she rounded the bend she saw her tree home be crushed and carried away with the water. She saw multiple pieces floating and crashing violently into rocks and still standing trees. She collapsed and cried.  
_


	29. Chapter 29

Chap 29

 **Days 50-59**

"Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru!"

"SESSHOMARU!"

The requested demon sprinted to his sibling's side. His hair was out of place from his rush to get to his brother.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"I-I-I don't know!" and suddenly the Inuhanyou started crying. Inuyasha had a lost look on his face and had been standing alone in the middle of the room when Sesshomaru entered.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened wide. 'What just happened here? I was just here five minutes ago. I dressed and went to the study. What could have happened in the last five minute?' Sesshomaru franticly scanned the room for anything out of place as he wrapped his arms around Inuyasha and secured him to his chest.

Captain Kenichi ran, gasping for air around the corner at his fastest. He was followed closely by three of the castle guards. Surveying the area rapidly and assuring there was no imminent danger, they stood respectfully just outside the master bedroom. Kenichi knew Sesshomaru was aware of their presence but he spoke. "How can we help, my Lords?"

Sesshomaru was holding a hysterically weeping hanyou. His commands were strong and calm.

"Send one of the men for the healer and the other two to guard this entire floor. Kenichi stay with us."

The guards saluted smartly and were off on their respective duties.

"Come in and shut the door," Sesshomaru called to Kenichi as he worked Inuyasha over to the bed and knelt in front of him.

"Certainly, my Lord."

Kenichi entered the chambers and shut the door carefully behind him. Turning he saw the crumpled, crying body of his oldest friend. Sesshomaru rose and looked down at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I think it's time we told someone. I think that you're having trouble because you can't share this with anyone. Kenichi is trust worthy and I can tell you by smell he is the real Kenichi."

Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath and tried to stop crying. As he got his emotions under control, Sesshomaru went to the drawer nearest their bed and removed the tiny folded garment and gave it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha fingered the small package of cloth fondly and then opening it raised his watery orbs to his friend. Sesshomaru had stepped behind him and had a hand on his shoulder for support.

"Kenichi, I'm pregnant."

The blood hound's face was initially blank but a smile started at his lips and spread over his entire face ending with sparkling moist eyes. In a millisecond he realized he was right. His lords had had been hiding something. Then he felt happy that he was the one with whom they shared it. Then it sunk it what it was that Inuyasha shared.

"Really?" he whispered, afraid he would break the magic of the moment.

"Really," the brothers replied together and then looked at each other. Relief covered Inuyasha's face.

Kenichi approached slowly. His voice remained soft and calm. "Kami has granted this blessing. What a miracle!"

Inuyasha grabbed his hand and moved it toward his lower abdomen. "She's super small right now but Jinenji thinks we'll be able to feel her moving around the fourth month." A faint smile appeared on Inuyasha's face as he recalled the healer telling him about the baby's growth.

Kenichi looked to Sesshomaru for permission to touch his mate. The dog demon nodded. Kenichi touched the tightened flesh of his oldest friend. Then he sat back on his heels at his lords' feet.

Inuyasha's tears were gone mostly. Instead he was glowing. Joy and happiness radiated off the inuhanyou like he was a star in the night sky.

"Do you feel better now, my love?" Sesshomaru purred, his hand massaging the shoulder he was supporting.

"Umm hnnn," mumbled Inuyasha. "How did you know? I mean I didn't know." Inuyasha turned his golden orbs upward to take in his brother, a confused yet cute look on his face, his puppy ears twitching.

"I suspected. That's all. Such wonderful news needs to be shared but these circumstances hinder it. I am also happy about it, Inuyasha. I want to scream it to the world, but for now let's just share it with Kenichi, Jinenji and Nana, ok?" Sesshomaru lowered to look at Inuyasha eye to eye, his hands clasping his lover's.

Inuyasha nodded shaking a few more tears lose with each head movement.

Kenichi remained in seiza throughout their exchange.

There was a knock on the door a moment later and Jinenji rushed in breathless and anxious.

"Inuyasha! Is she ok? Are you ok?" Then looking to Lord Sesshomaru, he bowed. "Lord Sesshomaru, forgive me. Are you ok?"

"Nothing to forgive, Jinenji. Your first concern should always be my princess and my mate." Sesshomaru beamed unselfishly. "Come Gentlemen. Sit in our sitting area. I would like to make sure my mate is comfortable."

The four moved to the sitting area and Inuyasha filled Jinenji in on the emotional outbreak.

"Nana said that pregnant folks have roller coaster emotions. It's because you have two sets of hormones flowing around in your system. It's ok, Inuyasha. We'll get through this together with Nana's help. It's still a secret though. Don't want the shape shifter to know."

The men talked for a while longer each sharing observations with each other.

When Jinenji and Kenichi left Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru. "I was worried about what Kenichi would think of me-stupid, I know. Am I less of a man?"

"I think you are more of a man than ever, brother. You are paving a path where few have gone before. You are brave, courageous, beautiful, amazing, and strong. I am again standing in your shadow. Just about the time I think we are on equal standing you soar past me again. Let me worship your body."

Sesshomaru leaned in and started placing kisses over his mate's face and neck trailing toward his mate's chest.

"Don't let me stop you," the hanyou teased as he untied their clothing.

To AFF

xoxxo

It took nearly 20 day to get more paper for the scribe but as soon as the paper arrived the scribe told Jinenji. Nana and Jinenji sat with the scribe in the library at the main library table and Nana started teaching. Elwood had gotten a deeper lacquer box for the booklet and had set it out for the scribe to use. The subject was interesting. Time flew faster than ever. Before too long though Nana stretched and stood.

"Jinenji, I need to go check on a few things. We can do this again tomorrow."

"Yes, Sensei."

Nana smiled and waved as she walked out of the library.

The chief remained sleeping. A darkly clad ninja with a mask on snuck into the guard quarters and checked the incense burner. Content all was well, the ninja faded into the background. Moments later a castle guard straightened his uniform and started making his rounds.

Yori's test didn't go as well as Inuyasha and Kenichi had hoped. It was known already that Akio was a better sumo wrestler but the leaders thought since he held his own to get to the top eight of the sumo contest that he could beat demon, hanyou and humans easily.

Yori was strong against humans and beat every human competitor easily. His skill with the sword was superior and he has fast but his strength wore out fast and in seven of ten battles he was at the mercy of his opponent's sword. The other advisors asked if the man had slept well and had enough time between contests but Kenichi assured them half of the tests were done with enough rest and sleep. The other five were done under "adverse situations", like he might encounter working as a castle guard. Captain Kenichi had had centuries to polish his guard test. Lord Sesshomaru had reviewed it and agreed it was a fair and comprehensive test.

Inuyasha wanted to offer him the test again in a couple of months but Sesshomaru was more objective.

"Inuyasha, how much stronger can a human get in a couple of months? Perhaps six months would be more realistic?"

"But the man needs a job and a place to live," Inuyasha plead.

"We can have Jaken find him a job if that's acceptable to you, but the castle guards have to be strong. Yori just didn't pass the test." Sesshomaru sat back in his chair.

"You're right, I saw the competitions. But faithful, honest workers – Sesshomaru – he's special."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "The castle has to be protected. Kenichi, offer him another invitation in six months and Jaken, offer him another type of job until then. I agree with you, Inuyasha. He is special. If it is to be, it will declare itself."

Yori was disappointed with his performance on the challenge but gladly took a job as a grounds keeper at the temple. He expressed his thanks to the Lords and the advisors. As he walked away he wrapped a cord around his sword's handle signifying he wouldn't draw it again until he was stronger.

The construction was the talk of the town and many stood around watching. It was free local entertainment. Occasionally there were times the foreman needed day workers. When word got around that day workers were employed, a line of individuals was found at the site every morning. The foreman reported the trend to the advisors who discussed it at the weekly meeting. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were willing to fund the day workers if they could be fully utilized. Kenichi voiced his security concerns which dampened their enthusiasm a bit but eventually they decided to use day laborers to move things from the supply area to the construction site. The extra help turned out to be cost effective; building time was cut by one third.

While Inuyasha was napping, the Dutch captain Luuk dropped by to see Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had rescued Luuk many years previous when the captain was a younger more inexperienced seaman. The young seaman had been afloat at sea.

His captain had been mentoring him to take his place someday. Chinese pirates had been scrounging the area searching for booty when they came across the Dutch ship. Outmanned and outgunned the captain's mentor and previous captain of the Dutch ship tossed Luuk to the mercy of the sea. He felt it would be more merciful than death in a Chinese torture chamber. Sesshomaru had been patrolling the area because some of the Chinese warriors were threatening the Western Lands when he saw the bright red haired male bobbing in the sea. He rescued Luuk. The two struggled several days to communicate with each other as Sesshomaru absorbed the language. Then when Sesshomaru had a rudimentary understanding of Dutch he assisted Luuk in recapturing his ship. Most of the men were dead, but the skeleton crew that was left was able to take the badly crippled ship back to the Netherlands with a treasure of Chinese pirate booty.

Truthfully Luuk would have given everything to Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru had other plans and planned to keep Luuk owing a life debt. On this trip he made a point of visiting Lord Sesshomaru. He was thrilled to hear that Sesshomaru wanted to trade. He offered free paper if Sesshomaru agreed to trade other things. Sesshomaru appeared to consider it. He knew the Dutch wanted ceramics and some art pieces. He wanted some of the more current medical literature. He had read all the medical knowledge in the castle library.

Sesshomaru had made a point of dropping by the library a couple of hours after Nana had dictated and had kept up with the reading, but now was curious of how it was listening to the source. The following day he arranged his schedule so he could listen to the dictation live.

Once everyone was settled, Nana said, "Let's start with labor"

The scribe looked up and blinked. "Nana, we covered that in the last chapter."

We did?" Nana looked truly surprised.

"Well, I'll just read back the last part of that chapter." The scribe read back a couple of paragraphs.

Nana scratched her head. "I don't remember telling you that but it is right. Well, then let's go on breast feeding." Nana spent the next hour talking about breast feeding.

Sesshomaru was impressed with the old human's knowledge, but he wondered about her forgetfulness. When he performed the 2¢ test he assured himself that it was indeed Nana because he noted the presence of Nana's natural odor and the menthol scent.

Later that day after Nana and Jinenji had visited Inuyasha Sesshomaru thought it odd the menthol smell was gone. He mentioned that to Kenichi when they were walking in the hallway. A chamber maid slipped into a side room as they walked by.

The little hanyou girl told all her neighbors what a wonderful healer Jinenji was. She showed off her dolly to anyone who would look. Nana dropped in to see the neighbor a day or two later. The dolly was lifted for her to see. Nana praised Jinenji's work and smiled pleasantly at the young girl. She had just thought 'What lovely work, I'll have to tell him next time I see him. Funny, he hasn't been around lately. Hope he's ok,' when the little girl's mother whispered in Nana's ear.

"You are so kind to us, Nana. Two visits in two days just for a dolly. Jinenji was just hanging on to your every word, yesterday. He looked so happy. It was cute to see him blush when you praised him."

Nana rubbed her chin and remained quiet. 'Interesting.' But she didn't say anything to anyone

The following day before entering the castle the young chamber mate caught Nana.

Hesitantly she spoke, "Healer Nana, a messenger told me my sister is in need of a healer. She is close to delivery and she thinks the babe is upside down. Can you go to her, please? Don't waste a minute. I'll tell Jinenji. She's my only sister. I send her money from my job here at the castle. Please Nana." The chamber maid was nearly in tears.

Nana could not refuse a cry for help and got the directions and a ride out to the country with one of the merchants that was going to Edo on the Tokaido route. As she rushed to join the merchants she wondered if she should have taken just a moment to let someone know.

Elwood had gotten discouraged with looking for insect information. He had been researching bugs for a month and a half with no luck. He took a break and sat at the table, staring at nothing in specific, blinking occasionally. Jake inched by and watched the wise young head librarian.

"Whatcha thinking about, Elwood?"

The elf owl demon shook his head quickly and appeared to rotate his head completely around to look at his friend. "Jake, my friend. You startled me. I was just trying to think of a different way to look up insects. My research efforts have not been as fruitful as yours were with anatomy questions."

"Perhaps you need to look at it from another perspective." Jake pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

"What do you mean?" The owl's head side bent rather dramatically and he blinked his large intelligent eyes.

"You've been looking for normal bug activity, right?"

The owl demon nodded.

"What about abnormal bug activity?"

"What are you suggesting, Jake?" Elwood blinked multiple times.

"I just mean, Kenichi told us that all those bugs were working together and we all know that's not normal behavior."

"Yeh and?"

"Look up what causes _Abnormal Behavior_ in any group of beings. I can think of one; weather. The birds will swarm in certain weather conditions."

"Yeah, that's right. Great idea. _Abnormal behavior._ Thanks Jake."

And the owl flew off to a different section of the library.

Jake watched him soar then arc, glide and flutter away. Jake felt a bit of longing inching its way under his skin. 'Not yet," he shook his head and then turned to reshelf some books.

Sesshomaru was in his first floor study reading petitions. It was the first break he had taken from reading anatomy texts, Ougai's book, and Nana's draft in a month plus and the petitions were piling up. Some will simple permissions to purchase land. Other's requiring more information to determine facts. As he sorted through this his mind drifted.

 _This city will need to have an administration to deal with daily problems, fights, and thefts for example. They can adjudicate the simpler issues that have become back logged on your desk._ Inuyasha had said that nearly 40 days ago and Sesshomaru had done nothing to show his brother what a great idea it was. 'Time to fix that,' he thought.

"Jaken! Send in the scribe and some tea. I'm going to be busy for a while."

An hour later, a draft job description for castle town administrator was complete and ready to present at the next advisor meeting.

Doing the katas Usagi had been getting stronger and his moves more fluent. Kenichi was pleased and told him so one evening while they were in the open area of the guard quarters.

"Does that mean you'll tell me a Tenseiga story now?" Usagi asked. His ears twitched.

"I did say I would, didn't I?" Kenichi nodded. "Very well. It was 150 years ago or so now. Lord Sesshomaru had accepted me as the captain of the guard and had asked me to accompany him on a hunt for an annoying pest of a burglar. The guy had stolen or tried to steal everything. Lord Sesshomaru was tired of it **so** we went on a hunt. Blood hounds have a great instinct to hunt, not as much to kill. Anyway, I had the scent and I took off chasing the guy. I trapped him in a matter of minutes. As I hovered over the burglar I took my eyes off him briefly. In that time he took a blade and thrust it through my heart. I died immediately. My murderer struggled from under my body and ran perhaps 100 yards before Lord Inuyasha killed him. Had he just been a burglar the punishment would have not been death. However because I was dead that was another story. Lord Inuyasha was upset and begged Lord Sesshomaru to use Tenseiga. Or at least that's what he told me later."

"Initially the sword did not sing to Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Inuyasha said he grabbed it and tried to swing it aimlessly over my body. He did not see the imps of the underworld. However the more Lord Inuyasha cried and shouted, the more Lord Sesshomaru understood his brother's loss. Then Tenseiga started singing. That's how Lord Inuyasha described it to me."

"Lord Sesshomaru slayed the imps of the underworld. The next thing I remember was waking up and looking at Lord Inuyasha's tear streaked face. I don't remember anything else. Many have asked what death was like. I don't know. I know it didn't hurt though."

A number of castle guards had listened to this exchange between father and son, but they tried to act like they didn't hear anything. One seemed having trouble tearing away from the conversation though. His bunk mate elbowed him and he excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Ryota decided to visit Castletown after a week in order to check on Akio and to give Lord Sesshomaru's court an update on the beaver settlement. "Sweet cheeks" was concerned that she had given Akio the wrong information about how long ago the strange man had visited the beaver village. The more she thought about it the more she realized it was only twenty years ago, not fifty. She was very distressed that she had not been accurate in her story to a member of Lord Sesshomaru's council and was even afraid she would suffer punishment. Ryota had tried to reassure her that it was ok and to not worry about it. When she heard he was going to castle town she begged him to tell the lords the time was different. Ryota promised he would carry her message.

Ryota arrived in time to hear Akio singing to the oxen. Laughing loudly the beaver demon made his way to his competitor's side and began using his tail to lightly tap the seed into the ground. In no time at all the two sumosans had the field planted and were moving on to the next.

After a productive day in the field Akio's wife invited them in for dinner. As the men enjoyed their meal Ryota explained why he had come by. "Stay awhile" was all Akio had to say and Ryota set up a hammock and made himself at home. He reported the time concern the following day at open court. No one seemed concerned and all were grateful.


	30. Chapter 30

Chap 30

 **Day 60 (9wk 4 day or 2** **nd** **month)**

Open court occurred daily in the morning. Not all the advisors had to be there, nor both of the lords. While the lords had been married and in Edo, the oldest advisor monitored events and Jaken was the messenger. When the lords had returned it had become a daily occurrence. It was a venue to allow the town folk an opportunity to express their concerns and be reassured that their lords and the lords' advisors would hear them. Sometimes the court would have on five minutes' worth of issues and then the royal staff would be on their way. Occasionally there would be more dramatic events like this day that would require a private advisor meeting.

Inuyasha had been sitting on the steps listening to a merchant's concern about fresh water when several castle messengers rushed in on horseback at the same time.

"That is a problem, my good merchant. I will task a guard with it right now. Tell him what you know and then you are dismissed." Motioning to a guard to take over, Inuyasha walked to the horseback riders.

"Where are you coming in from?" Inuyasha looked the messengers and horses over. They were dusty and had clearly been on the road for many miles.

"I was with Lord Bunza's tribe," said one.

"I was with Lord Kouga," added the next.

"Very good. Take care of the horses and get cleaned up and I'll call the council. Meet you in the main throne room in one hour."

Jinenji just happened to walk by when the messengers were dismissed to clean up.  
"Welcome home, my friends," he called to the horses.

Both steeds whinnied greetings.

"Hey Jinenji," called one guard.

Jinenji turned to the guard.

"I'm concerned about this guy's right foot leg. He's occasionally limping. Can you ask him what's going on? I couldn't see anything. And tell him he did a great job for me."

"Certainly," Jinenji smiled and started talking to the horse. A moment later he turned back to the guard. "He's ok. Just had a rock and it bruised his foot. A little rest and he'll be fine. And he says thanks to you too."

"Tell mine too, Jinenji! It was one long trip for me so I know he's ready for a treat. Can you ask him if he wants something specific?" the other guard chirped in.

The guards mingled around Jinenji getting specifics and patting their horses. The horses just wanted a bath and some food and maybe an apple if there were any and soon they were on their way.

Inuyasha had been on his way into the castle to call everyone to the meeting but had stopped to watch Jinenji. During their interchange Inuyasha smiled contently, pride emanating from his being. As the guards and horses left Inuyasha called out to Jinenji.

"Jinenji, join us in the throne room in one hour!"

The horse hanyou wave his acknowledgement and went about his rounds.

Inuyasha ran into Jaken next.

Inuyasha bent to talk to Jaken face-to-face. "Can you grab the advisors for a meeting in one hour? The messengers are back from Lord Bunza's and Lord Kouga's!"

"But of course. Shall I get Lord Sesshomaru too?" Jaken appeared expectant and excited.

"Neh, I was on my way to the library anyway." Then noticing the disappointed expression on Jaken's face he changed his mind. "You know, I'm hungry. You can get him. Tell him about the messengers and that I'm in the kitchen." And with that Inuyasha changed directions and walked to the kitchen to talk to the chef and get some food.

Inuyasha had demolished a tray of vegetables and crackers before returning to the main throne room. When he arrived only Captain Kenichi was present awaiting the meeting.

Looking carefully around, Kenichi smiled and grabbed his friend's hand. Quietly he said, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Kenichi." Inuyasha beamed.

"I promise I'll be quiet about it." Kenichi put a finger to his lips.

"I know you will." Inuyasha's ears moved independently scanning the room.

"It's just so exciting!" Kenichi whispered. "I want to help you anyway I can. I owe you and Lord Sesshomaru so much."

"What brought on this?" Inuyasha pointed at the welling of tears in Kenichi's eyes.

"I told Usagi of my resurrection last night. It had been awhile since I told anyone. Just made me think about how much I am grateful for. And you guys top the list."

"Duh!" Inuyasha cuffed his friend playfully. "'Nuff of that 'motional krap. You gotta realize my control ain't like it has been." By this time the Inuhanyou was fighting back tears of his own. "You gotta stop that shit or I'll be crying like yesterday. You ain't the only one who is grateful. You're my best friend next to my brother. I'm naming one of our boys after you!" Then feeling he was too mushy add the barb, "Though Kami, I hope he's better lookin'!"

Kenichi smiled mischieviously and returned the verbal volley. " I can only hope my namesake doesn't look as girly as his dad."

Shoulder slapping and gentle rough housing followed and soon the old friends were laughing at themselves. The misty eyed moments were in the past.

By the time Lord Sesshomaru entered the main throne room all parties were in their positions. Captain Kenichi was standing to the side keeping watch over Lord Inuyasha who was sitting in seiza on the raised tatami mat. The advisors were all in position in front and Jinenji was positioned at Inuyasha's right. The messengers were standing against the side wall behind Captain Kenichi. The members bowed at the presence of the master, all except Inuyasha who just smiled and winked.

'Someday my mate will understand court decorum,' thought Sesshomaru and he took his place.

'Someday my mate will relax,' thought Inuyasha as he rubbed his mark and sent messages of affection.

"Brother, you have called the council. Lead the meeting." Sesshomaru turned and waved a royal hand toward his mate. A millisecond smile indicated he had received the affections.

"Gentlemen, My brother, our King, commanded that the other Lords check their records from fifty years ago. We are looking for a record of events of a female demon or perhaps witch. It was to be gathered and reported to us as rapidly as possible. Akio brought us the tales from the beaver demons. Today messengers have arrived from Lord Bunza's and Lord Kouga's lands. Now that we are all present let us hear their tales."

Kenichi turned and motioned to the first messenger.

"Lords, Advisors, I was with Lord Kouga. His return to his home was uneventful, but it took some time to get the information from his father's missives and memos. The lord was not gifted in writing skills."

Inuyasha snickered.

Sesshomaru frowned at his brother.

"The only female demon story in the wolves' archives was a story of a sea otter that had come inland. Her name was Claudia. The old wolf king was intrigued by her and found her interesting. As a child she had been swept along the currents to Okinawa. She was rescued by an old fisherman. As she was being nursed to health she watched the old fisherman do his daily martial arts. She began to copy his moves and later when she healed became his student. When she had mastered all he could teach she returned to Edo."

"How does this connect to the fight over the land and the mysterious shape shifter?" one of the advisors asked.

"Lord Kouga's father said that he had seen a grown otter female teaching four porcupines Okinawan karate."

"WHAT! How ridiculous!" the advisor squeaked. The other advisors started making racket and the throne room was quickly noisy.

"Fascinating," Lord Sesshomaru uttered.

The advisors shut up immediately.

All eyes turned to the Lord.

"Akio, didn't you tell us there was a beaver tale about a porcupine missy?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. The beaver fisherman had come across a missy who was crying about losing her babes. Do you think there may be a connection there? Lord?"

"Hnnn," was all Sesshomaru said.

"What is Okinawan karate?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a newer form of Chinese kung Fu," Sesshomaru replied. He was transfixed at a point on the far wall. "Tell me more, messenger."

"Yes my Lord. Kouga's father seemed fascinated with her and had written much about the otter demon. She was a typical playful otter. She had a philosophy. It was that all ages should play because playing was good medicine. She had been her tribe's healer, but had come across four orphaned porcupettes adrift in an old tree. The old tree floated well, a natural boat. It had made it past the outlet of the river to where the sea began. She rescued them and feed them and then decided that she needed to take them to their home. She started up the river with them. She had seen herself in their eyes and decided to return the favor to the fates."

"Their journey up the river took years. They had to walk along the river. They got distracted by many things along the way. Early in their travels the young porcupines were frightened of everything and stopped and balled up to hide from even a snapping branch. Claudia decided they needed to be more self-confident and taught them karate. Funniest thing the old wolf had ever seen. He even tried to draw a picture of them doing the five animal positions."

"They had traveled long together and the porcupines were young adults by the time they had arrived at the wolves' territory. They were not typical porcupines by this time. They acted like otters. They played a lot. They laughed. They were not afraid. They fished from the shore with their quills. They used them like arrows. They would stab a fish and Claudia would gather the hunt. Quite a team!"

"As for their mission to find their home, they had not found anyone along the way that knew of a porcupine mother who was missing children. So they turned around and were going to walk back to the sea."

"How old were the porcupine youth?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Approximately fifty years old," the messenger answered.

A collective "ooh" went through the crowd.

"Thank you for your good work," Lord Inuyasha pointed to the next speaker. "What news do you have?"

The messenger who had gone to the Lynx territory stood. "My Lords, Advisors. I went with Lord Bunza. His return trip to his home was a bit more eventful. Seems he had quite the sumo fan following. We had to stop at many a village so he could autograph things. Some bandits even tried to rob from us but Lord Bunza tossed them all around like they were dolls. It was pretty amusing."

"Lord Bunza's paternal grandmother and her friends talked to us while they knitted. They weren't getting much knitting done though. As soon as one pulled the yarn another would bat at it. The thing was a mass of holes. They were rather forgetful and funny. Lord Bunza seemed content to watch them. They were even having trouble remembering what they ate yesterday so he had to prompt them for a while until they got the stories started. Once they were talking about the "old days" their memories were clear."

"Apparently they were all entertained by a wandering tanuki demon. The tanuki made money off telling stories and wandering from place to place. He had told them that he had taught a Porcupine demon to shape shift."

"Surely this was a tall tale!" the same advisor spoke up. "Tanuki's are such tricksters. They are worse than foxes!" Then noticing Lord Inuyasha's glare the advisor corrected his statement but adding, "The Lord's grand kits not included, of course. They are little darlings," his voice trailed off as he squirmed in his seat.

"Hnnn," Sesshomaru snorted only loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. Inuyasha had considered snarling but chose not to.

"How can we verify that story?" Inuyasha scratched his head behind an ear.

Akio spoke up. "My Lords! Hiroshi from the tournament! We could talk to him. He seemed a decent being."

"Captain Kenichi, send a runner to bring Hiroshi back to the castle. We can give him a stipend to be an advisor for shape shifting. We have all seen him shape shift. Perhaps he can share with us how to look for the imposter."

"Now any other stories that may assist us in our situation?"

Both messengers spoke for thirty more minutes and then the group split up.


	31. Chapter 31

Chap 31

 **DAY 61-64**

Inuyasha's pregnancy was moving along well. The heartburn had decreased as he modified his diet. He was careful to not over eat and even managed to get over the extreme sleepiness. He was still very horny but that wasn't a problem for either dog. Even his inability to smell didn't seem as handicapping as before. All in all he was a very happy pregnant male.

His appointments with Nana were to be monthly now. He hadn't seen her since his early two month checkup but his pregnancy was going well. He had no reason to see her. Jinenji was capable of daily aches and pains. Jinenji was proving to be a great addition to their castle staff.

Inuyasha smiled to himself. The castle horses adored Jinenji. He gave them a way to communicate. Kenichi was pleased with the increased bonding he noted too. Jinenji thought it was no big deal but Jinenji just didn't see how valuable he was. Inuyasha was going to make sure he knew.

Akio and Ryota had had a great time during his visit. The fields were planted and work was caught up even before Jaken found some apprentice farmers. When the trainees arrived at the farm, they followed the men around like ducklings copying every move they made. Akio's wife found the situation entertaining and invited her sister Chika to visit her. One glance at Ryota and Chika was in love. However, Ryota had left that day and had not had the chance to meet Chika.

Akio overheard his sister-in-law talking to her sister about the sexy muscular demon that been visiting. Aiko smirked. Later he spoke with his wife. They agreed they would be a good match but both said they would stand back and let the fates run their course.

Ryota mentioned to Akio that on his way to Castletown the land the bugs destroyed looked ready for planting. Akio mentioned it in passing at the advisors' meeting not putting too much thought in his comments. However, it corresponded with what Sesshomaru had noted on their patrols, so the council asked the birds to spread some seed in exchange for food and safe homes since theirs had been destroyed by the bugs.  
_

At the weekly council meeting Kenichi spoke about the current security status. He was pleased that nothing had happened since the chief had been injured 30 days ago so he suggested they ease up on security. He pointed out that they had no invaders reported using the 2¢ test so he suggested they keep that test in their plans.

Second he reviewed Yori's failure on the test. Over the past weeks he had been reviewing the challenges. He had begun to question his own test after all Yori was strong for a human. Akio reminded him that if he couldn't hold up against demons it wouldn't protect the castle. Akio's ability to see the larger picture impressed even the oldest of the advisors and secured their positive opinions of him.

Finally he introduced Hiroshi to the advisors. The tanuki demon from the sumo contest was still as charismatic as ever. Lord Sesshomaru took the opportunity to remind everyone how much Hiroshi had donated to the castle town rebuilding fund. The tanuki appreciated the kind words and returned the compliment.

"Thank you for inviting me to the castle town, my Lord. It's an honor to be here."

"As you have been briefed we need your expertise," Lord Sesshomaru guided the conversation.

"And I would like a chance to challenge the winner, Akio," Hiroshi bartered.

"Akio was the winner. If he chooses to battle again that is up to him," Sesshomaru replied.

"Ryota wants to battle again too," Akio commented. "Perhaps we can do that after we work through our current situation. But first, we need you to hear our Lords' concerns."

The older advisors nodded in approval.

Hiroshi looked over all their faces and realized they were very serious. "What expertise can I offer?"

Captain Kenichi reviewed the situation from the bug infestation, the comment about _"_ _she lied?_ _",_ the river issues of 50 years ago and recently, the false story of Naraku the beavers heard, and the mysterious woman of 50 years ago. He finished with the recent story from the Lynx demons of a porcupine that had learned shape shifting from a tanuki.

Hiroshi lifted his bushy eyebrows at the beginning of the tale. By the end of the brief, his eyebrows had disappeared in his hairline.

"Really?!" was all he could say for the longest time. "I'll start with the last comment. You want to know if a porcupine demon could learn transformation magic. That's your question for me, right?"

Lord Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes."

Everyone leaned in to hear the rest of the answer, but the tanuki was deep in thought.

"We are waiting," Lord Sesshomaru growled and lifted his upper left lip showing a fang.

The tanuki sighed. "Yes, anyone determined enough theoretically could learn transformation magic. Usually you have to have a reservoir of power or be an older demon with a lot of skill. However, there have been records of other species learning our skills." He sighed again. "Gentlemen, I hate talking poorly about my tribe but I think this situation may be different." He bowed. Under his breath he muttered, "Forgive me papa."

There was silence in the throne room as the tanuki demon gathered his thoughts. Then he started his tale.

"Centuries ago the tanuki elders declared that tanuki would only teach tanuki. Some 60 years back there was a group of young independent minded tanuki that mouthed off to the elders. They felt transformation magic should be open to everyone. The debate raged on. Both sides had their points but they could not come to common ground. The elders were concerned the power would be abused. If they kept transformation magic in the tanuki tribe only then the elders felt they could control how it was used. Keeping the information secret kept others from being able to attack tanuki as well. The younger ones thought all demons should have the ability to hide and protect themselves and their families. They felt they could determine who would use the skill correctly and not for evil. They were very naïve. None had traveled or experienced the evil in the world like the elders had. The debate went on. The younger ones didn't like the elders dictating and limiting their actions. Unfortunately there were some younger tanuki that left the tribe to teach whom ever asked."

"Sometime later my papa learned that a porcupine demon had mastered transformation magic. Papa was the elder in charge of training. He was worried about the story and searched for the tanuki who taught the porcupine. The search was fruitless. Papa was very concerned though. On his death bed he made me the tribe educator and he asked me to keep an eye open for the student or teacher and find out the motivation behind the case. He also wanted to keep the information private. I think it worried him to an early grave. It is part of the reason I hit the sumo circuit. It gets me around the country. I haven't shared it with anyone before now." He paused as he reflected. Sighing heavily he continued.

"It's challenging to discover when a tanuki is using transformation magic but not impossible. Can I talk to the tanuki elders and tell them of the situation? If others know how to tell if transformation magic is in use the entire tribe could be in danger. They need to know so they can protect the innocents in our tribe. I'll teach you what I can but I'd prefer to have their blessing." Hiroshi looked positively sick as he realized the danger his tribe would be in.

"Hiroshi, when the meeting is over, fly with me to see them and we'll explain the situation together. I believe we can come to an amicable arrangement. We understand your concern. All of us want to protect our families and friends."

The tanuki appeared relieved. Any anxiety that he had up until that point, disappeared when Lord Sesshomaru spoke.

The council meeting continued onto construction issues.

With the relaxing of security Kenichi was content to allow the construction workers to break ground on the healer's building near the castle. European influences were seen in Japan especially in the medical field. There were now hospital buildings in Edo. The brothers did not envision the healers building to be a hospital but more of a full service clinic. Their building would be one of a kind. It would serve demons, half demons, and humans, all equally. As they talked about it, Sesshomaru envisioned Inuyasha working side by side with him, battling pathology, fighting disease and saving lives.

When his attention returned to the meeting Inuyasha was telling the advisors about the merchant's complaint about contaminated fresh water and the guard's findings. There was a group of individuals that had set up a cloth dying process just upstream of the castle town. The dye rolled right through the town's water supply. The color was disconcerting and the water tasted like rotten eggs. The guard had found out that many women's laundry loads had taken on the color. Only since it was diluted by the time it got to them, the dye just made the white laundry look dirty.

When the dyers were confronted with the situation they were reluctant to move. Their business was booming. Beings liked the colorful cloth. The water was not as still downstream of castle town and it would be challenging to keep the cloth from floating away. The guard had conferred with the merchant and the dyers and offered another option to Inuyasha which he told the advisors about.

Sand, rocks and charcoal can filter water. A system can be set up but they will need someone to watch over filtration process. The dyed fabric is used all over the castle town as a change from white clothes. It would be worth it to move the dying process to a nearby rock quarry to allow rocks to filter the pollutants.

"We could offer them an incentive to move to somewhere else."

"We could close them as a health hazard."

"Not without disappointing a large number of customers."

"What about…?"

And the discussion went on.

And on.

And on.

Inuyasha started rocking back and forth gently, his breath slow and steady. Sesshomaru looked over and noticed he was asleep.

"Gentlemen, this debate will have to continue without Hiroshi, Inuyasha or me. We are flying to see the elders of the tanuki tribe."

"Oh and by the way, review this. I'm going to post it when we return." Sesshomaru threw the town advisor job description out for the advisors.

Inuyasha continued his nap cradled careful by Sesshomaru's dog form. Hiroshi flew in his blimp-like form near Sesshomaru. He was only a fraction of Sesshomaru's size though. He was very intimidated.

The large dog form achieved the "shock and awe" Sesshomaru had anticipated and the conversation with the elders was easy. They gave Sesshomaru and Inuyasha all the information they had to give and they gave Hiroshi permission to share everything with the Demon Lord including how to detect tanuki magic. They were frightened as they gave up all control over their species but Inuyasha realized this issue and after a quick conversation with Sesshomaru promised them the dog demon's protection from that point on. Sesshomaru was pleased his brother had picked up on the security issue.

Sesshomaru told Hiroshi to rest and then return to castle town and report in to Kenichi. He then held Inuyasha close and switched to dog form. He took off to patrol the lands.


	32. Chapter 32

Chap 32

 **Day 65-79**

Nana had ridden with the Edo merchant for six days when they arrived at the countryside inn the chamber maid gave them directions to. As she stepped off the wagon and entered the inn, she heard the unmistakable sounds of a woman in labor. Running to the bedside as fast as she could she introduced herself as the healer from the castle here to help. The innkeeper was all too happy to have help and stood to the side as Nana checked her new patient. The patient was in the last stages of labor with a breech birth (upside down or feet first). She was exhausted from the long labor and had very little strength for conversation.

Nana sat with the young mother for several hours quietly encouraging her and then when time was right she assisted in the complicated delivery. When the mother heard the healthy cry of her babe she relaxed. The young mother fainted from blood loss and was unconscious for two days. During those two days Nana cared for the baby and mother; washing them both, helping the baby breast feed and watching over the young mother's needs.

On the third day when Nana was assisting the baby to latch on, the young mother awoke.

"OH!" She looked around her and gathered in her circumstances. "I assume you are a healer. Thank you."

"You're welcome dear. Your sister sent me from Castletown."

The young mother paled.

"I don't have a sister, healer. My husband was killed in the wars and I was walking to my parent's home in Edo when I went into labor."

Nana was confused. "The young castle chamber maid sent me to this inn to help her sister deliver a breech birth."

Both women stared at each other. Already fatigued from two days of poor sleep, Nana sat down and stared into space. The young woman stared at her baby who was nursing to his heart's content, unaware of all the weirdness surrounding his arrival to the world. The two women sat in quiet for ten minutes.

When the baby cried, the young mother was unsure of what to do. Nana stirred from her comatose-like state and went into teacher mode, showing the young woman how to switch breasts and how to hold her babe.

Nana stayed a total of two weeks giving the young mother postpartum and newborn instruction and assisting her with baby care. When time came for the young mother to catch a ride with one of the Edo merchants Nana walked them to the cart and helped them get on. The young woman was tearful.

"Thank Kami for his mercy," the young woman said. "I am so grateful, Nana. I had no one and then you were here. I will be able to get to my parent's home and we will be well cared for. My husband's family is in Edo too. You are welcome to travel with us. My father would pay handsomely for your services."

"I appreciate your kindness but I have a home and young lords who need me. I still have to find the sister of the young chamber maid. I fear I have missed her delivery. She was reported to be breech as well."

"I will never forget that pain," said the young woman, "although it does dim when I look into the beautiful face of my babe. He has his father's eyes." The young mother teared. "If only he could have seen his son."

"Loss takes time," Nana said comfortingly. "Think how delighted his grandparents will be. Their lineage will continue. Make sure your son hears stories of his father. You can start telling them to him on your way to Edo. When you tell stories the memories are still alive."

The merchant cleared his voice and the two women hugged one more time.

"Bye Nana," she waved as they pulled away.

Nana walked back in the inn and found the wife of the innkeeper.

"Thank you for your hospitality but I must be going. I need to find the sister of the young chamber maid."

"You are welcome to stay one more day, Nana. You were a great help to us. No charge of course."

"No, I need to go. Do you have any idea which direction I should try?"

"There are smaller roads that direction. Perhaps they are that way. You are welcome to make the rounds and come back here periodically. If she comes here we'll keep her safe until you arrive."

"Very well," with that comment Nana started walking away from the inn down one of the roads less traveled.

—-

At the same time in Castletown Nana and Jinenji made regular rounds, checked on the chief, dictated the manuscript, and gave Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wise and solid counsel. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru commented to each other that they were very happy with Jinenji. They were just blessed with the addition of Nana and both expressed how much they trusted her.

On one of the first days Sesshomaru had seen Nana after the castle security was dropped, Sesshomaru commented on the lack of menthol in Nana's scent. Nana looked at his eyes and smiled. "Thank you Lord for caring about this old healer. I just haven't needed it lately. I'm feeling so much better than ever. Must be the spring-summer time." She walked away, leading Jinenji to another case.

—

On another occasion when Nana was with Jinenji, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru asked her why  
Inuyasha's belly itched. Nana stopped and explained that the skin has to stretch for when the womb grows. Some people feel the skin sensation and interpret it as an itch. It is perfectly normal. She also reassured them that it can be normal for the birther's sex drive to wax and wane. Sesshomaru was relieved. He had been using oil to soothe the itch, and massage the aches. Ordinarily his mate would be jumping his bones but lately Inuyasha had fallen asleep on him. Several days in a row without sex had actually worried Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha took Nana's advice about eating right to heart. In his eagerness to learn about nutrition he asked the chef to give him some cooking lessons. Usagi had been frequenting the kitchen as well. He was a growing teenager and could put away some food!

"How do you keep from gaining weight?" Chef asked Usagi one day as he watched the rabbit demolish two pounds of carrots and twice that much lettuce.

Inuyasha remembered being a big eater when he was with Kagome so thought nothing of it. He continued kneading the bread chef was teaching him that day.

"Well, I do my katas several times a day until I get them perfect, so I guess I burn it off then," Usagi said as he munched on the last carrot.

"What kata?" Inuyasha asked.

"Some katas Kenichi taught me. It's mostly about smooth and flowing movement. I like it. It helps my balance and helps me keep life in perspective."

"Can you show me the next time you practice?" Inuyasha dropped the dough on the table in his excitement.

"Yeah, Sure. Dad and I were going to do some tonight. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you watched." Usagi wiped his face with the back of his hand and stood up to leave. "Thanks chef. You have some good vegetables here."

Chef waved the teenager off and turned back to his baking student.

"If you have finished kneading that dough it needs to rest for an hour. Come back then and we'll form the loaf and bake it."

"Super! Thanks for the lessons, chef. I really enjoyed kneading that dough."

"Kneading dough is a great way to work through confusing things or frustrating things. You do this repetitive process of kneading over and over. Sometimes I imagine it's someone or something that's bothering me and I really give that dough a work out." The chef laughed at himself. "Ever notice some weeks we have more bread than others..." He winked his eye and his mouth drew up in a smile.

Inuyasha bumped elbows with the jolly man and walked to the first floor study. Sesshomaru was reading petitions.

"Hey mind if I take a nap here? My bread is raising and I need to check it in one hour. Then I'll form it and put it in the oven. A bun in the oven—haha haha" Inuyasha laughed a merry laugh.

"Certainly. I'd be glad to wake you if you desire."

"Please. Oh and Brother?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru looked up from the stack of petitions.

"Watch Usagi and Kenichi's katas with me later. I'm curious how Kenichi is training Usagi. Usagi mention how much he was enjoying it. Said it helps with his balance and keeping life in perspective."

"I would be honored to accompany you, my love."

Inuyasha grinned and laid down on the day bed. He was asleep in seconds.

Kenichi invited the Lords to join them in the dojo later that day for a kata demonstration. The movements were so gentle and smooth. Balance and flexibility were visible in every move. The two performers were in perfect sync with each other too.

"Breathtaking," whispered Inuyasha.

"Well done," complimented Sesshomaru.

Kenichi turned to the brothers, "Usagi could teach you, Inuyasha. I'm pretty sure you'd enjoy being in the dojo and getting some exercise. No contact, just movements."

Inuyasha turned his large puppy eyes on his brother.

"I agree. Sounds like a great exercise. Maybe I could join you too?"

Inuyasha jumped into Sesshomaru's arms and smothered him in puppy kisses.

Internally Sesshomaru was chanting—

'Happy Hanyou.

No balls turn blue.'

Needless to say there was much activity on the third floor of the castle that evening.

—-

A few days later, Sesshomaru took a break from the paperwork. He stretched his legs and walked into the garden. The air was fresh. The grass was green and smelled sweet. Sesshomaru looked around and found a spot under a tree. Ambling over to the tree he decided it would be a good place to day dream. Looking around him and assuring he was alone; he dropped into his small dog demon form and curled up to take a nap. He fully intended of dreaming of his soon to be family. However, dreams don't always happen the way you want them too.

In his dream the pups and Inuyasha were rolling in the grass, laughing, playing and having fun. Sesshomaru watched, protecting them from enemies. One of the pups fell and couldn't get up. Inuyasha ran to it to help. The pup had a fever. It's nose was dry and hot. It started coughing. It was sick. _Help us, Sesshomaru, the dream Inuyasha called. We need a healer for our family._

Sesshomaru startled and woke. Standing and shaking from head to toe, the great dog switched to his human form.

"Inuyasha!" he barked. "Time to go on patrol!"

Inuyasha had been napping in their room and woke quickly to his mate's call. Walking out to the balcony, with bed head clearly visible, the hanyou yelled back. "Come up and pick me up!"

Sesshomaru leaped into the air, switching to his dog demon form again and hovered near the balcony. Inuyasha settled on his shoulders and off they flew. The hanyou stretched luxuriously. The cool air forced the bed-head hair back and out of Inuyasha's face. His nose flared trying to smell all the odors around him. His senses were still limited, but Inuyasha imagined the strong powerful musk of his mate.

Once he was fully awake he observed the kingdom. A few people were on the road to Edo. Some were farming. Two boys were fishing. Everything looked normal. Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru was focused on human villages during this patrol. Leaning forward he asked.

"Hey Sesshomaru. Are you concerned about something happening in the human villages? I noticed you've been more interested in them lately."

The dog was silent. He started descending to an uninhabited area of the forest. Once on the ground he transformed to his human form and focused his attention on Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood still patiently waiting on his mate.

"I have been focusing my patrols on finding a suitable human physician."

"Why? Jinenji is doing just great. The castle town people really like him and Nana says he's learning in leaps and bounds." Inuyasha was confused.

"He's doing fine."

"And?"

"Inuyasha, I want to learn more about medicine and become a physician. I need a preceptor."

"Oh," the hanyou stared. "Oh." Then after a pause there came the question Sesshomaru was anticipating, "Why?"

The dog demon led his mate to a fallen tree and offered him a seat. Once his mate was comfortable Sesshomaru faced him.

"There are a multitude of reasons, Inuyasha. I have been thinking about the medical arts since I removed the barb from your ass. It was exhilarating being able to heal you. It was one of the most satisfying feelings I can remember. That morning I felt stronger and better than ever. For the first time in 500 years I had found another facet of myself. It had made me feel good. I wanted to explore it." He focused on this mate's face. The triangular furry ears were focused on him solely.

"I've learned so much from Tenseiga. It was just a curiosity when I used it on Rin. The more I answer Tenseiga's commands the more pleasure it gives me. It is hard to explain because I don't understand it yet but I want more. I think of our future and our expanding family," he reached out to lay a hand gently on Inuyasha's lower abdomen. I needed to make sure I can take care of their health. I know **we** can protect them from enemies, but what about disease, and pestilence. Inuyasha, there is so much more to learn. Ougai's book was simply fascinating. Nana's draft is a great start. I want to become a physician! I want to understand why the body works. I am fascinated by the marvels of the body. Look at your beautiful body, love. It houses our heirs."

"What makes it work? Why? When you move near me I am drawn to you like a magnet. Why? Is it chemical attraction? Is it all in our minds? What is it? Then our bodies fuse and become one. You make me feel. What is it that makes me come undone in your presence? I know in my head that we are made for each other. It's deeper than physical attraction. Why? How? When? Where?"

Sesshomaru paused as he paced slowly in front of his audience.

"You know in my younger power hungry days I had tortured demons. Perhaps you did not know that I had observed their hearts beating within chest cavities. My observation powers are very astute, Inuyasha. Even when I devoured animals through the years, I learned to recognize the various organs and muscles. I realized they were different in consistency and function. Although my focus was different then I knew what organs were vital and how they impacted the individual's strength. I collected medical scrolls and wrote some myself. I have cataloged my many observations."

"It all makes sense now-all this medical knowledge-it will benefit our family. But I know nothing of the skills, the practical application. I started wondering how to learn those medical skills. I could never be able to walk up to a physician and ask to be trained. If I demanded it I would not be treated the same or tasked like other apprentices simply because of who I am. But I could observe the preceptor from a far. I can self-study. I have done considerable self-study and observation for many years."

"Yes, Inuyasha, my patrols are more focused and not just wandering. I am wandering closer to human villages to identified healers. I can tell just by listening from a distance that they were no better at healing than I am. Yet there are other healers that attracted the sick and wounded. If humans come from far to be treated that healer may be worthy of my time. "

"Perhaps I enjoyed Rin's work more than I let on. I stood guard as she delivered many babies into the world, demon as well as human. Truthfully I found it fascinating. I admired Kagome's dedication to caring for people. I know I felt something inside me when I healed you. It's incredible if this that what she felt every day."

Inuyasha listened thoughtfully. Inuyasha was very impressed with Sesshomaru's thorough thought processes.

"I think it's great, Sesshomaru. I'm behind you all the way!" Inuyasha stood from his log and walked over to his brother. Standing on his tip toes he wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders. He gave his brother a quick smooch and leaned away to look in his eyes. Then he smiled, a soul-capturing smile.

Sesshomaru stared into his brother's face. Contentment and joy flooded his soul. Speechless he allowed his actions to relay his feelings as he pulled Inuyasha back to his chest. Sesshomaru leaned in and closed his eyelids just as he touched Inuyasha's lips. The soft petals of Inuyasha's lips spread easily for his mate. Tongues moved in and out, tasting and sampling their lover's entrance.

Inuyasha responded enthusiastically. His eyelids had slid closed as soon as Sesshomaru had pulled him tight to his chest. He was happy, his mate was happy, the pup was happy. He glowed like a star in the sky. His sensitive nipples had been stimulated with the brushing of clothes. And he was horny.

Breaking apart from the passionate kiss, Inuyasha looked into his brother's eyes.

"Show me how grateful you are," Inuyasha winked seductively.

"Let me show you how much that means to me."

Sesshomaru was so pleased with the show of support; he made love with Inuyasha right on the spot. The lovemaking was loud and animalistic and due to the proximity to the hamlet, local villagers felt the need to investigate the area. Fortunately Sesshomaru heard them approach and quickly grabbed Inuyasha and their clothes and flew from the scene.

Inuyasha was laughing hysterically when they landed at a private hot springs.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! So noisy a village had to investigate! Ha! Ha! Ha! So funny!"

Inuyasha's laughter was contagious and soon the two dog demons were wrapped in each other arms recovering from a good laugh.

"Hey, what do you say we pick up from "Holy shit Sesshomaru."? I was about to paint that tree with my cum.

"Your wish is my command lover."

The two resumed their love making and enjoyed limited hot springs time as well.

—


	33. Chapter 33

Chap 33

 **Day 80**

It was early morning. The construction on the clinic was going along super well. The external walls were up. Sesshomaru had toured it daily. Inuyasha was amused at his brother's fascination with the clinic but just watched from the court yard. The weather was warming up and he was practicing katas in his most comfortable, light weight clothes. Kenichi was right. Usagi have been a great teacher and Inuyasha really enjoyed practicing the katas.

The alarm went out from the town tower in the center of Castle town. Heads rose from their work on the clinic and all around the castle. A cry went out as a villager ran into the courtyard.

"Grab some buckets! There's a fire! Three buildings in the center of town are on fire! It looks like the fire is going to jump to the buildings around it! We need as much help as possible! Please!"

Then the villager ran back to the center of town.

Sesshomaru barked out some orders and several guards on horses dashed to the center of town.

"Inuyasha! Change to the fire rat if you decide you need to help! I won't stop you but I need to know you are protected!"

"On it!" Inuyasha was leaping through the castle in search of his fire rat.

Sesshomaru raced to the center of town.

It took less than half of the day to put out the fires. The fire had leaped building to building and had taken a great deal of old housing with it. Damages and causalities were reported to the advisors. Fifty citizens had lost their lives. It would have been higher if Inuyasha hadn't hopped in and out of the flames rescuing people. The town opened their homes and purses. Sesshomaru had the construction staff for the clinic stop and switch to help with clean up and rebuilding of the town. The fire was determined to be an accident, but all citizens were instructed to look through their homes for combustibles and make sure they were far from the fire pits.

Inuyasha bathed and cleared the smoke from his hair and body. As he stepped out of the tub, he noticed that he had developed a very small baby bump. He found his small hand mirror and struggled to look at himself but could not see anything. Remembering the mirrors in Kagome's century Inuyasha decided that he needed a full length mirror in the castle.

Inuyasha chased Sesshomaru down and told him that he wanted a full length mirror. Sesshomaru blinked. "I had no issue with getting one for the master bedroom. Should I commission it and arrange for it?"

"No I can do it."

Inuyasha wasn't ready to tell Sesshomaru why he wanted to get one. He was anxious to get it as soon as possible so he went into Castle town to the general store that traded with the Dutch traders.

Inuyasha introduced himself to the Dutch captain Luuk. The tall red headed man had a full length European crafted full length mirror with ornate carvings. Luuk mentioned he would trade it for a basket of oranges.

There were no oranges nearby so Inuyasha had to go to another store. He had to find someone who has journeyed to the Southern islands. It took 30 minutes but Inuyasha found the travelers. The travelers from the Southern islands would part with their oranges if they can have some silk.

Inuyasha went to the tailor. He ended up spending a great deal of time in the tailor's shop. They had tea. Inuyasha told the tailor and the silk worms that he was pregnant and he commissioned a wardrobe for the princess. Then Inuyasha asked the tailor for some silk. The tailor and the silk worms were ecstatic to be in on the pregnancy secret and they were willing to give Inuyasha any silk he wanted. They didn't want anything in return. But Inuyasha wanted to make sure they got something so he walked back to the castle and got some sake. He returned to the tailors and gave them castle sake as a token of thanks.

Thirty minutes later he delivered the silk to the Southern island travelers. They were very happy with the trade and gave him the basket of oranges.

Inuyasha carried the basket of oranges to the Dutch captain Luuk. Luuk was appreciative and gave Inuyasha the full length mirror. Inuyasha sat down and told the captain his adventure to get him the oranges. At the end of the story the captain said, "Are you Sesshomaru's mate? I would have given it to you free if you had only told me who you were."

Luuk helped Inuyasha carry the mirror to the castle. Sesshomaru saw the men walking up the hill to the castle gates and joined them sharing the burden with Inuyasha. Luuk wiped his brow of the sweat from walking up the hill.

"Care to join us for a bite?" Sesshomaru asked Luuk.

"And a little castle sake?" Luuk questioned.

"Chef!" Inuyasha called. "Add another for dinner tonight!"

After a delightful meal, much sake and a liberally enhanced saga of the acquisition of the full lenght mirror Luuk tripped out the door and wove his way through the castle gate and back to his lodgings.

The castle royals stood at the top of the stairs to bid their guest good night. Sesshomaru had his arm around Inuyasha's shoulder and Inuyasha stood next to him with his arm around Sesshomaru's waist watching the drunken captain make his way home.

"Tell me,Love. Why did you go through such a crazy effort to get a mirror?"

"Come with me and I'll show you." Inuyasha's excitement amped up a thousand fold; he bounced as he dragged Sesshomaru to their master suite.

He stripped out of his clothes as he walked into the bedroom. Sesshomaru took that as an amorous sign and started to strip out of his too. But as he got to his fundoshi he looked at Inuyasha. The inuhanyou was standing naked in front of the mirror admiring his profile.

Inuyasha was lost in his own world. There she was. She was right there. He ran his fingers over the baby bump, gently caressing and rubbing small circles over the very small baby bump.

Sesshomaru walked up behind his mate and wrapped his arms around Inuyasha so that his hands rested over the small bump. Inuyasha turned his head and tilted back to see his brother in the mirror.

"I can see her, Sesshomaru. She's right here. Safe and protected in my womb." Then he whispered, "Hi Baby. Hello my little princess Keiko, our little blessing."

Inuyasha turned and looked up into Sesshomaru's face.

"That's why I got the mirror. Isn't she beautiful!"

Speechless Sesshomaru nodded his understanding and escorted his brother to the bed. Snuggled on the bed, the two demons talked to the baby and patted the baby bump late into the night.

The closer he got to the three month mark Inuyasha noticed his appetite dropping off. Keeping their pregnancy a secret had gotten harder and harder especially from the chef who had always prided himself on filling the hanyou's tummy properly. Initially Inuyasha told him that he wasn't feeling well but everyone knew the hanyou healed rapidly so that excuse could only work for so long.

It wasn't long until the chef started mopping around the kitchen. All the dinners suffered then. Sesshomaru watched the chef mopping and dropping a dish on the table and just shook his head. Leaning over to his right he whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha's ears both perked straight up and he jumped from his seat.

"Hey chef. Let me help you in the kitchen!" Inuyasha raced over to the chef.

Off to the kitchen Inuyasha drug the lackadaisical chef. A moment later came a loud "WHAT!", followed quickly by a "WHOOPIE!", and a "I'M SO HAPPY!" Those cheers were followed by a series of pan noises and pot clanging and shortly after that a hot, steaming meal was brought up to the dinners at the table. The chef had regained his enthusiasm and Inuyasha had a bounce in his step.

The chef had been briefed of the secrecy of the pregnancy and he agreed to keep the knowledge to himself. He apologized to Lord Sesshomaru for his early pathetic meal and swore to do better. Sesshomaru accepted the vow and asked for a cup of tea. The chef ran off to fill the order.

"You don't usually want tea now, brother."

"Good observation."

A pause filled the void.

"I don't understand."

"It was a way to distract him. I am glad you told him. The blackened fish was horrible! Once he understood, the meal was much better."

Inuyasha just shook his head and bent down so he wouldn't laugh when the chef returned.

 **Day 90 (13 wk-6d or 3** **rd** **month)**

It was the morning of Inuyasha's third month of pregnancy when he noticed a whitish discharge. The scream for Sesshomaru raised the roof and alerted all the staff. The cry was filled with panic and intense fear. Sesshomaru and Jinenji had been in the library with Nana as she dictated another chapter. All three ran through the castle to Inuyasha's side.

Inuyasha was pale and hyperventilating.

Nana took over.

"Tell me what is going on, Inuyasha," she asked calmly.

"I'm-I'm—I'm leaking from the back. I think it's from the baby. Sesshomaru, I'm afraid for her. Is she ok?" Inuyasha was trembling. His voice sounded like it was stuck in his throat.

By this time Sesshomaru had gone to his mate's side and was holding him. However, when he heard there was a discharge he stiffened. His heart raced and sweat rolled down his cheeks.

"My lords, be at ease. This is a normal thing. The birther has more hormones in their system than usual. Lord Inuyasha, it was white, right?"

"Yes," came the timid reply.

"It's ok. If it ever had blood in it I need you to lay down and call for help immediately but white is fine."

The two held each other for support but Nana's words were beginning to soak in. Soon their shoulders both dropped and they relaxed.

"Lay down on your back, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha lay down.

"Sesshomaru, bring up a little ki. Just a small amount. You don't want to make them hyper."

Sesshomaru allowed his ki to form a small cloud between his hands.

"Excellent. Now place your hands over your mate's core."

Turning to Jinenji Nana motioned for him to follow her to the doorway.

From the doorway the healers watched the two mates' ki clouds swirl and settle. The white rose was no longer present but in its place a baby the size of a sake cup sucking its thumb.

"Remember my Lords, don't do this too often. Ki will make her grow too big too fast. We need to watch your weight to ease your delivery. As you can see she is alright. Enjoy looking at her a little longer but then rest, all three of you."

Nana turned and walked out of the bedroom with Jinenji.

As soon as the door was shut, Nana looked at Jinenji. "We should go add that to the dictation. Come Jinenji."


	34. Chapter 34

Chap 34

Between the 90th and 120th days

Although happy with his temple job Yori still wanted to be on the castle guard. He worked out in his spare time. He became dedicated to eating properly and doing strength training. During his work at the temple, he made the acquaintance of the local people. Some of them he helped with their heavy labor. Others he offered counsel and common sense. Word of his wise counsel spread and more and more towns people showed up at the temple for a word with the warrior sage. He spotted Usagi there frequently and noticed his devotion to prayer and meditation. Once or twice, he had stopped and chatted briefly with Usagi. They were not friends but they could recognize each other and waved when they passed in the temple grounds. Usagi noticed Yori's increasing popularity as well but did not mention it to his father.

Inuyasha's monthly check ups with Nana and Jinenji went perfectly. Inuyasha's fear of the white discharge resolved. The experience only further secured Nana's place in his heart. His weight gain was perfect. The baby started kicking close to the 120th day just as Nana had told them. The castle staff loved the hanyou from day one but now that he was expecting the heir to the western lands, they spoiled him. Inuyasha's response to that was to spend his free time in the tree in the garden. He appreciated the acceptance but the attention was somewhat overwhelming.

Sesshomaru helped by taking Inuyasha on patrols. Inuyasha appreciated the opportunity to get away from all the attention. During their outings, they witnessed that the seed had taken and grass and wild flowers were filling in the countryside. When they returned to the castle they made sure they publicly thanked the birds. Several of the demons from the country decided to return to their old homes to see if there was anything to salvage, but the majority stayed in Castle town.

Sesshomaru spent his time in the library or on patrols shadowing human doctors. Advisor meetings had become routine now that the security issues were relaxed. The advisors greeted the town administer job description positively, but no candidate had been selected or identified yet. No individual had the breadth and depth of character the council felt could be trusted with the town's issues. Financial reports continued to be positive. The Western lands were growing and healthy. The fire damage in the town had been cleaned up and the town folk hosted or in new homes. Construction on the clinic resumed. As time closed in on Inuyasha's fourth month of pregnancy, the construction team started putting up the roof of the clinic

The only thing of significance was transformation training and detecting was going very slowly. Sesshomaru knew how to transform already but he listened in while Hiroshi taught the first class to the guards. He had forgotten his training sessions; they were that many years ago. He was sure that they were hard. He remembered being exhausted and falling asleep before dinner several times as a child but he had forgotten how his father taught him. Hiroshi wanted the guards to understand transformation in order to detect tanuki magic.

Jinenji kept checking on chief but he remained in a coma. His wounds had healed completely. His hair had grown and he even had a beard now. Kenichi had made a habit of talking to the chief every night. He just gave him a report of the day's events.

After Nana had completed dictating one day, Jake and Elwood asked Sesshomaru if he would stay so they could share some information.

Once Jinenji and Nana were gone, Sesshomaru nodded. "What do you have for me?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, I was looking for normal insect activity but Jake suggested I look for abnormal behaviors instead," Elwood cleared his throat to continue. "There are several explanations I have found. Only specific bugs swarm naturally from hormone attractions. Weather affects some groups. When it came to articles discussing things that affecting all bugs, I found an article on mass hypnotism and one on mass drug use. Would either of those possibly explain the infestation?"

"Interesting, Elwood. Drugs or hypnotism. That's the answer I was looking for. You can stop looking now. Well done Head Librarian!"

Sesshomaru swept out of the library, his mokomoko floating behind him. He went in search of Inuyasha and Kenichi immediately to relay this information. He found the two in the dojo working on their katas. Inuyasha had noticed a change in his center of balance and Kenichi was assisting him.

"Gentlemen, I have information I believe you might find interesting."

Inuyasha sat cross-legged on the floor and looked up to his brother. "What is it?"

"I suspect the bugs were hypnotized and that's why they worked together."

Kenichi jumped to his feet and slapped his head. "That's brilliant! Of course! How logical."

He paced as he thought through the idea while Inuyasha studied Sesshomaru's expressionless face.

Kenichi suddenly became very serious. "That means our enemy is capable of transformation, hypnotism, archery, and cunning planning. This is even more dangerous a situation than we realized."

Sesshomaru nodded.

Inuyasha looked back and forth between the other warriors. "I think you are both missing something."

The two standing demons turned to look at him.

"If our enemy can transform into anyone, hypnotize everyone or even just some, they could have anything they wanted. Clearly, that is not control of the country or the castle or they would have done it already. So the question is what do they want?"

Kenichi tapped his finger on his lips. "Good point."

"Yes, Brother. Good point."

"However, I have no idea what. Hey, give me a hand. I would like to stand up now."

Sesshomaru reached out an arm and pulled his brother up to his feet.


	35. Chapter 35

Chap 35

Day 120 (18 wk or 4th month)

Ryota had returned to visit Akio. The beavers were interested in starting a new settlement and were curious if Lord Sesshomaru would allow them to get started. "Any word been said at the advisor meetings?"

Akio knew not to discuss the lords' business without their permission so he just said, "Why don't you bring it up in open court tomorrow? I'm sure they would like to hear how the beavers are doing and you can fill him in on any issues or ideas of where you all want to build."

"Excellent idea, Friend!" Ryota agreed. Then the friends spent the day with the apprentices working in the fields, singing to the oxen, fishing in the nearby creek, and swimming.

The following day, Ryota joined Akio in open court.

"My Lords, I come with news from the beaver settlement. All is well and we are eager to begin building our next dam."

The advisors present clapped their hands politely. Sesshomaru nodded.

"It is good to hear that you are ready to build but we have not yet come to a conclusion as we have not heard from the wolverines yet."

Ryota sighed. "I understand Lord Sesshomaru. I just miss building things."

An advisor spoke up. "If you are eager to build, join the team and finish the roof to the clinic."

Ryota perked up. "May I help ?" His tail was wagging with anticipation.

"Why not," one of the construction workers commented, then quickly covered his mouth. The construction works had made a point of being quiet for open court so they stood by waiting to return to their jobs. Some were actually interested in the political and social issues of the castle town community, but they never spoke up. If they had ideas they would address them to Akio. Most had seen his sumo tournament and were still in awe of him.

Sesshomaru nodded his approval and Ryota joined the construction team.

Ryota and the construction team started roofing the clinic as soon as open court concluded. Construction on the clinic was nearly complete. A festive mood brought many of the castle workers outside to watch as the construction workers and Ryota laid the roof of the clinic. Just as the roof was nearly complete Ryota slipped and fell from the roof. He broke his tail so severely the bone broke through the skin and was visible to all around.

A loud collective gasp was heard through the crowd.

Initially Ryota just stared at his tail in shock, then he balled up on the ground and writhed in pain.

"Someone go get Jinenji," an advisor yelled. A construction worker ran into town.

Nana walked up just then.

"Nana, can you help?"called out someone.

Nana knew it needed reset and splinted, but she was not strong enough to reset the massive beaver's tail. Looking around her eyes focused in on Lord Sesshomaru.

"My Lord! I need you to reset this tail. I need a strong individual and you are the only one here who can do this. I'll talk you through it but it needs to happen right now."

Sesshomaru moved to the beaver's side.

"Ryota, I am going to reset your tail." The statement was made calmly and in such a confident way that Ryota relaxed briefly.

"Tell me what you need me to do, Nana," the dog demon stood at her side.

"First it needs cleaned with water. Make sure the ends of the bones are clean of debris. Then you may have to cut the opening just a bit to put the bone back inside. Apply some traction and lined up the bones. I'll have the splint ready. Let's do this."

Castle workers fetched fresh water and soon the wound was clean. The skin did need opened some so Sesshomaru used one of his claws and opened the wound a couple of inches, just enough to work the bone back into its place. The jagged ends of the bone required a bit of manipulation but Sesshomaru had them lined up and ready for Nana's splint.

Ryota was trying his hardest not to cry out from the pain but with the last yank on his tail he wailed a mournful sound. Sesshomaru leaned toward him.

"Ryota, take a deep breath." And then he released a diluted poison in front of Ryota's nose. The big beaver inhaled the gas and fell back, asleep before his head hit the ground.

"Bring a cot from the guard quarters. Ryota will be our first clinic patient."

Two guards ran for the cot while two chamber maids ran into the castle for linens. In no time a properly made cot awaited the first patient. While they were preparing for the patient, Sesshomaru and Nana finished closing the wound and setting the plaster.

"He'll need pulse checks and pain numbing herbs for the first few day. Does he have any family here to assist?"

Akio stepped up. "He has been visiting us, Nana. Let me run and get one of my kin. We'll gladly watch over Ryota." Akio smiled internally. He was going to get his sister in law Chika. From what he overheard she'd be oh so happy to help.

"Very well," Sesshomaru nodded. "We need your assistance first, though. All strong men gather around and we will carry Ryota to the cot in the clinic."

Mission accomplished Akio ran home and told his wife of the situation. She clapped her hands together as she smiled and quickly found Chika. "We need to help out a friend," she said and she drug her sister to the castle clinic.

The final roof pieces were placed as the patient was settled. The audience was just clearing as Jinenji and the construction worker trotted through the castle gates. A gate guard briefed him of the situation and he ran to Sesshomaru's side.

"I was giving some herbs to one of our patients. What do you need me to do?"

Sesshomaru glanced briefly at Nana then turned to Jinenji. "Jinenji, he will need pulse checks and pain numbing meds for the first few days. Akio is getting one of his kin to watch over him. You can check him until they get here. Stop by your herb shed first and get some pain herbs. He'll wake soon from my poison." Then Sesshomaru turned his head briefly in the slightest of nods at Nana. "Healer,"he acknowledged as he turned his back and walked into the castle.

"Healer," came the reply.

A small smile flashed over Sesshomaru's face as he stepped through the castle entrance.

—-

Akio and his wife were right. Chika was glad to watch over Ryota. Her loving ministrations did not go unnoticed by the beaver demon. They talked while he rested at the castle clinic and then when he could be escorted to Akio's house Chika stayed faithfully at his side. With in no time they had fallen madly in love. Pops adored her and soon the beaver demon was in open court again, this time to get permission to marry a citizen of the Western lands.

Inuyasha approved the union immediately but Sesshomaru asked the hard question.

"Ryota, You are marrying a human, who's life is short. If you have children, they will be hanyou's. I want to hear your thoughts."

Ryota stood tall. He adjusted his glasses. He turned to Chika and grabbed her hand. "We have spoken about this. I truly never thought I would find a mate. I had decided to be happy regardless. I see this union as a blessing, a flower that bloomed in adverse situations and lives just the season. I will treasure our moments together. Should we be blessed with kits they will be treasured as well."

"I never thought that I would see clearly and then I was gifted with these glasses," he pointed to his frames. "Then they broke and I realized how much I missed but I carried on. Then you repaired them for me and I was given another chance to see. Even these seemingly small things I treasure. Of course I will mourn her loss. But Chika is with me right now and while she is here I will treasure and protect her with all my heart. We will build memories with love as the key ingredient. With our family and friends as support we will be fine." Ryota stopped and stood proudly next to his intended.

Sesshomaru sat quietly on his throne. To the outsider it appeared he was staring at Ryota. Inuyasha knew better. He knew his brother was reflecting back on their lives and their human spouses. Rubbing his mating mark nonchalantly he sent his love. Sesshomaru glanced over at him. Their eyes spoke to each other of the pain and loss and love of having a human mate. But neither mate had regrets. Inuyasha nodded and Sesshomaru turned his attention back on the waiting audience.

"You have our blessing. Also know that we are here for you as well."

Sesshomaru stood and dismissed the court. He reached out a hand to Inuyasha and they retreated from the crowd. Once they were in their private garden, Sesshomaru turned to face his mate. Holding both his hands he brought them to his lips and kissed them reverently. "I would like to pay my respects to our wives' resting places. Would you join me?"

Tears welling, the hanyou nodded.

Sesshomaru whistled and A-Un appeared. The two males mounted on it and the three flew off to the forest of Inuyasha.

On the way to the forest they saw many fields of wild flowers. As they closed in on their destination Inuyasha pointed at one specific field and A-Un landed. Inuyasha picked many flowers and gathered them in his arms. Sesshomaru picked a lone perfect white daisy. Leaving A-Un to rest in the grassy field with the instructions to call if anything happened, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha completed the journey on foot. First they stopped at the graves of Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha placed two bundles of flowers there and said a quick prayer. Then they walked a bit further and Inuyasha kneeled as he placed one batch of flowers over his mother's grave. Inuyasha told his mother about her granddaughter and how much he loved Sesshomaru. He started to leave but Sesshomaru put a hand on his shoulder and held him in place.

"Izayoi, I thank you for the honor of being Inuyasha's mate." The proud demon bowed to the human grave.

The two remained there a bit longer in silent reflection.

The last graves they visited were further in the forest. The forest had been cut back for the expanding city of Edo, but the forest surrounding the shrine had remained. They made their way to the hidden glen. The trees there had grown close together and interlaced forming arches that covered the majority of the glen. Smaller thinner trees were further away producing the appearance of flying buttresses. One look and anyone would recognize the natural cathedral. Once the brothers walked through the inner tree line their eyes rose. The inner tree boughs arched. The cathedral had an opening at the apex, where sunlight flooded through. Depending on the time of day light flickered through the leaves in a speckled pattern of light. Nature had created this natural sanctuary as a place of peace and solitude after the women had been buried there. Nature even recognized the beauty of their souls.

As the brothers looked up the sun came through the apex, flooding the flower covered ground with beams of warm sunlight. The beams searched for them to touch and caress, a "welcome" greeting to loved ones. They looked around. No animals or souls were near. The sanctuary was theirs alone. A perfect flower and grass rug completed the inner sanctuary.

Inuyasha walked to the largest tree and knelt at its base. Putting the flowers down he smiled.

"Your resting place is so beautiful, Kagome. Rin most definitely did her best work here. If you don't mind I think I'll lay down beside you for awhile."

The inuhanyou looked to his mate in confirmation. Sesshomaru moved to his right side and helped him to the ground. Then he laid down on the right of Inuyasha. He held on to the daisy in his right hand. Bringing it to his lips he laid a gentle kiss on the petals and put it on the ground to his right. To the bystander, should any being ever had the fortune of stumbling upon it, it would appear that the two men were laying side by side in the grass with flowers on either side. However, on the ethereal plane it would have been Kagome next to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru next to Rin.

The brothers took turns talking to their human mates. They spoke of the events of the day and what brought about this visit specifically. They spoke of the bugs and of the pregnancy, the construction and the first patient. Then they debated what Keiko would have called their human wives. Would it be "Auntie" or "mom" or just what? Then they joined hands and just rested quietly in the nature sanctuary. Inuyasha had nearly dropped off to sleep when suddenly he heard and felt a rapid beating. Looking about he searched for the source of the sound.

Sesshomaru had been silently reflecting. He was currently focused on Inuyasha's hand. He could feel the heat radiating from it. He recognized the calluses from years of sword play. He felt the strength as he squeezed and released the fingers. Beneath the surface he could feel the pulse of his mate, strong and steady. He was content. However, Inuyasha's sudden movement had caught his attention and he turned to his left side to look at his mate.

"What has your attention, mate?" The calm demon inquired.

"Can you hear it?"

"What?"

"That rapid beating. It's almost like a butterfly or hummingbird. I can feel it too."

"I only feel your pulse, strong and steady. Tell me the speed."

Inuyasha paused for a moment as he counted. Then he repeated it out loud.

Sesshomaru listened. Then he focused on Inuyasha's body. He started at his ears checking for any bugs that might have entered them. Then he glanced over his face, bending down to give him a quick kiss. Next he placed his ear over Inuyasha's chest. His heart was strong and steady. He lowered it to his stomach and promptly chuckled as a loud gurgle met his ear. He moved lower and hovered over the baby bump. The sound was strongest there.

"Keiko," Sesshomaru cooed. "Hi baby. Did you want to say hi to the nice ladies too?"

Tears rolled unchecked from Inuyasha's eyes. Words interrupted by silent sobs Inuyasha whispered. "My precious baby, Our precious princess." Then gathering himself and wiping his eyes and nose he added, "These are the nice ladies that brought your father and I together." He started the introductions by rolling to his left, "This is Kagome." Rolling to his right he added, "And this is Rin."

The real Nana remained in the countryside. She searched tirelessly for the young sister of the chamber maid. She had always taken her calling to midwifery seriously. She helped numerous beings; human and demon, on her quest. All offered to let her stay indefinitely but she insisted she was needed back at the castle town. She walked all over the countryside assisting many as she searched for the chamber maid's sister. While Nana was out in the country side she came across an amnesiac falcon who was working for a family. He couldn't remember much about his life before he hit his head but he could tell her about the time after. He had been nursed by the heron demons after a fall from a great height. His great right wing had been injured by an arrow. He had spiraled to the ground, hitting his head as he fell through the trees. Fortunately the trees had absorbed the speed of his fall saving him from a mass of broken bones, but he still had the wing injury and a head injury. The herons had kept him for several months. Although healed, his right wing was malaligned and he could not fly. He appreciated their kindness but he felt he needed to return to some where, so he wandered. He walked several days but didn't recognize any of the land from the ground view. That confused him even more. He was used to seeing the land from his bird's eye view. The land was different from the ground. As he walked by a small farm, a nice family offered to feed and shelter him if he would assist them with farm chores. Much later when Nana passed by they had opened their door to her as well. The young wife was due for delivery so Nana agreed it would be for the best and she settled in.

Nana had gotten the falcon's story from the falcon and the family one evening after dinner and chores.

"Forgive me, but may I feel your break."

"Sure Nana. Not sure what you can tell by it but you are welcome to touch it," the falcon demon responded. He seated himself on a log outside the house and spread his right wing the best he could.

Nana felt along the wing. The fracture was simple but just not lined up right. "I think I can fix this, but it'll hurt."

"Really?!" The falcon's yellow eye's opened wide and stared.

Nana smiled. "Your eyes look like my young lord's. I miss him terribly. I really want to get back to the Castle. His pregnancy should be progressing along to his fourth month by now."

The falcon shook his head. A memory had started reappearing but when Nana had said "pregnant" the memory faded. "Please Nana. Fix my wing. Especially if I could fly again."

The farmer and his wife were alerted to the situation and a splint with two clamps was created to splint the realigned bone. The falcon was offered some sake to relax him but he refused, saying he would do some breathing exercises instead. When all were in place, Nana and the farmer rebroke the wing and pulled to realign it. The falcon did do many deep breathing exercises to control the pain. However he did eventually faint from hyperventilation and pain. Nana applied the splint as the farmer continued traction. Once the splint was in place the farmer released the traction. The realignment had gone perfectly.

Shortly after the falcon demon awoke, he asked for a shot of the sake after all.

"How long until you know I can fly again, Nana?" The falcon's yellow eyes pleaded.

"We should know in two weeks. Right after this babe will make his appearance."

The farmer appeared surprised. "I'm going to have a son?"

"Most probably. Look how your wife is carrying. The babe is low in her belly. I'm not a hundred percent sure but I imagine it'll be a boy."

The farmer sat next to his wife and rubbed her belly. "Hello son."

Nana watched contently thinking only of her lords.

With his arm in a sling the falcon demon was limited to what help he could provide on the farm so Nana insisted on working too. She didn't want him to do anything to mess up the splint. The days were productive and the evenings restful. The four adults got along well. Each night they shared memories and relived childhood folk stories. The falcon did not know any of the human folk stories and found them interesting and entertaining. He didn't tell any of the demon stories as they were a bit more gruesome in nature.

One week later, the farmer's wife went into labor. The labor was long but straightforward and by the end of the night the farmer held his new son, wrapped in a cloth that Nana had made in her free time.

"We will never forget your kindness, Nana. Thank the Kami you were here."

"I am always glad to help in these situations," Nana replied. "I will stay another week to assist with breastfeeding and postpartum care but after that I must get back to my lords. I have dilly-dallied too long in search of the sister of the chamber maid."

The farmer nodded and thanked Nana.

The week passed and Nana made sure she gave plenty of instructions to the young farmer and his wife. Then she turned to the falcon.

"Let's see how you've healed." And Nana removed the splint.

The falcon cautiously folded his right wing and extended it. "Feels good."

"Excellent. Now try and flap it a bit."

The falcon flapped his wings together and created a little lift. He settled again on the ground.

"Wow! I thought I would never fly again. Thank you Nana. Thank you!"

"Very good. Well now it's time for me to return to my lords." Nana clapped her hands and held them as a sign she was finished and ready to go

"Your lords must be kind to earn such a strong devotion from you," the falcon stated.

"Oh yes they have my devotion. The older is not necessarily kind but he is fair and just. His brother has plenty of kindness for both and lots of compassion too. They are made for each other."

"Perhaps we should name our son after one of your lords. After all they were generous enough to share you with us," the farmer offered.

Nana smiled. "I'm sure they would be honored. Their names are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

As soon as the falcon heard his lords names, a flood of memories returned to him. He grabbed his head as if to hold in all the memories and then looked up at Nana.

"Nana, I remember everything! We have to get back to Castletown! Our lords are in danger!"

The falcon demon could not carry Nana so they had to walk. The falcon would fly and get the lay of the land and then return to the ground and walk with Nana. The progress was steady and they arrived to Castle town on the 150th day of Inuyasha's pregnancy.


	36. Chapter 36

Chap 36

Day 149– the day before the real Nana gets back to Castletown

The guard quarters were opened and cleared out for their mid summer cleaning. All windows including the chief's were opened and the floors were cleaned with disinfectant. As the incense cleared, the weapons specialist awoke. He called out for Captain Kenichi and several guards rushed in. One ran to get the captain.

Kenichi ran back in as fast as he could, but the chief was asleep again. Turning to the nearest guard, Captain Kenichi asked, "What did the chief say?"

"He wanted you to know that there might be porcupine quills in the arrow."

Kenichi ran to find his lords but they were out on patrol.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had decided that morning would be their last patrol together until after Keiko was born due to Inuyasha's increasing issues with balance. This patrol took them out further in the countryside, with the intention of spending some time in a hot spring before returning to the castle. The day was gorgeous and peaceful and they saw nothing of interest initially. But as they flew over the crest of a hill they found a lone bug. Sesshomaru let out a loud sharp bark and they landed. From the sky it appeared that the bug was attacking some citizens.

As the big dog landed, the farmers screamed and ran. Turns out that the bug was just asking for directions. The six foot tall insect with all his waving arms had been a bit scary to humans, but nothing compared to the giant dog. Once it was clear that the bug had done nothing wrong, Sesshomaru spoke with the bug for several minutes and then turned to Inuyasha to translate their discussion.

"Inuyasha, Bug is a Dutch pill bug. He is lost and was just trying to get directions. He doesn't understand what's going on here. He claims Japan is a scary place. He wants to go home to the Netherlands. He admits to being a bit of a simpleton. He was following his friends when they were hypnotized by a tall thin man. He was rolling with the group when he hit a tree and was knocked unconscious. He can't find the rest of his friends. He's been wandering the countryside for five months!"

The bug interrupted Sesshomaru. They spoke for awhile longer.

"What made you think that?" The dog demon appeared shocked.

Inuyasha leaned in closer.

"He was told dog demons were dumb and couldn't speak. Since he had never seen any he assumed it was true."

"Speechless?!" Inuyasha chortled. "Ha!"

"What?" Sesshomaru said to the bug.

"He's lost. He was told to help the bugs regain the land from the dogs. He wants to know if we can give him directions."

Bug shrunk to his small form and allowed Sesshomaru to pick him up. The Takahashi brothers flew on the ki cloud back to the castle and arrived late that night. They called an emergency advisor meeting. Jinenji and Kenichi both were in attendance and informed the lords of the chief's recovery and the news that the arrows were porcupine quills. The lords introduced the pill bug to the advisors and told them of the mass hypnotism by a man that sounded like Tsuneo. No other leads were shared and the group broke up.

Sesshomaru led the pill bug to Captain Luuk and asked the captain to return the bug to his home land on their next trip. When the pill bug heard a familiar Dutch accent he changed to his six foot form and told the startled captain that he would gladly work hard to get home. Captain Luuk, not realizing there were demons in his home country, set down the castle sake for good, or at least until he was sober and realized it wasn't a dream.

Little did they know but the young chamber maid Nami had overheard the entire conversation in the throne room. Nami stayed to the side of the door to the throne room and waited until all the occupants had left early in the morning. Afraid she'd be ratted out, she snuck into the throne room and stole Tenseiga. Then she rushed off in to the countryside.


	37. Chapter 37

Chap 37

Day 150 22wk-3 day or 5 month)

Usagi was meditating in the zen garden at the temple that morning. He looked up and noticed a hooded stranger walking quickly by with Tenseiga. Aware that Tenseiga was Lord Sesshomaru's sword and that the lord was no where around, Usagi decided he needed to do something about it. He told a monk to let his father know what he was doing and which direction he was going. Usagi knew his dad could follow after him and then he took off chasing the mysterious stranger. Yori had been at the temple cleaning when he noticed Usagi dashing to a monk and then running off. Yori caught up with the monk as he left the temple grounds.

"What's going on friend monk?" Yori inquired.

"Seems the young rabbit thinks that stranger stole the Tenseiga. I was just going to report it to Captain Kenichi."

"Good man. Tell him Yori is following too. We'll still need his help I'm sure if that is Lord Sesshomaru's prized sword." Yori chased after Usagi while the monk ran to the castle.

The monk ran to the castle. As he approached the gate guards they came to defensive mode. The monk yelled, "I need Captain Kenichi! Usagi is chasing a stranger with a sword he thinks is Tenseiga!"

The guards stared at each other. Both knew that the Captain would jump the second he heard his son was involved. One kept the monk and the other ran to get the captain of the guard.

Kenichi, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha were just trading notes with Hiroshi. The transformation training was not going well so Hiroshi had been doing extra rounds looking at everyone and everything for any traces of tanuki magic. Just that morning he had found some outside the throne room. The foursome was entering the throne room just as the gate guard rushed in.

"My Lords, Captain Kenichi! A monk is at the front gate. He claims Usagi sent him. Usagi is chasing after a stranger who reportedly stole Tenseiga! And Yori is chasing after them."

"What!" Came the cry from all the men.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked to the throne room wall. Tenseiga was missing!

Hiroshi spoke up. "There is a lot of tanuki magic in here. I believe this is the last place the porcupine demon was before leaving the castle."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru.

"I'll stay here with Hiroshi and we'll find out who's missing. You two go retrieve Tenseiga. But be careful. Please."

Sesshomaru smirked as he grabbed Tessaiga from the wall and gave it to Inuyasha. Grabbing Bakusaiga he replied, "You too, Momma!" His hand patted his husband's baby bump.

"Ugh! You know I want to be called Dad! DO I LOOK LIKE A WOMAN TO YOU!" Inuyasha had spread his legs out wide and put his hands on his hips. Anger rising in his voice and face turning red.

Kenichi and Hiroshi backed out of the throne room with all haste. As they disappeared from sight they missed the massive heated kiss that left the hanyou breathless.

'How I love riling up that mate of mine!' Sesshomaru smirked as he swaggered out of the throne room.

Inuyasha pulled himself together a second later and rushed to the front of the castle.

"Jaken! Call an emergency role call!"

The monk relayed his message to Captain Kenichi and the two dog demon warriors were zooming out the gate at high speeds. They had to slow down when they hit the forest. Their prey had done a zig zag through the underbrush.

At the castle all were accounted for except Nana, a chamber maid, and a guard.

Five minutes later Nana and the falcon demon rushed thorough the front gates.

"Identify yourselves!" Demanded the gate guards.

"It is I, falcon demon soldier and Nana," replied the falcon guard.

Go the eagle demon was on duty. "You were reported killed in the line of duty. I saw the arrow."

"Please I'll tell you everything but we must talk to Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha. Their very lives might be in danger!"

Go surveyed the falcon warrior carefully. "What is the last memory you have of me?"

"We were at the sumo contest. Captain Kenichi sent me to follow Tsuneo at a distance. He told me to be careful. You were right next to me. Go, please, it's urgent!"

"Stay right here. Strange things have happpened here. Soldier, go get the tanuki and Master Jaken."

Nana rubbed her arthritic joints. "Sure wish I had some menthol."

Jeninji and Inuyasha had been watching from a hidden spot. But as soon as Nana mentioned menthol the two ran to the newcomers.

"My Lord! You're so far along. Who knew you would progress so quickly these few months I've been gone."

Inuyasha paled.

Go's eyes opened wide.

Jaken squawked.

"Nana? Is it really you?"

Hiroshi approached the healer. "She's the real one. The imposter must has been in the castle all this time."

Silence reigned. Suddenly Inuyasha spoke up. "Nana, Jinenji, walk with me. Jaken, you and Go and Hiroshi debrief the falcon. Then prepare the fastest soldier to pass anything on to my mate."

Inuyasha led the two healers into the first floor room. "Nana, please check Keiko and make sure the imposter didn't hurt her." Large pleading yellow eyes stared up at her from his sitting position.

"Of course my Lord." Nana smiled a grandmotherly smile that was unique to her.

'This is the real Nana.' Inuyasha sighed. 'Please be alright baby. Please be alright.'

Nana was thorough and even checked Inuyasha's nails. He would not let her check his raphe, but she said it wasn't necessary at this time. That corresponded with what the other Nana had said as well. Inuyasha and Jinenji continued to be anxious the longer Nana took. At last Nana stood straight up and placed her hands on her back, rubbing her back and taking her time to face both of them.

"Keiko appears to be in perfect health and so do you. Perfect weight. Perfect growth. You are doing well." Inuyasha rubbed his mark as he radiated joy and wellbeing to his mate.

"Now will you tell this old woman what went on in my absence."

Nami transformed to her porcupine demon form and sat in the hollowed out part of her old tree nest. She had found it in the uncovered river bed a short distance away from the beavers' settlement. She was vacillating between cackling and muttering softly to herself.

Usagi had followed her unseen and crept up to hear her words. His soft rabbit feet had kept his steps quiet.

Yori had followed Usagi. He had not been able to keep the same pace but did manage to keep Usagi in sight.

"I'll get you back my babies. I have the sword!"

She lifted the Tenseiga and prepared to remove it from its sheathe. Rubbing the sheath gently she continued to mutter.

"It's only right. If they would have done something my babies would still be alive today. They get to have a baby. I want mine back." She completed her sentence as she pulled the sword free. Brandishing the weapon she noted her reflection in the mirror-like surface. Talking to herself she continued her monologue.

Usagi leaned in to hear more. He closed the distance cautiously.

"Those brainless dogs, those stupid beavers, that vile dam, those hapless wolverines,-none could do what I can. I will return my babies to me." Just as she started to swing the sword over her old tree nest she noted the refection of Usagi in the blade. Turning quickly she thrust the sword through Usagi.

The rabbit gasped in shock. 'So, I'm going to die. But I'm not ready.' His mind flew through his recent times with his new father. He had grown so much. He wanted to live.

Fortunately, Tenseiga did not cut.

Both the porcupine and the rabbit stared at the sword of heaven. Usagi regained his wits first. Removing the blade from his chest and walking calmly toward the porcupine, he put his hand on the hilt of Tenseiga and took the sword from her hands.

"Lady Porcupine, Lord Sesshomaru told me that the sword of heaven can resurrect but it does not always choose to. It is something that even Lord Sesshomaru cannot command. Rather it commands him. It speaks to him and tells him when it wants to be used. It is Tenseiga that will determine whether someone can be raised or allowed to pass on to the great circle of reincarnation. It will not work because you want it to."

The lady crumbled on the ground sobbing inconsolably.

Usagi patted her gently. The teenager thought about the adults he had looked up to. Mimicking their words and actions, Usagi spoke softly, "I'm here. We can talk to Kami together. Talking to Kami helps."

The rabbit started talking to the kami. His childlike voice sounded in Nami's ear. He acknowledged he wasn't sure which one to talk to but asked if the kami would sort it out for him. Then he proceeded as his father had taught him; thanking the kami for food and friends, expressing his sorrow for missing family, asking for wishes for the future, everything. He even told his kami he was grateful for the porcupine.

At that the porcupine cried even harder.

During this time Yori had gotten close enough to hear everything as well. He remained hidden in a bush, readying himself to attack when the timing was right.

Sesshomaru and Kenichi showed up just at that time, swords drawn and ready to attack. The rustling startled Nami and instinctively her quills started rising. Usagi was kneeling right next to her and threw himself over the porcupine to protect both her and his father.

Kenichi was livid. "What are you doing son, protecting a killer? Has she hypnotized you too?"

Yori jumped from the bush and raised his arms in surrender. "NO Lords! It's not what it looks like. Allow me the chance to explain."

Usagi kept talking calmly to Nami. "It's ok. Kami is watching over us. It's ok. Kami is watching over us."

Nami remained huddled, quills flat. She would never hurt a child. With the rabbit covering her she was unable to transform so she was captured.

After listening to Yori's summary, Kenichi had to make sure his son was ok. He stepped to Usagi's side.

"Are you ok? Really son? I would die if anything happened to you. I love you so much, my precious boy."

Nami sobbed as Usagi lifted his head and looked his father in the eye. "Kami is watching over us, Dad."

Sesshomaru moved to stand next to Kenichi. All Nami could see were the black boots the lord preferred. She heard a sword being unsheathed.

"Stand back Usagi, Kenichi."Sesshomaru's voice was gruff. His teeth were clenched and the grip on his sword so tight his knuckles were white.

Nami heard the anger in Lord Sesshomaru's voice and cried uncontrollably.

"Here's the sword. It doesn't want to return my babies. Take my life so I can join them in the afterlife." She offered up the sword to Sesshomaru. Nami was prepared to die.

Usagi cried out, "NO".

Kenichi whispered in Sesshomaru's ear. "Remember the tale of the otter caring for porcupettes."

Yori yelled, "Please stop".

Sesshomaru barked out, "SILENCE!"

All noise in the area stopped.

"I want everyone to court NOW. Kenichi, I want that porcupine out of my sight and under arrest until her case is heard. All concerned parties need to be gathered!"

When Lord Sesshomaru returned to the castle he sent his fastest messengers to the wolves, the wolverines, the beavers, the lynx, the otters, and the tanuki. Then he went to his mate's side.


	38. Chapter 38

Chap 38

~Day 170 Two weeks later—

Delegations from each group were gathered at the castle. When the last group arrived Sesshomaru called the court to order.

The delegates were seated in the court. Ryota represented the beavers. Prince Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku were the wolf tribes delegation. Two wolverine were present. Bunza represented the lynx. Hiroshi positioned himself so he could see the entire court because he was entrusted with the monitoring of tanuki transformation magic as well as representing his tanuki tribe. A small cluster of otters in hoods and capes sat in the back of the court.

Inuyasha convinced Sesshomaru that the real Nana needed to be there as well. Sesshomaru had not been as accepting of the real Nana as Inuyasha had. Even looking at her caused him great distress and distrust. He had trusted the woman he thought was Nana. She had even called him "healer". She had calmed them both when they thought the baby might be miscarrying. Now he knew that Nana was Nami the porcupine. Could he ever trust Nana without seeing the other one instead?

Jinenji sat to the right of Inuyasha after the lords were seated. He was two weeks from delivery. Jinenji was concerned that all the stress from this situation would trigger an early labor, but Inuyasha counter argued that it was more stressful not knowing what was going on in the court. Sesshomaru allowed Inuyasha to be in the court so long as he took frequent breaks and he always had Jinenji at his side. Both were acceptable to the hanyous.

Captain Kenichi brought Nami to the court in chains. Hiroshi had performed an anti transformation spell as soon as they had arrived at the castle two weeks ago and had renewed it daily. Now he reinforced it. Then he stepped back.

Sesshomaru pointed at Nami who quivered in fear. "State your story for the court."

Nami cleared her voice.

"It was my first litter. Female porcupines provide all parental care. For the first two weeks, my porcupettes were to rely on me for sustenance. After that, they would have learned to climb trees and to start to forage. They were supposed to continue to nurse for up to four months, which coincided with the fall mating season. They were supposed to stay close to me."

"I left my nest to get food. I had no idea that the beavers were going to redirect the river. The river flooded my home in the old hollow tree, an old forest snag that had served as my home for my entire life. I had knew the forest snag would soon fall due to age and deterioration but I had wanted my first litter to share the same nest I had been born in. I had four precious porcupettes in my first litter. I was so proud. They were all healthy and beautiful to me." Nami smiled as she recalled their small faces.

"I had just gone out for food. I'd had to go further though because all the food in my area was depleted no thanks to those wolverines. I left the babes napping. From my hunting spot I had heard the water roaring. Even the ground shook beneath my feet from the force of the water. I ran back to the tree as fast as I could. I was afraid but I was even more afraid for my children. As I rounded the bend I saw my tree home be crushed and carried away with the water. I saw multiple pieces floating and crashing violently into rocks and still standing trees. I collapsed and cried. I sat at the side of the river crying."

"The redirected river flooded my nest and killed my four young porcupettes. I wandered aimlessly until I met Nana. I studied midwifery from her. I was a good learner and could memorize instructions easily. But she got too close to me. She wanted to fix me. My anger was the only thing I had left and I couldn't let go. I ran away. I learned transformation magic from a tanuki and then tested it on Nana when I returned several years later. I transformed into a tall thin, elegantly dressed man and told Nana that I had seen a shredded flowered pinafore in the forest with blood on it. I told Nana that she shouldn't go to look, because it was too gruesome. I told her some animal had eaten her. I knew my performance was solid when she dropped to her knees and cried."

In the court room the real Nana covered her mouth as the shock of the story hit her.

"I tried mass hypnosis on the beavers but they just laughed at my tale. So I worked on manipulating individuals in each tribe along the river. I manipulated a beaver to destroy that first dam. I made sure his friend was watching. I got the wolverines to change their land. I didn't anticipate the wolves would be so organized so I planted distrust among the wolverines and made them think they needed to destroy the cats. I hypnotized the bugs. I got them to participate by promising revenge for Naraku's death. I persuade them that Naraku was just a mild mannered spider and the dogs were the evil ones. So many generations had passed that no insect still knew Naraku. I told them the dogs were weak. They had to be or they wouldn't have let the beavers change the river without telling them!"

Sesshomaru's grip on his throne's armrests cracked the marble. Jinenji noticed and motioned they take their first break. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed from yellow to red and back. As he focused on Inuyasha however he calmed considerable and nodded his approval for the first break.

Jaken led the delegates into the dining hall for some tea. Captain Kenichi and Hiroshi remained in the court with a squad of the elite castle guard watching the small porcupine demon. In her original form she appeared diminutive and harmless. All the guards were warned and knew better. This was the imposter who competed well as a man in a sumo tournament, shot a falcon demon, impersonated a castle employee, guard, and healer. This was a very dangerous enemy.

When the break was over Sesshomaru asked Nami to recap her timeline

Fifty years ago the river changed and destroyed her nest. Approximately forty years ago she met Nana and studied midwifery. Thirty years ago she met a Tanuki and learned to shape shift. Twenty years ago she learned hypnotism and attempted to swayed the bugs into a battle against the dog demons. It took that long to get them together to fight.

Nami muttered, "They deserved to die. Stupid bugs. Just pests and annoyances."

An advisor responded, "That's not true. Insects are part of the balance of life."

Several other advisors nodded.

Captain Kenichi was prepared with the next question. "How did you get into the castle?"

Nami studied the floor and then replied.

"I scouted it out as Tsuneo the sumo wrestler. I realized the falcon was following me and I shot it through the wing downing it near the beavers settlement. Then I hypnotized the beaver and destroyed the dam. You brought your soldiers there to fight and I filled in as a soldier and returned to the castle.

I switched to the chamber maid form and was pulled aside to guard the door for Inuyasha. I slipped in and would have killed him but I felt the pregnancy. I could never kill an infant so I returned to the door. I saw Nana and Jinenji go in and I knew I could transform and take Nana's place anytime I wanted. I had learned much from Nana and can repeat it verbatim. I even followed Jinenji and Nana when they toured the castle. When he was distracted I pointed her to the restrooms and told her to meet you in the library. Then I took her place and met the librarian that had been resurrected. I read the Ougai book and realized how Inuyasha was pregnant, then I walked out and turned back into the chamber maid. The real Nana walked in then from the restroom.

I put on my ninja gear and knocked out the chief just as he realized what the arrows were made from. I took the arrows. I was sloppy though. Nana almost caught me. She thought I was a ghost. I slipped away in the shadows.

I kept the chief unconscious with the incense.

The only other time I was almost caught was when I was carrying a stack of fresh linens. I could not see past them and was startled when Inuyasha ran into me. I squeaked and dropped the pile. Inuyasha bent and tried to help me. He tried to sniff me but he couldn't smell. He asked my species. He flustered me and I started shaking uncontrollably. I even dropped a quill. He said he recognized me and he left.

After that I've slept in the guard quarters keeping an eye on things there.

I used the chamber maid form to send Nana off to help a shy mom without Jinenji. I switched into Nana and took her place so I could examine Inuyasha. He couldn't tell because he couldn't smell. He didn't realize anything. Then I checked the chief. He was still unconscious and I left. I switched back and forth for thirty days.

I've dictated portions of the book. I gave advice, reassured you all. I provided perinatal care, and health care for all of you and no one knew.

When Sesshomaru and Kenichi pointed out the two different odors of Nana, I realized I couldn't keep up with the charade so my chamber maid character sent Nana to the countryside to help strangers. Then I took her place entirely. I couldn't switch to other people as easily but it kept me nearby so I could keep track of what was going on in the castle.

Nami stopped talking.

The quiet in the court room was oppressive.

Jinenji cleared his voice. "My Lord! It's time for another break for Lord Inuyasha, perhaps even call it quits for the day." Sesshomaru looked at his mate. Inuyasha was looking pale.

"Take her back to her cell. That is enough for today." Sesshomaru adjourned the court.

The delegates moved to the dining hall again. The chef had a buffet prepared for their arrival. They all sat and ate as soon as Sesshomaru took a bite. Quiet surrounded the diners.

Sesshomaru leaned to Inuyasha. "Are you feeling ok, Inuyasha?"

"Yeh. I'm ok. Maybe we were just hungry. I'm feeling better now." He patted his baby bump. Silence hung over them like a blanket. Finally Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru.

"Kami! Can you believe what you heard? She could have killed me. She was here, right under our own noses. I still don't understand why."

The conversation at the diner table picked up a little as soon as the delegates had food in their stomaches and a chance to think about what they heard.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Inuyasha."

"I'd like to lay down in bed with you now. Can you make our excuses, please? I — we — need to be surrounded by you." The inuhanyou grabbed his brother's hand and squeezed it tight.

"Jaken! Make arrangements for the delegates. Inuyasha and I are leaving. We will start again in the morning."

When they got to their room Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru and looked deep in his eyes.

"I've never fought an enemy like this one. She wanted to kill me because she thought her children were killed by a river that the beavers redirected. That's just crazy!" Inuyasha trembled.

Sesshomaru pulled his brother tightly into his arms. Mokomoko wrapped around them both enclosing them in a furry cocoon and filling Inuyasha's limited smelling ability with Sesshomaru's musk.

"Silly Hanyou," he smiled as he rocked his mate gently in his arms. "I've told you more than once. Your life is mine. No one can take you from me. I will not let them." Sesshomaru lead them to their bed. After undressing them Sesshomaru laid down next to his lover and pulled Inuyasha's head to his heart. "Hear that sound. It beats for you only. Let the sound reassure you. You are mine."

Wrapped snuggly to his older brother, Inuyasha drifted off to sleep, the steady beat of Sesshomaru's heart comforting him.

Sesshomaru contemplated the situation a bit more before he followed his brother to sleep.

—

The following morning, Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha if he intended to attend today after how exhausted he was yesterday. Inuyasha nodded. He still planned on attending the trial. He really wanted to hear the reason why.

Nami was again brought before the court. She looked exhausted. She drug her body onto the chair. She remained passive as Hiroshi put yet another anti transformation spell on her. She had given up. All questions she answered monotonously. She lacked interest in any of the activities surrounding her and studied the blocks on the court room floor.

As the various advisors interrogated her, a few details came out. Her original goal was to disrupt the western lands. Then she would cause as much misery as possible. But when she had infiltrated the castle town and found out about Tenseiga all she wanted to do was use the sword and revive her children. She stopped thinking about retaliation and started thinking about resurrection.

The lords sat quietly on their thrones. Jaken offered the chance to question the defendant to all the delegates. Finally Prince Kouga asked, "How many have died because of you?"

Nami remained silent.

An advisor replied, "Everyone of the bugs were killed."

"Not by my hand," the porcupine sighed.

"But you sent them into a situation of kill or be killed. And they killed numerous villagers including my adopted son's family," Kenichi spoke up.

Nami said nothing.

Another advisor said, "The death count includes the rat at the beaver settlement."

"I did shoot him, but Lord Sesshomaru beheaded the other. Are you counting that?"Nami glared for a second then sighed heavily.

Jaken spoke next. "The falcon and chief will need rest only. But they were fortunate."

"Or perhaps I knew where to hit so it wouldn't kill," Nami volunteered in a soft unassuming voice.

Lord Bunza took the opportunity to question Nami next.

"What about the Lynx tribe? How many did you kill?"

"None. They moved. They are alive."

Lord Bunza was startled and sat down. His mind drifted to his tribe. He needed to verify this detail.

Ryota stood. "You hypnotized and killed my father's friend. You made my Pops believe that his friend had acted against the tribe. Your crime isn't just murder but damage to the morale and health of the beaver tribe."

Nami looked up and glared at Ryota. The life came back in her eyes as she pulled herself up tall in her chair. The chains rattled and the guards moved toward her with pointed spears.

"You Stupid Beavers started this! You killed my four children!"

The audience rumbled and chairs shuffled.

Sesshomaru snapped his fingers and the court became silent. "Captain Kenichi, take that demon to the dungeons, NOW!"

"Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru," came a voice from the otter delegation. "May we have the opportunity to talk with the prisoner? We can go to the dungeons if you wish. We are curious about something."

All eyes turned to the hooded delegate. The lady otter lowered her hood and stepped forward.

"Ask your question here in the presence of the other delegates. There will be no secrets amongst our delegation," Sesshomaru calmly replied. "Lady Claudia, I presume."

Kouga and Inuyasha looked up with a start. They looked back and forth between Sesshomaru and the otter.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. I am Healer Claudia of the otter clan."

The delegates rumbled again but were silenced when Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"Delegates, Nami, Fifty years ago I rescued four porcupettes from a log that had float to the sea. I raised the four as my own while I walked up the river to find their mother."

Nami's eyes opened wide and her hand flew up to cover her mouth, although a startled gasp still slipped out.

Claudia continued, "Our journey up the river took years. We had to walk along the river. We traveled long together and the porcupines were young adults by the time they had arrived at the wolves' territory. During that entire trip we could not find anyone along the way that knew of a porcupine mother who was missing children. So we turned around and walked back to the sea."

"I'd like to know how that is possible? If this defendant is the biological mother of my adopted children, how did we miss her?"

"Because the river's course had been changed several times," Lord Sesshomaru said as he looked her in the eye.

"What do you really want from me, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Nami gasped and began crying.

"I will not subject my children to the ravings of a mentally ill woman."

Nami wailed.

"I cannot believe that a mother who claimed to love her children so much would cause so much destruction and havoc in the name of that love."

"I-(sob)-thought- (sob)- they (weep) – were (bawl) – dead," Nami's body wracked with sobs.

"These were not the actions of a sane being." Claudia put her hands on her hips.

"Very well. We will take your words into consideration. Captain Kenichi, you may return the prisoner to the dungeon now." Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was staring, mouth wide open at the events that had unfurled.

"Inuyasha, are you ok or shall we take a break?"

Jinenji responded. "A break please."

The prisoner was lead away.

Jaken addressed the crowd. "We will have a brief intermission. Tea will be served in the dining hall."

Sesshomaru led Inuyasha to the first floor study. Jinenji and Nana followed behind.

When they arrived at the study Sesshomaru guided his brother to the day bed. "Rest a little while. I will return shortly."

Inuyasha nodded and curled on his side. Jinenji stepped through the door to Inuyasha's side.

Sesshomaru and Nana stared at each other.

"You wanted an outside healer to call her insane, didn't you?" Nana confronted Sesshomaru as he attempted to exit the room.

"I don't know you Nana. The other," Sesshomaru was hesitant, "healer was here the last three months. You may be here. Just stay to the side." Sesshomaru walked passed her and to the dining hall.

"He is a smart young man," Nana said to Jinenji. "Very smart."

"Why do you say that, Nana?" Jinenji looked up from his place at the side of a sleeping Inuyasha.

"He couldn't get you or I to declare her insane. That would look like we were just doing his bidding. This way a healer who has no connections to the Western Lands can make the diagnosis and he can still have his way."

"His way?"

"Why certainly. He really had grown to trust her. They both had. Her betrayal affected them deeply. He has to deal with her crimes but he wants to be just and fair. If he took her life, it would not come close to equaling all the lives lost. If he didn't take her life, then all the western land citizens that died in the bug infestation would not have been avenged. It's quite the dilemma. But if she is determined to be mentally ill, she will be put in confinement, get medical and mental care, and be able to make some restitution."

"Oh," the gentle giant scratched his head. "That's probably right." He sat there for a bit longer and added, "Nana?"

"Yes dear."

"Lord Sesshomaru only looks young. He's almost a thousand years old."

"Oh I'm such a silly Nana!"


	39. Chapter 39

Chap 39

Same Day

Twenty minutes later Inuyasha awoke with Sesshomaru at his side.

Golden eyes stared at their twins and a gentle expression passed over the older dog's face.

"Do you realize how truly handsome you are? My heart jumps in my chest when I think of you. It leaps for joy." Sesshomaru bent to kiss Inuyasha.

"Emmm. We have an audience."

"I care not who knows that I love you. Rather I would scream it to the mountains."

Smiling and snickering, Inuyasha leaned up and quickly stole a kiss.

"I would like a private moment with my mate," Inuyasha blushed as he asked Jinenji and Nana to step out of the room.

The two smiled knowingly and soon the lovers were alone.

—to AFF—

XOXOXOX

—To FF. The two lovers panted as they rested.

"Then I guess you won't mind smelling of hot sex in front of the other delegates."

Inuyasha froze.

Sesshomaru continued. "It's not like they don't know we do it. Your carrying our f—k trophy proudly."

Inuyasha caressed his lower abdomen lovingly. "Okay. I get your point. But don't you ever use that term again when you are referring to our princess. There's nothing vulgar or rude or even wrong about her. She's perfect."

"Agreed. Let's go back to court.

—-

Jaken had gotten the delegates herded back to the court as soon as he saw Jinenji and Nana. The last ones were sitting as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took their places. Sesshomaru brought the court to order. Silence filled the chamber.

"We need to sort out the settlements." Sesshomaru began. "I will summarize the situation as we know it. After I finish, I anticipate feedback from all groups. Fifty years ago, when the wolverines and the beavers fought over the river and the beavers had made a dam, the wolverines were forced to move up stream. The wolverines attempted to usurp the wolves first, but the wolves beat the wolverines easily. The wolverines were pushed into the lynx territory so they fought the lynx demons for their place. The lynx demons have since been gradually decreasing. Whether that is to death or simply moving away we have yet to determine. Let's start with the beavers. Ryota?"

"Yes My Lord." Ryota stood and went to the front of the court so all parties could see him.

"My father has given me authority to speak for my tribe. I was but a kit but I have heard these stories all my life. Beavers are gifted with ability to read nature. We can rejuvenated it with our dams. Our dams filter the water and remove pollution. We redirected the river initially because the land was dying. It had been over hunted. When the first dam was destroyed by one of our own we assumed he had collaborated with the wolverines. We now know differently. Let me be the first to publicly apologize to the wolverine delegation. Depending on the outcome of this and the location of our new settlement, we invite you to be our guests at a banquet in your honor." Ryota turned to the wolverines and made a deep bow.

He stood and resumed his tale. "The second dam was build further upstream and was destroyed just three months ago. Currently our tribe rests 200 yards from our first settlement upstream. The land there is healthy."

Inuyasha had been listening but got stuck on the dam filters.

"Ryota, can you back up to the filtration abilities of beaver dams."

Inuyasha glanced around at the advisors and at Sesshomaru. Many eyes caught his question and leaned in to hear the answer. Sesshomaru nodded.

Ryota turned to Inuyasha. "The dams can make ponds which can be used to neutralize acidic run-off. The ponds act as sinks for pollutants and increase the natural self-purification of a river. We make them form decent size sediment traps which in turn reduce erosive runoff and trash that drains further downstream. Beaver dams can be temporary or permanent."

"Can they filter dye?" Inuyasha emphasized "dye".

"I would have to look at it. I suppose if we add charcoal…"

But Inuyasha interrupted him. "That's fine for now. Thank you."

Captain Kenichi had returned to the doorway and was at his post guarding his lords. He had worked with them long enough to know that they were practically giddy with this information.

Prince Kouga spoke next. "The wolf tribe was not affected directly by the damming of the river. The actual dam was lower than our area. However, we regret to hear how we were used as a tool in a crazy woman's machinations. We are disgusted. I also wish to apologize to the wolverines." He turned to face the wolverines present.

"We do not see eye to eye. We both resent that our names are similar when we feel that we are distinct and unique beings. In all honesty a fight between our tribes was bound to happen at some point, do you not agree?"

The wolverines stared. Reluctantly the oldest nodded his agreement.

"However, we would have never battled you if we had known it was not on your own volition. We cannot bring back your dead. We can compromise something acceptable to both of us. That is a pittance but it is what I can offer. We are sorry." Prince Kouga bowed to the oldest wolverine.

The wolverines for the most part remained stoic.

Lord Bunza stood when Prince Kouga was seated. He walked to the center of the room. "I have just found out our tribe may still be alive, though dispersed to the winds. I am at a loss." Turning to Lord Sesshomaru he bowed. "Lord Sesshomaru, I have seen that you are a fair and just ruler. Would you absorb the remaining lynx into the beings you protect?"

A collective gasp came from the other tribes. Was Lord Bunza abdicating his leadership role?

"It is clear to me that you are a natural leader. I have played on the sumo circuit as a way to get out of my duties and my people have left to seek their fortunes elsewhere. I would like to move my grandma and her friends to castle town with your permission. Who knows? Maybe some of the others are here already. That would open up our territory for the wolverines, if they still want it."

Lord Sesshomaru sat quietly on his throne, his mind a whirl with all the possibilities. The number of humans who were not friendly with demons were growing exponentially. It would be easier to protect the citizens of the western lands if they were gathered safely within Castletown. The additional inhabitants would have their own skills and talents to enhance the sustainability of the town. What was the down side? He looked to his mate. Inuyasha was struggling to find a comfortable position, but he appeared healthy. He would like to share thoughts with his co-ruler. He could tell already that Inuyasha wanted the beaver tribe to move upstream of the castle and run the filtration system for the castle water and he thought that was a brilliant idea. Plus it would keep Ryota and Chika near Akio and his wife. Happy advisor, more productivity.

Captain Kenichi needed some say in this. Castle security would need to be revamped anyway after this. He'll want a tanuki on the squad. Maybe he could woe the tanuki elders into giving them some soldiers in return for not learning transformation magic. He'd still offer his protection. He had given it all these years unknown to them anyway. It can be very crime deterring to see a giant poison slobbering dog watching you.

'We watch over you. You share some of your harvest or product. Inuyasha will agree with that plan.' Sesshomaru wrapped up his thoughts and turned back to the court.

"Are there any other comments from the delegates before we break for lunch?"

The wolverines and otters remained silent.

—-

The chef had been showing his best wares for the delegates and many had asked him to join them in their territories. The chef laughed merrily and blew them off nonchalantly. Years ago before Inuyasha returned to the castle he might have considered it but Inuyasha forced the chef to be the best he could be, whether he knew it or not and the chef was not about to let go of his muse. The chef came up behind Inuyasha at the table and slipped a plate of cheesy bites before him.

Inuyasha made a whoop of joy before he realized all eyes near him were staring at him. Grabbing the plate and pulling it to his shelf, the hanyou growled menacingly.

"Boys," Kouga pointed to Ginta and Hakkaku, "that's the sound Ayame made when she was pregnant. Whatever you do, do not get near that food!"

The comment caused riotous laughter ripple down the table. Suddenly there was open season on pregnant spouse stories. Sesshomaru listened intently. Inuyasha didn't hear a thing. He was enamored by his cheesy bites.

—-

As per Lord Sesshomaru's rules no business was discussed over the dining room table, however, as soon as the meal was over, Sesshomaru whisked Inuyasha and Kenichi off to the first floor study. Sesshomaru shared his thoughts with Inuyasha while Kenichi stood guard. When it came time to consider the security issues of the castle, Kenichi bowed his head low.

"I have failed you my Lords. The imposter was here all the time. The "two cent" technique didn't work. I will resign my position so you can find a better candidate."

"Nonsense!" Inuyasha barked. "We were all fooled. That betrayal is the worst. We just need to hire some tanuki."

Sesshomaru nodded. "That is exactly what I was thinking. Also I was thinking that we should consider offering Yori a position—"

He was interrupted by both Inuyasha and Kenichi. "He's still not strong enough to be a castle guard."

"I know that. I was going to say as town administrator."

"oh," came the collective sound. "That's a good idea." Inuyasha agreed.

"Good. Then this is my plan." Sesshomaru lined out his thoughts to Inuyasha.

"Let's do it."


	40. Chapter 40

Chap 40

Day 171

The final day of court opened with a bright sunny day. The birds sang happily in the trees. The kitchen staff had been busy making a continental breakfast that could be served from the earliest riser to the last minute rusher. The chamber staff had been busy washing and fluffing linens as soon as the occupants were up and about assuring the castle guests has the highest quality service. Many other servants were asked to leave and return to the other territories, but none wanted to leave their lords.

Inuyasha stretched with grand motions. He rolled over to find Sesshomaru sitting at their small table.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I am preparing a treaty. I want there to be no questions when we are through today."

"Good idea."

Sesshomaru continued to scratch on the treaty.

Inuyasha stood up and stretch some more. By this point in his pregnancy all his joints were loose. He wiggled his toes. They felt funny. He looked closer at them. They were slightly swollen.

"HaHa!" He laughed as he pointed at his toes. "They look like little sausages. Wonder how they taste?"

Inuyasha flopped back on the bed and attempted to chew his toes.

Sesshomaru looked up from his work. He studied his mate. He tilted his head to the left and then the right. "What on earth are you doing?"

"I want to taste my toes. I used to be able to scratch my ear with my leg. Look. I can't get my leg up high enough."

By this time the hanyou was rolling on the bed trying to scratch his ear with his leg but unable to get it around his protruding belly. Keiko was riding high. The strenuous exercise had left the hanyou breathless, red faced from exertion and debauched appearing.

Sesshomaru snorted. He couldn't believe he was going to say this but, "Inuyasha, we need to get to court. We can't have sex this morning."

The hanyou's ears perked on his head.

"Who said anything about sex?"

"Never mind"

"What do you mean, never mind?"

"I mean never mind."

"That sex comment was completely out of the blue. I wasn't even thinking about sex and now you have me thinking about it and you say, "Never mind". Inuyasha added dramatic inflection. "Well YOU never mind then. I'm going to beat off."

—-To AFF

xoxoxox

—to FF

After a quick grooming session, Sesshomaru escorted Inuyasha and his now finished treaty to the court room. All the delegates had found their seats and there was an atmosphere of expectation. The murmuring had ceased upon their entry but that did not stop Jaken from making the announcement, "All Quiet, Lord Sesshomaru presiding."

"I have come to this group of delegates with a treaty proposal. We will send copies of these treaties with you. Your tribes will have one month to discuss and counter propose.

1\. Beavers, Castletown is in need of a water filtration system. The Takahashi brothers request the beaver tribe come to Castletown and become the operators and management of the Castletown water filtration system. If the Beaver tribe decides otherwise, be it know that no dams or changes in rivers will be made without discussing it with us first.

2\. Lynx, In light of Prince Bunza's announcement of his desire to abdicate the throne, my advisors have reviewed the recent census of Castletown and determined that there are twenty lynx demons currently residing in Castletown. We have told them of your thoughts of abdication which caught them all off guard. We asked them here today to show their solidarity for you Lord Bunza. They moved to Castletown and are content to stay here but asked that you would be their representative to our advisor council. We propose a segment of the new addition be named the Lynx district and that Lord Bunza be hereto named Advisor Bunza.

3\. Wolves, Prince Kouga, we see no reason to change your borders based on the issues from the dams. We would like to see you or your representatives join us more frequently to discuss any issues of common interest.

4\. Wolverines, You now have apologies and land of your choosing. Select your territory and tell us so we can scout it with you.

5\. Otters, we acknowledge your lengthy travels on behalf of our citizen. You may request one favor of us.

6\. Tanukis, we will cease all transformation training and heed the advise of your elders. In exchange we request several tanuki warriors who will supplement our Castle guards and be our official magic detectors.

7\. In addition to all we offer we will continue to provide protection to all in Castle town and the citizens of the Western Lands."

Sesshomaru rolled the document up and looked around the room. Many tribes were nodding. The wolves were smiling. Ryota was leaning over to say something to Akio but sat back quickly. His happy expression spoke volumes. Hiroshi appeared relieved and was nodding yes in a continuous motion. The wolverines were silent. They neither smiled or frowned. Lady Claudia stood.

"Lord Sesshomaru."she called. "The otter delegation wishes to know what will become of the imposter."

The court became silent again and all delegates leaned in to hear his response.

"For the current time being, Nami will serve time in the dungeon. She will receive medical and psychological treatment. During her time in the dungeon she will make reparations to the individuals who lost families in the bug infestation. We will ask a miko to make a necklace of beads of subjugation so she will not have to have an anti transformation spell daily. That may seem extreme. However, she is still a dangerous individual even if it is all from her mental instability. Until she has made some improvement with her treatment she will remain locked up."

Claudia thought for a moment.

"That is acceptable for now. The otter delegation would like to reserve our favor for a time in the future. We will sign our treaty today." Claudia and the others stood together and signed their names on the treaty.

"Yeh, The wolf tribe doesn't need to think about it. I'll sign it now." Kouga vaulted to the table and signed for the wolf tribe.

Lord Bunza was not available. He was in the midst of his fans and fellow lynx demons. They were conveying their love and appreciation for all his work in the past and how they wanted him to be their representative. He was overwhelmed but beaming with pride.

The wolverines approached the table. "VE TALK. VE COMING BACK. BRING SON."

"Hey, did they understand anything that happened here?" Inuyasha looked to his brother. "Was he deaf or just didn't speak our language?"

The advisors standing by just shrugged their shoulders.

Kouga laughed, "Best political speech I've ever made too. Ha. Well, I can do it again. We'll call this one practice." Ginta and Hakkaku traded money as though one had lost a bet.

Hiroshi spoke up. "Lord Sesshomaru, I can't sign for my elders. When do you think we could go see them?"

Just as he asked that Inuyasha let out a cry, doubled over, and fell to the ground. Sesshomaru rushed to his side. Jinenji took his pulse.

"It hurts. It hurts." Inuyasha cried out as he rolled back and forward on the ground. "Sesshomaru, make it stop!"

Sesshomaru curled around his mate and pulled him to his chest. His mind was about to snap. This was his mate, the one bound to his soul. He had to fix this! A tinge of sanity remained and he rushed Inuyasha away from the crowd to the first floor study. Jinenji ran after. Nana chased all of them, but at a much slower pace due to her arthritis. When Nana arrived Jinenji was standing back against the wall trembling. Sesshomaru was growling. His eyes were flickering back and forth between their golden and red colors. His body was semi-transformed so that Inuyasha was wrapped in his much bigger and softer mokomoko. Still writing and crying Inuyasha was lost to pain.

Nana absorbed the scene in one second. The key difference between the "Nanas" was humanity, and fortunately this Nana was the human, the original. Stepping into the room and slowly shutting the door, Nana started talking softly.

"It's ok. I'm here. It's ok. I'm here. Smell my hand. Smell the menthol. It'll be ok." This mantra was repeated nearly continuously. Nana gradually moved forward, her eyes keeping contact with Lord Sesshomaru. The semi dog form curled tighter around its property. Nana stopped. The dog sniffed the air.

"I want to help Inuyasha too."

The eyes blinked as the big dog looked at the small human woman. Sesshomaru's mind was fighting against his demon nature. He was slowly regaining his faculties. He saw an image of a younger Rin super imposed over the old healer. He saw her trying to reach out to him. He blinked again. Nana stood unmoving in front of him.

"Na—Na," the dog growled.

"That's right, my Lord. Let me help Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru struggled to talk. His words slow and deliberate. "Mate. In pain."

"I'm here. I want to help." Nana remained frozen to that single spot in the room.

Sesshomaru sniffed. He sensed no lies.

Inuyasha cried out.

"Help mate." The great dog demon unfurled his tail. Nana saw Inuyasha pale and crying, still curled around his belly.

"I'm going to help him now," she smiled and walked to Inuyasha's side very slowly. As she got closer she realized she would have to kneel on the ground. 'Oh well, Jinenji will just have to pull this old girl up later,' and she knelt slowly with many cracks and pops and a final "ophff" and grunt when she got there. Once down Nana could crawl around or scoot around easier. She looked over her patient then speaking softly she called to him.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Nana's here to help."

"Hurts," the hanyou cried.

"Where?" Nana reached out slowly to take his pulse.

"In my belly."

"Take my hand and put it where it hurts. Do you understand?" Nana spoke patiently and slowly to her frightened patient.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand, scratching her skin with his nails. It bled immediately. The scent of blood permeated all the demons.

Jinenji cried out, "NANA! Oh NANA!" It broke him out of his frozen state and he rushed to Nana's side. "Are you okay?" He grabbed her hand and looked it over. The scratch was deep but it had avoided tendons and arteries.

Nana looked at her hand. Then she flexed it. Before she could say anything Sesshomaru pulled it to his face and licked it. Nana pulled it back quickly, the shock apparent on her face. She looked at her hand. The wound was healing in front of her very eyes!

"Wow. That's — interesting." She looked at Sesshomaru. He had returned to normal and appeared as stoic as always. "Thank you," she added then she turned to Inuyasha who was just staring around him.

"How'd I get here?" Inuyasha queried.

"How do you feel right now?" Nana redirected the hanyou.

"I have this ache across my belly. I feel like I did when I did that sit up competitions with Kenichi and Sesshomaru. I did several thousand of the sit-ups and the next day my gut ached something furious."

"May I touch your belly?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Yeh. Okay." Then a moment later he added, "Why?"

Nana remained silent as she examined Inuyasha. She leaned down and listened to Keiko.

"Inuyasha, tell me how fast Keiko's heart is beating?" Nana had looked up from her position at his side.

Everyone remained quiet as Inuyasha concentrated. "At least twice as fast as mine. Maybe—- a little bit faster than that."

"Excellent."

Nana attempted to push up off the floor. "Jinenji, dear. Help this old woman up please."

Jinenji stood and easily righted Nana. He stood to her side.

"I'm not sure what all you've covered in that book I'm supposed to have dictated but this next part is key too. Can we get the scribe and get you settled in your bed?"

Sesshomaru wasn't sure about having the scribe near his mate especially in their bedroom, so he countered the request. "I will write while you dictate."

"Very well. Then let us get Inuyasha to his bed. He will be on bed rest for the rest of the day."


	41. Chapter 41

Chap 41

Nana explained false contractions to Jinenji as Sesshomaru wrote.

"When time comes for delivery the uterus with have regular contractions. They assist in the preparation of the delivery. They occur in regular intervals. False contractions do not. False contractions can occur in the last part of pregnancy. The things that cause them include: sexual activity,…"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha shared a glance.

"Dehydration, full bladder,…"

Inuyasha looked away sheepishly.

"Increased activity of the mother and or the babe,…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes upward avoiding Sesshomaru's glance.

"And stressful situations."

Sesshomaru stopped writing. He looked at Nana. Then he returned to his mate.

"I will have Jaken dismiss everyone and we will not worry about Nami and the land for now. Inuyasha is my top priority now and always."

"I agree," Nana nodded firmly in agreement.

"I am ready to write more."

"False contractions are not as intense as true labor," Nana continued.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha sat up in bed and pointed at Nana.

Calmly Nana replied, "False contractions are not as intense as true labor."

"THAT'S JUST — STUPID!" Inuyasha couldn't find a word. "That was worse than fighting hand to hand combat. That was —- PAINFUL!"

"I do not doubt you, my lord. Yet mothers do it every time they have children."

"Hell no. There has to be another way. Sesshomaru, fix this! NO WAY IN HELL!"

Nana was about to say calm down when another false contraction hit Inuyasha.

"NO," he cried as he balled up and started crying again.

Nana went to his side. "Breathe in and out your nose. Deep breaths now. Follow me."

Inuyasha looked up to her with wells of tears under his eyes. He hesitated briefly and then follow her breathing.

"You men too. Everyone breathe with me."

Nana controlled the anxiety in the room with breathing exercises. As they were breathing Nana monitored the contraction with her hand. When the contraction passed, Nana said, "It's time to keep calm for awhile. The added stress is not good for you. I want you to drink a glass of water right now. Drink another glass in thirty minutes until you pee. If the pee is dark, you will continue drinking water every thirty minutes until the pee is clear. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha nodded.

Then she turned to Sesshomaru. "Did you write that down? That's one of the treatments I use."

Sesshomaru picked up the pen and wrote the instructions down.

Nana turned to Inuyasha. "You know your body. You know you've been eating right and keeping fit. Trust your body. You must keep calm. When you know what to expect it's not so frightening. Breathing exercises like the one we just did will help you tremendously. You told me you've been doing katas. That was an excellent choice of exercises. Next time you have a cramp focus your mind on one of your katas. Imagine you are going through it. Breathe evenly and steady."

Inuyasha listened. He focused his mind on one of his favorite sections of the kata routine and imagined he was going through it. A calm settled over him.

"Good," Nana patted his hand. "You need to rest for now. Jinenji, accompany me to the library. I need to review what Nami dictated. Lord Sesshomaru, let me take those pages to add to the book. You need to lay down with your mate and keep him calm."

The dog demon nodded.

Jinenji and Nana walked out of the master room and shut the door.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to tell Jaken to excuse the delegates. Will you be ok for a second?"

"Yeh. I'll just be here breathing," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Never mind," Sesshomaru glanced at his mate. "They can wait. I need to be with you."

Inuyasha's face lit up. He scooted over in the bed and patted Sesshomaru's spot. "I need you too."

Sesshomaru stripped to his fundoshi and laid down in the bed. Inuyasha rolled into him, his arm hugging his mate. Sesshomaru returned the embrace. The men rested in the bed quietly. After a few moments Inuyasha looked into Sesshomaru's face.

"Thank you."

The only acknowledgement was an increased squeeze in the hug.

The rest of the morning they rested. At one point Inuyasha napped. Sesshomaru reflected on the morning's events. The court went well in his thoughts. He had anticipated signatures from the otters and the wolves. He knew Bunza would get distracted by his fans. He knew the beavers and tanukis would need time. But he didn't realize the wolverines spoke another language. Or were they deaf? He snorted. 'Always something.'

He turned to watch his mate sleep. Those cute little triangles. Yum. How he loved those ears.

Noise from the front of the castle caught his attention. Kenichi was keeping the house guarded. 'Good man!' Jaken's squawk echoed across the courtyard. 'I've got to talk to him about that. The pup's hearing will be even more acute than mine. Maybe "Uncle Jaken" will have to learn a new trick.' Sesshomaru smiled deviously. Kouga's voice carried on the wind. "Be back in a month," he heard and then a whoosh sound followed by Ginta and Hakkaku's "wait for me".

Sesshomaru relaxed. The council had this under control. Now he needed to get himself under control.

'I almost transformed,' he thought. 'Inuyasha had pain and I nearly lost it. If it weren't for Nana…'. Sesshomaru cringed. 'I need to harness my beast. I intend to deliver our princess. I intent to be a physician. I must be calm. What did Nana say? Focus on the kata.' Sesshomaru searched his memories for his katas.

He was a young boy and standing with his father in the dojo. His father was so tall to him. So powerful. So handsome. So indestructible. So unmovable. He remembered wanting to be just like him. His father was teaching him a simple easy kata. He was mesmerized with his father's movements and wanted to be just like him. Sesshomaru focused on the kata and relaxed. As he relaxed he remembered seeing Rin's face superimposed over Nana. He knew why. She was the first human to try and reach him in his semi transformed state. She showed no fear, just concern for him.

'Is that the key to control? Focus on the other person?' Sesshomaru pondered that for awhile longer. 'When I smelled Nana's blood, that brought me back to myself. What was different about my mate? Could it be that it was because it was mine? As soon as Inuyasha was no longer focused on himself he regained control too. Does it really help to focus on someone else?'

Sesshomaru was so deep in his reflections that he didn't notice Inuyasha waking from his nap. Inuyasha watched his brother. Sesshomaru's face was expressive when he was in private. It grimaced. It frowned. It appeared startled. It smiled.

Inuyasha quickly kissed it when the smile appeared. The smile grew larger.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?"

Sesshomaru moved a hand to cup his brother's cheek.

"How much I love you."

"Jeez! That's corny. But I like it." Inuyasha blushed.

Sesshomaru stretched and Inuyasha rolled into an opening at his side.

"Seriously, what were you thinking about?"

"How to keep my control when you are in pain."

"Oh," Inuyasha paused. A second passed. "I liked the first answer better."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Then don't ask twice."

"Keh. I thought it might be about something else."

"What other subject would you like me to think about? I am quite content right here, right now, with you in my arms and our princess safe and sound in your womb." Sesshomaru gazed at his mate.

Inuyasha bit his lips nervously.

"I woke up wrapped in your arms, snug and content and I just wondered if you slept like this with Rin."

Sesshomaru paused. Thoughts of Rin twice in one day.

"Hnnn," he sighed.

"You don't have to talk about it. Never mind." Inuyasha attempted to roll away.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on his brother.

"I'll answer. I just need a minute."

Inuyasha rolled back and raised his body on his elbow resting his head in his hand. He watched Sesshomaru intently.

"Inuyasha, I don't think about Rin much any more. I loved my time with her but it's over and I don't dwell in the past. Today, though, I've seen her. Her image was superimposed on Nana when Nana was trying to calm me down. It was as though she was trying to reach me and tell me it would be okay. She was the first one I ever loved. She taught me about love and trust and hope. She thought about other people more than herself. She was selfless."

The demon paused.

The half demon waited patiently. His finger drew lines on the bedsheets.

"Inuyasha, I need to be selfless to be the physician I want to be, otherwise I'll just be an ordinary healer out for myself. I think this might be the most challenging thing I've ever set out to tackle."

"Rin set the standard, big brother. She would be honored if you tried to emulate her."

The two were silent. Inuyasha rolled over to his bed table and drank some water.

"Have you peed. Is it the right color?"

"It's getting better. Could you refill my pitcher?"

Sesshomaru got up and refilled the pitcher. Then he sat down next to Inuyasha.

"As for your question about how we slept, I can't remember. She slept and I watched. I didn't sleep with her all the time. I probably held her tight when we were consummating our marriage. Why do you ask?"

Inuyasha stared.

"Kagome liked to cuddle. I liked to cuddle. I still like to cuddle."

"It is common among dogs to sleep close together," Sesshomaru responded pragmatically.

"Thank you for cuddling with me."

"Of course. I really do mean it Inuyasha. You are my top priority, now and always."

—-

Nana reviewed all the material Nami dictated. It was without mistake. She nodded. She called Jake and Elwood to her side.

"Boys, Nami imitated me unknown times. Can you show me what all she referenced? I don't want to be surprised."

Jake pushed his eyeglasses back up on his nose. "Sure Nana. I'll gather them up and you can look at them."

"Jinenji, after this we need to check on the chief and the falcon. I also understand Sesshomaru did some surgery on the beaver Ryota under Nami's guidance. I'd like to see the outcome of that procedure." Nana bent over the table to start reading the material Jake had brought her. "One other request," Nana turned to Elwood.

"Yes healer," Elwood bowed. "How can I help you?"

"I would like anything you have on rehabilitation of the mind."

"We're on it!" Elwood and Jake jumped to the task.

"Nana?"

"Jinenji, Nami was in pain those 40 plus years ago when I met her. I remember her so fondly. I still want to help if Lord Sesshomaru permits it."

"Not until we get a miko to make a set of beads," Jinenji sighed. "She needs to be completely powerless. I don't have any herbs that take away a demon's power so it'll have to be a miko."

"Interesting," Nana scratched her chin. "I know a miko. We have a busy afternoon ahead of us."

Jinenji looked at the little old healer and smiled. It was good to have Nana back.

Nana and Jinenji checked Inuyasha again that afternoon before dinner. Inuyasha was told to remain on bed rest for the rest of the day if he was pain free and then given severe restrictions for the remaining two weeks of his pregnancy. Sesshomaru told him that he would take care of any residual business from the court and tell him about it afterwords. Inuyasha agreed to the restriction and wandered his way to the library where he found another adventure story to spend the day enjoying.

Later when Sesshomaru went to catch up with him Sesshomaru saw the stack of literature on mental rehabilitation sitting on the table.

"Excellent work Elwood. I didn't even have to ask. I'll just start looking through it now." Sesshomaru grabbed the first two papers and sat in a chair next to Inuyasha.

The two dogs were engrossed in their reading when Nana and Jinenji walked in. Nana smiled when she saw Sesshomaru reading about mental rehabilitation. Perhaps they could get into an academic discussion, healer to healer.

"Mind if we join you my Lords?"

"Nana, I'm curious what you think about this technique?" Sesshomaru stood and pointed to a section of the paper.

"It would be my privilege to discuss it with you."

The three providers explored and discussed treatment options huddled over the library table until late in the night.


	42. Chapter 42

Chap 42

Days 172- 180 (6th month or 26wk-5 day)

In the weekly advisor meeting the atmosphere was light hearted. The troubles of the Western Lands were all nearly resolved. The wolverines had understood the court discussions but their elder was from the old land and had such a strong accent that he chose to remain quiet most of the time. His younger colleagues didn't speak up for fear of stepping on his toes. Inuyasha had been correct. The elder was quite deaf. When they met again the elder brought his son. The son and father yelled at each other so loud many around thought that they were fighting. However the ironed out their part of the treaty efficiently. They had decided they would return to their original settlement area. The beaver held a big banquet in their honor and then they left to live just upstream of Castletown at the new water filtration plant. The beavers worked with the clothe dyers and came up with better dying pits and even more color options. It was an overall success that even Sesshomaru hadn't imagined.

After hearing of Yori's part in the capture of Nami several of the advisors suggested Yori would be the right candidate for town administrator. Sesshomaru smiled contently. That was exactly what he wanted. Yori was told of his nomination and proudly accepted his position on the council and for the town.

Nana's miko friend made a set of beads of subjugation. The necklace was so pretty that Nami even put the necklace on herself. As soon as they made sure the necklace worked Nami's rehab started with gusto. Nami told her jailers that she intended to improve so she could visit her kits. She acknowledge slowly over time that they were no longer hers, but she wanted to meet the men and women they had become. Jinenji was particularly pleased with this and relayed it to Sesshomaru who just nodded once.

Because of the court hearing the clinic completion was delayed. The interior was still empty except for the supporting walls. The construction team had move to the new temple location and had started it. They anticipated it would take two years to finish.

The late night discussion about rehabilitation of the mind was only the first of many medical discussions that Sesshomaru had with Nana and Jinenji. Inuyasha always accompanied them, but sat back some denying that he had any interest in the topic. Truthfully he did find it interesting.

Sesshomaru's relationship with the real Nana reestablished itself in leaps and bounds. He soon realized that he trusted her more than he had Nami. As the Nami memories of betrayal were laid to rest in his mind the true Nana established herself as the physician mentor he was searching for. In later years it would not be unusual to see Nana and her two apprentices conversing all over town.

Incidentally when Nana was making her own rounds she encountered a particularly challenging pediatric case. During the fever delirium this child kept asking where the statue went. "It was so pretty. Where did the statue go?" The child had gotten so agitated about the missing statue that Nana had taken the case to her residents to come up with different options. Lord Sesshomaru and Jinenji went to visit the young patient. When Lord Sesshomaru saw the young citizen he realized immediately what she was referring to. Leaning down and whispering softly in her ear the dog demon's words calmed the young girl and she fell into a restorative sleep.

The mother was relieved and conveyed her appreciation over and over. Lord Sesshomaru nodded and walked out of the room leaving a confused Nana and Jinenji behind. Quickly they regathered their wits and chased after their king.

They found Sesshomaru in the center square appraising the area. He was tilting his head to the left and right, then walking about the square, standing still and looking at the square from that view. He repeated the routine several times until he decided he liked one location better than the rest.

"It shall be here," he voiced aloud authoritatively.

"What will?" Jinenji looked confused. Nana just stared.

"The statue. This is where we were standing when she saw us. This is where I will have them place it."

"My Lord? I'm still confused," Jinenji glanced at Sesshomaru, then to Nana again.

"My Lord, I was gone for awhile. Perhaps you can catch me up to speed on the statue you are speaking of," Nana inquired courteously.

"Why, of course, Nana, although I believe you were still here. Perhaps it was before we met you…. On the day of the sumo tournament Inuyasha was entertaining the kits. I decided to join them and walked to this area. I saw Bunza and Inuyasha being run ragged by the grand kits. I had started to whistle at them when I heard a female voice from that direction," Sesshomaru turned to the right and looked over his shoulder. "Their mother had just arrived and she was scolding them. They behaved right away. Then all of us looked at Inuyasha. He looked positively exhausted. He practically fell into my arms. I held him and offered to fly us back to the castle but he just asked that we stay put for a moment. The others left us to finish exploring the festival."

"As we stood there I had chance to look around and see how well the demons, hanyous, and humans were getting along. I was going to say something to Inuyasha when that young girl and her mother walked by. She looked at us and thought we were a statue. When she left I mentioned the comment to Inuyasha but he had fallen asleep on his feet. I had treasured the moment holding my spouse. It felt right. It brings me pleasure that the young girl saw the image as a treasure as well."

"How did you calm her?" Nana smiled as she also treasured this moment where her lord admitted his love for his mate.

"I told her that the statue was elsewhere and would return soon. I didn't lie exactly. I will commission an artist to create it as a present to my mate. If he wants to have it placed else where I will make sure she gets an invitation to come see it." The dog demon appeared finished with his comments. Then he turned and quickly commanded, "You will remain quiet about the subject."

"Yes, my Lord," smiled Nana.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," trembled Jinenji.

Nana grabbed Jinenji's hand and pulled him along. "Come. We will finish our rounds. Our lord has business to take care of."

In the less than two weeks leading up to Keiko's delivery Inuyasha did as he was instruct and rested. He still had severe false contractions especially when he started thinking about the imminent delivery. Nana took the time to education her two residents and their patient of what to expect and how the delivery would go. She even discussed episiotomies. Inuyasha remained adamant that no one would see his perineum but Sesshomaru. Nana reassured him that it would be ok. When the time came, Inuyasha would have things his way. Privately she told her students that when the time came all mothers lose their modesty. "Just wait and see," promised Nana.

The day came when Inuyasha was walking to the kitchen. He had had a mild stomach cramp on and off most of the morning. He figured he just needed a little food. Chef elbow bumped him and mentioned that there was a batch of cheesy bites in the oven as he spoke. So Inuyasha pulled up a stool and rested his arms on his "shelf" as he talked to the chef. The stomach cramps continued mildly annoying in nature but ever regular and growing longer in duration. With his arms on the baby bump Inuyasha felt the tightening of his womb and commented to chef.

Chef was the father of a multitude of children and recognized immediately that Inuyasha was in labor.

"My lord! You are in labor!"

"Keh," the hanyou waved a hand. "'M just hungry and so is my brat. She's been kicking and stretching all morning."

"Humor me, my Lord. Let me walk you back to your room. Hey sous chef! Go get my Lord and the healers. Keiko's on her way!"

The castle kitchen exploded in activities but not before one cry was heard.

"DON'T BURN THE CHEESY BITES!" Inuyasha wanted to make sure he would have his treats. He still didn't believe he was in labor. After all it was supposed to be "painful".

Sesshomaru, Jinenji and Nana were waiting for Inuyasha in the master bedroom.

"I'm telling you this is a whole lot of noise for a hunger cramp," Inuyasha was still berating the chef as they walked in the door. One step into the doorway though the hanyou's water broke and flooded the floor. The hanyou stopped and stared. "Would you look at that? Chef, you were right." Inuyasha's knees started to buckle from the shock.

Sesshomaru rushed to his side and steady him. "Today is the day! Our blessing is on her way!"

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru. "Wow," was all he could say before he fainted from surprise.

He was only out for a second though, just long enough for Sesshomaru to strip him of his wet clothes and get him positioned on the bed. When he regained consciousness he looked at Nana.

"You lied. This doesn't hurt."

"Count your blessings my lord. I'm glad I'm wrong on this one. Sesshomaru, we need to count the duration of the contraction and the interval between them. Inuyasha, can you tell me the sped of Keiko's heart rate?"

The residents went into action. The staff gathered towels and water and left the healer and Inuyasha alone but not before Inuyasha asked the chef if the cheesy bites were ready yet.

"I'll bring them right up, my Lord," the chef laughed as he returned to the kitchen.

Jaken posted himself at the door. He had taken Sesshomaru's talk about quiet speech to heart and had become the softest spoken individual in the castle. He was amazed at how much more people listened to him. That cemented the new habit in place. He was looking forward to his first niece! Inuyasha was pleasantly surprised by the volume change and commented to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just nodded. He always got what he wanted.

Inside the room, the hanyou labored quickly. The morning went by and at noon, he told the healers he felt like he needed to poop.

"It's time to look," Nana told him.

"Only Sesshomaru,"Inuyasha declared adamantly.

"Okay, only Sesshomaru," Nana agreed.

The sheet was draped and Sesshomaru assumed the position to catch his first daughter. He was so focused on the needs of others that he didn't even have to worry about control of his demon.

"Describe what you see," Nana instructed.

Sesshomaru did as he was told, following all Nana's guidance without hesitation or thought.

"You will have to feel now." Nana described the procedure.

Sesshomaru slowly did as he was instructed, being careful to not hurt his patient.

The cervix was dilated 100%. Keiko's head was crowning.

"Ok Inuyasha, on the next contraction you need to push. Sesshomaru keep your hands down there and ready to catch her. She will be slimy from secretions and fluid. There's plenty of towels. Just breathe. All of you." She looked over a Jinenji. He was looking pale.

"Jinenji, You and I will need to clean her quickly so she doesn't lose a lot of heat. Snap to boy!"

Nana's words captured his attention and he pinked up from embarrassment.

"Now is not the time to think of yourself,"she scolded.

The contraction started and Inuyasha bared down. Keiko moved a bit.

"Sesshomaru, feel for the cord. Make sure it's not wrapped around her neck."

"All clear, Nana."

"Excellent. Breathe between contractions, Inuyasha. It gets oxygen to your baby."

Inuyasha put more effort into breathing.

"She had a full head of hair," Sesshomaru whispered.

"Please tell me about her ears," came the hesitant hanyou.

"Can't see them yet," was the reply.

The team waited for the next contraction. Nana talked about shoulder delivery.

The contraction started. Inuyasha pushed. Sesshomaru rotated the baby's shoulders and with a mighty "oof" and grunt Keiko Takahashi entered the world. Sesshomaru clamped the cord and raised their daughter for Inuyasha to see.

"My Love, meet our daughter Keiko, our little blessing, our precious princess."

Tears ran freely.

—-

Once the baby was cleaned and dried and both dad and baby were declared healthy, she was wrapped and nestled on Inuyasha's chest. Her eyes opened. She had the large round orbs of her dad and the elven ears of her father. Uncle Jaken was invited into the room. It was pure adoration at first sight. Jaken was invited to sit and hold his niece. Inuyasha beamed. Sesshomaru glowed.

The joyous announcement went out to all the castle town. Soon the castle steps were overflowing with gifts from the grateful friends and citizens of the town.

A week later Tsuki dropped in to visit with their kits. The grand kits ran into the castle yelling for Grandpa Inu when Jaken caught them.

"No yelling. We have a surprise for you."

The kits bounced with joy. Tsuki looked around eagerly.

"Follow me," Jaken whispered.

The kits and Tsuki followed Jaken to the master bedroom and knocked.

"Come in," came the reply.

The shoji door was slid open and the kits rushed in with Tsuki close behind.

"Dad! Shippo was busy but I-Holy Kami! Is that an Inu pup!"

The conversation that followed was priceless and a message was sent to inform Shippo of his sister's birth. A pink balloon zoomed across the countryside immediately upon receiving the birth announcement. The castle was filled with family and joy. Tsuki helped the new parents adjust to Keiko.

One specific time just after she was born, Keiko cried all night. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could do nothing to calm the babe. Tsuki had listened for awhile but finally knocked on the door.

"Let me take her for awhile so you can sleep. Colic can be so annoying." Tsuki swept up Keiko and walked the castle halls, bouncing the crying babe and talking to her about girlie issues; hair bows, ribbons, and the such.

Inuyasha, exhausted from the culmination of sleep deprivation dropped into sleep immediately. Sesshomaru followed him shortly. They awoke five hours later refreshed and ready to face the world again only to find a sleeping Keiko in her crib.

"How'd you do that?!" Inuyasha asked Tsuki at the breakfast table later that morning.

"We bounced," the vixen responded. "Bouncing reminds them of being in the womb, or at least that's how I imagine it is. You can ask Nana later. Did you get some rest?"

"Yes. Thank you." Sesshomaru responded. Inuyasha nodded as he breastfed Keiko.

"Dad? How did you know you could breast feed her?" Shippo stared in amazement.

"I really don't think you want to know," smirked Sesshomaru.

"Ugh!" Cringed Shippo. "Parents, doing it! Gross!"

All the adults laughed.

—-

Keiko was eight days old when Nana gave them the clearance to leave the castle.

"Babies immune systems are at their best on this day," Nana taught. "I'd love to visit Bokuseno some day. Tell Grandpa, that Nana says hi."

"I'm positive he'll want to meet you."

The old tree rejoiced at the first sight of his granddaughter. Tears of joy ran from his eyes.

"If only my old friend Toga could see this." Bokuseno shook with sobs of joy. Leaves fell around the infant. She reached up and grabbed one.

"I'm pretty sure Mom and Dad have been watching over us all along," Inuyasha cooed as he tickled under Keiko's chin.

Sesshomaru stood beside him.

"What gift can this old tree offer the first princess of the Western Lands?"

Sesshomaru had already been thinking about that as well.

"We are building a temple for all religions. Will you donate some sap imbued with your magic?"

"It would be my honor, son of my friend, child of my heart."

Sesshomaru bowed.

—-

Years later when Nami had completed her jail time, helped the castle staff, and made many reparations, including spending time with her favorite rabbit guard, Sesshomaru received a message from the otters.

The message read: It is time.

Sesshomaru smirked. He had definitely planned on this.

Several days later a delegation of otters and four porcupine teens arrived at the castle gates. Keiko was playing ball with her Uncle Jaken when they arrived. She dashed into the castle.

"Daddy! Father! There are otters and porcupines at the front gate."

"Excellent," came Sesshomaru's reply. Inuyasha looked up from his book. "Come my love. The end of this saga has arrived."

Inuyasha blinked but rose to his husband's side.

"Jaken! Alert the castle. We will have a proper farewell for our long time guest."

The Takahashi family stood on the castle steps as the otter leader approached.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the lead otter pushed her hood back.

"Healer Claudia."

"We are here today to collect our favor."

"We acknowledge your wisdom in this mater," was all Sesshomaru said.

Keiko had notice the porcupine teens and she tugged at her dad's hand.

"Can I go meet the young porcupines?"

"May I, not can I," corrected Inuyasha..

"May I go meet the young porcupines?" She repeated.

Inuyasha looked to Claudia. She nodded.

"You may. Just stay in this area, do you understand, young lady?"

"Yes Daddy," and Keiko rushed off to meet the new children.

Within seconds the teenage porcupines were playing with the toddler and tossing a ball around for her to chase.

The adults watched contently.

Usagi brought Nami to the foot of the steps. They parted with a long hug. "Be happy, Nami."

"I will. You too. And you should actually talk to that young fox girl before she grows up and marries someone else, you hear me? Let me know how it all works out, ok?"

Usagi blushed.

All the adults stared, especially Kenichi.

Usagi looked at all the faces around him. "Later Dad, later." He resumed a proper guard-like posture.

"I approved!" Laughed Inuyasha. "It's about time. Shippo will owe me some gold on this one!"

Usagi blushed again.

Nami bowed to the lords and then to Claudia.

"I am at your service."

"Nonsense," Claudia huffed. "Otters don't have servants. Come. The walk is long and we will much time to talk."

"Keiko! Come here!" Inuyasha called.

The toddler ran to her dad's side. As she passed Nami, she smiled. "Bye Nami. Wuv you!"

"I love you too precious blessing," Nami beamed.

The young porcupines gathered around their biological mother and began to make introductions. They had not been told they were blood related just that they all had survived a flood together and had a common bond. Nami was ok with that.

A crowd of castle workers, guards and kitchen staff waved goodbye to Nami.

Nami returned the wave and bowed low. The staff returned the bow. The royal family nodded.

The otter delegation left.

"Nami was nice," Keiko said to her parents.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and held Inuyasha's eye for a moment before responding.

"Yes, she was." And Sesshomaru walked in the door with his family following.

FIN-


	43. Chapter 43

Bonus Chapter Washing dishes

Inuyasha and Keiko watched from a bar stool as the kitchen staff hustled to respond quickly to chef's commands. Chef had them running all over the kitchen and the adjoining areas. The only area that was calm was the area around the washing basin. In the short time he had been sitting there, the dirty dishes had piled higher and higher, and were now precariously teetering, one more cup and whoosh—the whole stack would collapse.

'I can help. After all, I get great food in exchange. I'll just do it.' Inuyasha pushed up his sleeves and moved to the basin. Keiko followed him imitating everything he did.

Tentatively testing the water Inuyasha added soap and created bubbles. Immersing his hands up to his elbows, he played in the bubbles. He blew some at Keiko who giggled.

Chef saw the moment out of the corner of his eye. Startled he ran to the side of the young lord of the castle.

"My Lord, What are you doing?"

"Playing in the bubbles," the inuhanyou responded happily. Keiko smiled too.

Chef took in the smiling faces and happy countenances of his favorite royals.

"Very well, but be careful of the knives. I don't want you to cut yourself."

Chef then turned and grabbed a sous chef. "Help them please."

The sous chef brought a clean towel with him and asked Inuyasha if the water was warm enough.

"Just right," came the response.

"Very well. Here are the glasses. We can do them first and get them out of the way."

The sous chef and Inuyasha put the glasses in the water and Inuyasha began to wash. Shortly he started humming a tune to himself. The sous chef rinsed the glasses in the rinsing tub and then dried them.

The tune was catchy and shortly both men were singing and dancing as they washed the dishes. Keiko twirled around them dancing happily to her daddy's song.

Plates and bowls were cleaned and dried. The sous chef put down his towel to put up the clean dishes. When he returned, he noticed the rinse water was soapier than the dishwater.

"My Lord, I need to dump this bucket and get some more hot water."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Thanks for helping. I think we're done for a little while though. The pan the duck was roasted in needs to soak for a while."

Inuyasha pulled his hands out of the soapy wash water and attempted to rinse them in the rinse water but they still had a lot of soap on them.

"It was fun working with you," Inuyasha smiled as he resumed his place on the bar stool. Keiko crawled back on his lap. Their noses told them there were "cheesy bites" in the oven. And they LOVED "cheesy bites"!


End file.
